Digital Hearts 2
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: The sequel to my story Digital Hearts hope you all enjoy it. No FLAMES please Also thanks to Momijifan Low-Ki for ideas for the story
1. Twilight Town Part One

Digital Hearts Two

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter One: Twilight Town Part One

"A scattered dream that is like a far-off memory, a far-off memory that is like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up, yours and mine," A voice said.

On a beach that had the moon in the sky and dark murky water with black sand and a portal of black and purple opened up briefly as a figure in a black cloak with a hood emerged and he sat on a rock as two more people appeared walked towards him. "You have arrived," he said to the two figures who just looked at him, "I have been to see them, they look a lot like you," He said to them.

"Who are you," They both asked.

"I am what is left, or… I am all that there ever was," The figure replied.

"We meant who are you?" They asked.

"My name is of no importance, what about you two do you remember your own true names?" He asked them both.

"Our names are…" They trailed off as they saw things in their head flashes of a girl with mahogany hair and a boy with spikey brown hair and blue eyes, and several moments between them including a kiss and fighting several creatures of shadows and other things.

"Daisuke…" A voice said.

"Sora…" Another voice said in their heads as there was then a flash of bright light. And a boy with dirty blond hair who was asleep groaned and sat up in his bed.

"Another dream about him," The boy said to himself as he heard the ringing of a bell and he opened his window and looked out to see several building and a train moving along a bridge.

"Hey Roxas!" A voice called to the boy who was now known as Roxas looked down at the street to see a blond haired blue eyed girl wearing jeans and a blouse smile up at him.

"Hikaru?" Roxas asked the girl now known as Hikaru who smiled at him before she frowned when she saw the look of worry on his face.

"Same dream again?" She asked Roxas who nodded his head.

"Yeah and I guess it was the same for you right?" He asked Hikaru and she nodded her head in agreement. "What do they mean?" He asked her.

"You're asking me?" She asked him back with an eyebrow raised and Roxas smiled sheepishly. "Now come on the others are already at the hangout," Hikaru said and Roxas nodded his head as he rushed to get dressed and ran down to the street to Hikaru and she smiled at him as did he to her.

"Let's go," He said and Hikaru nodded her head and they both walked off down the street. A short while later they had arrived at their destination where they found a boy with blond hair and cargo pants and green jacket talking to a boy with a red jersey and blue jeans while a girl with brown hair and wearing an orange shirt and a skirt was listening to them talk and Roxas and Hikaru entered and they sat beside one another on a couch in silence.

"Man doesn't that tick you off?" The blond haired boy asked the other two.

"Yeah, that is just wrong," the jersey wearing boy replied.

"Seifer's gone too far this time," The girl said as Roxas and Hikaru looked at them.

"I mean it is true stuff around town is being stolen, and we've a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to thing we did it, I can't really blame him." The blond haired boy said jumping off the crate he was sitting on. See…that's not what really bugs me. What REALLY bugs me is that he's going around telling everybody that we are the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! The boy exclaimed as he looked towards Roxas and Hikaru. "Have you ever been this ticked off this much before, because I haven't, nuh-uh NEVER. Now what to do?" He asked cracking his knuckles.

"Uh, well…" Roxas trailed off as everyone looked at him. "We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight," He said.

"That sounds fun!" The boy wearing the jersey said as he ran off.

"What about Seifer?" The blond boy asked.

"First, we have to clear our names," Hikaru said, "Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs," She said.

"Oh, no!" The boy in the jersey said, "They're gone! Our- are gone!" The boy said as he held his throat in shock.

"All our- are gone?" The blonde said as he too held his throat.

"You can't say- why not?" The girl asked.

"But you do understand what I am saying right? The boy in the jersey said. "Our- are gone!" He exclaimed.

"And not just the-!" Hikaru said.

"The word -! They stole it, too!" Roxas exclaimed.

"What kind of thief is that" The jersey boy said.

"Seifer could never have pulled that off," The blonde said.

"I don't think Seifer is the cause for this," Hikaru said.

"Right time to do some recon," the blonde said as he and the other two ran off and Hikaru and Roxas went to follow before they collapsed to their knees and they then passed out.

"Their hearts are returning, doubtless he'll awaken very soon," A deep voice said in their heads and both Roxas and Hikaru groaned as they woke back up and got to their feet.

"Roxas! Hikaru! Come on!" the brunette called to them and they both nodded as they exited the hangout.

"Over here!" The blonde said and both Hikaru and Roxas walked over to them.

"Let's get this investigation underway," The jersey boy said.

"Yo Roxas, Hikaru!" The nearby shopkeeper called to them both. "Never thought you would do such a thing," He said to them.

"We didn't steal anything, all right?" Roxas asked the man.

"I'd like to believe you, but…" The shopkeeper said, "Who else would steal the stuff?" He asked them both.

"What stuff," Hikaru asked.

"Like I'd tell you guys, go ask at the accessory shop," The shopkeeper said to them.

"Go on you two ask her," The blonde boy told them both and Hikaru and Roxas walked over to the woman at the accessory shop and both of them sighed as they walked towards the woman.

"Oh hello Roxas and Hikaru, please you two don't let me down, you used to be two of my favourite customers.

"We're not thieves!" Roxas shouted at her.

"Okay…" She said.

"It isn't fun having everyone suspecting us you know," Hikaru said to her.

"Then go and find a way to clear you name," The woman said to them both, "The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed too," the woman said and both Roxas and Hikaru sighed as they walked to the candy store.

"Oh Roxas, Hikaru have you two seen my cat anywhere?" The shopkeeper asked them both and they looked at the roof to see the cat on the roof. Hikaru nodded at Roxas who nodded back as he helped her up and she grabbed the cat and handed it back to the shopkeeper. "Thank you," He said.

"Did they steal from you as well?" Hikaru asked the shopkeeper.

"Oh my yes, something important," She said.

"We didn't do it you know," Roxas said to her.

"I believe you," She replied.

"Thanks," Roxas smiled slightly. "So what did they take?" He asked her.

"My -," the shopkeeper said. "They stole my precious -," She said.

"Looks like the culprit is going around stealing -," Hikaru said "And not just- but the word-, too," Hikaru said.

"This isn't your average thief…" Roxas said.

"I wonder if Seifer would know about this," Hikaru said, "Let's find out to the Sandlot," She said as Roxas nodded and the two of them ran off to find Seifer. Soon the two of them saw a tall muscular boy and a girl along with a creature wearing a hat and jacket.

"Thieves," The girl said to them both.

"That was low you know!" The boy exclaimed to them both.

"Really?" Hikaru asked them with an eyebrow raised.

"Nice comeback blondie," A boy wearing a beanie and sleeveless coat said walking up to the group.

"Seifer?" Roxas asked as Seifer stood in front of the boy and girl.

"You can give us back the - now," Seifer said.

"Yeah, you're the only ones who would take it, you know," The muscular boy said.

"That was undeniable proof that we owned you and your lame friends, so what did you do? Burn it? Not that we need some - to prove you're losers," Seifer said.

"Replay," The girl said and Seifer chuckled.

"Now you are talking," Seifer said as he and the others cracked their knuckles and Roxas stood in front of Hikaru protectively. "I guess if you beg then MAYBE I will let it slide," Seifer said and Roxas looked at Hikaru before he got to his knees and Seifer laughed as Roxas winked at Hikaru and she nodded her head back as they both saw three objects on the ground, one looked like a sword, a second looked like a staff and a third like a shield and Roxas ran towards the sword and picked it up and he then tossed the shield to Hikaru who caught it before Roxas then attacked Seifer with it who yelped in shock before he picked up another sword and both Roxas and Seifer attacked one another.

"Take this guy out Roxas!" Hikaru cheered her friend on and Seifer growled as he leapt at Roxas but he sidestepped and he ran into Hikaru who slammed the shield into his face and he collapsed. The boy and the girl than ran in front of Seifer.

"Seifer isn't feeling so hot," The boy said.

"Tournament decides," The girl said as Hikaru pulled out a camera and took a picture but suddenly a whit blur snatched the camera and ran away.

"The thief?" Roxas asked in confusion before both he and Hikaru ran after the creature and it led them out of the town and through the woods before the creature stopped outside an old mansion.

"We got you now," Roxas said as Hikaru nodded her head as the creature's mouth unzipped and it screamed as Roxas and Hikaru charged towards it and they tried to hit it but they could not as it always dodged each attack from them both. "It's no use," Roxas sighed in frustration before they looked down at their sword and their shield which glowed brightly and Roxas's sword turned into a Keyblade while Hikaru's shield changed into a golden shield with an M on it with diamonds around it. "What is this thing?" Roxas asked looking at his new weapon.

"Who cares let's go," Hikaru said and Roxas nodded his head as the creature lunged at them and this time they wear able to hit it several times and Roxas hit it on more time and it exploded in a flash of light and several photographs fell to the ground around Roxas and Hikaru and their new weapons vanished and they looked at one another before Roxas picked up a photograph and looked at it. Later that day they had both returned to the hangout and everyone was looking the photo which had Roxas and Hikaru in front of a shop.

"What is this?" The blond boy asked them both.

"We were his first customers after he took over the shop," Roxas explained. "So we took a picture," He said.

"It's a really nice photo," The girl said before she held her throat in surprise.

"Hey you just said photo," The jersey boy said in shock.

"So Roxas, Hikaru tell us about the photo thief," The blond said.

"Not much to say, the pictures were just lying there," Hikaru said.

"Then how do we explain we didn't take them?" The blonde asked before he looked at another photo which had Roxas and Hikaru in it again but with Roxas's arm over Hikaru's shoulder. "Hey you two look cute together," The girl said with a grin.

"No we don't," Roxas said.

"So like anyone else notice that all the photos are of Roxas and Hikaru?" The jersey boy asked.

"Oh so that is why everyone thought it was us," The girl said in realisation.

"Are all of them actually of us?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah look," the jersey boy said showing them the other photos. "All you two, wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas and Hikaru?" He asked.

"Who'd want to steal a bonehead like Roxas or a ditz like Hikaru?" The blond boy asked.

"Oh thanks!" Roxas exclaimed as everyone laughed and everyone left the hangout and Roxas and Hikaru held their heads slightly as they heard voices in their heads.

"Where are we?" One asked.

"Who is there?" Hikaru asked

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"Who are you?" Another voice asked them both this one sounding female as another voice rang out.

"Restoration at 12%" The voice said as more images flashed through their minds more of the same girl and boy along with a blue bipedal dragon a duck and a dog as well.

"What happened to my home Riku? Kai-!" One voice asked.

"Donald Duck,"

"The name is Goofy,"

"I'm Veemon but my friends call me Veemon.

"I'm Sora,"

"And I am Daisuke, nice to meet you," Another voice said and Roxas woke up in his bed once again and looked at his hand.

"A Keyblade?" He asked himself as he heard a noise and he saw a rock hit his window and he opened it to see Hikaru standing there. "Same dream?" He asked her and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah it was, but what was it about?" Hikaru asked him.

"I got no idea," Roxas said.

"Well we better go the others are waiting for us," Hikaru said to him and Roxas nodded his head as he got dressed and ran towards Hikaru and they both walked towards the hangout.

The end of the first chapter of the new story hope you like it

Read and review


	2. Twilgiht Town Part Two

KHD2 Chapter Two

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Two: Twilight Town Part Two

As Roxas and Hikaru walked towards the hangout they were both in silence as they thought back to the strange dream that they both had the night before. "A Keyblade?" Roxas asked himself drawing Hikaru's attention.

"Roxas?" She asked him as she saw Roxas pick up a stick and give it a few swings before he sighed and he then chucked the stick behind him and they both heard it hit someone behind them and they both gasped in shock as they turned around to see a figure wearing a black cloak with a hood standing there before they walked off.

"Sorry about that," Roxas apologised nervously as Hikaru smacked him on the back of the head making him yelp in shock. "What was that for?" He asked her rubbing his head but Hikaru just sighed in disbelief before she walked towards the hangout and Roxas waited a few seconds before he then ran after the blonde girl. A few minutes later both Roxas and Hikaru arrived at the hangout where they found their friends eating ice cream and the blonde haired boy handed an ice cream to the both of them.

"Thanks Hayner," Hikaru said and the boy now known as Hayner nodded back at them both as they sat down on the couch.

"Do you think we will always be together like this?" The jersey boy asked.

"What do you mean Pence?" Roxas asked the jersey wearing boy now known as Pence who looked at him and the rest of the gang.

"Yeah where did that come from?" Hayner asked him.

"Oh, well, you know just thinking out loud," Pence said.

"Well I doubt we can be together forever," Hayner said, "But isn't that what growing up's all about?" He asked, "What matters isn't how often we see each other but how often we think about each other right?" He asked and Pence laughed.

"What did you get that from a fortune cookie?" He asked.

"That's it, no more ice cream for you!" Hayner exclaimed. "Man today is turning out to be a drag," He said.

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief?" The brunette girl suggested.

"No that isn't it Olette," Hayner said shaking his head.

"Than what is it?" Hikaru asked him.

"We don't want summer vacation to end, that's all!" Hayner exclaimed as everyone looked at one another. "So how about this we all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas and blue skies, let's just get on the train and GO!" Hayner shouted and everyone looked at him and he turned around to see everyone looking at him. He then ran towards them all. "No? Aw, c'mon," He said.

"Maybe you forgot but we are broke," Roxas said.

"Maybe you forgot I am smart," Hayner said and Hikaru giggled as Hayner smiled and he, Pence and Olette ran out of the hangout and Hikaru and Roxas looked at one another before they shrugged and they both followed after them and they all met just outside the hangout.

"We're going to Market Street!" Hayner shouted and everyone ran off and Hikaru and Roxas followed them where they saw Hayner looking at a poster. "Just two days to go Roxas, you and I have to make the finals, that way no matter who wins the five of us split the prize," He said to Roxas.

"Okay you're on," Roxas said.

"Good luck to both of you," Hikaru said to them both and they smiled at her.

"Okay then, here is what I know a ticket to the beach is 900 munny how much for all five of us?" Hayner asked.

"4500 munny, plus 300 for each of us to spend there so that is an extra 1500 munny making a total of 6000 munny," Hikaru said.

"To spend on what?" Roxas asked.

"Pretzels of course, what else is there?" Hayner asked.

"Well watermelon," Roxas said.

"No way, that is 2000 munny apiece," Hayner said.

"Fine pretzels it is," Roxas huffed.

"So where were we?" Hayner asked.

"We need 6000 munny altogether, but all we have is…" Olette trailed off.

"I've got 800," Pence said.

"…650," Olette said.

"I only have 150 sorry," Roxas said.

"And I have 750," Hikaru said.

"That is 2350 munny! We need another 3650, let's find some odd jobs and earn some dough, we have until the train leaves to earn 730 munny each!" Hayner shouted as he ran off. "Meet at the station with cash in hand," He shouted.

"Didn't he say he had this in hand?" Pence asked.

"Whatever, those pretzels are sounding pretty good," Roxas said to himself and Hikaru smiled slightly.

"Well you heard him guys, let's split up," Pence said and everyone else nodded their heads as they all set off in different directions and everyone all did separate odd jobs around the town to pay for their trip to the beach and soon enough everyone was now at the train station.

"All present and accounted for?" Hayner asked the group.

"Yeah so how much have we got?" Hikaru asked.

"Just this," Roxas said pulling out a bag of munny.

"Nice work everyone, added all up we now have a total of 6500 munny," Olette said.

"Sweet!" Pence cheered as Roxas took the munny from Olette.

"Let's get tickets," Olette said as she and Pence ran off.

"We can't be together forever, but what we can do is to make the time that we do have something to remember," Hayner said before he punched Roxas in the arm playfully before he ran off and Roxas and Hikaru went to follow before Roxas tripped and Hikaru saw the same figure in the black cloak pick him up and look at him.

"What?" Both Roxas and Hikaru asked the man.

"Roxas! Three minutes!" Hayner shouted to Roxas and both he and Hikaru looked at the others who ran inside the train station and when Roxas and Hikaru looked around the figure was gone.

"Okay that was weird," Hikaru said and Roxas nodded his head as they both entered the station to see Hayner at the desk.

"Five students," He said.

"Roxas the money," Pence said as Roxas nodded his head as he went to pull out the pouch of munny but he gasped as he found that it was missing.

"No!" He exclaimed before he looked back at the door as did Hikaru. "That guy must have took it," Roxas gasped.

"What guy?" Hayner asked him.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"There was no guy," Hayner said as they heard a whistle and everyone looked to hear the train leave.

"There wasn't anyone there?" Roxas asked confused as Hayner, Pence and Olette walked out of the station. Later on all five of them were eating ice cream on top of the clock tower but Hikaru and Roxas weren't eating it.

"They are melting," Olette told them both.

"Sorry," Roxas said.

"Cheer up already," Hayner said.

"That was defiantly weird though," Pence said.

"Strange," Olette said.

"You said it," Hayner said as Roxas and Hikaru looked down at the ground below.

"Can you feel Sora/Daisuke," They both said as they thought back to their encounter with the strange figure.

"Can you feel, Sora/Daisuke?" He asked them both as another voice in their heads rang out.

"Restoration at 28%" A voice said.

"Namine, hurry," Another voice said.

"Thus I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and heroine," A voice said in their heads as more images flashed through their minds.

"Hey what do you mean Junior Heroes?" another voice quacked.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero," The same voice from before spoke again.

"Sally why didn't I listen to you?" a sad voice asked.

"Don't feel back Jack, we'll come up with another plan for Halloween," a kind voice said.

"Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" A voice asked.

"Riku? What are you doing here? Did you find her?" Another voice asked as an image of a red headed girl flashed through Roxas's mind.

"I still can't believe it, I really flew wait until I tell Kai-," a voice said as the same red headed girl appeared again and also a blond haired boy and a brunette girl in pink appeared.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked as he saw a blonde hair girl in front of him who smiled at him. Roxas then woke up once again in a shock as he looked to his left but he saw nothing and he sighed before he left his house and walked towards the hangout where he saw Hikaru waiting for him.

"Where is everyone?" Roxas asked her and she handed him a note. "Meet at the station, today is the day we hit the beach and don't sweat about the munny, Hayner," Roxas read of the note and Hikaru smiled at him.

"Well better get going?" She asked him and Roxas nodded his head in agreement as they left the hangout and headed towards the station where they sae Pence and Olette walk towards them both.

"Hey," Roxas said.

"Morning," Olette said as they both walked towards them before they suddenly froze in place.

"What?" Roxas asked in shock as he ran towards his friends followed by Hikaru but suddenly a blonde hair girl stood in front of them both.

"Hello, Roxas, Hikaru," The girl said.

"Hi… are you are?" Roxas asked but the girl put her hand in front of him.

"I wanted to meet you at least once," The girl said.

"Us?" Hikaru asked her.

"Yes both of you," The girl said before she walked off and Olette and Pence in froze.

"Olette dragged me to go shopping," Pence said.

"Hey you want to come with us?" Olette asked them both.

"Um, uhh, wait… did you just see that…" Roxas trailed off looking over to where the girl had walked off to.

"They are stalling," Pence said.

"Okay then see you both later," Olette said.

"Y…yeah," Hikaru said as both Olette and Pence walked away and Hikaru and Roxas looked down the street.

"Did she go to that haunted mansion?" Roxas asked as both her and Hikaru ran after the girl through the town and out to the forest but they stopped when three creatures the same as the one they fought a few days earlier appeared and grabbed Roxas. "Let me go!" He shouted as both he and Hikaru ran back to the town and they passed Seifer and his gang.

"Hey you two!" Seifer said to them as they stopped running and the three creatures entered the courtyard.

"What's that?" Fuu the purple haired girl asked.

"Doesn't matter they went too far already," Seifer said as the creatures lunged at them but Roxas and Hikaru noticed that Seifer and the rest of his gang froze up.

"Not good," Roxas mumbled.

"Roxas! Hikaru uses the Keyblade's!" the mysterious girl shouted at them both and they looked at her as one of the creatures jumped at them but they were engulfed in a white light and when it died down they both found themselves on a platform made of glass and they both saw a boy with brown spiky hair and a girl with tanned skin and mahogany hair embracing and both of them had a Keyblade in their hands and around the two of them were pictures of a blue bipedal dragon, a duck, a dog, two girls and two boys.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked Hikaru who shook her head in confusion as well suddenly their hands glowed slightly and the Keyblade appeared in Roxas's hand and the same shield and a golden Keyblade appeared in Hikaru's hands and the creatures stepped onto the glass panel and attacked them both and Roxas lunged at two of them while Hikaru held her shield and Keyblade ready and she and the third creature battle one another as she blocked with her shield and the sliced it with her Keyblade and it vanished in a flash of light and Roxas destroyed the other two he was facing as well, a door then appeared as another voice rang out to them both.

"Be careful, beyond that door lies completely different world, but don't be afraid, don't stop walking," the voice said as Roxas and Hikaru looked at one another and they both walked towards the door and they found themselves on a ramp of stained glass leading up to another platform and they both ran up the ramp to the other platform and when they got up there more of those creatures appeared and Roxas and Hikaru nodded at one another as they attacked the creatures and destroyed them all with their Keyblade's and they both continued to run to the next platform and they saw another door and they walked towards it but not before a massive creature appeared in front of them and they both backed away slightly from the monster before they nearly fell off the edge and they looked at one another and they nodded as they charged towards the new enemy and they lunged at it and attack it several times before the beast stumbled backwards and fell off the platform but then the platform was tipped over and they both fell down until they used their Keyblade's to stop their fall when they saw the creature holding a massive ball of electricity and it threw it at them both as they were flung upwards but Roxas threw his Keyblade at it and the ball exploded and knocked both Roxas and Hikaru and the creature down onto the glass and Roxas and Hikaru took their chance and attacked the downed opponent rapidly and ferociously and it started to make noise and jiggle before it collapsed onto Roxas and Hikaru and darkness surrounded them but a hand grabbed theirs and a bright flash of light appeared and both Roxas and Hikaru saw the strange girl sitting in front of them and she smiled at them.

"My name is Namine," The girl now known as Namine said to them. "Roxas, Hikaru, do you remember your true names?" She asked them both but before either of them could speak the cloaked figure appeared and grabbed Namine by the arm.

"Enough Namine," they said to her.

"But if no one tells them, Roxas and Hikaru will…" Namine said.

"It is best they don't know the truth," The figure said.

"Hey! You're that pickpocket!" Roxas shouted as the figure waved his hand and a portal opened up and both Hikaru and Roxas looked at it and the figure pushed them through the portal and they found themselves back in the courtyard with Seifer and his gang.

"Those white things are gone you know," Rai said to them both.

"Well who were they?" Hikaru asked them.

"Outsiders that is what, and if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take disciplinary measures," Seifer said.

"Oh yeah, Seifer's always looking after the town you know," Rai said as Hikaru and Roxas noticed their friends standing by the entrance and Hayner huffed before he ran away.

"Hey wait up!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Don't forget the tournament tomorrow!" Seifer shouted to him as the two of them ran after their friends.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	3. Twilight Town Chapter Three

KHD2 Chapter Three

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Three: Twilight Town Part Three

Roxas and Hikaru ran back towards the hangout to find their friends and explain what was going on, and when they arrived they saw the three of their friends eating ice cream with Hayner looking away from the two of them.

"So you two hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Pence asked them both.

"What no, it isn't like that," Hikaru said to him.

"Oh right! How was the beach? Wasn't that today?" Roxas asked nervously.

"We didn't go, it just wouldn't be the same without you two right?" Olette asked them both.

"…Sorry," Roxas said and Hikaru nodded.

"Why don't we go tomorrow, we can get the pretzels and…" Hikaru trailed off as she looked at Hayner who wasn't interested.

"I promised I would be somewhere," He said.

"Oh right," Roxas said as he remembered what he and Hayner had said to one another about the upcoming tournament.

"I'm out of here," Hayner said as he walked off pushing past Roxas and Hikaru and left the hangout.

"Restoration at 48%" A voice said in both Roxas and Hikaru's heads as yet more images flashed through their heads.

"No I won't let you go!" A voice shouted.

"Veemon go with them," That same voice said.

"But I'm not going to betray Daisuke either," A voice said.

"All for one and one for all," A voice quacked.

"I realise that I don't need to team up with you guys, I have my friends for that," A voice said with determination.

"My friends, they are my true power!" The same voice from before shouted.

"It is I Ansem, lead me into everlasting darkness!" A voice shouted.

"Sora, what are you doing? Wait hold on!"

"I am sorry Dai," a voice said sadly.

"No… no he can't be, no SORA!"

"Dai, thank you,"

"So you 'that' like me right?" A voice asked as Roxas woke up once again and he sighed as he held his head.

"What a mess," He said to himself as he got dressed and he ran off through the streets towards the sandlot and when he arrived he saw the whole town had arrived and Pence, Hikaru and Olette stood beside each other.

"So who you guys going to root for?" Pence asked.

"Both of them silly," Olette said and Hikaru nodded her head as fireworks went off and people cheered.

"Ladies and gentleman, struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion setzer," a man said standing in the centre of the courtyard.

"Seifer, you know!" Rai shouted to the man.

"And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!?" The man asked.

"Hayner! Roxas!" Pence, Olette and Hikaru shouted.

"Setzer!" the rest of the crowd chanted as a man wearing a cape walked towards the centre of the courtyard.

"The crowd is fired up so you all know what is next, lets…" The man trailed off.

"STRUGGLE!" The crowd cheered as more fireworks went off.

"Now then time to introduce our competitors, the four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries!" One of the shop owners said as the crowd cheered. "Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer!" He introduced Seifer who was taking to his gang. "Who knew that he would make it this far this year? Vivi!" The man introduced one of the members of Seifer's game. "An underground favourite and local attitude problem: Hayner!" The man introduced Hayner, "It is his first trip to the finals," The man said as Hayner looked at Roxas who looked down in shame. "And struggler number four just happens to be my favourite customer: Roxas!" He said. "So who will win this sweltering summer Struggle?" He asked. "Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle the Four Crystal Trophy and a chance to take on the defending champion Setzer!" the shopkeeper exclaimed as Setzer held his belt high in the air and the crowd cheered as Hikaru walked over to Roxas and he looked at her.

"You ready Roxas?" She asked him and he nodded his head slowly. "Don't worry, I am sure you will do fine," She said to him and Roxas gave her a smile.

"Our first match is about to begin Roxas versus his best friend Hayner!" The shopkeeper shouted as Roxas and Hayner walked to the middle of the courtyard.

"Hey sorry about yesterday," Roxas said.

"Are you still worried about that? You gotta learn to let stuff go," Hayner said.

"I have a lot on my mind," Roxas said.

"Sorry man, wait what am I sorry for?" Hayner asked with a smile on his face as Roxas smiled back as both of them got ready to fight.

"Ready fight," The shopkeeper said as Roxas and Hayner clashed against one another and they fought evenly against one another until Hayner went to hit Roxas low and Roxas dodged and Hayner was sent flying across the ground and he groaned in discomfort as the shopkeeper walked towards Roxas and raised his hand.

"The winner is Roxas!" He shouted and the crowd cheered.

"I lost, I can't believe it, I guess I taught you well," Hayner said getting to his feet.

"Come on lets go cheer you up," Roxas said but before Hayner could answer Seifer pushed past them.

"Out of the way," He said.

"What in a rush to lose?" Hayner taunted him.

"Just move," Seifer snapped as Roxas and Hayner shrugged and stood beside Hikaru and the others as Seifer and Vivi stood opposite each other.

"Respect your elders," Seifer said but all Vivi did was lunge at him and attack his furiously and everyone was in shock.

"When did Vivi get so tough?" Roxas asked in shock.

"I have no idea," Hikaru said also in shock as Seifer hit Vivi and knocked him back but as soon as Seifer charged at him Vivi spun around and he hit Seifer hard and knocked him to the ground.

"I'm not sure what we just saw, but the winner of the match is Vivi in a blistering comeback," The shopkeeper announced as the crowd cheered and Vivi walked away while Seifer grumbled to his feet and he stormed off followed by Fuu and Rai.

"Looks like Seifer has withdrawn from the tournament," The shopkeeper said to Hayner.

"So that means I am in third place alright!" Hayner cheered. "Roxas you know what that means do not lose to Vivi," Hayner said to Roxas who nodded his head to his friend.

"Don't worry I won't," Roxas said as he and Vivi walked to the centre of the courtyard.

"And now the match you have all been waiting for: Roxas vs Vivi!" The shopkeeper shouted.

"Good luck Roxas!" Hikaru cheered her friend on as Roxas and Vivi charged at one another but suddenly Roxas saw the whole world freeze again and Vivi transformed into one of the white creatures as several more jumped down surrounding Roxas.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hikaru said as her hands glowed and she now held the golden Keyblade and shield once again just like Roxas whose club had turned into the Keyblade again as the creatures lunged at them both again and once again they fought against them with Hikaru blocking with her shield and Roxas hitting them with his Keyblade and soon enough they had all be defeated and Roxas and Hikaru panted slightly. They then heard a clapping and they turned to see a figure wearing the black cloak walk towards them both.

"Roxas, Hikaru all right, fight fight fight," the figure said walking over to them both but they just looked at him. "You really don't remember? It's me you know Axel," The figure now known as Axel said removing his hood to show a man with long red hair.

"Axel?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"Talk about blank with a capital "B." "Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one," Axel said as he summoned two giant metal stars in his hands.

"Wait what is going on?" Hikaru asked.

"This is his creation, so we've no time for Q &amp; A, you two are coming with me conscious or not, then you'll hear the story," Axel said as the area around the trio rippled. "No," Axel said.

"What's going on?!" Hikaru and Roxas shouted tossing their weapons away from them but to their shock they came right back to them.

"Number 13 Roxas the Keyblade's chosen one, and Hikaru Princess of Miracles," Axel said.

"Alright fine, you asked for it!" Roxas shouted as Axel charged at them both and they dodged his charge.

"Burn!" Axel shouted throwing the two metal stars that were ablaze towards Roxas and Hikaru who hit the ground as Roxas charged at him and hit him with his Keyblade and knocked him backwards while Hikaru tried to hit him in the face with her shield but Axel blocked her attack and threw her away into Roxas and Axel lunged at them both but they rolled out of the way.

"That's enough! A voice shouted as the three of them looked to see a new figure wearing a red cloak appeared.

"So it was you," Axel said as he threw his weapons at the figure but they bounced off an invisible barrier.

"Roxas, Hikaru this man speaks nonsense," The figure said to them both.

"Don't let him deceive you both!" Axel shouted to them both.

"Roxas!" Axel shouted

"Hikaru!" The figure shouted as they continued to shout at them both.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" They both cried as the area around them rippled and time unfroze and the crowd resumed their cheering as Roxas saw Vivi fall to the ground.

"What just happened?" The shopkeeper asked in shock.

"How did I get here?" Vivi asked himself as he walked away and Roxas and Hikaru saw Hayner, Pence and Olette run towards them both.

"Roxas you did it!" Hayner shouted.

"Ladies and gentleman: Roxas our new top Struggle!" The shopkeeper announced and the crowd all cheered but Roxas and Hikaru were confused.

"Roxas?" Hayner said as they all heard screams.

"Setzer!" A girl screamed as the crowd chanted and Roxas and the others all looked at Setzer stand in the centre of the courtyard and he smirked at Roxas.

"Take this guy out Roxas," Hikaru told him and Roxas looked at her and his friends who all nodded at him and he nodded back to them before he walked towards Setzer.

"You two play fair now, you're at the top of the bracket," The shopkeeper said.

"There is room only for one up here," Setzer said.

"Well, may the best man win," The shopkeeper said before he walked away.

"Listen kid, throw the match for me I will make it worth your while," Setzer said.

"Get real!" Roxas shouted at him.

"Roxas, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion, that's bragging right for the whole year folks," The shopkeeper announced as Roxas and Setzer charged at one another and clashed and Setzer went on the offensive early but Roxas countered and blocked or dodged the attacks.

"Are you scared of me?" Setzer asked Roxas who frowned at him.

"Not on your life!" Roxas shouted as he charged at Setzer who gasped in shock as he blocked several strikes from Roxas but Roxas did not let up on his assault and soon enough he hit Setzer hard and he sent him flying to the ground and everyone was silent in shock before everyone cheered loudly.

"Roxas! Roxas!" They all cheered as Setzer just walked away as Hayner, Pence, Olette and Hikaru ran up to Roxas.

"You did it Roxas!" Hikaru cheered hugging him tightly and Roxas blushed slightly as Hikaru realised what she did and she let him go and she blushed as well. The shopkeeper then walked towards him and handed Roxas the championship belt and the trophy and Roxas held the belt high as the crowd cheered his name loudly. Later on the five of them were sitting on the clock tower again with Roxas holding the trophy and Hikaru by his side with the belt over her shoulder as Roxas took off the four crystals and he tossed them to Olette, Pence and Hayner who caught them as he held the blue crystal and held it in the sunlight and it gave off a blue shine as Hikaru smiled as she held the belt.

"As promised," Roxas said.

"Thanks Roxas," Pence said.

"One more treasure for us to share," Hayner said pocketing the crystal.

"I got a present for all of us," Olette said as she took out four ice creams.

"Nice," Hayner said as Roxas and Hikaru stood up but they slipped and fell of the clock tower. Meanwhile a girl with red hair was walking down a path when a voice called out to her.

"Kairi wait up," and Kairi turned around to see a brunette girl wearing pink run up to her.

"Kari hey," She said to her friend as both of them resumed walking down the path.

"So are you going to the island later?" Kari asked her.

"I don't know, it hasn't been the same without them," Kairi said sadly and Kari nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey don't worry we will see them again I know that much," Kari said with a smile on her face and Kairi smiled back at her friend.

"Yeah I know we will wee Riku and the other two again," Kairi said.

"Still can't remember him?" Kari asked her.

"Yeah and I take it you can't remember her name wither," Kairi said and Kari also nodded her head in agreement.

"Namine?" Kairi heard Roxas ask her inside her head.

"Namine…? What is happening to us?" Kari heard Hikaru ask her.

"My name isn't Namine, its Kairi," Kairi said.

"My name isn't Namine either it is Kari," Kari said.

"Kairi, Kari we know you," Roxas and Hikaru said.

"You're that girl he likes, and you're that other girl's friend," Hikaru said.

"Who?" Kari and Kairi asked them both, "Please a name," Both of them pleaded.

"I am Roxas," Roxas said.

"And I am Hikaru," Hikaru said.

"Okay then can you tell me their names?" Kairi and Kari asked them both.

"You don't remember our names? Thanks a lot Kairi and Kari," Roxas and Hikaru said.

"Okay I guess we can give you a hint," Both of them said.

"Starts with an S," Roxas said to Kairi.

"And mine starts with a D," Hikaru said to Kari. Kari and Kairi then looked at one another before they both ran towards the beach and they looked at the island that was just off the shore and Kairi placed a bottle in the sea which was then carried away by the tide.

"What was that?" Kari asked Kairi.

"I wrote that message last night, to the boy I cannot remember. I said that no matter where he is… I'll find him, one day and when I stopped writing I remembered we made a promise to see one another again," Kairi said.

"Let's hope they get it," Kari said.

"Starts with an S, right Sora," Kairi said with a smile on her face.

"Right Daisuke," Kari said also with a smile on her face as well.

"Restoration at 79%" a voice said.

"Their progress is astounding," The red cloaked man said.

"Namine, she's a wonder," A figure wearing a black robe said.

"She isn't like the other nobodies, she can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him and also with Daisuke's heart and her memories," The red cloaked man said.

"But who's nobody is she?" The black robed man asked.

"I could tell you, but I won't," The red robed man said with a smirk and the black robed man looked at him. Meanwhile Roxas awoke with a yelp as he held his head and he sighed.

"I'm dreaming, but which parts were the dream?" Roxas asked himself as he looked out his window.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	4. Twilgiht Town Chapter Four

KHD2 Chapter Four

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Four: Twilight Town Part Four

Roxas got dressed and he left his house and he headed towards the hangout and on the way he saw Hikaru was waiting for him. "Hey Roxas," She smiled at him and he smiled back at her and they both walked towards the hangout. They then arrived and they both sat down on the couch and Hayner and Olette where having an argument.

"Only three days left of summer vacation, so don't even think of bringing up that assignment," Hayner said to Olette.

"But we promised to all get it done today," Olette said.

"Yesterday, did we fall off the station tower?" Hikaru asked the rest of the gang who all looked at her.

"You would not be here if you two did," Hayner replied and Pence nodded his head.

"Don't change the subject," Olette said.

"You win Olette, we will do the stupid homework, stupid independent study, so does anybody have any bright ideas for a topic?" Hayner asked the group.

"Maybe we could study the stuff that is happening to me and Hikaru, you know the dream and the guys in white..." Roxas said.

"Forget it," Hayner said.

"Why?" Hikaru asked her him.

"You know, things have been weird with you two and the town since the photos were stolen right?" Hayner asked them both.

"Yeah," Roxas said.

"Well, tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been going on," Pence said.

"Lots of people are helping out," Olette said as both Roxas and Hikaru looked at them.

"All that for us?" Roxas and Hikaru asked them and they all nodded their heads.

"We'll go get some ice cream," Roxas said as he and Hikaru ran out of the hangout to get ice cream and they soon returned with ice cream and they handed one each to their friends and everyone ate the ice cream.

"There is this strange rumour going around, you want to hear it?" Pence asked everyone. "You know the stone steps at Sunset Station?" He asked them. "We use them all the time without thinking about it. But and this is the weird part, the steps count different going up and down!" Pence said.

"Seriously!?" Hayner shouted.

"And there are six other weird stories like that," Pence said. "It's like the seven wonders of Twilight Town," He said

"Pence I think you just found our school project!" Hayner exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Yeah you're a genius," Hikaru smiled at Pence who smiled back at her.

"There might be other rumours going around too, lets split up!" Pence shouted. "I am going to look for the seven wonders," He said.

"Olette and I will go find some new rumours," Hayner said and Olette nodded her head as they both left the hangout.

"Well that leaves us three then," Roxas said and Pence and Hikaru smiled at him.

"Right, let's go," Hikaru said as she, Roxas and Hayner left the hangout and they headed towards the train station. When they arrived at the station they saw the train waiting for them.

"Here we are, the time has come our hunt for the seven wonders begins," Pence said and both Roxas and Hikaru looked at him and they then saw Hayner and Olette walking towards them.

"Hey you two find any rumours yet?" Roxas asked them.

"Nothing on Market Street," Olette said.

"You three are not getting the scoop over us, we are going to the terrace with you," Hayner said.

"Hayner this is not a race," Olette scolded him.

"Hey calm down, we can all go," Roxas said playing peacemaker and everyone else nodded their heads and they all ran towards the train and it set off down the tracks and everyone was sitting in the carriage and Olette, Pence and Hayner pulled out their crystals and Roxas reached into his pocket but he gasped when he couldn't find it and he slumped in sadness as the train pulled to stop at the station.

"Olette come on!" Hayner shouted as he and Olette ran out of the train and Roxas, Hikaru and Pence walked out of the train.

"Huh?" Hikaru said as she, Roxas and Pence stopped at the steps. "Hey Pence aren't this the steps you talked about, you know the ones that count differently going up and down?" She asked Pence who chuckled nervously.

"Actually it is the stupidest thing ever, Rai is the one who counted and he said, "Every time I count, it's different, Y'KNOW?" Pence said and Hikaru and Roxas looked at him.

"So he just counted wrong?" Roxas asked and Pence nodded his head and both Roxas and Hikaru sighed in disbelief. "I can't believe it," Roxas groaned.

"Well I have a map about all the other wonders," Pence said as he took out a piece of paper and Hikaru and Roxas looked at it to see several arrows pointing to several places in the area. "Where do we go first?" Pence asked them both as they all looked at him.

"Not sure, let's just go," Roxas said and Hikaru nodded her head as Roxas ran off and Hikaru followed after him and Pence followed the two of them. They soon came upon an alleyway which Roxas walked down to the end of the wall and he placed his hand on it and two white balls flew out of the wall and nearly hit Hikaru who yelped in shock and she looked at Roxas who was also shocked as he turned back to the wall but nothing else happened.

"Okay that was weird," Hikaru said.

"Looks like that explains one of the seven wonders then I guess," Pence said from at the start of the alley and the other two nodded their heads. They then walked away from the back wall which suddenly shimmered.

"Okay where to next?" Roxas asked.

"There is this place that shows people their doppelgangers," Pence said looking at the map.

"I say we check it out," Hikaru smiled and Roxas nodded his head as they both ran off leaving Pence behind who sighed in disbelief before he chased after Roxas and Hikaru who were running through the town to the next wonder and they stopped at a small waterfall where they saw their reflections.

"Was this one of the seven wonders, it's just our reflections," Roxas said and Hikaru nodded her head but to their shock their reflections walked out of the water and past them both before they turned to face them both and they transformed into shadow versions of themselves holding their shield and sword respectively and they attacked Hikaru and Roxas who both yelped and jumped out of the way and brought out their sword and shield and they attacked their shadows which in turn attacked them both as Hikaru hit her shadow in the face with her shield and Roxas hit his shadow with his sword and hard and their shadows vanished and Hikaru and Roxas sighed in relief.

"Roxas! Hikaru!" Pence shouted running over to them both and he stopped in front of the waterfall as well. "Whoa that is spooky, I thought I saw something different for a minute but it's just my reflection, maybe this is the reason behind this wonder," He suggested to Roxas and Hikaru before he walked away.

"Another me?" Both Roxas and Hikaru asked in confusion before they too walked away but the shadows of themselves reappeared for a moment in the waterfall. Roxas and Hikaru walked through the streets looking for the next wonder of Twilight Town when they heard a noise coming from a tunnel nearby.

"What was that?" Roxas asked looking at Hikaru.

"I have no idea, what do you say we go and check it out?" She asked Roxas but however before he could answer Hikaru had already ran into the tunnel where they saw Vivi practicing.

"Vivi?" Roxas asked running over to Vivi who looked at him and Hikaru before pointing his sword at him and Roxas looked at him and to his and Hikaru's shock three more Vivi's appeared and lunged at Roxas and Hikaru who yelped as they avoided the multiple clones of Vivi who kept trying to hit them with their swords and Roxas drew his sword as Hikaru did for her shield and they attacked the copies of Vivi and took out several of them as they turned into data particles. It was then that they heard a noise and they both turned to see Vivi walk towards them.

"Roxas, Hikaru?" He asked in confusion.

"Vivi? What is going on, just a moment ago there were so many of you," Hikaru said.

"Huh? So…many of me?" Vivi asked her. "I don't get it, anyway I am done with this spot Roxas, you and Hikaru can borrow it if you like," Vivi said as he walked away and Pence ran up to the two of them.

"So that who noise was just Vivi practicing?" He asked.

"Listen Pence, a few minutes ago there were several copies of Vivi in here," Roxas said and Pence looked at him and Hikaru unknown to all three of them Vivi transformed into a white creature and jumped away. The three of them then left the dark tunnel and walked off when they then saw Hayner and Olette running towards them.

"Hey you too we got a lead," Hayner said.

"The Ghost Train Mystery," Olette told them.

"Everyone knows about that one," Pence said.

"Well I didn't," Hayner said.

"Did you two find out where the train runs?" Roxas asked them both.

"You can see it from Sunset hill," Olette said pointing towards a nearby hill.

"Well let's go then," Hikaru said as everyone else nodded their heads and they all ran towards the hill. When they all arrived they all stood by the fence overlooking the train track.

"If the rumours are true, it'll be here any minute," Hayner said.

"For they say the train is empty. No driver, no conductor, no passengers, NO RETURN," Pence said as Hayner then sat down on the grass and everyone followed his example and they waited for the train to come.

"We have to make it to the beach next year," Olette said.

"Yeah we better get jobs the second vacation starts," Hayner said in agreement.

"Good afternoon slackers, what are you doing out here?" Everyone turned to see Seifer standing behind them.

"What do you care?" Hayner asked him.

"I don't, tell me anyway," Seifer said.

"We're waiting for the ghost train," Pence said.

"Waiting for the ghost train!" Seifer said before he laughed but Roxas stood up and glared at him. "Why does looking at you always tick me off?" He asked Roxas.

"I dunno, maybe its destiny," Roxas said.

"Destiny? If that's the case then we should be friends," Seifer scoffed as he looked at the setting sun. "I don't feel like cooperating with destiny," He said.

"When have you cooperated with anything?" Hikaru asked him. Seifer just looked at her and he smirked before he walked away.

"Seifer?" Olette said.

"I know, tomorrow," He replied as he walked away from the five of them as Roxas and Hikaru looked over the hill at the train tracks.

"Look!" Roxas shouted as everyone else looked at the two of them as both Roxas and Hikaru saw a purple train come along the tracks. "It's really true, and there really is no one aboard! What is the catch there has to be a catch right?" Roxas asked the others who all looked at him and Hikaru.

"We need to head to the station!" Hikaru shouted as she and Roxas ran towards the train station and Hayner, Olette and Pence followed after the two of them. When they arrived at the station the train was there. "Let's go in," Hikaru said as she went to enter the train but Hayner grabbed her. "What?" She asked him.

"Uh, you will get hurt," He replied and Hikaru and Roxas looked to see nothing on the tracks.

"What?" Hikaru asked in shock as the train pulled into the station and the door opened up.

"C'mon lets go," Hayner said.

"But…" Hikaru said.

"Let's go," Pence said and Hikaru and Roxas sighed as they all boarded the train as it then set off back towards the town. When everyone arrived back at the station everyone walked out of the station.

"Let's go home and work on the paper," Hayner said.

"The rumours were bogus the end," Pence said.

"We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did," Olette suggested.

"What about the seventh wonder?" Hikaru asked.

"Who cares?!" Hayner shouted.

"Pence?" Roxas asked him.

"It's that haunted mansion," Pence said before he, Hayner and Olette walked off leaving Roxas and Hikaru alone before they looked at one another and they walked off towards the haunted mansion. Soon they both walked through the woods and stopped outside the mansion.

"You know," A voice called to them both and they turned around to see Pence standing there. "We were going to check out the mansion tomorrow, it is the most suspicious place," Pence said.

"Right…" Roxas said as he and Hikaru looked at the mansion.

"Even Seifer's gang was gonna help," Pence said.

"Seifer!?" Hikaru asked in shock.

"Yeah, Hayner asked him to," Pence explained.

"So what're we looking for?" Roxas asked him.

"Well they saw that a girl appears on the second floor window, even though no one has live her for years," Pence said as both Hikaru and Roxas looked at the second floor window where they saw a familiar face.

"Namine?" They both thought to themselves as they then found themselves in a white room filled with pictures.

"Roxas, Hikaru," Namine called to them both as they both saw a picture of them both along with a red head.

"This is us?" Roxas asked.

"And Axel?" Hikaru asked.

"Well you are best friends," Namine said.

"Very funny," Roxas said to her.

"Don't you want to know the truth, about who you both are?" Namine asked them both.

"No one knows us better than us," Roxas said to her.

"Of course," Namine said.

"But… we don't get what's been happening lately," Hikaru said as another picture appeared in front of them.

"Well you know these fives don't you?" Namine asked them.

"Yeah, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Veemon and Daisuke, they are from the dreams," Hikaru said.

"About a year ago some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora and Daisuke's heart, but now I am putting them all back the way they were, it's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora and Daisuke will be their old selves again. The process has been affecting you two as well Roxas and Hikaru," Namine said.

"You mean the dreams?" Roxas asked her.

"Yes…you two and Sora and Daisuke are connected, and in order for both of them to become whole once again they need you both," Namine said as both Roxas and Hikaru saw a picture of themselves holding hands with Daisuke and Sora.

"Us? What for?" Hikaru asked Namine in confusion.

"You hold half of what they are?" Namine told them both. "They need you Roxas and Hikaru," She said.

"Namine?" They both asked her as there was a flash of light and they were sitting in chairs across from Namine.

"Namine…who are you?" Roxas asked her.

"I'm a witch with power over Sora and Daisuke's memories and those around them both," Namine said.

"A witch?" Hikaru asked her in shock.

"That's what Diz called me, but I don't know why I have this power…I just do," Namine said to them both. "I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it," She said sadly.

"Hmm…We can't help you there," Hikaru said to her.

"It's funny, suddenly we feel like we don't know ourselves at all…I guess we would like to know," Roxas said as Hikaru nodded her head in agreement. "What do you know about us?" Roxas asked Namine, "That we don't?" He finished.

"You…you were never supposed to exist, Roxas and Hikaru," Namine said sadly.

"What…?" They both asked in shock.

"How can you say such a thing to us…even if it were true?" Hikaru asked her.

"I'm sorry, I guess some things…are really better left unsaid," Namine said as there was another flash of light.

"Roxas, Hikaru!" Pence said as he shook their shoulders. "Did you see her?" He asked them.

"Yeah watch the window closely," Roxas said pointing at the window.

"It's just a draft blowing the curtains, I didn't even know that this place had curtains," Pence said.

"…Yeah," Roxas said.

"Come on back to the hangout," Pence said as he walked off and Roxas and Hikaru looked at the window before they then walked off back towards the hangout.

"Hey guy's how'd it go?" Olette asked them as they returned to the hangout.

"The girl in the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind," Pence said.

"I figured as much, the reports already done," Olette said.

"Alright!" Pence cheered.

"So, want to go find Hayner?" Olette asked them. "He's at the station probably," She said. "You know…we only have two more days together," Olette said.

"Huh?" Roxas asked.

"Summer vacation remember?" Olette asked him.

"Oh right," Hikaru said as everyone headed towards the station again where they saw Hayner on the station tower.

"Tomorrow we search the town," Hayner said.

"Next day is the fair," Pence said with a smile.

"The last day of summer," Olette said.

"Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer!" Hayner exclaimed.

"Not if you go boom from all that ice cream first," Hikaru said to him as he stopped eating his ice cream and Pence and Olette laughed while Roxas and Hikaru looked at each other and down at the ground.

"Why did you show him the train," A black cloaked man asked the red cloaked man.

"Because he missed the beach," The red cloaked man replied.

"Hmph…that's almost kind of you," The black cloaked man said.

"Now…what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?" The red cloaked man asked him.

"Yes…the haze is clearing," He replied.

"The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sora and Daisuke," The red cloaked man said. "Very soon to them, they'll be like good friends who's gone away for a year," He said.

"I've waited, what is it that you want?" The black cloaked man asked.

"Revenge," The red cloaked man said.

"Revenge?" The black cloaked man said clenching his fists.

"Now for the finishing touches, first we must dispose of Namine, she did a splendid job with Sora and Daisuke, but it's high time she disappeared, Roxas and Hikaru weren't the only ones who were never meant to exist," The red cloaked man said. "Take care of it, Ansem," He said to the black cloaked figure.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	5. Twilight Town Chapter Five: Awakening

KHD2 Chapter Five

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Five: Twilight Town Part Five

"Restoration at 97%" A voice said as more images flashed through Roxas's mind.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the world's taken by the Heartless?"

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem right?" another voice asked.

"But, if we do beat him and all these become restored and disconnected, what is gonna happen to this place and to us?"

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different, you see darkness is the hearts true essence," another voice echoed.

"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!" That same voice shouted.

"You're wrong Ansem. I know now without a doubt that Kingdom Hearts is not darkness, it is light!" A voice shouted.

"Now, Sora and Daisuke! Let's close this door for good!" A squeaky voice shouted.

"Take care of her," A voice said.

"Kairi!" a voice shouted.

"Sora!" a female voice shouted.

"Kairi remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you. I promise!" A voice shouted.

"I know you will!" the female voice shouted back.

"Kari!" A second female voice shouted.

"Daisuke!" a third female voice shouted.

"Sorry Kari, but it's for the best!" The second female voice shouted.

"We'll be back!"

"Well now what do we do?" A voice quacked.

"We've gotta find Willis, Riku and King Mickey," A voice answered.

"But where do we start searching from that there door to the light?" yet another voice asked.

"Pluto?" A voice quacked.

"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!" Another voiced exclaimed in shock.

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" A voice asked. And suddenly the scene changed back to the black beach with the moon high in the sky.

"Let's go!" and with that numbers and lights flashed brightly.

"I have been to see them, they look a lot like you,"

"Who are you?" Both Roxas and Hikaru asked the man as the scene then changed to Roxas and Hikaru who were both wearing black cloaks and hoods in a courtyard surrounded by Heartless and they both summoned two Keyblade's of ornate design each and they fought the heartless before they looked up to see a blonde and a white haired boy standing on a rooftop and they both ran up the building tossing a Keyblade each to the figures who grabbed them and they fell down to the courtyard and the four of them destroyed the rest of the heartless before they fought against Roxas and Hikaru before they were knocked down to the ground.

"Why? Why do you hold the Keyblade's?" both the blonde and white haired boy asked them both.

"Shut up!" Both Roxas and Hikaru shouted as they brought down their Keyblade's down and there was a bright flash of white light and Roxas woke up and he got out of bed but unknown to him he changed into a brown haired boy with yellow shows and red shorts before he turned back to normal and he looked out the window before he got dressed and headed towards the hangout on the way there he met Hikaru who smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"Same dream again?" Roxas asked and Hikaru nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, but it was clearer this time," She answered him and Roxas looked at her and he nodded his head in understanding. "Anyway, the others are waiting for us at the hangout," She said and Roxas nodded again as he and Hikaru walked towards the hangout where they saw Hayner, Pence and Olette talking to one another though it was very quiet for some reason.

"Man we could not sleep last night," Roxas said as he and Hikaru walked over to their friends.

"Guys?" Hikaru asked as she put her hand on Hayner's shoulder but to her and Roxas's shock her hand went through Hayner who faded slightly and Hikaru and Roxas gasped as they saw their friends laugh before they turned and ran through both of them. Hikaru then saw something and she walked towards a crate and she picked a picture up and she saw that only Pence, Hayner and Olette in the picture. Hikaru then walked towards Roxas before they nodded at one another and they walked out of the hangout and walked down the street before they were cut off by a white creature in front of them and on their left. Roxas and Hikaru then looked at each other and they went to go back into the hideout before they were stopped as a black portal opened up and Axel stepped out.

"Look at what it's come to," He said with disappointment in his voice which made Hikaru and Roxas looked at one another.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked him with a frown on his face.

"I've been given these icky orders to destroy you, if you two refuse to come back with me," Axel answered them both.

"We're best friends though aren't we?" Hikaru asked Axel.

"Well yeah…but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for…wait a minute you two remember!?" Axel asked her.

"Y…yeah," Hikaru answered.

"Okay then, gotta make sure though, what's our boss's name?" Axel asked them both and they glanced at each other, and they saw a stick and a trash can lid with a stick as well and Axel sighed.

"I can't believe this…" He sighed in disbelief and sadness as Hikaru and Roxas picked up the trash can and stick which transformed into a Keyblade and shield and Keyblade and the two white creatures attacked them both and Hikaru took out the one in front of her while Roxas took out the one on the left and the creatures slithered around and they knocked Roxas back but he came back at the creature and destroyed it as did Hikaru with the other one and they looked at Axel who had summoned his two weapons. He then went to throw one at them both before he froze and Hikaru and Roxas looked at each other as a booming voice echoed.

"Roxas! Hikaru to the mansion! The time has come!" The voice told them both as Roxas looked into the sky.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" He cried before he sighed as did Hikaru and they turned and ran off towards the mansion. Axel then unfroze.

"The Roxas and Hikaru that I know are long gone." He slumped, "Fine, I see how it is…," He said before he walked away. Meanwhile Hikaru and Roxas headed towards the forest that lead towards the mansion but as they got into the woods they were stopped by more of the white creatures that lunged at them and they summoned their Keyblade's and Hikaru summoned her shield as well before they attacked the creatures and destroyed them after a short fight. They then looked at one another before they headed towards the mansion. When they arrived at the mansion they both looked at one another as they stopped before the gate. Roxas and Hikaru then looked behind them as three more creatures appeared and Hikaru and Roxas backed up and they hit the gate which had a massive lock on it.

"Don't call us here and then lock us out," Roxas grunted under his breath, and Hikaru nodded her head in agreement when an image flashed through their minds which was one of a brown haired boy and a mahogany haired girl holding Keyblade's pointing them out and Hikaru and Roxas gasped before they turned around and faced the gate and they summoned their Keyblade's which both shot a beam of light at the lock and it vanished and the gate swung open and they both ran inside as the white creatures were about to stop them but the gate shut and a black portal opened up and a man in a black cloak and hood appeared holding a crimson blade blocking the way.

"Whoa what happened here?" Roxas asked as both he and Hikaru were inside the mansion's foyer that was in severe disrepair. Roxas and Hikaru then looked at each other before they shrugged their shoulders and they saw an open door and they ran towards the door to find a large broken table.

"Only a massive blast could have done that," Hikaru said and Roxas nodded his head in agreement. They then went back out of the room and ran up the stairs and into a room that was white.

"This is Namine's room," Roxas said as they walked through the room before they stopped at a picture which was of Roxas and Hikaru walking through streets and they both gasped and they held their heads in pain. It was then that a memory flashed through their minds. The memory was of Roxas and Hikaru wearing black cloaks and walking down a street passing Axel on the way.

"You minds are made up?" Axel asked them both.

"Why did the Keyblade choose me, I have to know," Roxas said.

"And why did the power of miracles choose me I have to find out why," Hikaru said to Axel.

"You can't turn on the organization!" Axel shouted at them both as both Roxas and Hikaru turned around to see Namine sitting on a chair.

"Organization XIII, they're a bad group," Roxas said.

"Bad or good, I don't know," Namine said. "They are a group of people who are incomplete who wish to be whole, "To that end they are desperately searching for something.

"What?" Hikaru asked her.

"Kingdom Hearts," Namine answered and both Roxas and Hikaru chuckled.

"Funny?" Namine asked them.

"It's just, I think…that we have been running away from the question we really want to ask, what will happen to us now," Roxas asked Namine and Hikaru nodded her head.

"Just please tell us that, nothing else really matters to us anymore," Hikaru said.

"You are…" Namine trailed off as she digitized.

"Namine!?" Roxas and Hikaru exclaimed. As the red cloaked man appeared.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fates," He told them.

"Even if it does not, we want to know, we have a right to know," Roxas said.

"A nobody has a right to know, nor does it even have the right to be," The red cloaked man said to them both.

"But what IS a nobody?" Roxas asked as the black cloaked man appeared beside the red cloaked man.

"Diz, we're out of time too many nobodies!" He said as a portal appeared.

"Roxas, Hikaru Nobodies like us are only half a person, you won't disappear you both will be whole!" Namine shouted at them both.

"We'll disappear?" Roxas asked her as Diz turned on Namine.

"No further outbursts," He told her.

"No you won't disappear you will..." Namine was cut off as Diz covered her mouth.

"Hold it!" Hikaru shouted as she and Roxas went to help Namine but the other cloaked man blocked them.

"Roxas, Hikaru we will meet again, you may not know it is me, and I may not know it is you but we will meet again, someday soon, I promise!" Namine shouted as she moved Diz's hand off her mouth before they vanished.

"Wait! Namine!" Roxas and Hikaru shouted at her. They both frowned as Hikaru saw a sketch and she picked it up and Roxas looked at it. They then looked at a piece of paper that said to the library and they looked at each other again.

"The library?" Hikaru asked and Roxas shrugged before they headed towards the library where they saw a yellow symbol on the table and Roxas walked over to it.

"Can I see that sketch?" He asked Hikaru who nodded as she handed him the piece of paper and Roxas took it and picked up a yellow crayon that was on the table and he copied the sketch onto the table and it then glowed brightly as the floor vanished and Roxas gave a yelp as he fell to the ground below and Hikaru gasped as she then ran down the stairs to Roxas who had got to the feet and both he and Hikaru looked to see a door open and they walked inside it to hear beeping and they saw several computer screens as they both held their heads again as more memories flashed through their minds. This time it was off a white room with thirteen chairs of various heights with more people in the black cloaks with Roxas sitting on one of the chairs and Hikaru was in the arm rest of that same chair. Then to one of both of them running from the creatures to the area where they fought the two figures.

"Shut up!" They both shouted bringing their Keyblade's down only to be blocked and to be sent flying backwards, and the two figures stood up and walked towards them. Then the memory changed to them both slumped against the wall.

"Will this work?"

"If we can maintain the simulated town until Namine finishes chaining together Daisuke and Sora's memories," Diz said.

"What will happen to Roxas and Hikaru?"

"They hold half of their powers within them both, in the end they will have to give it back, until then they will need new personalities to throw off their pursuers," Diz said.

"Poor guys,"

"It's the fate of a Nobody," Diz said as he started to press keys on his computer and both Roxas and Hikaru digitized. Roxas and Hikaru looked at one another before they growled and summoned their Keyblade's and attacked the computers and smashed them before a door opened up and they walked through it and they were surrounded by a wall of fire and Axel appeared in front of them.

"Axel," Roxas said.

"So you do know me, too late for that now!" He shouted as Roxas and Hikaru felt something came over them and they both summoned two Keyblade's this time, Hikaru's were gold and silver and Roxas's were the ones from his memory.

"Two!?" Axel gasped before he too summoned his weapons and he jumped at Roxas and Hikaru who jumped to the side and they attacked Axel who fought them both at the same time and they fought fiercely and they jumped high into the air as well and Axel threw his two weapons at them both but they dodged and the two weapons hit the walls and bounced off and Roxas and Hikaru hit Axel and knocked him down to the ground and hard as the flames vanished.

"You run off and they will hunt you, they won't stop!" Axel shouted at them.

"No one would miss us," Roxas said.

"That isn't true, I would," Axel said sadly.

"Axel," Hikaru said.

"Let's meet again in the next life," Axel said.

"Yeah, see you on the other side," Roxas said as Axel vanished in a swirl of shadows and Roxas and Hikaru walked off as another door opened and they walked down the corridor seeing several pods and they saw in three of them filled.

"Donald? Goofy?" Roxas asked.

"Veemon?" Hikaru asked looking at the blue bipedal dragon in the pod before another door opened up and they walked through the door and saw Diz in front of them and in front of two pods.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen one, and the Princess of Miracles," He said to them.

"Who are you talking to, us? Or Sora and Daisuke!?" Roxas snapped.

"Half of them, of course, you reside in darkness, what I need are those who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII," Diz said.

"Why who are you?" Hikaru asked him.

"I am a servant of the world, and if I am a servant, then you two should consider yourselves tools at best," Diz said.

"Was that…a joke!?" Roxas shouted as he summoned his Keyblade and he charged and attacked Diz but he didn't hit him.

"Apologies, this is only a data-based projection," Diz said and Roxas roared as he attacked Diz again and again and didn't hit him and Diz digitized and Roxas panted.

"Over here," Diz said.

"I hate you so much!" Roxas shouted and Hikaru nodded her head.

"You should share some of the hatred with Sora and Daisuke, they are fine too nice for their own good," Diz said.

"No! Our hearts belong to us!" Roxas shouted as Diz vanished and the two pods that was behind him opened up and Sora and Daisuke were seen sleeping. "Sora, you and Daisuke are so lucky." Roxas said to them both.

"Looks like our summer vacation is…over," As this was said there was a bright flash of light.

"Sora!" Donald quacked.

"Is he alright?" Veemon asked.

"Who is there?" He asked.

"Sora wake up," Goofy said as Sora groaned as he opened his eyes just as the pod opened up and Sora fell out of the pod and stood up and he yawned before he then hugged both Donald and Goofy.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora exclaimed his voice deeper than it was before. He then looked around. "Where is Dai?" He asked and just then a second pod opened up and everyone saw Daisuke fall out of the pod. "Dai!" Sora shouted as he ran over to his girlfriend and he cradled her in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked her as she mumbled something. "What?" He asked her.

"Gotta kiss the girl to wake her up," She said louder.

"Come on wake up Daisuke," Sora sighed and Daisuke opened her eyes and she smiled.

"Hey there Sora," She said standing up and she stretched and Sora's gaze lowered slightly as he saw Daisuke chest which was more developed and he stared as Daisuke waved her hand in front of Sora's face. "Sora hello," She said before she noticed where he was looking and she looked down as well before she sighed. "Eyes front mister!" She shouted and Sora looked up and blushed as he chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Daisuke, man you are still as beautiful as ever," Sora said and Daisuke blushed. "And your hair is really cool as well," Sora said and Daisuke looked at the floor which was reflective and she saw that her hair was still mahogany but it was now barely touching her shoulders and spikey at the ends.

"Whoa, that is new," Daisuke admitted.

"Dai!" Veemon cried as jumped into his partner's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Veemon!" She cheered hugging her partner tightly.

"That was some nap," Jiminy Cricket said popping up onto Daisuke's head.

"We were asleep?" Donald asked.

"Looks like it, otherwise we would not be so drowsy," Jiminy answered him.

"How long were we asleep for?" Goofy asked.

"Well, we defeated Ansem and MaloMyotismon, restored peace to the world, found Kairi, oh and yeah we went to look for Riku and Willis right?" Daisuke asked.

"Yep that's right," Veemon answered.

"But then what?" Sora asked. "What does your journal say Jiminy?" He asked the cricket who opened his journal.

"Only one sentence, Thank Namine? I wonder who that is?" He asked as everyone looked at one another and shrugged.

"Some journal that is," Donald quacked.

"What do you say we find out where we are," Jiminy suggested.

"Right!" Everyone cheered as they all walked out of the room.

The end of the chapter

Read and review.


	6. Leaving Twilight Town Behind

KHD2 Chapter Six

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Six: Leaving Twilight Town Behind

Sora, Daisuke and the rest of the gang were now just outside the mansion looking around the area outside the mansion thinking off what to do next.

"What do you guys say that we all check out this place, I'm excited!" Goofy cheered and everyone looked at him, before they all looked at one another.

"What do you think we should do guys?" Sora asked the rest of the group who all scratched their heads.

"Well, I say we go and look around, I mean we've been asleep for who knows how long," Daisuke said as she set off but she stumbled almost immediately and Sora caught her just before she hit the ground and she blushed slightly as did Sora. "Thanks for that," Daisuke said to him and Sora nodded his head.

"Hey lovebirds let's go!" Donald quacked as he, Goofy and Veemon walked off and Sora and Daisuke looked at one another.

"Hey wait for us!" They both called running after the rest of their friends. Soon they all arrived in the nearby town and found themselves in front of a back alley and Donald, Goofy and Veemon walked down the alley and Sora and Daisuke followed before they stopped a few steps later.

"Weird," Daisuke mumbled and this made Veemon, Goofy and Donald stop walking and look back at her and Sora.

"What's wrong you two?" Goofy asked them both.

"Nothing, it's just I think we've been to this town before," Daisuke answered him.

"What is this town called then?" Veemon asked his partner, but both Daisuke and Sora scratched their heads in confusion.

"Um, we must have imagined it," Sora said and Daisuke nodded her head in agreement and the other three just looked at one another before they shrugged their shoulders as they heard a bell chiming before all of them walked down the alleyway and they found themselves in the hangout where they saw Hayner, Pence and Olette depressed. Hayner then looked up at the group and he glared at them.

"What do you want?" He asked them all.

"Nothing, we were just wondering what was back here," Sora said.

"Now you know, this is our spot," Hayner replied coldly as he jumped off the crate that he was sitting on. Pence then walked over to them looking at them weirdly.

"Umm…" He said.

"What?" Daisuke asked him as Olette and Hayner walked over to them as well.

"You're…new around here, right? I'm Pence," He introduced himself.

"Hayner. Nice to meet you," Hayner said to them, "But we got stuff to do, so catch ya later," He said before he left the hangout.

"My name is Olette," Olette introduced herself to the gang before she spoke again, "Hey did you finish up the summer homework yet?" She asked. "Independent studies are the worst, huh?" She asked them as Daisuke and Sora looked at one another.

"Homework?" Sora asked looking at Veemon, Donald and Goofy who all shook their heads.

"Hey, what're your names?" Pence asked them all.

"Oh sorry, we're Sora, Daisuke, Donald, Veemon and Goofy," Goofy said pointing to everyone as Olette and Pence looked at one another.

"Sora, Daisuke, Donald, Veemon and Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you," Olette said to them.

"Who?" Daisuke asked them.

"He sure seemed in a hurry, he had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears," Pence said as Daisuke, Sora, Donald, Veemon and Goofy all looked at one another before they looked into the air as they thought about who it could be when they remembered.

"King Mickey!" Daisuke and Sora exclaimed in realisation.

"Where did you see him?" Veemon asked them both.

"At the station," Pence answered.

"The station! Thanks!" Daisuke said.

"Well, we'd better get back to that assignment," Olette said leaving the hangout.

"Later!" Pence said as he ran after Olette.

"Oh boy! The King's trying to find us!" Donald quacked in joy.

"Yeah, let's get to the station!" Sora shouted and the others all nodded their heads in agreement before they all ran out of the hangout and towards the station. But as they entered the courtyard Seifer walked up to them.

"Hey you, where did you all come from?" He asked them.

"Uhh..." Sora said.

"You here to pick a fight with us or something?" He asked them.

"Fight? We're not here to fight," Daisuke said and this made Seifer look at her and he walked towards her.

"Well of course I wouldn't fight you gorgeous," he said to her and Daisuke frowned at him and Sora growled at Seifer.

"Hey hands off buddy," Sora said to him and Seifer looked at him.

"I'll teach you how to behave in my town," Seifer said cracking his knuckles and Sora did the dame.

"Man what a jerk," Daisuke mumbled and the rest of her friends nodded their heads.

"One moment!" a voice shouted and everyone looked to see the large man walk up to them. "If you're going to fight, why not make it a proper Struggle?" He asked both Sora and Seifer.

"What?" Seifer asked.

"You see, Seifer…I'm a really big fan," The man said.

"What!? What do you want?" Seifer asked him.

"In other words, I want to see more of your "super cool" move!" The man answered Seifer. "You handled the tournament with real style, and you absolutely dominated the title match, but I just can't get enough, don't you see?" He asked Seifer before he turned to Sora. "And what's your name?" He asked him.

"Sora, if you want to fight a match, you just say the word," the man said to Sora who looked at him and Seifer before he looked at Daisuke who just shook her head.

"Don't waste your time Sora, we have more important things to do," She said to Sora who nodded his head.

"Some other time," He said to Seifer before he, Daisuke and the others all ran towards the station where they stopped just in front of it and they were suddenly surrounded by several white creatures and Goofy and Donald took out their weapons and Daisuke looked at Sora who nodded his head back at her and Sora summoned his Keyblade and Daisuke went to summon her Keyblade's but all she got was her Miracle's Keyblade and a new golden shield with the crest of Miracles on it and several diamonds on it.

"What the?" She asked in shock but before she could ask any further the white creatures jumped at them all and Daisuke jumped out of the way and she blocked several attacks with her new shield while Veemon punched two in their faces which made them stumble backwards and Goofy whacked them with his shield and they were destroyed.

"FIRE!" Donald quacked as he fired fireballs at the enemies and destroyed a few of them while Sora whacked the rest of them with his Keyblade and destroyed them, but they had no time to breath as they all saw several enemies that looked like birds fly towards them and attack them.

"Terrific," Daisuke said as she lunged at birds and destroyed them, but when she looked back she saw Goofy, Donald and Veemon on the ground exhausted and Sora collapsed as well. "Sora!" She shouted running towards him just as more enemies appeared and surround them all, Daisuke went to fight them but she too collapsed in exhaustion and the enemies advanced on them but before they attacked a blur landed in front of them and destroyed all of them and Daisuke and Sora looked to see a golden Keyblade before Donald and Goody pushed them down.

"Your majesty!" They both chorused.

"Shush! You gotta board the train and leave town, the train knows the way," Mickey said avoiding eye contact as he then handed Sora a pouch full of munny.

"You majesty…" Donald quacked as Mickey ran off.

"The King, was that him?" Sora asked.

"It could have been…yep, I know it was!" Goofy said.

"Now we know he is okay," Veemon said.

"The king was locked in the realm of darkness right?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah," Goofy answered her.

"But we just saw him," Sora said.

"Yep," Donald quacked.

"And if the King is here, that means Willis and Riku are here!" Daisuke said.

"They have to be," Veemon said.

"I'm going to find Willis, what about you guys?" Daisuke asked.

"Gawrsh Daisuke, do you have to ask?" Goofy asked as he, Sora, Donald and Veemon looked at one another and Daisuke laughed.

"Hey! What is so funny!?" Donald quacked loudly.

"Your faces," Daisuke said before she giggled again and the other four looked at one another and saw how funny their faces were before they all laughed together.

"What do you guys say? Let's stick together for one more journey," Sora said and everyone nodded. "To where again?" he asked.

"We need to board the train!" Goofy said.

"Right!" Sora said and Donald and Veemon sweatdropped while Daisuke rolled her eyes. "Let's go!" Sora said as he looked at Daisuke's chest again and he ran into a pole and hit the ground hard and stars flew around his head.

"Sora are you alright?" Daisuke asked in concern walking over to Sora who shook his head and he slowly nodded his head still staring slightly at Daisuke's chest. "You can get up now," Daisuke said and Sora nodded his head quickly as he stood up and everyone ran into the station and they climbed up the steps but not before a voice called out to them.

"Hey Sora!" everyone turned around to see Hayner run up to them as well as Pence and Olette.

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"We came to see you off, it just felt like something we had to do," Pence said.

"Oh…really? Thanks!" Sora said with a smile.

"You should hurry and get your tickets," Olette said and Sora nodded his head as he walked to the ticket booth and took out the pouch of munny and Olette gasped.

"What is it?" Goofy asked her as Olette took out an exact replica of the munny pouch. "They are the same," Goofy said.

"Five tickets please," Sora said as he handed the munny pouch in and took five tickets and they all walked to the train. "You know, I have a felling we won't see this place again," Sora said.

"Why not Sora?" Daisuke asked him.

"You're thinking too much," Veemon said and Sora nodded his head.

"Yeah, you guys are right about that," He said as he and the others all walked towards the train and Hayner walked up to Sora and Daisuke.

"Are you too sure we haven't met before?" He asked them both as they looked at one another.

"Positive, why do you ask?" Sora asked him.

"I dunno," He said with a smile as Daisuke and Sora shed a tear and everyone looked at them both as they wiped their eyes.

"Are you okay?" Olette asked them both.

"Y-Yeah don't know where that came from," Sora said.

"Pull it together you two," Hayner said.

"Right…see ya," Daisuke said as she and Sora boarded the train and it soon pulled out of the station and Daisuke sat beside Veemon while Donald and Goofy sat beside one another while Sora looked out the window.

"You know…I am sad," Sora said.

"We'll be back," Donald quacked.

"Yeah, we can visit Hayner and those guys again," Goofy said as there was a flash of light and the train was now in outer space on a track and it soon arrived at a new place and Sora and Daisuke saw a large castle in front of them and they all disembarked and the train vanished.

"There goes our ride," Veemon said with a nervous chuckle.

"What is going on?" They heard Donald ask the person who was at the door of the castle.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this tower is as big and tough as they say," The person answered, "Word is he is a powerful sorcerer, which would make him the perfect bodyguard once he becomes a heartless that is," The person said.

"A heartless!" Daisuke shouted in shock.

"Yes a heartless for Maleficent's army," The person said turning around before he gasped. "You two!" He shouted looking at Donald and Goofy.

"Pete!?" They both asked in shock.

"What are you two nimrods doing here?" He asked them both.

"What are YOU doing here?" Donald asked him.

"You know this guy?" Veemon asked them.

"Sure do, Pete has been causing trouble for ages, His Majesty banished him to another dimension long ago, but how did he escape?" Goofy asked as Pete laughed.

"You want to know how, Maleficent busted me out!" He said to them all. "And all your worlds will belong to me, because she will help me conquer them," Pete said as everyone laughed. "What are you laughing at? Maleficent's power is so great," Pete said.

"She is toast," Sora said.

"What?" Pete asked.

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help you now," Goofy said.

"You're the ones who did that!? Heartless round up!" Pete shouted as several heartless appeared and they attacked Daisuke and the others as they all summoned their weapons and they attacked the Heartless and made short work of them all leaving Pete all alone against the five of them. "Just you wait, nobody and I mean nobody messes with the mighty Pete!" Pete said.

"Who lives here anyway?" Veemon asked.

"Yen Sid lives here, though he is a heartless by now probably," Pete said.

"Master Yen Sid lives here!?" Donald quacked as he ran off into the castle.

"Yen Sid is the Kings teacher," Goofy said.

"Sounds powerful," Daisuke said as the others nodded and they followed after Donald leaving Pete alone whose jaw just dropped in shock. Daisuke and the others ran up the stairs of the tower as they followed Donald up the stairs towards the top of the tower. Soon they arrived at the top and Donald pushed the door open wide before he ran in followed by the others. But they were soon attacked by Heartless and Donald quacked before he destroyed them all before anyone else could do so.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Nothing has changed!" Donald quacked.

"Well good thing we are on the job," Goofy said.

"So the worlds are not at peace?" Daisuke asked in worry and concern and the others nodded their heads before they all looked at another door and they opened it up and they found themselves in a room where an old man was sitting behind a desk and Goofy and Donald bowed to him.

"Master Yen Sid! It is an honour," Donald quacked.

"Hiya," Daisuke said and Donald and Goofy looked at her.

"Dai, show some respect," Donald said.

"So, you are Sora and Daisuke, now then have you seen the King yet?" Yen Sid asked them both and they nodded their heads to him.

"Yes, but we didn't get a chance to talk to him," Goofy said.

"Yes…the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you five falls upon my shoulders," Yen Sid said. "You have a perilous journey ahead of you, you must be well prepared.

"You mean we have to go on another quest?" Veemon asked him.

"I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku so we could go back to the islands," Sora said to Yen Sid.

"Yes I know, however everything in your journey, Daisuke and Sora is connected, whether you will find your way home, whether you will return alone or with your friends, and whether or not the islands will be there still," Yen Sid said to them both as they glanced at one another. "And the key that connects them all are you two, Sora and Daisuke," He told them.

'We're the key?" Daisuke asked him as she and Sora held out their hands and their Keyblade's appeared.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade and the Princess of Miracles! You two are the ones who will open the door to light," Yen Sid said to them and both Sora and Daisuke nodded their heads as Yen Sid waved his hand and a book appeared in front of him and he waved his hand and the book flew into Sora's arms. "Study this carefully, it has all you need for your journey," Yen Sid said to them both as Sora started to read the book carefully.

"Hold on, how come the Heartless are still running around?" Daisuke asked him.

"Your past endeavours did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that, however the Heartless are darkness made real, and darkness lingers in every heart, the heartless are fewer but while darkness is in one single hearts they will be hard to eliminate," Yen Sid said as everyone slumped.

"That must mean…if everyone's heart was filled with light the Heartless would go away," Veemon said as Yen Sid nodded his head.

"Now it is time to speak of the foes you will face, as he held his hand out as a Heartless appeared. "When one yields to the darkness of their hearts a heartless will appear, but you know this, the Heartless are always lurking ever seeking to capture more hearts," Yen Sid said as he held his hand out again and a white creature appeared. "At times, if someone with string heart and will, be they evil or good becomes a heartless, the empty shell they leave behind will act on its own, and empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away, a spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all, Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse they only pretend to have hearts, you must not be deceived," Yen Side said as everyone nodded their heads.

"Nobodies…they don't exist," Sora said as three nobodies appeared in front of them.

"The beings before you are Dusk's the most common nobody you will face, but there are others some with frightening and unique powers, be vigilant for on your journey you will face an alarming number of Dusks, they will all attempt to do you harm, still they are nothing but empty shells destined to return to darkness," Yen Sid told them all and they nodded their heads. "But..." Yen Sid said as three black cloaked figures appeared in front of them. "The beings before you now are different, these powerful Nobodies have formed and group called Organisation XIII, it commands the lesser nobodies," He said.

"Organization XIII," Daisuke said as she looked at the others who all shrugged their shoulders.

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner, they can think and plan, and it seems they are working towards a goal, what that goal is we don't know," Yen Sid said. "The King sensed the danger and he journeyed forth to fight it, he found the dark realms Keyblade and with it closed the door, now he is travelling world to world to fight the heartless as he seeks the answer of the Nobodies and Organization XIII," He said.

"Then I guess we have to find the King first," Daisuke said and everyone nodded their heads.

"First you will need more suitable attire, those all look too small for you," Yen Sid said as he pointed to a nearby door. "In there you will find a few good fairies who when asked will give you proper clothes," He said and Daisuke and the others nodded their heads and they all walked through the door and they three fairies talking to one another.

"Uh hello," Daisuke said and the three fairies looked at them all.

"Well look who's here, Sora, Daisuke, Donald, Goofy and Veemon," The fairy in red said.

"Oh if you're looking for clothes you have come to the right place," The blue fairy said as they pulled Daisuke and Sora forward a bit and the fairies hit them with their wands and their outfits turn to green, red and then blue and then back again as the fairies squabbled on what they should look like.

"Can you please decide?" Daisuke asked them.

"All right then, together now dears and no more squabbling," The red fairy said as all three of them hit Sora again with their wands and his outfit changed to black and blue with yellow trim. "Oh he looks very dashing," The red fairy said as they did the same for Daisuke who was engulfed in light and she now wore a light pink hair tie around her ponytail, a very snug black tank top with two thin white lines on each side, a golden hawk silhouette on the front of it, pink outlines on top of the tank top, her belly button was exposed and she had two thin black elbow pads, she had red fingerless gloves, tight blue jeans and black shoes. Sora looked at Daisuke and his jaw dropped in shock. "Oh yes she looks gorgeous," The red fairy said before she waved her wand and a golden orb appeared in front of both Daisuke and Sora.

"Take the orbs dear, and watch what happens," The blue fairy said as Daisuke touched her orb and she was engulfed in light and now held her Miracles Keyblade but the hilt was now different and she looked at it to see it had the crests of Sincerity, Love, Friendship, Courage, Hope, Light, Reliability and her own crest of Miracles on it.

"This new Keyblade holds all your previous Keyblade powers for you, so you now only need one Keyblade," The green fairy said as Sora touched his orb and his outfit turned into a red one and he now held a second Keyblade.

"Two Keyblade's," Veemon gasped in shock.

"Wow!" Donald said.

"This journey is gonna be twice as difficult as your last one," The blue fairy said and Sora slumped slightly.

"You outfits have other powers, but you must discover them on your own as you continue on your journey," the red fairy said.

"Okay, we'll do our best, and thanks a lot," Daisuke said as the fairies nodded their heads and Sora still stared at Daisuke's outfit.

"Oh and Master Yen Sid wants to talk to you," The green fairy said and the group nodded as they all walked back to Yen Sid but Sora hit a cupboard because he was still staring at Daisuke's outfit and Daisuke shook her head in disbelief.

"So you guys ready to go?" Veemon asked everyone.

"Now just a moment, because of your previous endeavours, the worlds have returned to their original states," Yen Sid told them. "This means the pathways between them have disappeared by don't worry the worlds are connected by special gates but I know not how they are unlocked, but the Keyblade will serve as your guide," He said to Sora who nodded his head to him. "When a beam of light emanates from the Keyblade return to your Gummi Ship, and though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach the still remain connected by invisible ties like our hearts do," Yen Sid said to all five of them and all of them nodded their heads. "That is all the information I can give you, now then Sora, Donald, Daisuke, Veemon and Goofy you must leave now the worlds are waiting," He said to them all.

"Right let's get going," Daisuke said and the others all nodded their heads and they left the castle and boarded the Gummi Ship once again and it took off again.

"Oh my baby, it is good to fly you again," Daisuke cooed sitting back in the driver's seat as she piloted the Gummi ship away from the castle/

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	7. Return to Hollow Bastion Part One

KHD2 Chapter Seven

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Seven: The Return to Hollow Bastion Part One

For the first time since the group had defeated Ansem and MaloMyotismon and rescued Kairi Daisuke was in the pilot's chair of the Gummi Ship, and she could not be happier. "Oh my baby, I missed you so much," Daisuke cooed to her ship as she gripped the controls lightly as she flew the ship through space once again.

"Man Daisuke sure loves this thing," Veemon mumbled.

"Well she did fly it everywhere last time we had to save the worlds, so it is natural I guess," Sora said as he went to seat down on the chair beside Daisuke and he stared at Daisuke's chest once again and he bumped into the chair hard in a very sensitive spot and he winced before falling down. Daisuke looked down at him and she shook her head.

"Honestly Sora," She mumbled with a smile on her face and Sora sat up with slight discomfort before he then sat down on the chair he had bumped into.

"So Dai, do you know where we are going first?" He asked the mahogany haired girl who looked at him and then she looked back towards Donald who looked at the map.

"Uh we only have one world we can go towards," He quacked.

"What!?" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Only one?" Sora asked him.

"That's no good," Veemon said.

"Wait! I think it's a world that we know!" Goofy exclaimed and everyone else looked at him before Daisuke shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay then, let's go buckle up!" She shouted before she pressed the warp drive button and the Gummi Ship shot off and everyone yelled in shock as the Gummi Ship flew through space at an incredible speed, soon the ship stopped suddenly and Veemon once again went flying into the windscreen and pancaked his face against it and he groaned as he pulled himself off.

"Warn me next time you go to warp drive!" He shouted at Daisuke who chuckled at her partner sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me!?" Sora exclaimed and everyone looked at him.

"Sora what is it?" Daisuke asked him.

"Look at the world, it is Hollow Bastion!" Sora told her and everyone else gasped as they looked at the world and they saw that Sora was correct.

"But it looks really different," Daisuke said.

"Yeah it is not as gloomy as it was before," Veemon admitted.

"Let's go guys," Daisuke said and the others all nodded their heads and they headed towards the teleport and they went down to the world.

"I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay," Donald quacked and the others nodded their heads. Goofy then looked at a rooftop and he saw two heartless before they vanished.

"Uh-oh, looks like we're gonna have to do some fighting," He said and the others nodded their heads before they walked off and they turned the corner and Donald gasped as all five of them saw a duck like Donald wearing a hat and blue jacket and he also held a cane.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Donald quacked in shock.

"Er, who?" Sora asked him.

"He's Donald's uncle, a business typhoon. Before the Heartless showed up, he travelled the worlds on a Gummi Ship with the King, he was helping to set up a traffic system," Goofy explained.

"A transit system!" Donald quacked at him.

"What is all the racket?" Scrooge asked before he turned around to face them all. "Why, if it isn't Donald!" Scrooge said happily. "And Goofy! Hello lads," He said to Goofy and Donald. "Aye, you all look hale and hearty," He said.

"So do you Uncle Scrooge," Donald said.

"If only I were, I canna seem to recreate my favourite old-time ice cream, I would make millions if I just got it right," Scrooge answered as he took a lick of the ice cream he was holding and he shook his head and spat out what he ate. "Terrible…!" He said.

"Hey do you know where Leon is at all?" Daisuke asked him.

"Oh he and the others are in the borough, they went to Merlin's house," He told them all and everyone nodded their heads and they all ran off away from Scrooge. The five of them all ran down the streets until an orb appeared in front of Sora who yelped in shock as several more appeared in front of the others before they vanished.

"Hey what's going on!?" Donald quacked.

"That's the town's defence mechanism," A voice called to them and they looked up to see Yuffie now wearing an all-black outfit standing on a wall above them.

"Yuffie!" Sora said and she waved at him before she gasped.

"Look out!" She cried as the group all wheeled around to see several Dusk's appeared surrounding them.

"Oh great!" Daisuke exclaimed as she summoned her Miracles Keyblade and Miracles shield while the others all summoned their weapons as well and the Dusk's all lunged at them.

"FIRE!" Donald quacked as he launched a fireball towards a Dusk and hit it making it fly back towards Veemon who jumped into the air and kicked it in the face.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" He shouted as he headbutted the same Dusk and it was destroyed, Goofy meanwhile ran at one of them and he bashed into with his shield. Daisuke and Sora meanwhile were back to back as four Dusk's surrounded them.

"Daisuke I hope you have a plan," Sora said to his girlfriend.

"I got one idea, time to try this baby out," She replied as she concentrated and the Crest of Sincerity glowed bright green and Daisuke stabbed the Keyblade into the ground and four vines shot out of the ground and grabbed the four Dusk's and wrapped around them before they were crushed and destroyed. Daisuke smiled at Sora who smiled at her as well.

"Looks like you guys still in top shape," Yuffie said to them as she jumped down to them.

"What did you expect?" Sora asked puffing his chest out and Daisuke giggled at him and Sora blushed. "Looks like you're doing okay," Sora said to Yuffie.

"Well, what did YOU expect?" Yuffie asked him.

"How are the others?" Daisuke asked her.

"Great!" She replied.

"Hey Yuffie, have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora asked her.

"And Willis as well?" Daisuke added.

"Nope," She said before running off and Sora and Daisuke slumped.

"But I had a feeling that I would meet you guys again," Yuffie said.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other," Sora said.

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie asked him with a smile and Donald, Veemon, Goofy and Daisuke all laughed while Sora scratched his nose.

"Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house, c'mon!" Yuffie shouted before she ran off.

"Wait up!" Daisuke shouted as all of them followed after Yuffie towards Merlin's house. After a few minutes of following Yuffie they all came to a house and they walked through the door and they saw Aerith, Leon and Cid standing around a computer.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie exclaimed ass Aerith turned around.

"We missed you," She said happily.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape," Cid said to her.

"I knew it," Leon said.

"Knew what?" Sora asked him.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time," Leon said to them and the Daisuke, Sora, Veemon, Donald and Goofy gasped in shock.

"You…remembered?" Sora asked him.

"Hey wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!?" Daisuke shouted at Leon.

"Thanks!" Donald huffed to him.

"So where've you guys been all this time?" Yuffie asked them.

"We were sleeping," Goofy said.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid asked them and all five of them shook their heads at him.

"It doesn't matter, this is great everyone's together again!" Aerith said happily.

"So, um…we're trying to find Riku, Willis and the King, have you seen them?" Sora asked Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid who all shook their heads at them and Sora slumped as did Daisuke.

"Sorry. But let us know if there is anything we can do to help you guys out okay?" Aerith asked them.

"Thanks I guess," Daisuke said before she yelped as Cid got in her face.

"Do go thanking us just yet," He said to her.

"Hollow Bastion has got a problem, and it is a big problem," Leon said.

"Let me guess, are they Nobodies and Heartless?" Sora asked them all.

"That's right!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Sounds like you guys need our help," Veemon said to her.

"Well let's cut to the chase," Leon said to them all as he walked up to them. "Sora, Daisuke, Donald, Veemon and Goofy we were hoping that you five might be able to help us around here," He said to them.

"Did you think we were going to say no, of course we'll help out," Daisuke said with a smile and Leon smiled.

"I forgot who I am dealing with," He said.

"Hey what do you mean by that?" Donald asked him.

"Just think of it as a sort of Leon complement," Aerith said.

"Follow me to the bailey, there is something that you need to see," Leon said as he walked out of the house and a poof of smoke appeared and an old man with a blue hat and robe with a long white beard.

"Oh I thought it was you, right on time," The old man said.

"It's Merlin!" Donald quacked as the group ran towards him.

"Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!" Yuffie told Merlin.

"Splendid! We'll count on you!" The old man said to Daisuke, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Veemon who nodded their heads.

"Right!" All five of them nodded their heads.

"Ah, yes, did you give them the cards dear?" Merlin asked Aerith who gasped before she pulled out five cards.

"Cards?" Daisuke asked her.

"Leon thought you might want to have them," She said handing a card to each of them.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" Daisuke, Sora, Donald, Veemon and Goofy exclaimed in happiness.

"Membership cards!" Donald quacked.

"Pretty cool huh?" Veemon asked.

"Hey, thanks Leahhh…huh?" Sora trailed off as he turned back to see only Merlin.

"Oh crap we are supposed to be at the bailey!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Hold on Sora what about your magic?" Merlin asked him.

"Huh, oh right," Sora said.

"You must have forgotten while you were asleep," Yuffie said to him.

"Well I guess I can lend you a few spells, but you must be careful with them," Merlin said to him.

"Thanks Merlin," Sora said.

"To the bailey and fast!" Donald quacked.

"Right!" Daisuke said running off and Sora followed after her but he once again stared at Daisuke's chest and as a result he crashed into the wall and fell to the ground with stars around his head.

"For crying out loud!" Donald quacked.

"When is he going to stop staring at Daisuke, I mean I know she I pretty but this is ridiculous!" Veemon shouted as he, Goofy and Donald helped Sora to his feet.

"Hurry up you four!" Daisuke shouted to them all and they looked at her and they ran after her out of the house.

"Be careful you guys, especially you Sora," Yuffie teased him and he blushed in embarrassment as they ran after Daisuke.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	8. Return to Hollow Bastion Part Two

KHD2 Chapter Eight

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Eight: The Return to Hollow Bastion Part Two

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Veemon caught up to Daisuke who was running through the streets as they all headed towards the bailey to meet Leon who said he wanted to show them all something. "So what do you think Leon wants to show us anyway?" Daisuke asked the group as they stopped running for a minute.

"I'm not sure Dai, but knowing Leon it could be anything," Sora said to her and the others all nodded their heads at him in agreement.

"Well we are not going to find out if we keep standing here," Veemon said.

"Right to the bailey!" Donald quacked and the others nodded before they all ran off towards the bailey, they soon arrived and they saw Leon on the balcony overlooking something.

"There you are, about time you arrived," He said to them.

"Sorry, I kind of crashed into a wall," Sora said sheepishly.

"How did that happen?" Leon asked him and Veemon, Donald and Goofy pointed at Daisuke and then at Sora. "Ah got it, anyway look at that," Leon said pointing over the balcony and everyone followed his hand while Veemon and Donald jumped onto the railing and they gasped in shock as they saw a ruined castle full of rubble and it was surrounded by a horde of Heartless.

"What is that?" Sora asked in shock.

"We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it once was. Who knows, it may be even something better than that," Leon said to the group.

"But?" Daisuke asked and everyone looked at her. "What, there is always a 'but' with stuff like that," She told the others who all looked at her while Sora rolled his eyes.

"Yes, there's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything, except for that...and that," Leon said pointing down below them and everyone looked down to see two Dusk's walking around.

"Don't worry Leon we'll handle them," Sora said to him and he smiled at them all.

"Well I am relieved to hear that, so Sora, Daisuke do you know what's going on then?" He asked them.

"There is this guy Pete, he is trying to round up the Heartless," Sora said.

"But he is dumb as a doorknob, he can't even tie his own shoes," Daisuke smirked and Donald, Goofy and Veemon sniggered under their breath. "And the ones that we need to worry about are those Nobodies," She said.

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!" Goofy told her.

"You called?" A booming voice asked Goofy who gulped and the others all looked around before Sora and Daisuke ran off the balcony into the plaza. "You are doing well," the same voice said to them both.

"Who is that?!" Daisuke asked as she summoned her Miracles Keyblade while Sora did the same with summoning his Keyblade.

"This calls for a celebration…" Another voice said as Veemon, Donald and Goofy along with Leon ran up to them and summoned their weapons and Nobodies started to appear and Donald, Goofy and Veemon ran off to fight some and Daisuke and Sora went to follow after them both but two Dusks appeared in front of Leon before they bounced away and Daisuke and Sora followed after them both.

"Sora, Daisuke! Wait!" He shouted at them both but they didn't listen and followed the two Dusks as the gate shut in front of the stairs that lead into the town.

"We have to protect the gates," Sora said and Daisuke nodded her head at him as several more Dusks appeared surrounding the two of them.

"Bring it on you freaks," Daisuke taunted them and they all leapt at the two of them and Daisuke jumped into the air and she kicked one of the Dusks into the wall before she whacked it over the head and destroyed it and Sora did the same to another Nobody.

"FIRE!" Sora shouted as he launched a fireball at another Nobody and sent it flying backwards and it crashed into another Nobody and they both exploded in a flash of light. Daisuke was clashing with three more Nobodies. She ducked as a Nobody lunged towards her and she growled.

"Okay I have had enough of this!" She shouted as she held her Keyblade out and it started to glow golden. "Take this!" She roared and with that she swung her Miracle's Keyblade and she fired a golden beam of light and the beam of light hit the three Nobodies and destroyed them. Daisuke smirked before she took a deep breath and panted slightly.

"The Keyblade… a truly marvellous weapon," The same voice from before said.

"And the power of Miracles, such power," Another voice said as both Daisuke and Sora ran out into the plaza again.

"Were they only in more…capable hands…" another voice said before several voices laughed mockingly at the two of them.

"Show yourselves!" Daisuke shouted into the air.

"As you wish," A voice said from above them and both Daisuke and Sora looked up to see several swirls of shadows appear just as Veemon, Donald and Goofy ran up to them and the five of them all saw six black robbed figures appear on a high wall above them.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy shouted in shock as Sora looked at the others who all nodded their heads at him.

"Alright, now we can settle this!" Daisuke said pointing at the cloaked figures.

"Such a shame…" The cloaked figure who was in the centre of the group. "And here I thought that we could be friends," He said to them as they all laughed before they vanished in swirls of shadows.

"Stop!" Donald quacked as he ran off but one of the Organisation XIII members appeared in front of him stopping them.

"What is the big idea!?" Donald asked the figure.

"Oopsy daisy," The figure said.

"Move!" Sora shouted at him.

"Now do you think that's polite," The figure said to them. "Shutting me down like that?" He asked them.

"I said get outta the way!" Sora shouted again at the figure.

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing," he said crossing his arms and Sora and Daisuke gripped their Keyblade's tightly.

"Then we're gonna MAKE you move!" Donald quacked at him.

"See that would work, if I were just any old dude. Except I am not, I am with the Organisation nothing "any old" about me," He replied.

"Ha, tough talk from someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did all of the fighting!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Oh my, I think that you have got the wrong impression princess," He pointed at her.

"Aw, is the wittle baby gonna cry?" Daisuke taunted him.

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd that you're dealing with really is?" The figure challenged Daisuke and Sora.

"Remind us?" Sora asked in confusion as he looked at Daisuke who shrugged her shoulders and both he and Daisuke glared at the man who laughed.

"That is RIGHT, they both used to give me that same exact look," He laughed.

"I guess you think that you can psych us out by saying really random stuff," Sora said to him.

"Gee… I just do not know," He replied with a shrug. "Be good now," He said before he started to vanish.

"Wait!" Donald quacked as he jumped into the air at them man but he landed on the ground and on his beak. "Nuts! He got away!" Donald quacked in frustration.

"That was weird," Veemon said.

"Tell me about it, just WHO gave him that same look?" Sora asked.

"You know, I think that he was just trying to confuse you," Goofy said to both Daisuke and Sora.

"Yeah you're right, there is only one me," Daisuke smiled.

"And that I am grateful for, means I don't need to share you," Sora said as he wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist and she blushed while the others all giggled. Sora then took out his membership card. "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member…" Sora said as his card glowed and he gasped letting it go as it transformed into an orb of light and his Keyblade as well as Daisuke glowed.

"What is this?" Leon asked.

"Garwsh you think…" Goofy trailed off as the orb rose into the air and Daisuke and Sora pointed their Keyblade's at the orb just as a crown appeared below them both and glowed brightly and a keyhole appeared above them both, Daisuke and Sora then pointed their Keyblade's at the keyhole and they both fired a beam of light towards it and the keyhole glowed brightly and a loud click was heard.

"Now I got it, that must have been the gate, the one Yen Sid talked about," Daisuke said.

"Oh boy!" Donald quacked in happiness.

"Sorry Leon but we have to run, other worlds are calling," Sora said to him and Leon nodded his head at them all.

"Organisation XIII, those guys look tough be careful out there," He told them all and they nodded their heads.

"See you soon," Sora said to him and Leon gave them a slight wave. Sora then smiled at his friends before they all ran off back towards the Gummi ship, once aboard they saw that the map had updated itself to show two doors on the map.

"What the heck are those?" Daisuke asked looking at them.

"Never mind that, what happened to Twilight Town?" Veemon asked in shock.

"It is gone!" Donald quacked.

"But how did that happen?" Goofy asked in confusion.

"You're asking me?" Sora asked looking at the map.

"Well what do we do about those two doors?" Daisuke asked sitting back in the driver's seat of the Gummi ship.

"I say we fly towards one and find out what happens," Veemon suggested to the gang and they all looked at one another.

"Alright then, let's go guys," Daisuke said as she piloted the Gummi ship towards one of the doors to find out what was behind it.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	9. Land of Dragons Part One

KHD2 Chapter Nine

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Nine: Land of Dragons Part One

Daisuke piloted the Gummi ship towards one of the two doors that had appeared on the map while the rest of the group all looked at the door with anticipation.

"What do you think is behind the door?" Sora asked Veemon, Goofy and Donald while Daisuke flew the ship.

"I have no idea Sora," Veemon whispered to him as the Gummi ship neared the door which then opened up and the ship then flew through and they arrived at the next world.

"We are here you guys," Daisuke said drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Alright then, let's go," Sora said to her and the others who nodded their heads at him as they all walked to the teleport pad and they transported down to the world and found themselves in a forest and they all walked down the path until they stopped as Goofy spotted a woman wearing armour and holding a sword and a shadow on a rock in front of the women.

"A heartless?" Veemon whispered to the others who all looked at him and Sora nodded his head at him.

"Let's get the jump on him," he said as he, Donald and Veemon ran off leaving Daisuke and Goofy looking at one another in shock.

"Gawrsh, maybe we better look before we leap," Goofy said to them.

"Yeah hold up guys," Daisuke said as Sora gave a shout and the woman gasped as a little red creature jumped into her arms.

"Hey is that Mushu?" Goofy asked.

"Who?" Daisuke asked him as the red creature who turned out to be a red Chinese dragon looked up at the group.

"Donald, Goofy!" Mushu shouted as he jumped off the woman and walked towards the two of them as the woman looked at them.

"Do you know them?" She asked Mushu.

"Oh yeah, I helped those two out long ago, because I am a mighty dragon right?" Mushu asked looking up at Donald and Goofy.

"Um something like that," Donald quacked to him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Daisuke, and this is Veemon and Sora," Daisuke introduced herself to the dragon who looked up at her.

"Nice to meet you," He greeted.

"So who are you?" Sora asked the woman.

"I'm Mulan, I mean I'm…" The woman trailed off.

"Ping!" Mushu exclaimed and the woman nodded.

"Right Pin," The woman said in a deep voice.

"Mulan Ping?" Donald asked.

"No just Ping, I am Ping son of Fa Zhou," The woman now known as Ping said.

"And you know Mush?" Veemon asked.

"Mushu is one of my family's guardians," Ping told them.

"We didn't know that he was a family guardian," Goofy said.

"That's right," Mushu said. "And that puts all of you up to your eyes in debt to Ping here," He said jumping onto Ping's shoulder, "And guess what kiddies? It's payback time!" Mushu said.

"Mushu," Ping sighed.

"Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right?" Mushu asked Daisuke and the others.

"Hm…sounds alright," Sora said scratching his head.

"See, Ping here was just on his way to join the imperial Army, we gotta find the recruits at the training camp," Mushu said.

"Would you join us?" Ping asked them and they all looked at one another. "It would be easier to fit in if I'm with guys like you," She said before she looked at Daisuke who gave her a look and a smile.

"What do you mean fit in?" Sora asked.

"Um…don't worry about it," Mushu said.

"Wait a minute, you're pretending to be a girl aren't you?" Goofy asked her as Sora, Donald and Veemon looked at him and then at Ping.

"WHAT!?" they all shouted as Daisuke shook her head.

"You're a…girl?" Sora asked in shock.

"You didn't notice?" Ping asked.

"Not me," Veemon said shaking his head.

"Looks like it's working," Ping said.

"I don't know Donald would fall for anything," Mushu said as Ping walked past the others.

"Sora and Veemon aren't that bright either," Daisuke added before she walked off after Ping and Mushu.

"Hey I'm right here!" Sora shouted at his girlfriend who gave him a wink before Sora sighed and followed after her mumbling several words under his breath. The group then all headed towards the recruit camp where they saw every one of the soldiers standing in a line and Daisuke went to head towards them before Ping grabbed her hair.

"Hey?" She asked as Ping grabbed the air and fashioned it into the same hairstyle she had.

"So they don't known you're a girl," Ping whispered and Daisuke nodded her head as she walked towards the line and stood behind a guy but she was almost immediately shoved out of the way.

"Finally some grub," The man who shoved her who was very short said.

"Hey no cutting," Daisuke said in a deep voice to the man.

"So what," The man responded before he slugged Daisuke in the face and sent her to the ground.

"Hey no one hits my friend!" Sora shouted as he tackled the man to the ground and started to punch him in the face as two more men walked up to them.

"Hey free spaces," One of them said as the other who was tall and very large pushed through knocking everyone to the ground.

"Wonder what they are serving for lunch today," he said.

"Knuckle sandwiches!" The man who punched Daisuke said.

"Sounds good, here's one," Daisuke said as she slugged the man in the face and sent him flying and everyone looked at her in shock as Sora's jaw dropped as did everyone else's.

"Soldiers! Get back in line!" A voice shouted and everyone looked to see a well-dressed man carrying a sword walk towards them.

"The captain," A voice called and everyone got in line as the man walked up the line towards Ping before he turned and walked away as Donald gasped as Heartless appeared.

"What are they?" Ping asked.

"Heartless, Ping I hope you are ready for a fight," Daisuke said as she summoned her Keyblade as did Sora while Goofy and Donald took out their weapons and Ping drew her sword as the three other men ran away. The Heartless then jumped at Daisuke who leapt into the air and she swung her Keyblade and destroyed several heartless before Sora jumped over her and swung his Keyblade down onto a heartless making it turn into a cloud of smoke.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he jumped and headbutted a heartless hard and send it flying into Goofy who used his shield and smashed it making it turn into smoke. Donald then quacked loudly as he fired lightning bolts from his staff at three heartless and zapped them which then made them turn into smoke. Ping meanwhile using her sword slashed at the heartless and made them flinch backwards but they were otherwise undeterred by her attacks.

"Hold on!" Daisuke shouted as she swung her Keyblade and sent a fire blast at the heartless and destroyed them and Ping smiled at Daisuke in gratitude who nodded her head back at her. The captain then walked towards them all.

"You five, what are your names?" He asked Sora, Donald, Goofy, Daisuke and Veemon.

"Sora,"

"Donald,"

"Goofy,"

"Veemon,"

"And I'm Dai…I mean I'm Davis," Daisuke said back in her deep voice as the captain looked at her and then at Ping.

"Go home," He said to her.

"But I am the son of Fa Zhao, doing so would dishonour my family," Ping protested.

"You'd rather dishonour my troops?" The captain asked her crossing his arms as he looked at Ping.

"Don't make me-!" Ping started as Daisuke stopped her.

"Wait if Ping trains hard and does the best that he can do, he will get stronger in no time at all," Daisuke said and the captain looked at her and Ping.

"Just give us an assignment!" Sora said to him "We'll show you how well we can work together," Sora said to him and the others nodded their heads.

"So you wish to be tested very well, our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here, they should come through the mountain pass," The captain said.

"We will smash them!" Donald quacked.

"This I doubt, you six are the advance party," The captain told them. "You are to scout out the mountain for my troops," The captain explained to them all.

"That's it? No prob," Sora said.

"Um…yeah no problem," Ping said to the captain who nodded his head at them all.

"Very well then, head towards the summit of the mountain, but be careful many boulders obstruct several parts of the path, you will have to find a way to move them somehow," He informed the group who all nodded their heads as they all then ran off towards the mountain. They then arrived several minutes later and they started to walk up the path until they stopped as they found the way obstructed by boulders.

"Oh that ain't good," Veemon said.

"And neither are they!" Daisuke shouted as heartless appeared in front of the group.

"FIRE!" Donald quacked as he waved his staff and sent fireballs towards the heartless and he destroyed several of them.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he headbutted another heartless and sent it flying into the wall of the canyon and destroyed it. Everyone then heard a rumbling and they looked at the wall of boulders when it suddenly exploded outwards and a massive heartless that looked like a cross between a horse and a rider holding a spear charged and everyone jumped to the side avoiding the heartless and its charge.

"Oh great, as if the current heartless were not bad enough," Donald quacked as he jumped towards the heartless only for him to be kicked away and he crashed into the wall and hard.

"How are we gonna beat this guy?" Sora asked as he jumped over the spear and Daisuke growled in anger as Ping was hit as well and sent crashing into Sora.

"Okay that does it," Daisuke said as her Keyblade glowed bright red as did Veemon.

"Hey I feel funny," He said as he ran over to Daisuke who nodded at him as they both bumped fists and were engulfed in fire and once it died down everyone gasped as they saw Daisuke emerge but she now was wearing armour that was similar to Flamedramon's except for the fact that Daisuke had red boots that were on fire, two gauntlets that were also on fire and she had a second Keyblade that was red and on fire also, Daisuke's hair also had a slight glow to it and she glared down the heartless who started at her and Sora's jaw dropped in shock.

"Oh wow," He said looking his girlfriend over and her jaw dropped even lower.

"Come and get it big boy," Daisuke taunted the heartless who charged towards her and Daisuke leapt into the air avoiding the spear from the heartless and she kicked it in the back of the head making it stumble before it turned and growled at Daisuke before it reared up and charged towards Daisuke.

"Watch it!" Ping shouted at Daisuke who nodded before she jumped into the air and avoided the attack.

"Take this!" She shouted as she swung both her Keyblade's down and she sliced through the heartless who growled as it was engulfed in flames before it then exploded and Daisuke was surrounded once more by flames before she and Veemon now stood beside each other again and they both took a deep breath slightly.

"Oh boy, that was cool, let's never do that again," Veemon said holding his head and Daisuke rolled her eyes at her partner.

"Whoa that was awesome," Sora said and Daisuke smiled at him.

"I'll say," Mushu said appearing from inside Ping's shirt.

"I think we better get going to the summit of this mountain, don't you guys think?" Goofy asked and the others nodded their heads at him and all six or seven if you count Mushu headed towards the summit of the mountain. And they soon arrived at the summit which was covered in snow.

"Oh snow great," Sora moaned as Mushu popped up from Ping's shirt and jumped onto the ground.

"Okay, girl! Here is your chance!" He said to Ping as everyone looked at him in confusion. "I saw this real shady guy. And I know that it's Shan-Yu," He explained.

"Shan-Yu!?" Ping asked in shock.

"Isn't that the Hun leader!?" Daisuke asked the others who all nodded their heads.

"It is, we have to tell the captain," Sora said.

"Wait!" Mushu shouted, "Everybody uses your heads for a second," He told them as everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Donald quacked.

"Why are we here? To make the captain see Mulan's-I mean Ping's talents, and to bring honour to her family," Mushu said and everyone nodded at him. "So let's find out where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves. Then if we are lucky, we can fry him up for good!" Mushu said. "Although just tracking him down should earn us our stars," Mushu said.

"Let's find him," Ping said.

"We'll help out," Veemon said.

"Now we are talking, Shan-Yu is in a cave that is outside the village," Mushu said and everyone nodded their heads at the dragon before they all ran out of the village.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	10. Land of Dragons Part Two

Land of Dragons Part Two

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Ten: Land of Dragon's Part Two

"Come on guys," Daisuke said to Sora, Donald, Goofy, Veemon and Ping who all followed after the mahogany haired girl towards the cave where Mushu said Shan-Yu was hiding out in.

"Lead the way Dai," Sora said as the group left the camp and they stopped just outside the cave.

"Ready?" Ping asked everyone and they all nodded their heads at her. The group then entered the cave and soon they found themselves in a large part of the cave.

"Dead end," Donald quacked as he looked around.

"There is no one here," Goofy said looking around the cave as well.

"Looks like Shan-Yu is gone," Ping said.

"That or your little dragon friend got his facts wrong," Veemon said.

"You are all crazy! Check again!" Mushu exclaimed.

"Yeah right," Donald quacked before he walked off.

"Wait for me, Donald!" Goofy called to him as he ran to join him.

"Yeah hold your tail feathers," Veemon said as he too ran after Donald.

"Hey, wait!" Sora called to them but as he did that the entire cave rumbled and shook making everyone gasp.

"What was that!?" Ping, Sora and Daisuke asked at the same time as Veemon, Goofy and Donald turned back just as a barrier appeared in front of them cutting them off from Daisuke, Ping, Sora and Mushu.

"Sora!" Donald quacked.

"Ping!" Goofy shouted.

"Dai!" Veemon shouted to his partner.

"Oh that can't be good," Daisuke mumbled as Sora gulped.

"It isn't, Heartless!" He shouted and Ping and Daisuke turned to see several Heartless pop up out of the ground as well as a Heartless Horse-Rider in the centre of all the Heartless.

"Perfect," Daisuke mumbled sarcastically as she summoned her shield and Keyblade while Sora summoned his Keyblade and Ping drew her sword as well. "Attack!" Daisuke shouted as she charged towards the Heartless and Sora and Ping charged towards the Heartless as well. The Heartless then charged towards the three of them and Daisuke went straight towards the Horse-Rider Heartless who swing its spear towards her but she jumped out of the way of the spear and she swung her shield at the head of the Heartless which made it stumble backwards slightly, it then growled at her and charged towards her. "Bring it on!" She shouted at the Heartless.

"FIRE!" Sora shouted as he swung his Keyblade and he sent fireballs towards the Heartless group and he destroyed a few of them while Ping swung her sword at one of them and she destroyed it. She then ducked down as a Heartless lunged towards her and the Heartless sailed over her.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he flew towards the barrier and he bounced off of it and held his head.

"Are you okay?" Goofy asked him.

"I think I used too much head and not enough butt," He mumbled.

"We can't break through," Donald quacked in worry.

"Looks like we will just have to hope that Daisuke, Sora and Ping can handle these guys on their own," Veemon said and as he said that Daisuke blocked a spear with her shield but the force of the impact sent her flying backwards and she skidded across the floor before she righted herself and she looked at her Keyblade and focused on her Friendship crest on the hilt and it glowed bright blue and her Keyblade crackled with electricity.

"Take this!" She exclaimed pointing her Keyblade at the Horse-Rider and a bolt of lightning flew towards it and made contact and electrocuted it making the Heartless bellow in pain before it burst into smoke, just as this happened Sora swung his Keyblade at the last remaining Heartless and destroyed it and he breathed a sigh of relief as the barrier dropped and Veemon, Donald and Goofy ran towards their friends.

"Are you guys okay?" Goofy asked them.

"Yeah, thanks to Ping," Sora said. "Come on time to report to the captain," He then said.

"But Shan-Yu wasn't here," Ping said.

"Please! That Hun is old news, we're gonna tell the captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave and Ping took out almost every one of them!" Mushu exclaimed.

"Oi vey," Daisuke mumbled as she left the cave followed by the rest of the gang. "If the captain believes that I will eat my shoe," She said as they turned towards the camp and gasped as they saw that it was all destroyed. "Oh no," She whispered in shock as they approached the camp and they heard a faint groan and they turned to see the Captain against the wall.

"Captain!" Ping shouted as she ran towards him followed by Sora and Daisuke.

"Take it easy," Sora said as the captain got to his feet.

"It's just a scratch," The Captain said before he fell to his knees.

"Captain, the enemy where did they go?" Ping asked him.

"The summit, they went towards the summit…" The captain said.

"We'll stop them," Ping said.

"It kinda is out fault," Goofy said.

"Right," Ping replied.

"You mean MY fault," Mushu said trudging along the ground.

"No way, Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this not us," Daisuke told him.

"Captain if you round up the villagers we will handle this," Sora told him. "Shan-Yu is gonna pay," He growled clenching his fists and the others all nodded their heads at him and they headed towards the summit of the mountain. On their way up their mountain several heartless appeared in front of them but Daisuke and Sora quickly got rid of them. Then suddenly a falcon screeched as it flew over Daisuke and Sora's heads nearly hitting them both and they all saw the falcon fly up to a long figure on the hill who was wearing a yellow tunic over purple pants and shirt who had his sword drawn.

"Shan-Yu," Ping said as several dozen heartless appeared beside him and Sora gasped slightly as everyone drew their weapons and got ready for a big fight.

"Attack!" Shan-Yu commanded pointing his sword at the group and all the heartless charged down the mountain towards them.

"Get ready!" Daisuke shouted as the heartless reached them all and they lunged at everyone who all ducked or dodged the heartless.

"FIRE!" Donald quacked as he launched fireballs towards some of the heartless while Goofy smashed them with his shield and Daisuke did the same with her shield.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he headbutted several heartless into each other making them turn into clouds of smoke.

"Mushu!" Ping shouted at the red dragon who looked at her.

"What?" He asked as Daisuke sighed and she grabbed him and held him like a water gun and cocked the dragon who got the idea and he started to breathe rapid fire fireballs towards the heartless peppering them all and destroying them all.

"Yeehaw!" Daisuke exclaimed as she continued to aim Mushu who continued to breathe fireballs towards them all and soon enough the heartless were destroyed and Shan-Yu growled as he charged towards the group with Heartless behind him.

"Stand back we got this," A voice said and everyone turned to the short man that had punched Daisuke and the other two soldiers carrying a dragon shaped head rocket and they set it down on the ground and aimed it at Shan-Yu but Ping gasped.

"Sorry," She said knocking the short man over and she grabbed the rocket and moved further down and she aimed it at the nearby mountain and Mushu ran up to her.

"Flint, flint I need a flint," Ping said as she looked around before looking directly at Mushu.

"Wait! Hold on!" He shouted as Ping grabbed him and pulled him and he breathed fire onto the fuse and landed on the rocket just as it took off.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" He shouted as he flew towards the mountain with the rocket and it exploded creating an avalanche.

"Yes!" Ping said.

"Captain?" Sora asked as he saw the captain and two guards approaching and Ping gasped.

"Look out!" She shouted as everyone saw the avalanche head towards them.

"RUN!" Daisuke shouted and she grabbed Veemon and Sora and ran off as did Donald, Goofy, Ping who was pulling the captain and the rest of the soldiers ran off just as the avalanche passed them and went over the cliff.

"Thanks Ping," The captain said to her in gratitude and Ping nodded her head at him.

"It was nothing," Ping said to him.

"I should have never doubted you," The captain said to her. "From now on you have my trust," He said.

"Thank you captain," Ping said as Mushu popped out of the snow.

"First she uses me as a lighter, the head ancestor is gonna hear about this, you know that is it! I give up! I can't take this no more, come on Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home girl," Mushu said.

"Mushu!" Ping snapped at him and he looked at her and then at the captain and he gulped and covered his mouth.

"Mulan? A woman?" The captain asked. "It can't be!" He exclaimed.

"Ping, captain you're okay," Daisuke said in relief.

"You all knew didn't you, that Ping was a woman in disguise," The captain said to them all and they gulped and scratched their heads nervously. "I cannot believe you lied to me," He said walking off before he stopped. "The punishment for high treason and dishonouring the army is death…get out of my sight all of you, you're dismissed, my debt is repaid," The captain said before he walked off. "The emperor is waiting, move out!" The captain said to the remainder of his men.

"Mulan I blew it," Mushu said to her and she sighed as she took off her armour and she undid her bun and she turned to Sora and the others.

"Thank you everyone, sorry I got you in trouble," She said to them.

"No problem, so what are you gonna do now?" Veemon asked her.

"Go home," Mulan said.

"Your father is gonna be as steamed as a chicken dumpling," Mushu said to her.

"Relax, we'll take our share of the blame," Sora said as he pulled Daisuke, Veemon, Donald and Goofy into him and they smiled.

"Thanks you are all wonderful friends," Mulan said to them all as they ran off away from the summit as they did they all heard the falcon screech and fly down to the bottom of the mountain and they all looked down and they saw Shan-Yu pull himself out of the snow.

"Shan-Yu! He's alive!" Sora exclaimed.

"He is heading to the Imperial City, we have to warn Shang!" Mulan said and the others nodded and they headed down towards the Imperial City. They all passed through the destroyed camp and continued down the mountain. Soon they arrived in the Imperial City where it was now dusk. "Shang!" Mulan shouted to him and he stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Shan-Yu is alive, and he is heading this way," She told him.

"And why should I believe you this time?" Shang asked her.

"She is telling you the truth," Daisuke said to him as they all heard the falcon screech and Donald quacked and pointed at it and everyone looked at it to see it land on Shan-Yu's shoulder who was standing on a tower before he jumped off it.

"Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!" Shang shouted at his troops as the three soldiers from earlier ran off while the others did not. "That is an order!" He shouted but his troops all turned into Heartless and he gasped but Mulan, Daisuke and Sora stood in front of him.

"Captain, you save the Emperor, while we take care of these guys, and that's an order!" Daisuke shouted at him and Shang nodded his head before he ran off to join his men.

"Ready?" Sora asked everyone.

"Yeah!" They all replied to him.

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted and Veemon nodded as her Keyblade glowed bright red as did Veemon and they were both engulfed in a swirl of fire and Daisuke emerged wearing her courage armour and she charged towards the heartless followed by Sora, Goofy, Donald and Mulan who all lunged at the Heartless and started to destroy them all.

"FIRE!" Daisuke shouted as she fired a massive fireball towards the heartless and created a massive explosion and destroyed all the heartless around.

"The Emperor is in danger!" Mulan shouted.

"Come on, let's go!" Sora shouted as everyone ran off and into the palace as they saw that the gates were broken down. They all climbed a flight of stairs and they saw Shang get kicked back by Shan-Yu.

"Shang!" Mulan shouted as she ran towards him and Shan-Yu charged towards them both but Daisuke blocked the sword with her shield and the two of them clashed against each other and they were nearing a window.

"Dai watch out!" Sora shouted to her but Daisuke didn't listen as she kicked Shan-Yu back before she tackled him out of the window.

"DAISUKE!" Everyone shouted as Sora ran to the window and looked down to see Daisuke holding onto a ledge with Shan-Yu holding onto her leg.

"Hold on!" Sora shouted at her as he reached down towards her.

"I can't, I'm slipping!" Daisuke shouted as she lost her grip with one hand and was now hanging on with one hand.

"I can't reach," Sora said as he felt Donald, Goofy and Veemon grab him and start to lower him down to Daisuke. "Grab my hand," Sora said to her as Daisuke tried to reach her boyfriend's hand.

"Let go!" She shouted at Shan-Yu who smirked at her before Daisuke kicked him in the face several times but he still held on.

"She said let go!" Mulan shouted as she grabbed a bow and arrow and shot an arrow at Shan-Yu and hit him in the shoulder and he gasped as he let go of Daisuke and he fell to his doom. Daisuke sighed in relief before she lost her grip and almost fell down but Sora caught her hand.

"Pull us up!" He shouted and the others nodded their heads as they pulled Daisuke and Sora up into the window and Sora hugged Daisuke tightly.

"Don't ever do that again," He told her and Daisuke laughed and nodded her head at him. Later on Daisuke and the others along with Mulan were standing outside the palace and the Emperor walked towards them all and Mulan bowed to him.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan." He said to her. "You stole your father's armour, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial Soldier. You deceive your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese Army, and dishonoured your family name." He said to her.

"We get the picture." Sora said.

"You're a young woman, and in the end…" The Emperor said and Mulan gulped before the Emperor bowed to her. "You saved us all," He said to her and Mulan stood up as the crowd behind them cheered and they smiled and cheered slightly.

"Captain Li," The Emperor said to Shang who nodded as he picked walked towards Mulan with Shan-Yu's sword. "Take this, so the world will know what it is you have down for China," The Emperor said to her.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Daisuke and Veemon," Shang said to them all.

"Yes sir?" They asked him.

"Thank you," He said bowing to them all.

"Thank you? Is that all you have to say Captain, if you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan China's bravest woman you'll need to be more eloquent than that," The Emperor said with a smile and Shang blushed slightly and the Emperor chuckled.

"Can I get an autograph?" Sora asked her.

"Thanks for everything Sora," She replied to him.

"Now they gotta make me a guardian," Mushu said.

"Wait, I thought you already were a guardian," Veemon said to him.

"Um…well," Mushu said nervously.

"You tricked us!" Sora shouted as he ran after Mushu.

"Save some for me," Daisuke said as she ran after him just as Shan-Yu's sword glowed brightly and shot a beam of light into the sky and Sora gasped as he took out his Keyblade as did Daisuke and they pointed them both at the keyhole that appeared in the sky and shot beams of light towards it and it glowed brightly.

"Alright, time to get moving," Veemon said.

"Can we come back?" Sora asked.

"We will look forward to your return," Shang said to them all.

"Okay, you two play nice," Sora smirked and both Shang and Mulan blushed brightly.

"Watch it soldier," Shang said to him.

"Goodbye, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Daisuke and Veemon," Mulan said to them as the gang headed back to the Gummi Ship.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	11. Beast's Castle Part One

KHD2 Eleven

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Eleven: Beast's Castle Part One

After leaving Mulan, Mushu and Shan and their world behind Daisuke was now piloting the Gummi Ship through space again. "Okay guys, where is the next world?" She asked the others who all looked at her and Donald looked at the map.

"It's just ahead," He quacked and Daisuke nodded her head at him as she piloted the Gummi ship towards the next world. A few minutes later they arrived and they saw the next world was a giant castle.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Sora asked in awe.

"I got no idea?" Veemon answered him.

"Well, let's go and find out," Daisuke said and everyone nodded their heads towards her and they all headed towards the transport pad and they beamed down to the world. They landed just outside the castle and they all worked towards the large door to the castle and Sora pushed it open letting everyone else walk inside, he then shut the door behind him and followed after the others.

"Hey what is this place?" He asked.

"It's huge!" Donald quacked.

"And sort gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy asked everyone.

"I wonder who lives here," Veemon said. And as he said that a massive and loud roar was heard that made Daisuke jumped into Sora's arms and Veemon to jump into Goofy's.

"Uh…Daisuke?" Sora asked blushing brightly as he got a good view of his girlfriend's chest.

"Yes?" She asked him before she looked at her position and she squeaked and jumped outta her boyfriend's arms and blushed heavily.

"Hey, does anybody recognize that?" Goofy asked as the roar was heard again.

"Hey, that's the Beast!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Yeah," Donald quacked.

"Maybe we should check up on him," Goofy said as Daisuke noticed a heartless run past them towards a door that was open.

"Hold that thought," Daisuke said pointing at the heartless.

"C'mon!" Donald quacked as he ran after it followed by Veemon, Goofy and Daisuke and Sora. Donald poked his head inside the door as did Veemon. "Where did it go?" Donald asked before he gasped and walked towards a table that had a rose inside of a glass case and the rose was glowing. Donald walked towards the case when the heartless suddenly popped up in front of him. "Found it!" Donald quacked as heartless appeared in front of Daisuke and Sora and surrounded everyone. Daisuke and Sora both summoned their Keyblade's while Donald and Goofy drew their weapons and Veemon cracked his knuckles.

"Take these guys out," Daisuke said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement at her.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he jumped at a heartless and headbutted it sending it flying into the wall. Donald quacked loudly as he raised his staff and thunderbolts dropped down from the ceiling and hit several heartless turning them all into smoke. Daisuke and Sora stood back to back as they swung their Keyblade's at the heartless and destroyed a few of them.

"FIRE!" Both of them shouted as they launched fireballs towards some heartless and destroyed them all. Goofy meanwhile was smashing Heartless with his shield while Veemon had resorted to punching them and kicking them all around and soon the gang was backed up against the flower in the case as more heartless appeared.

"Oh c'mon enough already," Sora said.

"Somebody help us!" Donald quacked as the door burst open and the Beast walked through and the gang all smiled as the Beast roared and pummelled the heartless into smoke. He then walked towards the group.

"Nice timing," Daisuke said but the Beast swatted her to the side.

"Dai!" Sora shouted before he was thrown to the side as well.

"What!?" Donald quacked as he, Goofy and Veemon were thrown to the opposite side of Sora and Daisuke and they all crashed into a heap. The Beast grabbed the flower in the case and cradled it gently before he walked off and left the room.

"Okay what the heck was all that about?" Sora asked as he helped Daisuke up.

"Did he forget us?" Goofy asked.

"No way, with this many Heartless around something is up," Veemon said.

"Why'd he have to do that?" Donald asked stomping his foot and holding his jaw.

"Let's find out," Daisuke said and everyone nodded their heads at her and they all left the room. Donald walked ahead and stopped and tapped his foot.

"What is it?" Sora asked him.

"I just know I saw a lady at the top of those stairs…" Donald answered him.

"Well…" Goofy said. "If the best is here in the castle, that lady musta been Belle, right?" He asked.

"Maybe, Belle might know what's happened to the Beast too," Veemon said.

"C'mon! Let's go find her!" Goofy shouted and everyone nodded their heads at him and they all ran up the stairs at the end of the entrance hall. At the end of the stairs they found themselves in front of a large door and Sora looked at everyone.

"Shhh!" He hissed and everyone nodded their heads at him as they approached the door slowly where they heard a voice.

"What am I going to do?" The voice asked. Sora and Daisuke stood on one side of the door and pointed at it and the others nodded their head.

"Okay," Donald said standing in front of the door before he ran towards the door.

"Donald!" Sora and Daisuke shouted as the door swung open.

"Hey! Who opened the door!?" Donald quacked as he looked up to see Belle standing there.

"Donald, I'm so glad you're here," She said as she picked up Donald and hugged him tightly. "Sora, Daisuke, Veemon and Goofy!" She said happily as the others entered the room.

"Hiya," Daisuke smiled.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Donald quacked and Belle looked at him before she set him down and Donald had swirls in his eyes.

"Where is the Beast?" Veemon asked her.

"Oh, he must be in the west wing, we don't talk like we used to," Belle answered him.

"Did something happen?" Sora asked her.

"Yes," Belle said sadly. "Isn't that why you're here?" She asked them and everyone looked at Sora who shrugged his shoulders.

"Not exactly, but we can still help!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Since we're here and all." Daisuke said.

"The Beast won't talk to you?" Donald asked Belle who nodded her head at him.

"He's been acting strange lately," She told the group. "The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon," She explained.

"I want to help them, but…" Belle said.

"Wait a second, who locked who up?" Veemon asked her confused.

"The Beast locked up his servants," Belle said.

"But why?" Daisuke asked concerned.

"That is what I don't know," Belled told them.

"Where is the dungeon?" Sora asked.

"You can get to the undercroft from the west hall. The dungeon is down there," Belle told them.

"The west hall, got it," Sora nodded his head at her as did the others.

"Be careful," Belle said.

"Hey, careful is my middle name," Sora said as he walked off and bumped into a wall and Daisuke stood over him.

"Sure it is," She smiled down at him and Sora smiled back as Daisuke helped him to his feet. The group them nodded at Belle before they left her room and headed towards the west hall. As they walked down the corridor a massive round heartless appeared blocking their path.

"Oh great, a large heartless this time," Veemon moaned. The giant heartless jumped into the air and went to crush the group but they all jumped out of the way as the heartless crashed into the floor. "VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he jumped and headbutted the heartless as it got to its feet and he knocked it over again. Goofy then jumped into the air and he smashed his shield into the heartless face while it was on the floor, Daisuke then jumped into the air after Goofy and summoned her Keyblade and came down full force and impaled the heartless making it turn into a large cloud of smoke.

"Well, that was easy," She said and everyone rolled their eyes in disbelief at her.

"Come on, we need to get to the west wing," Sora said and everyone nodded as they followed him towards the entrance hall again and went down the stairs towards the other side of the castle and once they did the found themselves in a corridor lined with suits of armour.

"These should be a way to the undercroft here somewhere…" Veemon said looking around. Daisuke then noticed a doorway that was hidden behind a wardrobe.

"Found it," She said as she ran towards the wardrobe and she pushed it aside. "Here it is!" She exclaimed as the wardrobe gained eyes and a mouth and looked at Daisuke.

"Do you mind!?" It shouted.

"ARGH!" Daisuke, Sora, Donald, Veemon and Goofy exclaimed in shock as the wardrobe moved back in front of the door.

"What the heck?" Sora asked.

"Come on, let's push it again but very slowly," Daisuke whispered and Sora nodded his head at her and they both started to push the wardrobe slowly to the side, the wardrobe then shook its head and Daisuke and Sora walked away and it looked around before it fell asleep again. They then started to push it again and this time they moved it out of the way. But once they did the wardrobe woke up.

"Just as I was starting to get comfortable, can I help you?" It asked them.

"Wha?" Veemon asked.

"Huh?" Donald quacked.

"Oh, right. Belle needs us to go to the dungeon," Sora said.

"Goodness, you're here to help my friends, why didn't you say so?" Thee wardrobe asked.

"Uh?" Sora said.

"I'm sorry I startled you, oh I used to be human you know until the enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast," The wardrobe explained.

"The prince is the Beast!?" Donald quacked in shock.

"The Beast is a prince!?" Goofy asked.

"That's right, although his behaviour was far from princely at the time," The wardrobe said.

"What's this about a…spell?" Daisuke asked the wardrobe.

"It was a cold winter's night," The wardrobe said as everyone listened. "And that is enough for now, you can hear the rest after you've rescued the others," It said and everyone faceplanted in disbelief.

"Aw," Donald quacked.

"Hurry the dungeon is damp and chilly, certainly no place for a clock," The wardrobe said.

"A clock?" Veemon asked.

"You will find out soon enough," The wardrobe said.

"Well, let's get going," Sora said and the others all nodded their heads at him as they entered through the door. And once they did they walked down a dark corridor and at the end they saw a large stone door that had two figures on the door in front of them.

"This must be it," Daisuke said and the others nodded their heads at her and Donald walked towards the door and leaned against it but it glowed slightly making Donald quack loudly as the two figures on the door came to life.

"Uh oh!" Donald shouted as he avoided one of the hands that tried to smash him and he ran towards the others.

"Let's go!" Veemon shouted as he ran towards the door but suddenly two statues that were on the side of the door came to life and lunged at Veemon who yelped in shock as he jumped out of the way.

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted and her dragon nodded his head at her as he ran towards Daisuke and they bumped fists and both flowed brightly as Daisuke activated her courage form again.

"No way am I missing out on the action," Sora said as he glowed brightly as did Goofy who yelped in shock and when the light died down Sora was in his red outfit with the two Keyblade's.

"Let's go!" Daisuke shouted and both she and Sora charged towards the door and the statues who flew at them but Daisuke smashed the statues with her Keyblade's allowing Sora to charge at the door and he swung his Keyblade's with increased speed and ferocity.

"Take this!" He shouted as he pointed his Keyblade's at the door and he shot a beam of light at it causing an explosion and a small black orb flew off the door and floated around the area.

"Oh no you don't!" Daisuke shouted as she jumped into the air and she slashed at the orb repeatedly before she stopped and it burst into flames and turned into a cloud of smoke as the two figures on the door groaned before they too turned into smoke and everyone sighed in relief as Daisuke and Sora exited their forms and Veemon and Goofy hit the ground on their butts.

"Well that never gets old," Veemon said.

"That's a first for me," Goofy said with a chuckle.

"So you think the servants are behind this door?" Donald asked.

"They have to be, let's go and save them!" Daisuke shouted.

"Right!" Everyone else shouted at her in agreement.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	12. Beast's Castle Part Two

KHD2 Twelve

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Twelve: Beast's Castle Part Two

"Come on you guys we need to find the place where the Beast locked his servants," Daisuke said to the others who all nodded their heads at her as they ran down a corridor. Veemon then saw a door that was opened up slightly and he walked towards it and he pushed it open.

"Hey guys in here," He said and everyone looked at him and walked towards him and then through the door and saw a clock, a candle, and a teapot and a teacup with a chip in it.

"There's no one here," Sora said.

"You mean there isn't anyone to rescue?" Donald asked sadly.

"Bummer," Daisuke mumbled.

"Did someone say rescue?" A voice with a heavy French accent said making everyone gasp and look around for the source of the voice.

"Keep quiet, it might be THEM," Another voice shushed the French one.

"Oh, they look like nice boys to me," Another voice said.

"We are nice," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, we're your friends," Goofy said agreeing with Daisuke.

"Belle sent us to find you," Sora said. As he said that the clock, candle and teapot and cup came to life and jumped down of the crates they were on and they hopped or walked towards the group and Daisuke bent down and picked up the cup.

"Hello there little guy, what's your name?" She asked him sweetly and the cup actually blushed.

"Chip," The cup now known as Chip said to her.

"I'm Sora, and these guys are Donald, Goofy, Veemon and Daisuke," He said pointing to everyone as Daisuke put Chip back onto the ground. Veemon then picked up the clock making him gasp in shock.

"Put me…I am self-winding sir!" The clock shouted to the dragon who chuckled as he then shook the clock and made Donald and Goofy laugh slightly.

"We're glad you're okay," Sora said to the candle who hopped backwards and jumped onto the chair he stood on.

"It is we who are overjoyed to see you" He said to him.

"Did someone put a spell on you guys?" Goofy asked.

"Yes the enchantress," The clock said to them smacking Veemon's hand away from him.

"It seems so long ago…" The candle said.

"It was a cold winter's night…An old beggar woman came to the castle and asked for shelter," The teapot said.

"Yes and the master of this castle, which is of course the prince…" The clock trailed off as Veemon touched his pendulum. "Stop that! Put me down this instant!" He shouted at him making him yelp before he complied and set the clock down on the chair beside the candle. "The master turned her away. All because of her, um, meagre appearance.

"That is awful!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Oui. He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and shall I say…cruel." The candle said.

"Lumiere!" The clock shouted at him.

"The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances…Still he would not take her in." The teapot said as everyone looked at her and the others in shock.

"Then the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress," The clock explained.

"She then turned the Prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart," The teapot said.

"And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted too," The clock said.

"Wow that is quite a story," Daisuke said as she put her hands behind her back making her breasts perk out and Sora blushed slightly.

"Is there anything we can do to help you guys?" Veemon asked them.

"Let's get the enchantress!" Donald quacked.

"Oh no, dear," The teapot said to him.

"We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts…" Lumiere said.

"He has been acting weird," Sora said scratching his head.

"You're right, it was like he didn't even trust us, you don't think he's been turned into a Heartless do you guys?" Daisuke asked them and they all looked at her.

"I hope not, but if they are involved in this it is a good thing we're here," Sora said.

"Let's go find the Beast!" Donald quacked.

"Splendid!" The clock exclaimed happily as Lumiere jumped down from his chair and hopped away.

"Follow me, messieurs and mademoiselle, I know a shortcut," He said to them all and the group nodded their heads at him before they followed him out of the room and towards his shortcut. They then saw the clock at the top of a set of stairs and in front of him were two large suits of armour guarding the door.

"Allow our guests to pass!" The clock ordered the two suits of armour who then stepped to the side and the door opened up. Then Lumiere hopped through the door followed by Chip and the teapot.

"Come on Cogsworth," Lumiere said to him who then looked at Sora and the others.

"After you," He said to him and Sora nodded his head at the clock before he and the others walked through the door and they found themselves in a corridor that broke off into two pathways.

"So how do we get out of here?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm afraid we won't be marching out that easily," Lumiere said to her sadly. "You see, the door leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption," He explained.

"What kind of contraption?" Sora asked him.

"Observe!" Cogsworth said to them as he jumped onto a lever and pulled it down and a lantern came down.

"The lantern came down," Daisuke said.

"Indeed it did, if we could but light all the lanterns in this passage, the secret door would open," Lumiere informed them.

"But as you can see, the lanterns are already burning…with an enchanted flame," The teapot said.

"You must put out this enchanted flame before I am able to light the lanterns properly," Lumiere said.

"Can't you just throw water on them?" Veemon asked him.

"That's not enough I am afraid," The teapot said to him. "But if you use the power of light…" She then said to them as Daisuke looked at her and she summoned her Keyblade.

"Light huh?" She asked as she concentrated and the crest of light on the hilt glowed brightly and she pointed it at the lantern and sent out a few sprinkles of light and the enchanted flame vanished and Lumiere set the lantern on fire properly.

"Bravo!" He exclaimed to her making her smiled at him.

"If we work together, we'll have that door open in no time!" The teapot cheered happily.

"Piece of cake," Daisuke said.

"I am afraid again it is not quite so simple, mon ami," Lumiere said to her. "Certainly you cannot expect Cogsworth to hang from that handle forever?" He asked her looking at Cogsworth at the same time.

"What!? Why!? Lumiere! You-," Cogsworth in shock.

"If he gets tired and falls off, all the unlit lanterns will rise to the ceiling again.

"Before you continued to must see to Cogsworth, once he gets his strength back, he'll grasp the lever again for you," The teapot said to her and Sora who nodded their heads at her.

"Okay then, let's find the lanterns first, and Veemon hold onto Cogsworth so he doesn't get tired," Daisuke told her partner who nodded his head at her and he walked over to Cogsworth and he propped him up on his head and the clock nodded his head in thanks to him before he pushed the lever down again and the lanterns that were unlit dropped down again and Sora and Daisuke ran over to them and sent sparkles of light and the last three lanterns and Lumiere set them all on fire and a click was heard and with that a part of the door slid down and revealing a pathway.

"The master's room is at the very end of the west wing, I shall go on ahead and wait for you," Cogsworth said to them all before he hopped off through the passageway.

"I must check on the castle," The teapot said to them.

"Watch out for the heartless," Sora warned her and the teapot, Chip and Lumiere jumped off as well following after her.

"Time to find the beast guys," Donald quacked and the others nodded their heads at him and they ran off through the secret passageway and found themselves in the west wing of the castle. But they soon were attacked by several statues and everyone summoned their Keyblade's or their weapons. The statues then charged towards them before the fight began and Daisuke and Sora used their Keyblade's to block the swords that the statues swung down at them.

"Take this!" Daisuke shouted as she swing her Keyblade and she launched a fire ball towards the statues and she sent them flying backwards.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he jumped towards another statue and he shattered it into dozens of pieces and when Veemon turned and looked at the others to see several more shattered statues around their feet. "That was fast," He said smiling and the others nodded their heads as they then heard a roar and they then all ran off in the direction of the roar and they saw a man in a black hooded robe talking to the beast.

"Beast"" Daisuke shouted at him as the hooded member looked at her and the others.

"See? She has accomplices," He said to the Beast before he waved his hand and barrier rose up in front of the Beast's rose.

"Hey Prince," Sora said to him walking up but the Beast snarled before he roared and lunged at him but he rolled out of the way.

"Beast! Calm down!" Daisuke shouted at him but she got hit by the Beast and was thrown into the wall and she fell to the ground.

"Dai! VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he jumped at the Beast and went to head-butt the Beast who snarled at him and swatted him away making him crash into the wall beside Daisuke.

"Vee…" She said as she pulled herself up to her feet. "Do it," She said and took out her digivice and Veemon glowed bright blue.

"VEEMON…DIGIVOLVE TOO…EX-VEEMON!" In Veemon's place was Ex-Veemon who frowned at the Beast. "Okay pal, no one hurts my partner, especially not you!" And with that he punched The Beast in the face and sent him flying backwards making the Beast roar at him and charge towards him and the two titans grappled with one another while Sora, Donald and Goofy ran up to Daisuke who stood up but collapsed but before she hit the ground Sora caught his girlfriend in his arms.

"I got ya," He said to her and Daisuke grinned at him and he smiled back.

"VEE LASER!" They heard Ex-Veemon roar and he fired an x shaped beam of light towards the Beast and hit him sending him backwards just as Cogsworth came into room.

"Master, oh dear," He said as Beast roared and lunged at him but Ex-Veemon caught him and held him back.

"Easy big guy!" He shouted but the Beast roared back at him and threw him off and lunged at Ex-Veemon again. "EX-VEE PUNCH!" He shouted as he threw a fist forward and hit the Beast right in the nose and the Beast stumbled and shook his head and held his head.

"What happened, what's going on?" He asked confused.

"What's going on?" Sora asked as he stormed towards the Beast and pulled the Beast down to look him right in the eyes. "What is going on is that you just attacked my girlfriend! What is wrong with you!?" Sora shouted at the Beast.

"Xaldin, he is to blame, he took all my sorrow, anger and loneliness and turned it into rage, Belle oh no, I've been selfish and cruel to her," The Beast said sadly.

"Huh? She never mentioned that," Ex-Veemon said to him.

"She's too good to do that," The Beast said to him.

"Well why don't we go find her you tell her that you care for her?" Daisuke asked him.

"But…" He said.

"No buts, you're coming with us to find Belle, don't argue," Sora said to him and the Beast nodded his head at him and the others smiled.

"We should get going then," Ex-Veemon said before he turned back into Veemon and the entire gang nodded their heads and they left the room and headed back towards Belle. Once they arrived in the great hall of the castle they saw the same hooded man from before.

"Xaldin!" The Beast roared as he lunged at Xaldin.

"Farewell," the cloaked man said before he vanished in a swirl of shadows and the Beast roared in anger.

"What does he want here?" The Beast asked.

"He must be with Organisation XIII," Sora said as Beast looked at him. "Ever heard of the Nobodies? Well apparently when someone who is strong of heart becomes a Heartless a nobody is created too," Sora explained.

"And the Organisation has control of all the Nobodies," Sora said.

"So they were gonna turn you into a heartless and then take control of your nobody," Goofy said and Sora nodded his head at him.

"You're alright," A voice called and everyone turned to face Belle walking up to them.

"Belle!" The Beast exclaimed running over to her. "Belle, I'm sorry, I was…I wasn't myself," He apologised to her. "I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you," He said and Belle smiled at him and the Beast smiled back at her. "Forgive me," He said to her.

"I know you wouldn't have done anything to hurt me, you don't need to apologise, but I wish you would start trusting me," Belle said to the Beast.

"This isn't good," Lumiere said making everyone but Beast and Belle look at him. "You remember the rose?" he asked.

"From the Beast's room?" Donald asked.

"Yes, if the Beast can learn to love and be loved in return the spell will be broken," Cogsworth said to them.

"Can he do it in time?" Sora asked.

"We think so," The teapot said.

"I think you're right," Goofy said.

"I HOPE you're right," Sora said to him as his Keyblade appeared in his hand as did Daisuke's and they both glowed and they nodded their heads and pointed them into the sky as a keyhole appeared in the sky and both their Keyblade's fired a beam of light at the keyhole and hit it making a bright flash of light.

"What happened?" The Beast asked them.

"The gate is open!" Both Veemon and Donald exclaimed.

"Do you have to go?" Belle asked them all.

"Yeah sorry, we'll see you around though, but try to not argue with each other," Daisuke said and The Beast looked at Belle and then scratched his cheek slightly.

"If you guys hear anything of Riku, Willis, The King, Organisation XIII or the Nobodies tell us," Sora said to them and they nodded their heads at him and he smiled and nodded back.

"Time to get going guys," Daisuke said and everyone waved to the servants the Beast and Belle as they headed back to the Gummi Ship.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	13. Back to the Coliseum Part One

KHD2 Thirteen

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Thirteen: Back to the Coliseum Part One

"Okay guys, let's head to our next destination," Daisuke said as she piloted the Gummi Ship through space, she then looked back at Donald who was looking at the map. "Where's the next world?" She asked him.

"It's close by, we should be arriving at any moment," He quacked back in response.

"Hey guys, there it is, and it's a world we've been to," Veemon said as everyone looked to see he was right.

"The Coliseum," Sora said and everyone nodded.

"Let's go down there," Daisuke said as everyone jumped onto the teleport pad and were beamed down to the coliseum. When they arrived they found themselves in an underground cavern.

"Are you sure this is the coliseum?" Goofy asked.

"Positive, either that or Daisuke is a crummy pilot," Sora mumbled earning a smack on the head making him yelp in shock. "Hey!" He shouted as Daisuke walked past him.

"For your information Sora it's that way, we just arrived a little off where we came from last time," She said pointing to a set of stairs.

"Oh…" Sora said as they all suddenly heard a scream and they turned to see a women in a purple dress running from a few Heartless. "Heartless!" Sora shouted as they all ran to the women and the Heartless ran away from them. Sora then ran to the women and offered his hand to her.

"Thanks but I'm fine, and you're supposed to be?" She asked them.

"I'm Sora, He's Donald, that's Goofy, Veemon and Daisuke," Sora answered introducing the group to her. "We came to see how Hercules was doing," He said as the women looked at him.

"You know Wonderboy?" She asked.

"Yeah, because we're heroes too!" Donald quacked puffing his chest out with pride.

"Don't you mean Junior Heroes?" Veemon asked him and Donald glared at him.

"Hey, I'm a heroine you two," Daisuke said to them both as the women chuckled.

"Looks like we have a friend in common. Names Megara, but my friends call me Meg," She introduced herself.

"So how's Herc?" Sora asked her.

"Wonderboy? Well, he's duking it out at the Coliseum every day. You know, "a hero's work is never done" and all that. He's ready to drop but he keeps on fighting, but even Wonderboy has his limits though, these opponents are bad new-special deliveries from Hades himself," Meg explained.

"Hades!?" Donald quacked.

"Right. Lord of the Underworld, I was on my way to see him," Meg said. "Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happened to that kid…" She said sadly.

"Gawrsh..." Goofy said.

"Yeah, sounds like you two are more than just friends," Veemon said.

"Oh…uh…" Meg said blushing.

"Don't worry, we'll go have a little talk with Hades," Daisuke said to. "I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him," She smiled at Meg.

"You really want to do that?" She asked and everyone nodded. "Well it looks like you know what you're doing, I'll guess I'll take you up on your offer, but let's keep this whole chat with Hades thing our little secret okay?" She asked them.

"Our lips are sealed," Sora said to her. "So where is Hades anyway?" He asked Meg who pointed behind her to an imposing door. "Right, the bad guys are always behind the big scary doors," He said.

"Well let's go boys," Daisuke said before she ran off to the door followed by the others, on the other side of the door they came upon a corridor illuminated by candles with blue flame, and a figure in a black hooded cloak ran past them.

"The Organisation!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Yeah," Daisuke said nodded her head as the gang all ran down the hallway after the Organisation member, several Heartless appeared in front of them but they were quickly dealt with by Daisuke and Sora's Keyblade's. As the gang ran down the corridor they all started to hear the sounds of moaning from ahead of them.

"What's that?" Veemon asked slightly afraid.

"I don't know," Donald answered also afraid. The group soon came across a bridge spanning a green pool that had several ghosts swirling around in it. Veemon and Donald shook with fear.

"I'm scared too guys," Goofy said as he too started to shake.

"Hades come out!" Sora shouted but he got no reply. "Let's go and find him," He said to the others.

"What!? We have to go over that?" Veemon asked scared.

"Don't worry, I doubt those things can grab us," Daisuke said as she walked off and started to cross the bridge followed by Sora and then reluctantly by Veemon, Donald and Goofy who made sure to not look down at the ghosts circling below them. Meanwhile in another part of the Underworld Pete and a man who was wearing black and grey robes with a blue flame atop his head were staring down into a vortex.

"Where does that lead to Hades?" Pete asked shaking with fear.

"Nowhere special, just the Underworlds deepest dungeon," Hades answered him.

"You don't say, maybe I should get going," Pete said as he backed away while Hades conjured two flames in his hands and threw them down into the vortex creating a massive plume of red smoke and a figure with a scar across his right eye wearing a red cloak with one arm in the cloak and another one holding a sword looked at Hades who laughed.

"Let's cut to the chase, here is the deal I am going to offer you, I let you out of the slammer-no strings-you will be free as a bird," Hades said as the man looked at Pete who gulped and waved nervously at him. "And all for one little job. Fight Hercules in the Coliseum…to the death!" Hades said as the man smirked at him and placed his sword on his shoulder.

"This is my story. And you're not part of it," He said to Hades.

"Did you forget who you are talking to!? I am the Lord of the Dead!" Hades shouted.

"Maybe that's why no one wants to die," The man said with an arrogant smirk.

"You are so FIRED!" Hades shouted as his skin went red and his head flame turned normal colour. Hades then charged at the man and grabbed his sword as the two struggled against each other.

"Hades!" Donald quacked as the gang ran into the room.

"You guys again!?" Hades shouted in anger as he punched the man he had freed backwards.

"Fight!" The man shouted at Sora and the others as he swung his sword at Hades who caught it before he then punched the man knocking him out and sending him to the ground. Hades then conjured two flames in his hands but Sora, Daisuke, Donald, Goofy and Veemon ran in front of the downed man.

"Get up!" Sora shouted at him. The gang then charged at Hades and tried to hit him several times from every direction. However for some reason everyone started to feel lightheaded.

"Something's wrong," Donald quacked.

"I feel kind of funny," Sora said agreeing with Donald.

"That's right, see that's the thing…" Hades said before the man he had freed kicked him away.

"Run!" He shouted and everyone ran out of the room followed by the man as they ran back across the bridge towards the exit of the Underworld. They made it out and everyone but the man collapsed exhausted.

"Man, that was weird," Daisuke groaned sitting up.

"You're really good, are you some kind of hero?" Sora asked the man.

"No, I am no hero, I'm just a…Auron," He replied making everyone look at him.

"My name," Auron said to them.

"I'm Sora!" Sora introduced as Donald jumped onto his back.

"Donald," He quacked as Goofy jumped onto his back.

"Goofy," He said as Sora fell to the ground under the weight of the two of them.

"I'm Daisuke and this is Veemon," Daisuke introduced herself and her partner.

"It seems we were fated to meet, maybe you need a guardian," Auron said looking down at Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Guardian? Thanks but no thanks," Sora said getting to his feet and walked away towards the exit with the others while Auron smirked slightly before he followed after them all. When they arrived at the exit they saw that the door was closed.

"Its shut," Donald quacked as he, Goofy, Sora, Veemon and Daisuke tried to push the door open but to no avail.

"It's not budging," Veemon said before he looked up and gasped.

"Veemon?" Daisuke asked as her partner pointed at a keyhole at the top of the door. "Ah, got it," Daisuke said as she summoned her Keyblade.

"Will that do it?" Auron asked her.

"I hope so," She replied as a roar was heard and a three headed dog came out of the tunnel the group had just exited.

"Cerberus!" Sora shouted.

"Hurry!" Auron shouted to Daisuke who nodded and held her Keyblade up and pointed it at the keyhole which glowed brightly and her Keyblade fired a golden beam of light from it into the hole and the door opened slowly. Donald and Goofy ran through the door to the other side as Auron attacked Cerberus and Sora looked at him before he sighed and ran to help him.

"Sora no!" Donald shouted as Daisuke ran towards Auron as well followed by Veemon but before the other two could help out a barrier rose up in front of them.

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted pulling out her digivice which glowed bright blue.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO EX-VEEMON!" Veemon roared as he digivolved into his champion form before he tackled Cerberus and grabbed one of his three heads. "Hold still ya giant flea bag!" He shouted as Cerberus roared at him.

"I think you insulted him!" Sora shouted at the dragon who grunted before he was thrown off the three headed dog and hit the ground hard.

"FIRE!" Daisuke shouted launching a fireball at Cerberus hitting him making him snarl at her and lunged towards her but Auron shoved his blade into one of the three mouths.

"FIRE!" Sora shouted as he too fired a fireball at Cerberus hitting him just as Auron was thrown away by Cerberus. Dai! Little help here!" Sora urgently shouted to his girlfriend who nodded her head at him and she looked down at her Keyblade and focused as one of the crest glowed brightly.

"Take this!" She shouted as she launched a cascade of water at Cerberus making the dog growl and whine as the water stopped and the dog shook its fur. "Say goodnight ya mutt!" Daisuke said as she launched a thunderbolt from her Keyblade and hit him electrocuting him enough to allow everyone to make it through the door and it started to shut as Cerberus charged the door while Veemon, Daisuke, Sora, Donald and Goofy all pulled a funny face at the dog who crashed into the door as it shut right in front of him. Meanwhile at the Coliseum Meg was talking to Hercules who was sitting down and panting.

"Come on, Wonderboy play hooky for a day, for old times' sake?" Meg asked him.

"They came to see me. They came to see a hero, I can't let them down," Hercules replied in between pants. "Don't worry Meg I'll be fine, what does a hero need rest for huh?" He asked as he flexed his muscles but he winced slightly before he walked back into the Coliseum to the ovation of the crowd.

"Sora don't let me down," Meg said looking into the air at the ceiling.

"Whew!" Sora said in relief as Donald looked around.

"Where's Auron?" He quacked.

"He'll be fine, he can take care of himself. Let's go and find Meg, then we can try this again," Sora said as everyone nodded as they headed off towards the Coliseum.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	14. Back to the Coliseum Part Two

KHD2 Fourteen

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Fourteen: Back to the Coliseum Part Two

"Okay, so we go back to the Coliseum and talk to Meg, and then what we go back down there to confront Hades?" Veemon asked the group as they all headed towards the Coliseum.

"Um…yeah pretty much," Sora answered him.

"But last time we couldn't even hit Hades for some reason," Daisuke told him.

"She's right about that," Goofy said and Donald nodded in agreement.

"Well maybe it's because we were in the Underworld and not dead?" Veemon voiced making everyone look at him. "What?" He asked confused.

"That actually makes sense, but how do we fight Hades without actually dying?" Sora asked scratching his head.

"We could ask Hercules or something," Daisuke suggested.

"Sure, we're heading to the Coliseum anyway, might as well ask him," Donald quacked and with that the group all ran towards the stairs that would lead up to the Coliseum. Meanwhile with Hades and Pete, Hades was sitting on a chair in front of Pete.

"So let me see if I got this right, the two brats Keyblade's can open any lock?" Hades asked Pete.

"That's right," Pete replied and Hades chuckled.

"Have I ever told you of the killer coliseum we have right here in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool," Hades told him.

"Then that's the place we're gonna put an end to Herc the Jerk's winning streak," Pete said slamming his fist onto the table.

"Problem. Zeus locked it tight," Hades said as Pete growled and Hades then chuckled making Pete look at him. "Bingo. All we gotta do is swipe that key from either of them and then reopen the Underdrome!" Hades explained.

"Hate to tell ya, but that key is kinda particular, it won't work for just anybody. And those two kids are no pushovers," Pete informed in making Hades scoff.

"I think this calls for a woman's touch," He said snapping his fingers and a small figure of Meg appeared in his hands. Meanwhile back with the team they had just walked through the huge wooden doors and now stood in the courtyard looking at the two statues.

"Gawrsh, this sure does bring back memories," Goofy said.

"Agreed," Sora said as the massive doors opened and Hercules walked out panting slightly before he noticed the team.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! Daisuke! Veemon! When'd you get here?" He asked them.

"Hi Herc," Sora greeted him.

"Hi," Veemon and Donald said.

"How's it going," Greeted Daisuke.

"Howdy there!" Goofy said.

"So you guys on another adventure?" Hercules asked them.

"You know the usual, looking for some friends, wiping out some Heartless," Sora answered.

"Junior Heroes and Heroine always busy," Hercules said high fiving Sora.

"You know it," Sora said smiling.

"So have you found those friends of yours?" Hercules asked them.

"Still working on it. When we got here we ran into Meg-," Daisuke said as Meg glared slightly at her. "Meg-mega-trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out," She said quickly. "We tried to teach hades a thing or two but the Underworld drains away all our strength, you wouldn't have any ideas would you?" She asked Hercules who looked at them all.

"Well there is a stone that protects people against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there," Hercules explained.

"Can we use it?" Sora asked him.

"Sure, I'll go and get it for you," Hercules replied.

"Thanks," Veemon said.

"We'd appreciate it," Goofy said.

"But Hades is no pushover, even if you've got the Olympus Stone. And I have a match today so I can't go with you," Hercules told them making them all slump. "You know what you guys need training! Why don't you go talk to Phil?" Hercules asked them all making them look at him.

"Good idea," Donald quacked as they all walked off to the arena where they saw Phil looking at some pots.

"Hey champ, how ya feeling?" Phil asked with his back turned to the team. "Better rest up for tomorrow's match. No one wants to see a worn out hero…capiche?" Phil asked them. "Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: eat sleep and bathe,  
Phil said as everyone looked at him and then at each other before they all laughed and Phil turned around cross before he smiled as he saw who it was. "Hey look who it is, the Junior Heroes and heroine," Phil said walking up to them.

"Hey Phil," Sora greeted him.

"How've you been, have you all earned your true hero wings yet?" Phil asked them and they all looked at each and scratched their heads. "Nope you ain't got what it takes," Phil said making everyone look at him. "So what's up?" Phil asked them.

"We need training, we're gonna go and take on Hades," Daisuke told him.

"Ha, you lot take on Hades?" He asked them as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Veemon asked him.

"You got nerve kids, I like that," Phil told him. "But hey you never know, stranger things have happened right? Better get cracking boys and girl," Phil told them all.

"Let's do it!" Daisuke cheered.

"Okay you lot, all you have to do is break all the pots under a minute and a half, ready? Go!" Phil shouted and everyone nodded at him as they all started to smash the pots by using their weapons and by the time they finished Phil gave off an impressed whistle. "Not bad you lot, it took you thirty seconds, for Herc it took him slightly longer than that," He said making the team smile. "But don't think that means anything, you can relax after we finish with your training," He said as the team groaned slightly before they all went off to train some more. A few minutes later Hercules came into the arena and everyone looked at him.

"I'm sorry guys, the Olympus Stone has been stolen," He told them.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"By who!?" Donald quacked.

"We don't know yet, all we know is it was a guy in a black hooded cloak and he had a bunch of accomplices a bunch of creatures dressed in white," Hercules said as everyone looked at him and then at one another. "I take it you already know them," He said.

"I think so, if we can get the Olympus Stone back can we borrow it for a while?" Daisuke asked him.

"Sure," Hercules said to her and everyone smiled at him. "By the way you haven't seen Meg around by any chance have you?" He asked but everyone shook their heads at him. "Oh, okay…" He said.

"What's wrong your hero-ness? Feeling under the weather?" A voice asked as Hades appeared and placed his hand on Hercules's shoulder. "You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description?" Hades asked him.

"Hades, we gotta talk!" Daisuke said to him but Hades turned and flicked her away making her crash into Sora.

"I came to share a bit of mildly-interesting news: it seems your dear sweet little Nutmeg has gotten herself lost in the Underworld," Hades said.

"You mean you kidnapped her!" Hercules accused him.

"Well maybe, but why get caught up in the details," Hades said as Hercules whistled and a winged horse flew down and landed as Hercules went to climb onto the horse.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, because today you are facing the bloodthirsty Hydra, and if you leave accidents may happen," Hades said smirking.

"Accidents you cause," Sora said to him.

"Details like I said who needs them?" Hades asked before he vanished.

"Can you handle this?" Hercules asked them.

"Sure, you deal with the Hydra and we'll save Meg," Donald quacked.

"Yeah we are heroes after all," Veemon said.

"Junior heroes," Goofy whispered to him making the dragon roll his eyes.

"Enough you two," Daisuke said to them both. "We need to go," She then said and everyone ran off towards the Underworld again while Hercules sighed. When they arrived down in the underworld again they saw Phil was lying on the floor.

"Phil!" Sora shouted running over to him. "What happened?" he asked as Phil got to his feet.

"I spotted this strange guy dressed in black, I chased after him but he turned on me, next thing I know, I am seeing stars," Phil explained.

"All dressed in black!" Donald quacked.

"He's the one who stole the Olympus Stone," Sora said.

"Where'd he go?" Goofy asked him and Phil looked at the Underworld door.

"The Underworld, he is a bad apple, all right. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero, in case Herc needed a break," He said.

"Why didn't you just ask us?" Donald asked him.

"You know someone?" Phil asked as everyone looked at him and he chuckled lightly. "Good one," He told them. "That guy in black extinguished the flame by the entrance that blocked it off, to be honest I am worried about you, but you guys are probably prepared enough, go get him," Phil told them and everyone nodded as they all ran off into the Underworld and when they went through the door they came across hooded figure in black who turned to face them.

"You!" He exclaimed removing his hood to reveal a face with blonde hair. "Wait a sec…Roxas! Hikaru!" He said to both Sora and Daisuke who looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" Sora asked.

"Roxas? Hikaru? It's no use," The man said.

"What're you talking about?" Daisuke asked him as the man took out a piece of paper.

"Let's see here…if the subjects fail to respond, use aggression to liberate true disposition, boy did they pick the wrong guy for the job," The man said.

"You are bizarre," Daisuke said as the man held a stone.

"He's the thief," Goofy said as the man held the stone in the air and a hundred copies of him appeared.

"Oh great," Veemon mumbled.

"Veemon let's go!" Daisuke shouted and her partner nodded his head as he started to glow bright blue this time instead of red and Daisuke did as well. They both then fused together and this time Daisuke was now wearing armour resembling Raidramon's with black boots with yellow lightning bolts on them and electricity flowing off them, gloves with electricity arcing from them and her entire body had electricity arc from it and her Keyblade was now blue and covered in lighting.

"What the?" Sora asked shocked as Daisuke vanished from sight and started to attack the copies of the Organisation member and destroyed them all quickly to everyone's shock.

"Oh man, Roxas, Hikaru come back to us," The man said before vanishing and Daisuke and Veemon separated from each other.

"That guy's a broken record," Sora said as Veemon picked up the Olympus Stone and handed it to his partner and the stone glowed brightly engulfing everyone in the light before the stone vanished.

"Okay, we need to find Meg still," Sora said as everyone ran off to find Meg and as they ran through the Underworld they all came upon a large stone that had an engraving of Meg in the stone next to a keyhole. Sora and Daisuke then took out their Keyblades and fired beams of light at the keyhole and the rock started to crack and it exploded in a flash of light and a pillar of green light dropped down from the ceiling.

"Meg!" Veemon shouted.

"Let's go," Goofy said and everyone nodded as they walked into the beam of light and they appeared in an arena where they saw Meg and Hades standing there.

"Now that's a key, thank you for all your help your two, now later,' Hades said vanishing.

"Behind you guys!" Meg shouted and everyone turned to see Pete standing there surrounded by heartless and he laughed.

"Oh what is wrong, can't fight in the underworld boohoo," He said as everyone smirked.

"Think again, Veemon," Daisuke said taking out her digivice which glowed.

"VEEMON…DIGIVOLVE TOO…EX-VEEMON!" Veemon shouted as he evolved into his champion form and Pete gulped.

"No fair!" He shouted as he tossed a bomb at Ex-Veemon which exploded but Ex-Veemon didn't even flinch.

"That you best?" He asked Pete who growled slightly. "Let me show you how it's done, VEE-LASER!" He shouted firing an x shaped beam of energy towards Pete hitting him and making Pete fly backwards and he crashed into the ground as the Heartless charged at the gang.

"There's too many of them," Sora said as he dispatched a heartless.

"Let's get out of here," Donald quacked as they saw some heartless get thrown away and everyone turned to see Hercules standing there.

"Hey, sorry I am late," He said as he punched another Heartless and whistled as Pegasus flew down and landed beside Meg.

"Get out of here!" Sora said as Meg nodded and she climbed onto Pegasus and looked at Hercules. "Don't worry, we'll back him up," Sora said and Meg smiled and nodded as Pegasus took to the skies and out of the Underworld as Ex-Veemon kicked Pete in the face sending him flying and he stood up.

"Forget you nitwits, I'll deal with you next time," And with that Pete ran away into the portal just as the arena started to shake and quake.

"Time to go!" Sora shouted as everyone ran into the portal and out of the Underworld. When they all reached the Coliseum again they saw a massive monster destroy the Coliseum.

"Oh no, the Hydra," Hercules gasped before he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"Champ, you're exhausted," Phil said.

"Yeah let us fight this thing," Daisuke told Hercules who frowned but he reluctantly nodded his head at her as the Hydra roared as it lunged at the group but Daisuke sliced through its neck and its head fell off.

"Too easy," She said smiling as she turned around and looked at the others who all looked up and they gasped.

"Uh Daisuke!" Sora shouted as Daisuke turned around to see the Hydra now had two heads the licked their lips.

"Oh what the?" Ex-Veemon asked in surprise. The Hydra then lunged at Daisuke and the others again with two heads but this time Sora sliced off a head but two more replaced it.

"Ex-Veemon!" Daisuke shouted jumping onto her partner who nodded and took flight and flew towards the three headed Hydra and Daisuke sliced off the heads but now six heads appeared. The heads then flew towards Daisuke who kept slicing the heads off and they kept regrowing until dozens of heads appeared.

"WILL YOU FORGET THE HEAD SLICING THING?!" Sora, Goofy, Donald, Ex-Veemon and Phil shouted at her. "IT IS NOT WORKING HERE!" They all shouted and Daisuke sweatdropped slightly. The Hydra then roared and lunged all its heads towards Daisuke and Ex-Veemon flew out of the way of the massive beast's numerous heads and Daisuke ducked just as a head snapped its jaws at her.

"I hate this thing!" Daisuke shouted as she fired a fireball from her Keyblade at the Hydra's mouth and it flew inside one of the heads and the Hydra started to cough as smoke billowed out of its mouths and it fell to the ground motionless. "Finally!" Daisuke exclaimed as Ex-Veemon landed and turned back into Veemon.

"Nice work Daisuke," Sora said to her making the redhead smile at her.

"Wonderboy, are you alright?" Meg asked Hercules who was sitting down on a piece of rubble.

"No, I let everyone down, I'm no hero," Hercules said depressed.

"It's not your fault Hercules, you did your best," Sora said to him.

"Yeah he's right, now you can take a few days off," Donald quacked to him.

"Don't worry Wonderboy, I'll take care of you," Meg smiled at him and he nodded his head back at her and Meg walked towards Sora and the others. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Veemon and Daisuke I owe you big time," Meg said as she walked towards the group and she pecked Sora on the cheek making him blush brightly and Daisuke to see red and fume.

"Oh she did not just kiss my man," She thought angrily.

"Well we better get going, let us know if Hades shows up again," Donald said to Hercules and Meg and they both nodded.

"And one more thing," Daisuke said through gritted teeth as she handed the Olympus Stone to Hercules before it glowed and a Keyhole appeared in the sky and Daisuke looked at Sora who nodded and both of them summoned their Keyblades and pointed them at the Keyhole and fired a beam of light and locked the Keyhole.

"Now let's go to out next world," Veemon said.

"Right, and one more thing Meg," Daisuke said to her before she planted a kiss on Sora's lips making his eyes widen before he returned the kiss and Daisuke broke it to glare at Meg. "He's mine," She said slightly possessive as Sora fainted a smile on his face.

"Oh boy," Veemon said facepalming followed by Donald and Goofy before they all dragged Sora off following Daisuke to the Gummi Ship.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	15. Timeless River Part One

KHD2 15

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Fifteen: The Timeless River Part One

"Okay guys, where do we go next?" Daisuke asked Donald and Goofy who both looked at her and then at the map, they then shared a look and nodded.

"Our castle, it's the only spot on the map now," Donald quacked.

"Seriously your castle?" Veemon asked them both to which they nodded their heads at him.

"Alright then, Daisuke punch it," Sora said and the redhead nodded and she hit the warp drive button and the Gummi Ship shot of through space, soon they came across a large white castle with several turrets and towers.

"Whoa!" Veemon said in awe.

"You said it," Daisuke told her partner as she pressed a button and activated the teleport and all five of them walked into it and they found themselves in a large hanger full of machinery.

"So this is your castle? Nice place, it must feel good to be home huh?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy who both looked around.

"You know, something doesn't feel quite right," Goofy said nervously.

"Yeah, Donald agreed as everyone heard the sound of something running towards them and they turned to see two chipmunks.

"You're back!" one of them shouted relieved.

"Hurry, Queen Minnie needs to see you all, the castle is under attack! Quick to the library!" The other chipmunk told them and everyone nodded their heads.

"Follow us, we know where it is," Donald told Sora, Daisuke and Veemon who nodded and they followed Goofy and Donald up a flight of stairs out of the hanger and through a door and they found themselves now in a large garden and in front of them was the massive castle that was white and blue.

"Whoa! That's the biggest castle I've ever seen," Veemon said.

"I'm with you there, come on we need to see the Queen," Sora said and the group ran off through the garden and entered the castle and they found themselves in a long and well decorated hallway. As the gang walked along several heartless appeared in front of them.

"Heartless!" Donald quacked as he summoned his staff and quacked.

"Let's get them!" Goofy shouted and both Donald and Goofy charged and attacked the heartless before Veemon, Daisuke and Sora could even move.

"Should we help them?" Veemon asked as he saw Goofy smash a heartless with his shield.

"I'm not sure really, they seem to be handling themselves," Sora said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm with you there, but still," Daisuke said summoning her Keyblade and she jumped at a heartless and destroyed it, Sora and Veemon shared a look and nodded and they both jumped at the heartless as well. Soon the whole group of heartless was destroyed and Goofy and Donald led the others to a door at the far end of the hallway and they walked through the door to see a large library with shelves stacked with books, and also pictures of King Mickey's ancestors, there in the centre of the library was a mouse that looked like King Mickey except she was wearing a fancy dress and crown. Donald walked over to her and saluted her.

"Your majesty Queen Minnie, we're back," He quacked to her and the Queen turned around.

"Oh, you're here," She said happily to Donald smiling and Goofy saluted her as well.

"Your Royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us?" He asked her.

"Where's the King?" Daisuke asked as Donald and Goofy looked at her and they grabbed her making her yelp.

"Excuse her, this is Daisuke, and our friends Sora and Veemon," Donald quacked to Queen Minnie who gasped.

"Sora, Daisuke, Veemon. The King told me all about you three in his letters, he said you were very brave young companions," She told them and Daisuke and Sora puffed their chests out.

"So do you know where the king is?" Veemon asked her but Minnie shook her head and everyone sighed.

"Your Majesty, what are Heartless doing in your castle?" Donald asked her.

"Oh my…so those are the heartless," Minnie said.

"We can handle those guys," Daisuke said to her.

"Thank you Daisuke, now there is something I'd like all of you to come and see," Minnie told them. "Will you please escort me to the audience chamber?" Minnie asked and they saluted her. "On no, I forgot to warn the castle about the Heartless," She gasped.

"Don't worry we can tell them for you," Veemon said.

"The whole castle are you nuts!?" Donald quacked.

"Don't worry me and Sora will tell everyone and make sure they are safe," Daisuke told the queen.

"No Daisuke, you'll get lost, let me and Donald warn the castle, you three take her to the audience chamber," Goofy said and Daisuke, Sora and Veemon nodded their heads.

"Alright then, see you guys later," Donald quacked as both he and Goofy ran out of the library.

"The audience chamber right ma'am?" Sora asked Minnie.

"Yes, Sora, let's be on our way," She replied and Sora, Daisuke and Veemon led the Queen through the castle and soon enough after fighting several heartless they all arrived at a glowing door. "Just a moment," Minnie said as she lifted her hand. "As soon as the trouble started I sealed this room," She explained as a small part of the door opened up and everyone walked in and several heartless appeared. "No, not in here as well," Minnie said shocked.

"We got them, Veemon!" Daisuke shouted.

"Right!" Her dragon shouted as both of them glowed bright blue and they merged again and both Daisuke and Sora summoned their Keyblades and they both lunged at the heartless while Queen Minnie stayed behind them as Daisuke sliced through several of them while Sora kicked several away.

"FIRE!" Sora shouted as he fired a fireball at some heartless hitting them and destroying them while Daisuke blurred around the throng room and destroyed most of the heartless easily. Daisuke and Veemon then separated and the four of them ran to the throne as heartless appeared.

"Give me a break!" Sora exclaimed as Minnie pressed a button on the throne and it started to move to the side as did the floor under it and a bright light shined out and destroyed the heartless and when Daisuke, Sora and Veemon looked around they gasped.

"Whoa, they are all gone," Veemon said.

"The room below is called the Hall of the Cornerstone," Minnie said pointing to a flight of stairs leading down below. "Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil…thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there," She explained.

"The Cornerstone of Light?" Daisuke asked before she, Veemon and Sora followed Queen Minnie down the stairs. And when they reached the bottom they found themselves in a room full of thorn ridden roots and in the middle was an altar that had a small stone of light hovering above it.

"This is our cherished Cornerstone of Light, but look at the thorns, this must be the work of someone very evil," Minnie said as Goofy and Donald walked down the stairs and looked at the thorns as well. Suddenly a flash of green flame appeared and Maleficent appeared.

"Maleficent!" Donald and Veemon shouted.

"No way," Daisuke gasped as Maleficent turned to face them and she smirked.

"Well, well, well. What have we here…?" She asked. "If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder, and his pitiful lackeys, and also the Princess of Miracles and her dragon.

"Now I've had it!" Veemon shouted jumping at Maleficent but he flew right through her and hit the altar.

"I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance but you must be patient," Maleficent said.

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent!?" Minnie asked her.

"Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always. I am here on a property venture, I want this castle for my own, however it's a bit too bright for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness." Maleficent said as she touched the cornerstone.

"You better stop right now, if you know what is good for you," Minnie said as Sora summoned hiss Keyblade.

"Ooh, how frightening, very well I will stop as soon as the castle belongs to me," Maleficent said as she laughed and vanished into green flames.

"What a bitch," Daisuke said.

"This has never happened before, I've searched through all the books and I discovered nothing like this has ever happened," Minnie said.

"We should ask someone who knows stuff that isn't in any book," Veemon said.

"But who?" Sora asked.

"Merlin the Wizard!" Donald quacked.

"Did someone call my name?" A voice asked and everyone turned to see Merlin appear in a cloud of smoke.

"Merlin, the castle is in danger!" Donald quacked.

"Maleficent is back, and heartless as well, they are in the castle," Veemon said.

"Maybe I should see for myself," Merlin said as he walked towards the cornerstone of light and he looked at it. "This isn't good, in fact this is quite serious," He said before he looked at Daisuke, Sora, Goofy, Veemon and Donald before he waved his hands around and a silver door appeared.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"My boy that is a gateway to a special world, someone in that world is responsible for what is going on in the castle," Merlin answered him.

"Then let's go and get him!" Daisuke said punching her fist into her palm.

"Wait a moment, the perpetrators must be stopped of course, but there is a greater danger to deal with, somewhere in that world is a door identical to this one, and the enemy is using this door as long as it remains open the castle will be in grave danger." Merlin said. "Listen carefully Daisuke and Sora, you must find that door and when you do lock it with your Keyblades,"

"Got it," Sora said.

"You can count on us," Veemon said.

"Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world, while you are there the nature of the world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!" Merlin told them.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"You'll know soon enough, I have faith in you," Merlin answered him and Sora looked at everyone and they nodded and they all walked through the door and they were all thrown out the other door and groaned.

"Hey there is the cornerstone of light!" Goofy said his voice sounding like it was coming through an old radio. Sora stood up and saw that he was wearing his old clothes and he was in black and white as was Goofy.

"What's going on, everything is black and white," Sora said as he looked to see Donald was wearing a bowtie and suit compared to what he was originally wearing and Goofy wore just a hat and shirt along with shoes.

"This is like Déjà vu," Goofy said.

"I fell weird," Veemon said as everyone looked to see he now looked more cartoonish compared to what he usually looked.

"And I look silly," Daisuke said looking down to see her wearing a French maid outfit with a cute little hat and frilly shoulders and an apron and skirt and Sora blushed at her outfit, Daisuke also had blush on her face and lipstick as well. Suddenly a person who looked a lot like Pete ran past them before he stopped and looked at them.

"Hey you, have you seen any bad guys around?" He asked and everyone looked at him and pointed and he growled. "Why I oughta, bah! I don't have time to waste on you punks so I'll let you off with a warning," He said running off.

"Well there is our villain, let's get him," Sora said and everyone nodded as they set off after Pete.

The end of the chapter

read and review


	16. Timeless River Part Two

KHD2 16

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Sixteen: Timeless River Part Two

"Man this place is trippy," Daisuke said looking at her hand for the tenth time.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm hallucinating," Sora joked.

"Anyway, where did Pete go?" Veemon asked as a cow that was walking on two legs stopped beside them.

"Oh, you can often find Pete at the pier up ahead, and if he's not there, he's probably out on his boat, that's his pride and joy," It said before walking off and everyone looked at it shocked.

"That cow…did it just…" Daisuke asked.

"Talk? Yes," Sora answered her.

"Well we better check out the pier," Donald said.

"That or the boat that's Pete's pride and joy," Goofy added and everyone walked off to the pier. "And was it just me, or did Pete seem different to you guys," he then said.

"Maybe it's this world that changes everyone around or something?" Daisuke said.

"I don't know what world this is, but we can't let Pete get away!" Donald quacked before he ran off and the others followed after him. On the way there they heard something from a talking chicken.

"This is where Disney Castle will be built, I know it's nothing but a field now, but I bet it'll be a huge castle," The chicken said.

"Did I hear him right?" Sora asked.

"Did he say Disney Castle hasn't been built yet?" Daisuke asked.

"We're in the past, long before the castle was built," Veemon said in realisation as they arrived at the pier and saw Pete standing there. He then turned around to glare at the gang.

"What's with you squirts? You got some kinda bone to pick with me?" He asked them.

"More than one," Sora told him.

"Them's fighting words," Pete said cracking his knuckles as a whistle was heard blowing and Pete looked up and he went to walk away but Sora and Daisuke got in his way and summoned their Keyblades.

"Not so fast," Daisuke said to him.

"Yeah," Veemon said as he jumped at Pete who punched him away and Veemon rolled across the floor and he groaned.

"Veemon!" Daisuke exclaimed as she jumped at Pete and kicked him in the nose and he yelped as the others attacked him as well.

"FIRE!" Sora shouted launching a fireball at Pete knocking him backwards and Goofy jumped up and smashed his shield into Pete's face sending him onto his back. Daisuke then ran towards Veemon to check up on her partner.

"Veemon, are you alright?" She asked her dragon picking him up in her arms.

"Oh yeah, you ain't gonna keep me down that easily," He answered her before he glowed and he shrank until he had turned into Demi-Veemon. "Wha!? I De-digivolved!" He exclaimed cutely.

"What's your punk's beef with me anyway!?" Pete shouted at the gang as he sat up and looked at everyone. "Who are ya? You new around here?" He asked.

"Cut the act," Sora said as a whistle was heard and Pete looked around and he went to get up and run but he held his head and fell back down again.

"Something's not right, are you sure you're Pete?" Demi-Veemon asked.

"Of course I am, I'm Pete the captain of the steamboat. So stop bothering me, see?" Pete asked them. "So hit the road! I gotta go and find the little runt what stole my boat!"

"Gawrsh, maybe we made a mistake," Goofy whispered.

"I'm thinking the same thing. He hasn't called for any Heartless," Sora agreed with him.

"Sorry for attacking ya like Captain Pete," Goofy apologised to him.

"Oh yeah? Well, if you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat," Pete told him and the others as he stood up to look at them.

"Yes sir," Sora said as Pete cracked his back again.

"My aching back," He groaned sitting down again as the others walked off and Daisuke put Demi-Veemon on her head.

"I thought for sure Pete was the bad guy," Sora said scratching his head.

"Aw, that would have been too easy," Donald quacked.

"Come on you guys, we got a boat to find," Goofy said.

"I guess we DID say we would…" Sora trailed off.

"Hey! We've got a door to find," Donald quacked.

"Oh yeah," Daisuke said.

"But I don't see any doors," Demi-Veemon said standing on his partners head.

"What's this?" Sora asked looking at a floating screen.

"I don't see anything," Daisuke said as Donald jumped and he pulled a lever on the screen and the curtain opened up and everyone saw what had happened moments before with heartless going into floating doors and vanishing from sight just as the team came through the door to the world.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Us coming in," Demi-Veemon said.

"And Heartless going out," Goofy said.

"Let's go and deal with those Heartless," Sora said.

"But then what do we do?" Donald asked him.

"Worry about that later," Daisuke said as she saw the four doors appear and she jumped through one.

"Daisuke!" Sora shouted following after her as did Donald and Goofy and everyone found themselves in a construction site.

"What're they building here?" Donald asked.

"Watch out!" Goofy was heard shouting as a heartless that was a giant walking hammer landed behind Sora making him turn around as Mickey swung past and knocked the heartless down.

"The King!" Demi-Veemon exclaimed.

"He looks different somehow," Goofy said.

"Heartless I knew it!" Sora exclaimed looking up to the top of the scaffolding. The heartless then jumped down to the group's level and the wooden floors creaked. "Let's take these guys out!" Sora said.

"Before this thing gives way," Daisuke said as the heartless jumped at the group and everyone attacked the heartless that jumped down and the scaffolding creaked and groaned under the stress.

"This isn't good!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Daisuke exclaimed holding her Keyblade up high and it glowed crimson as the winds picked up and the heartless all looked around before they were thrown of their feet and down to the ground below.

"Awesome," Demi-Veemon said in awe as Mickey ran up to Daisuke and shook her hand vigorously before he ran off.

"Okay that was weird," Daisuke said.

"Hey look at this," Donald said as everyone turned to look at a curtain and it opened up to reveal Maleficent with her back turned.

"You absolute idiot! You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more…you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away. Well, as of now, you're finished. Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes!" Maleficent said before she walked away.

"But…but…but I," A familiar voice said to her before the curtain closed.

"That was Pete, and it looks like he and Maleficent are in cahoots," Daisuke said.

"She sure looked angry, but why?" Donald asked.

"I don't know, but we still have to deal with all the heartless," Sora said and everyone walked into the next door that had appeared in front of them.

"What!" Sora then said as they came out the door to see everyone was larger than the town itself. "Everything's shrunk,"

"No, we've grown," Demi-Veemon said as a rumbling noise was heard and everyone turned to see heartless flying planes approaching the tower that had cannons all over it.

"Watch out!" Donald quacked pointing to the planes flying towards them. Demi-Veemon then jumped onto the tower and stood behind a cannon and pulled the string and it fired at the planes and took one down. "Nice work," Donald told him and Demi-Veemon giggled as he kept firing the cannon.

"Shay hullo to my wittle friend!" He shouted like a guy from a certain movie and he fired the cannon again.

"Did my partner just do a Scarface impersonation?" Daisuke asked herself mentally.

"Wow your partner is hyper, you know that right?" Sora asked his girlfriend and she nodded her head and sweatdropped.

"Boom!" Demi-Veemon shouted as he fired the cannon once more and he destroyed the last heartless and a curtain appeared again and it opened to reveal Maleficent again.

"Listen well, that doors leads to the place where that wretched castle has not even been built, and while it isn't built the cornerstone of light lies unguarded and will all its power still contained," She said pointing to a silver door.

"The cornerstone of light? Pete asked.

"Yes, that cursed sphere is the very thing that stops us from getting into the castle. Go then time to prove your worth and don't you dare fail me again," Maleficent said before she walked off.

"Don't fail her again?" Pete asked himself before his ears perked up. "I got it, I just gotta smash that cornerstone to smithereens," he said before he laughed. "But first…I gotta go get my old boat back," And with that Pete opened the door and he walked inside it.

"I knew it," Sora said as the gang made their back to the field where the cornerstone of light was. "It was Pete all alone,"

"He tricked us," Donald quacked.

"Something still isn't right. Sure this worlds Pete had a temper but he didn't seem like a bad guy," Daisuke said as they heard laughing and sure Pete standing there.

"Now the castle is as good as ours," He said before he walked off.

"That's the Pete we know!" Sora shouted.

"Bad, bad, bad!" Donald quacked.

"Oh no!" Goofy shouted pointing to an empty field.

"The cornerstone is gone," Demi-Veemon said.

"But that means they're gonna fill the castle with darkness we gotta hurry!" Donald quacked as Steamboat Pete ran past them.

"Hold it!" Daisuke shouted.

"No way toots, I finally found the pipsqueak who stole my steamboat, it was me…I mean it was someone who looks like me!" Steamboat Pete exclaimed before he ran off.

"Argh! Which is it!?" Sora exclaimed before everyone ran after the two Pete's.

"Wait!" They heard Steamboat Pete shout.

"Shaddup! Your future is on the line buddy, so back off and give me the boat!" Evil Pete said punching Steamboat Pete away and the gang saw a steamboat and a cage holding the cornerstone inside it.

"The cornerstone," Donald quacked.

"You can't catch me even if you wanted to!" Evil Pete shouted at them blowing a raspberry to them.

"Oh no!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Quick! Break the cage!" Sora shouted and everyone nodded as Donald fired spells at the cage as did Sora, Goofy meanwhile threw his shield at Pete and hit him in the face making him fall onto the cage and this made the boat swerve close to the shore and the crane on the steamboat swung to the side and Daisuke jumped onto it and she swung onto the boat but not before Sora saw under her skirt and he blushed heavily and fainted.

"Sora! Now's not the time to be daydreaming!" Donald quacked to him slapping him repeatedly in the face in an effort to try and wake him up.

"Whoa, not my best idea," Daisuke said as she hung onto the hook of the crane and she hit the cage with her Keyblade and cracked it and the cage shattered which made evil Pete fall into the water before he climbed out and he ran off.

"The cornerstone," Donald said.

"Leave it!" Sora exclaimed as he grabbed Donald and ran off after Pete as did the others but when they turned the corner they saw Steamboat Pete punch Evil Pete and send him flying to the ground. Evil Pete then stood up and he growled and he turned and held his hands out and a door appeared and he ran through it.

"And stay out!" Steamboat Pete shouted.

"Sora, Daisuke!" Goofy shouted.

"We know," They both said as they raised their Keyblades and they fired a beam of light at the door and it glowed before it locked and vanished.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Pete asked.

"That was you from the-!" Daisuke started before Sora covered her mouth.

"That's a secret Daisuke," He told her.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you through, if you'd like I'll let you ride my steamboat, the best ship on the river. My deckhand Mickey is late anyway," Pete said to them and everyone smiled and nodded. Soon they were all on the steamboat carrying the cornerstone of light back to the field where it was supposed to be. They then put it down there and smiled at a job well done.

"Now everything should be back to normal," Demi-Veemon said.

"Yes, now let's go and," Donald said as he walked off but Daisuke grabbed him by his tail feathers and headed to the door and opened it before she kicked him in the butt through the door and walked in after him followed by the others and when they remerged they found themselves back in the throne room where Minnie, the two chipmunks and Merlin were standing.

"You did it, the castle is back to normal, the thorns are all gone," Minnie said.

"Fine work children," Merlin congratulated them and they all smiled.

"Donald!" A voice called out and Donald quacked as he saw a duck in a dress walk towards him.

"Daisy!" Donald quacked running towards her.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Daisy is Donald's special sweetheart," Goofy said.

"Oh like Daisuke's mine?" Sora asked wrapping his arm around Daisuke who giggled and kissed him on the cheek and he blushed before he returned the kiss.

"You forgot our date again!" Daisy shouted at Donald who gulped. "I know you have a very important mission, but you could at least check in every now and again," She told Donald who chuckled nervously before he ran off. "Donald! Get back here!" Daisuke shouted at Donald before she ran off and everyone laughed at Donald's predicament.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	17. Port Royal Part One

KHD2 Seventeen

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Seventeen: Port Royal Part One

"Okay everyone, time to head to the next world," Daisuke said back in the pilot seat of the Gummi ship.

"Roger, and the world is called Port Royal," Donald quacked to Daisuke who looked at him.

"Alright then, Port Royal it is," She said as she piloted the Gummi ship to the next world, soon they arrived and everyone climbed into the teleport and they beamed down to the world and found themselves on a stone wall overlooking a large harbour.

"Wow," Sora said.

"This place is," Veemon trailed off.

"Kind of different," Goofy finished for him as they looked out to sea. They then all heard screams and they all ran over to another part of the wall.

"What was that?" Daisuke asked.

"Organisation XIII?" Goofy asked.

"Or the Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Don't know, but let's go and find out," Sora said and the group all ran off down the stairs nearby and towards the source of the screams. Meanwhile down below Pete was talking to some pirates particularly to the one in particular was wearing a large hat.

"Aztec treasure you say?" Pete asked.

"Aye, and thanks to the curse put upon it, we are neither among the living or the dead," The pirate said.

"Really? Because you look like regular pirates to me," Pete said.

"Ah, but in the moonlight," The pirate said as the clouds moved and the moon shone down on the pirates and they all transformed into skeletons.

"Hm, now I get what you were saying." Pete said to them. "Well, if you see two three doofuses and two brats holding a Keyblade, steer clear. They got a kinda magic that don't belong in this world, see? And nobody knows what it'd do to ya, especially when the moon is showing what you really are" He told them as the pirates turned back to normal.

"A match for Barbossa, you say?" Barbossa asked him.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to see Daisuke, Sora, Veemon, Donald and Goofy run up to them with their weapons drawn.

"See there I knew it, those are the punks I was telling you about," Pete said to Barbossa.

"Who're you calling punks? It's Sora, Daisuke, Veemon, Donald and Goofy to you! And don't you forget it!" Sora shouted at Pete.

"That we won't. And we'll engrave it on your tombstone, to be sure," Barbossa said.

"Whoa I like your style," Pete said.

"Men, half of you stay here and indulge these cullies, the rest bring me that medallion," Barbossa said.

"Aye!" The pirates said as they ran off while four of them stayed.

"Oh, we only get to stomp four of you?" Sora asked while Barbossa chuckled and the pirates charged at the group.

"Avast ye!" Daisuke said making everyone look at her. "I always wanted to say something pirate-y," She explained before she charged at one pirate and clashed her Keyblade against his sword and the others attacked the last three pirates as well. Daisuke then stabbed the pirate but he didn't die. "What?" She asked confused as the moonlight shone down again revealing the pirates true forms.

"Yike!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Don't let them hit you now they can see you!" Pete shouted.

"What for?" A pirate asked.

"Didn't you hear me before, don't let them use their magic on you!" Pete answered.

"Thanks for the tip!" Sora shouted and Pete gulped.

"THUNDER!" Donald quacked launching a thunderbolt at one pirate electrocuting it and making it fall to pieces.

"ICE!" Sora shouted launching a snowflake at the pirate Daisuke's Keyblade was stuck in and it froze solid and Daisuke punched it shattering the pirate to pieces. "Very ice," He then said and Daisuke rolled her eyes but giggled as well.

"FIRE!" Donald quacked using his magic at the last pirates and he defeated them.

"This isn't over!" Pete shouted before he ran off.

"If Pete is here, we have our work cut out for us," Sora said.

"You got that right," Veemon said.

"And that pirate captain looked mean as well," Goofy said.

"I'd hate to see him turn into a heartless," Daisuke said.

"Well we are here-," Donald quacked.

"Let's take a pirate ship out for a spin," Sora said making everyone look at him surprised. "Just kidding, weren't those guys heading into town?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think they're looking for treasure," Goofy said as everyone then ran off towards the town.

"Where are you taking me?!" A woman wearing a dress asked a pirate who had her over his shoulder as he walked off. "Let me go!" She shouted.

"Elizabeth! Stop!" A man shouted as he went to run after the pirate and Elizabeth but heartless appeared in front of him. "What are they?" He asked.

"The heartless! Watch out!" Donald quacked as the group ran in front of the man.

"We've got this, take cover," Daisuke told him and the man nodded before he ran off and Daisuke lunged at the heartless followed by her friends and several of the heartless were actually cannons that fired cannonballs at them but Daisuke ducked under one before she jumped over one Heartless and sliced through it.

"Take this you scurvy dogs!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh so you can say something pirate-y but I can't?" Daisuke asked with a pout as the rest of the heartless were defeated and the man ran back up to them.

"Well done," He congratulated them.

"Thanks, it was nothing," Daisuke said.

"My swordsmanship is nothing to be ashamed off, but I've never faced foes such as that before," The man said.

"You really think we are that good?" Sora asked him.

"Did you find your friend?" Goofy asked.

"I was too late. But I must rescue her!" The man said determined. "Would you help me?" He asked.

"Sure, names Sora, and this is Daisuke, Donald, Veemon and Goofy," Sora said.

"And I am William Turner, but call me Will," Will introduced himself.

"Alright Will, let's go," Daisuke said.

"They headed to the docks, I will meet you there," And with that Will ran off towards the docks and the others followed after him. They arrived at the harbour to see a boat leaving. "We are too late," Will said.

"What?" Sora asked him.

"Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann, and took her to their ship," Will said. "Now they've sailed, and I will never be able to find her," He said.

"Then she is long gone, the Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable, best find yourself another girl mate," Everyone turned to see a man with a red bandanna and wearing baggy clothes with a cutlass and pistol on his belt climb onto a ship. The group then followed him onto the ship.

"What're you doing on board the Interceptor? It's off limits to civilians," Will said.

"Good thing I am commandeering her then, she'll make a fine pirate ship," The pirate said.

"A pirate!" Daisuke and Sora exclaimed in joy as the pirate looked up.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please," Jack said to them.

"Take me with you, help me hunt down the Black pearl and rescue Miss Swann," Will pleaded with him. "I got you out of that jail cell, Sparrow. Do this and you debt's repaid," He said.

"You will have to win fair lady's heart alone mate," Jack told Will.

"Oh come on Captain, please!" Daisuke asked with big wide eyes and a pout and Jack looked at her before he groaned.

"Alright! Just cut it out lass, welcome aboard," Jack said as he walked down the ramp again to the group.

"I'm Sora, this is Donald, Goofy, Daisuke and Veemon," Sora said to him.

"And I am Will Turner," Will said.

"Short for William I assume, no doubt names for your father eh?" Jack asked him.

"Yes," Will answered curious.

"Well Mr Turner, you get us ready to make way, I've got some effects to liberate," Jack said walking off.

"Aye captain, but hurry," Will said.

"Naturally," Jack said as Sora, Donald, Veemon and Goofy walked down the ramp after Jack.

"Sora, you really want to be a pirate?" Goofy asked him.

"Of course not," Sora answered.

"What do you make of this Will?" Jack asked him as Sora walked up to him.

"We just met him," Sora answered him.

"I think my luck is about to change," Jack said as they all walked off leaving Daisuke and Will aboard the ship. Meanwhile with Barbossa and Elizabeth both were sitting in Barbossa's cabin.

"You ca release me, you have your trinket I am of no further value to you," Elizabeth said to him.

"This is no trinket, missy. This is curse Aztec gold," Barbossa said to her. "One of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself," He said.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth said.

"That is exactly what I thought, buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found, except for those who know where it is. Find it we did, there be the chest. Inside be the gold and we took them all! We spent them and traded them and frittered them away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realise the drink would not satisfy, the food turned to ash in our mouths. We are cursed men, Miss Turner, compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it," Barbossa said.

"How sad for you," Elizabeth said.

"There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the gold must be gathered and restored to the stone chest. And the blood of every soul who touched a piece of that treasure must be repaid. Miss Turner! For ten years we've searched every league of these waters, every town and village, preying on sailors and settles alike, eight hundred and eighty-one pieces we found, but despaired of ever finding the last, all those years you've been safe in your bed, reading your stories dreaming of adventures on the high seas, we have endured torments worse than death itself! But now thanks to ye, we have the final piece-at last. When this medallion is returned to the chest we'll be free to roam the seas as men, no longer will we be ghosts!" Barbossa said.

"And the blood that's to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked.

"That is where you come in, there is no sense to kill you, yet," Barbossa told her and Elizabeth ran out of the cabin.

"Avast ye scurvy dogs! Raise top yarn, hoist the mainsail!" Daisuke announced as she held onto the wheel of the ship as it sailed through the water.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Sora asked her.

"No, but it is fun to be a pirate captain," Daisuke said smiling at Sora as Jack looked at a compass.

"Why're you so fixated on that thing?" Will asked him.

"It shall be she that leads us to the Isla De Muerta, where Barbossa is heading Savvy?" he asked Will.

"How do you know?" Daisuke asked him.

"Ah lass, we both had our eyes on the treasure hidden there, but he turned traitor and stole my ship," Jack explained.

"So he is after the treasure then?" Sora asked him.

"Treasure's already his, but there is a curse on it, I've no desire for such treacherous spoils. But I will have what is mine- the Black Pearl," Jack said as the ship sailed through the water, soon the ship arrived at the Isla De Muerta.

"Drop the anchor, prepare to go ashore," Daisuke said.

"Enough with the pirate speak Dai," Veemon told his partner and she pouted.

"You guys are no fun," She whined.

"You lot wait here, young Turner and I will rescue the lass," Jack said.

"Hey what about us?" Sora asked.

"You're to guard the ship of course, it is the task only given to the bravest pirates," Jack told him before he and Will ran off.

"He fast talked us," Sora said.

"You fell for it," Donald told him.

"Where are they?" Daisuke asked and as she said that Will and Elizabeth came running towards then.

"They're after us," Will said and everyone saw pirates running towards them.

"We'll hold them off! Give us a sign when the ship is ready to sail!" Sora told them both.

"Right, we'll light the signal fire!" Will said as he and Elizabeth ran onto the ship and the others all jumped off the ship and attacked the pirates who were all skeletons. Donald and Sora launched magic spells at the pirates and scattered them to pieces while Veemon punched one's head off its shoulders and it landed in Goofy's hands making him yelp and throw it away.

"Hurry! The ships ready!" They all heard Will shouted to them and everyone ran onto the ship.

"Where's Jack?" Daisuke asked.

"He got left behind," Will said.

"Why?" Donald asked him as Will looked at the group.

**Flashback**

Will and Jack were sneaking into the cave when they both heard shouts and cheers and they looked over a rock to see Barbossa, Elizabeth and the undead pirate crew standing around a chest. "Each piece of the curse treasure we have returned, save for this one," Barbossa said holding up a medallion. "And now we shall be free, once the blood of this women is spilt," He said looking at Elizabeth. Will went to run but Jack stopped him.

"Not yet," He hissed to him.

"Why not?" Will asked.

"Let's wait for the opportune moment," Jack told him.

"When it is of the most profit to you!?" Will asked him.

"Have I given you a reason to not trust me? No I haven't, now just stay here and let me do my thing," Jack said walking off but he felt something hit him in the head and he collapsed and Will threw an oar away.

"No Jack, I won't be your leverage," Will said as he snuck off as Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth's wrist.

"By blood be done, by blood be undone," Barbossa said as he cut her hand and put the medallion into Elizabeth's hand and smeared her blood onto it before Barbossa dropped it into the chest but nothing happened.

"Did it work?" One pirate asked.

"How can we tell?" Another pirate asked and suddenly a gunshot rang out and Barbossa held his pistol out and the pirate he shot just stood there.

"You're not dead," A pirate said.

"I know, but he shot me," The pirate said.

"You maid! Was your father William Turner!?" Barbossa asked Elizabeth who spat in his face and Barbossa threw her down the side of the small hill and he tossed the medallion down to her as well and he looked away briefly and when he looked back he saw Elizabeth was gone. "The medallion! She's taken it! After her you ingrates!" And with that the crew all ran off.

**Flashback End**

"I had to do it, Jack isnt like the pirates in books you read, you cannot trust him," Will said as the ship lurched as a wave hit the boat and Elizabeth tripped and the medallion flew through the air and Daisuke caught it and held onto it hard and she yelped in pain as she got a cut on her hand that roe through her glove on her right hand and it bled slightly.

"Dai, are you alright?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"Fine, just a cut," She replied.

"Let me see," Elizabeth said as she looked at the cut. "Come on, let's go clean it up," And with that both girls walked off somewhere private to clean the cut on Daisuke's hand. They sat down in the captain's cabin and Daisuke took her glove off and saw the cut in her hand.

"It doesn't look bad," She said to Elizabeth.

"We can't be too careful, on the sea with no real medical care it could get infected," She told the young girl as she cleaned the cut of the blood and then she took the medallion from Daisuke and looked at it and she gasped.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked.

"I think I know how you got hurt when you got cut, a piece broke off the medallion," Elizabeth explained to Daisuke who looked at her injured hand.

"I don't see it though," She said.

"It must have fallen out on the way in here," Elizabeth said as she wrapped a bandage around Daisuke's hand as Will walked in.

"Can we talk Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Of course," She answered.

"I will give you guys some privacy," Daisuke said walking out onto the deck to see the guys standing there.

"Dai, are you alright?" Sora asked when he saw the bandage around her hand and his eyes widened and he grabbed Daisuke hand and gave it rapid fire kisses making everyone feel awkward.

"Knock it off!" Daisuke shouted as she slammed her Keyblade onto Sora's head knocking him out and stars flew around his head. "Honestly," Daisuke said rolling her eyes.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	18. Port Royal Part Two

KHD2 18

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Eighteen: Port Royal Part Two

"Was that really necessary Daisuke?" Veemon asked his partner as everyone looked at Sora who still had stars going around his head.

"Well he shouldn't have acted like that." Daisuke answered him. "I mean it's just a cut on my hand, I'm not going to die from it," She said looking at her hand that was covered in bandages. A groan was then heard and Sora sat up holding his head.

"What hit me?" He asked before he saw everyone's faces and he chuckled sheepishly. "Oh right," He said.

"Sora….I love you, but you can be a bit clingy at times," Daisuke told him and he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Dai, I was just concerned is all," He told her and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Alright, let's get going back to Port Royal, we need to get Elizabeth back to safety," She said and everyone nodded as Daisuke took hold of the wheel and set sail for Port Royal. Meanwhile inside the captain's cabin Will and Elizabeth were sitting at the table talking to one another.

"Is it true? You gave Barbossa my name instead of yours," Will asked her. "Why choose my name?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth said as she looked at the medallion.

"Elizabeth where did you get that?" Will asked her.

"It's yours. Froom the day we found you-drifting at sea," She answered.

"All this time, I thought I had lost it. It was a gift from my father…he sent it to me," Will said as Elizabeth handed him the medallion.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"Why did you take it?" Will asked her.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful," She replied.

"Of course…" Will said as he walked off. "Don't you see? It wasn't your blood they needed…it was my father's blood-. My blood. The blood…of a pirate," He said. Meanwhile on the Black Pearl Jack was tied up with Barbossa pacing in front of him.

"How the blazes did you get off that island, Jack?" He asked.

"When you sailed away in my ship and marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, with naught but a pistol and a single shot, you forgot one very important thing, mate." Jack told him. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Aye, I won't be making that mistake again," Barbossa told him.

"Then what say you to putting the past behind us, untying these ropes, and letting me negotiate the return of your medallion, eh?" Jack asked. "What say to that?"

"Seeing as how the Black Pearl's mine now, Jack, letting you go doesn't seem to fall within my interest," Barbossa said.

"Odd, I'm not actually concerned with _your_ interest. Give me back the Pearl!" Jack shouted at him and Barbossa laughed.

"All right! Lock him in the brig!" He ordered.

"Captain! We're coming up on the Interceptor, what do we do captain!?" A voice asked from the crow's nest of the ship.

"What do you think, you idiot?" Barbossa asked. Back aboard the Interceptor everyone was on the deck when Elizabeth saw something behind them.

"Look!" She called and everyone looked over to see the Black Pearl heading towards them.

"What now?" Veemon asked.

"I'm not sure," Will said.

"What would Jack do?" Daisuke asked.

"I think he'd run for it," Will answered.

"Sounds good to me!" Sora exclaimed as the ship rocked and everyone was thrown to the ground hard.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted as she saw Will holding onto the side of the ship before he fell down.

"Everyone hit the deck!" Goofy shouted as the ship rocked again as the Black Pearl fired its cannons at them and everyone was thrown to the ground. Sora then saw the medallion on the deck and he picked it up.

"We have to fight!" Sora shouted.

"Aye aye captain!" Daisuke replied as she turned the wheel and the Interceptor sailed towards the Black Pearl. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever done," She mumbled to herself as the ship sailed alongside the Black Pearl.

"Should we fire the cannons?" Veemon asked.

"Fire all!" Everyone heard a pirate shout from the Black Pearl.

"Fire all!" Daisuke shouted quickly and the group did so and the Interceptor's cannons fired and hit the Black Pearl square in the side and sent pirates flying everywhere. Several more pirates jumped aboard the ship with swords drawn.

"Protect the medallion!" Sora shouted as he summoned his Keyblade as did Daisuke while Donald and Goofy took out their staff and shield and Veemon cracked his knuckles as the pirates charged at them. Veemon headbutted one of them and he tripped over his own feet and fell over the side of the ship with a scream.

"Dai are you alright?" Veemon asked his partner.

"Well…at the moment," She answered as she fought against two pirates and she kicked one below the belt and its head flew up before falling back down the wrong way around. "One down," She mumbled sucking under the other pirate's sword and clashing her Keyblade against it, both of them fought each other down the steps towards the others and Daisuke disarmed the pirate and his sword flew through the air and impaled itself in the wood floor and Daisuke pointed her Keyblade at the pirate. "Got ya," She said to the pirate as chuckling was hard and everyone turned to see Barbossa standing there with Elizabeth and Jack held at gunpoint.

"Have you now lass?" Barbossa asked her.

"Jack!" Sora exclaimed and Jack chuckled nervously.

"Now then, I'll be having back that medallion," Barbossa told Sora who looked at the medallion in his hand. "Unless it's more important than their lives?"

"Barbossa!" everyone turned to see Will standing on the rail with a pistol drawn pointed at Barbossa. "She goes free!"

"Go ahead boy-shoot! We can't die," Barbossa told him.

"You can't," Will said as he pointed the pistol at himself. "I can. My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!" he said and Barbossa gasped. "On my word do as I say, or I will pull the trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker," Will said as he jumped onto the deck.

"Name your terms…Mr Turner," Barbossa said.

"Release Elizabeth…and Sora, and Donald, and Goofy, and Daisuke and Veemon too," Will said.

"Anything else?" Barbossa asked as Jack tried to draw Will's attention.

"Leave-now!" Will told them and Jack slumped.

"Leave we shall," Barbossa said bowing. "But the Heartless stay," he said as Pete was heard laughing and everyone turned to see Pete knock Will out and put him over his shoulder as several heartless surrounded them.

"No fair!" Sora said. Soon Sora, Donald, Veemon, Elizabeth, Goofy, Jack and Daisuke were tied up below the deck.

"Good work Barbossa. Who knew it'd be this easy?" Pete asked.

"Barbossa you coward!" Elizabeth shouted.

"That's the last time I trust a pirate!" Sora exclaimed.

"The powder kegs are ready captain," A pirate told Barbossa.

"Then I bid ye farewell!" Barbossa said to the group.

"What are we gonna do!?" Donald quacked.

"We'll be blown to smithereens!" Goofy shouted.

"Why struggle mate? A pirate knows when to surrender," Jack said.

"Are you serious, Jack?" Daisuke asked him.

"Your average pirate, anyway," Jack told her as he cut his robes with a knife. "First, we've got to see to the gunpowder, I don't plan to lose this ship,"

"I still don't plan to trust pirates again," Sora said.

"Wise plan mate," Jack told him as he cut the others ropes.

"They've rigged the ship with explosives! You have to throw them overboard once you get up to the deck!" Elizabeth told them. The group then ran onto the deck of the ship and saw six flaming barrels on board surrounded by heartless.

"We gotta stop the barrels for blowing," Veemon said.

"Right, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jack hold the heartless off while me and Veemon get rid of the barrels," Daisuke told everyone as both she and Veemon ran towards one barrel and they grabbed it and they slowly threw it overboard before it could explode.

"That's one of them," Veemon said.

"Right, come on," Daisuke told her partner who nodded and both of them ran off to the other barrels.

"FIRE!" Sora and Donald shouted launching fireballs at heartless.

"You idiots!" Daisuke shouted at them both making them look at her.

"What?" Sora asked her.

"Don't use fire magic now, you hit one of the powder kegs you'll blow us sky high!" Veemon answered him as he tossed another barrel over the side of the ship.

"Veemon and Daisuke are right Sora," Goofy told him.

"Fine," Sora replied as he hit a heartless and destroyed it. "That was the last one," He said.

"We're done with the barrels as well," Daisuke told him. Unknown to her though a heartless was flying right towards her. At the last second she turned around and the heartless collided with her and sent her flying to the deck and the heartless crashed into the water.

"Daisuke!" Sora shouted as he ran towards her and he kneeled beside her. "Oh no, please be alright," He said as Daisuke groaned and sat up and Sora smiled and hugged her tightly. "Oh thank goodness you're alright," He said.

"Sora I'm fine, and you're hurting me more than the heartless did," She told him and Sora let her go and he chuckled slightly.

"Sorry, I just care about you a lot," He said and Daisuke rolled her eyes at him but she smiled nonetheless at him.

"I know you do," She told him.

"That is the second time I've let that man sail away with my ship, but I will get her back one day," Jack said as he took the wheel of the ship and the ship sailed after the Black Pearl towards the Isla De Muerta.

"Daisuke, you should rest," Veemon told his partner who looked at him and nodded.

"Alright," She said and she went down to the cabin and Sora followed her into the cabin and Daisuke laid down on the bed and shut her eyes with Sora still watching over her. "Sora, I don't need you to watch over me, I can look after myself," She told him.

"Yeah, but you're hurt and I'm worried about you," Sora said.

"You're being overprotective," Daisuke told him sitting up and she got out of bed and Sora tried to push her back to the bed but she pushed him away slightly towards the door. She then punched Sora out of the room and he laid on his back with swirls in his eyes as he looked up at the night sky as the moon came up and it shone into the cabin and the light covered Daisuke who was resting on the bed and her right hand that had the cut on it became undead as did her right shoulder, then her left side of her body became undead showing three ribs, her left elbow became undead but the rest of her arm was the same. Her left side of her face also became undead with a hole in her cheek, the area around her left eye became undead and her left ear also became undead. A knock on the door woke Daisuke up from her sleep. "Yeah?" She asked.

"We're at the island Daisuke, come on," He heard Goofy tell her and she stood up and she walked out of the cabin and onto the deck and everyone turned around and they all gasped and Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"What's up guys?" She asked.

"Dai….yo…you…um…huh," Sora stuttered as Veemon fainted and Goofy jumped into Donald's arms while Donald shook in fear. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she placed her hands over her mouth stunned, Jack meanwhile had a surprised look on his face. Daisuke raised an eyebrow as she turned around and saw nothing.

"What're you guys scared off?" She asked them.

"Your new appearance lass," Jack told her.

"Oh shut up Jack," She told him and Jack rolled his eyes and Elizabeth took out a pocket mirror and she walked towards Daisuke who was confused until she saw her reflection and she grabbed the mirror and looked at it for a few seconds before she screamed making everyone cover their ears including Veemon and Daisuke dropped the mirror that shattered before it hit the ground and the windows of the cabin shattered as well. The scream even reached into the cave to Barbossa and the other pirates and Will and all of them looked around.

"What was that?" A pirate asked.

"It sounded like a demon," A pirate said as Barbossa looked at them all.

"That lads was a banshee, a foul mistress," He said back on the boat Daisuke was still screaming before she stopped.

"This is bad, so very, very bad! I can't believe I look like this! As if my life wasn't bad enough," She said as she continued to talk very quickly making surprising everyone seeing as she had just screamed for two minutes, Sora rolled his eyes and he kissed her on the lips passionately making her stop and she moaned happily as they both kissed. They then broke the kiss and Sora looked at her.

"Dai, it doesn't matter what you look like, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and nothing is gonna change that," He told her and Daisuke smiled at him in relief. "But how did you get like this?" he asked and Daisuke shrugged.

"I think I might know," Elizabeth said.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Remember when you got that cut on your hand?" She asked her and Daisuke nodded her head. "Well it would seem that some of the blood from the medallion got into the cut on you hand and that's how you're like this," Elizabeth told her.

"Oh great, now what do I do, I can't live my life half a skeleton," Daisuke said.

"We have to end the curse lass," Jack told her.

"Can you bare being like that for a short while?" Sora asked her and she nodded.

"I can manage. Now let's go save Will," She said and everyone nodded.

"You stay with the ship lass," Jack said to Elizabeth.

"I'll do no such thing! Will could die in there," She told him.

"Young William is fine," Jack told her.

"I am not a fool, Jack," Elizabeth said to him.

"Then trust me," Sora told her.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Daisuke, Veemon, bring Will back safely," Elizabeth told them and they all ran off while she stayed with the ship. The group ran into the cave and soon they came upon Barbossa and the other pirates and Will as well.

"Now, let's be trying this again! The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned," Barbossa said. "And now, the blood will be repaid free us from this curse forever!"

"Treasure mateys," Sora said as everyone saw the group run into the cavern.

"Not possible," Barbossa said as he saw Daisuke in her half undead form.

"Not probable! We're alive and we're pirates!" Veemon said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow,"

"Sora,"

"Daisuke,"

"Veemon,"

"Donald Duck,"

"Goofy too,"

"So you want to play pirate? Best save the playacting for the nursery, after them!" Barbossa shouted as his crew charged at them.

"Bring it on!" Daisuke shouted as she jumped at a pirate followed by the others Jack went right after Barbossa but not before he cut Will's binds and handed him a sword.

"FIRE!" Sora shouted launching a fireball at a pirate sending it flying back. Daisuke meanwhile grabbed a pot and slammed it onto a pirates head making him unable to see and she hit it with her fist making him groan as she kicked him into the water. Veemon, Donald and Goofy had picked up a long pole and started to beat the pirates senseless with it then they stuck three pirates together and Goofy lit a grenade that one of the pirates had and shoved it into one of them and pushed them out of the moonlight.

"No fair," The pirate said before they blew up and Goofy, Veemon and Donald ran away from the blast.

"Think we are play acting now?" Daisuke asked.

"Jack get him!" Sora shouted as everyone turned to see Jack and Barbossa duelling before Barbossa stabbed Jack in the chest. "Jack!" Sora shouted as Daisuke gasped.

"You can't beat me Jack," Barbossa told him as Jack stepped backwards into the moonlight and turned into a skeleton and everyone gasped in shock.

"Jack," Will said.

"Pete where are you! The tide has turned!" Barbossa shouted as Pete chuckled.

"I told you, you'd be needing old Pete," He said as he whistled and a massive lizard appeared and landed beside Barbossa.

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted pulling out her digivice.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO EX-VEEMON!" Veemon shouted as he evolved into his champion form and he lunged at the lizard and fought it in the cave and Barbossa growled as he drew his sword and charged at the group and Daisuke clashed her Keyblade against his sword before she kicked him in the face. Then a shot was heard and everyone turned to see Jack with his pistol drawn pointing at Barbossa.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, now you waste your shot," Barbossa said.

"He didn't waste it," Will said and Barbossa saw him drop the medallion into the chest and he gasped as he saw blood seep out of his chest.

"I feel…cold," He said before he collapsed dead, Daisuke then looked down at her hand and saw it was back to normal as was the rest of her body. Later on everyone was heading back to the ship.

"What now Jack?" Will asked him.

"Whatever I want, because the Pearl is mine again," Jack told him.

"That she is," Will said looking at the ship. "Thank you Jack," Will said as he went to shake Jack's hand but he flinched.

"I didn't want you hitting me again mate," He explained.

"Jack good luck," Daisuke said to him.

"And remember be good," Donald told him.

"I'm off," Jack said as he headed back to his ship.

"Time to go," Veemon said.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran up to Will and hugged him.

'Good for them," Sora said.

"Hey Sora, why's your face red?" Goofy asked him.

"What? It's not red," he denied as Daisuke giggled and pecked him on the cheek and his face went bright red just as Jack's compass glowed and shot of beam of light into the air and a keyhole appeared and both Daisuke and Sora looked at one another and both of them summoned their Keyblade's and pointed them both at the keyhole and fired twin beams of light at it and it glowed brightly.

"Okay now we can go home," Sora said and the others all headed back to Port Royal and their Gummi Ship.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	19. Back to Agrabah Part One

KHD2 19

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Nineteen: Agrabah Part One

"Well it's been a while since we've all been here huh guys?" Daisuke asked her friends as they all looked at the sight of Agrabah in front of them.

"I'll say, I wonder how much has changed," Sora added.

"I can't wait to see Aladdin and Jasmine again," Veemon said happily. Meanwhile Iago flew through the city before he landed on a ledge and he sighed. He then looked up and he smiled as he saw the gang walk into the city.

"Finally made it to Agrabah," Donald quacked.

"Maybe Riku is with Aladdin," Sora said.

"Yeah and Willis too," Daisuke said.

"And the king too," Goofy said.

"Keep dreaming you lot," Donald quacked at him.

"Come on, Donald, you were thinking the same thing too," Daisuke told him and he pouted slightly getting a chuckle out of the mahogany haired girl.

"No I wasn't!" He quacked at her as Iago flew towards them and Goofy looked back at him before he did a double take and Iago flew around him.

"Hey! It's…um…it's…Iago!" he exclaimed making Daisuke, Donald, Veemon and Daisuke turned around and drew their weapons and looked at Iago.

"Wait! You got me all wrong!" Iago shouted flying over to them.

"You're Iago alright!" Veemon shouted at him.

"No! I mean, it's not the old me. I turned over a new feather. I'm legit! No more scams. Promise!" The bird shouted flapping his wings.

"Bet that's your new scam," Sora said crossing his arms.

"Ya gotta believe me!" Iago pleaded.

"Let's go guys," Daisuke said turning to walk away.

"No wait! Ever since you beat Jafar in the Cave of Wonders I've been all alone. Some things happened and…" Iago said as he flew and landed on a ledge.

"So free as a bird huh?" Sora asked.

"Have fun!" Donald exclaimed as he, Sora and Daisuke walked off.

"Gawrsh, fellas. He looks pretty sad," Goofy said.

"Yeah," Veemon agreed as Iago perked up and he flew over to Veemon and landed on his shoulder.

"I want to apologise to Aladdin and Jasmine, can you guys maybe put in a good word for me?" Iago asked him and Goofy.

"Sure, we can do that, can't we?" Goofy asked but Daisuke, Donald and Sora looked at him and Veemon who both slumped.

"Watch out!" Iago shouted as heartless wearing turbans and cloaks surrounded the group and the heartless were all brandishing swords.

"Just perfect," Daisuke grumbled as the heartless jumped at her and the others and she blocked one's sword with her Keyblade before she kicked it away and sent a jet of water at it throwing it into a crate and it slumped.

"Where are they all coming from!?" Sora asked as Iago landed on a crate and two heartless ran towards him but he yelped and he flew into the air and both of them hit the crate and fell down. Iago then flew into a vase and he crashed into it making it wobble and it fell down and he then bumped into a large crate and it fell down and both objects crashed into the heartless knocking them down.

"This way!" Sora shouted as he ran off and the others all followed him and Iago flew after them panting heavily as they ran down a street. Soon they all arrived in an alleyway and Iago landed on a crate.

"Aw, we'd be goners if it wasn't for Iago, huh guys?" Goofy asked them and they all looked at Iago.

"I guess we owe you one," Daisuke said to Iago.

"Perfect!" Iago shouted happily taking flight.

"But you'll have to win over Aladdin and Jasmine yourself," Sora told him. "Be on your best behaviour, got it?" He asked the bird.

"Yeah, I got it," He replied.

"Where IS Aladdin anyway?" Veemon asked the bird.

"I bet he's at the palace," Iago told him.

"Then let's go," Daisuke told her friends who nodded and they all set off towards the Palace.

"I wonder how everyone is doing, I can't wait to see the Genie again," Goofy said.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for what happened last time Aladdin and Jasmine wouldn't be together, so in a way I'm responsible for that, I'm sure they'll give me another chance," Iago said landing on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Sure they will," She said to him sarcastically,

"Hey remember last time we were here?" Donald asked.

"How can I forget, Daisuke kicked my butt," Sora said.

"Hey, Jafar brainwashed me!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Anyway, to the palace!" Veemon exclaimed walking off before he stopped. "Which way to the palace?" He asked.

"Follow me," Iago told him as he flew off and led the gaang to the palace. They soon arrived and walked up to the gate where they saw Jasmine standing there, she then looked at them and she smiled at them.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! Veemon Daisuke!" She said happily to them.

"Your majesty," Donald quacked as he bowed to her and the others followed suit while Iago hid behind Goofy's back.

"I never had the chance to thank you for before, you stopped that awful Jafar and saved Agrabah," She thanked them.

"All in a day's work for us heroes," Daisuke said.

"But it looks like the heartless are up to no good again. Is there any way we can help you out?" Sora asked Jasmine.

"I think we're alright for now," She told him.

"And ya always got Aladdin," Goofy told her.

"He….hasn't been himself lately," Jasmine said sadly.

"Is it because of the Heartless?" Veemon asked looking around.

"I'm not sure. Usually, he's the same cheerful Aladdin. But sometimes…he just seems sad," Jasmine explained as Sora and Daisuke scratched their heads. "He leaves the palace and goes off by himself all the time, I've asked him about it, be he says nothing's wrong. He's gone again today, what if he doesn't come back this time?" Jasmine asked worried.

"Hey maybe he's got a secret girlfriend! I know, I'll find out who she-!" Iago started before Daisuke shut his beak and held it shut, and Daisuke chuckled nervously.

"Iago! I'll warn the guards," Jasmine said running off into the palace and everyone glared at Iago.

"You should learn to keep your beak shut birdbrain, or so help me you're gonna be a deep fried dinner!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Yeah nice move," Sora told him.

"Gee, maybe we should go and talk to Aladdin," Goofy said. "He has to be somewhere in town right?"

"Good idea, I wonder what he's been doing," Sora said as everyone left the palace and a voice rang out.

"Stop thief!" as Abu ran past the group carrying something.

"Abu?" Veemon asked as the monkey ran off.

"Hi Sora, Daisuke," Aladdin then said as he ran past them being chased by a merchant. The group then ran off after them. Soon they found the merchant standing in front of Aladdin and Abu.

"If you can't control that furball, put a leash on him," The merchant said glaring at Abu who was holding onto a black lamp.

"I'm sorry, Abu!" Aladdin said to his pet who cooed sadly and handed the lamp to him and he handed it back to the merchant. "No hard feelings?" he asked but the merchant just walked off. Abu then made noises and he ran off and he jumped into Daisuke's arms and she laughed.

"Hey Abu, long time no see," She said to the monkey.

"Hey Sora, Daisuke, sorry about earlier," Aladdin said walking up to them.

"What happened?" Sora asked him.

"You know Abu, he couldn't keep his paws of that lamp," Aladdin said as Abu screeched and made noises in Daisuke's arms.

"Don't try to talk your way out of this little guy," The redhead told the monkey who pouted and everyone laughed.

"I guess you can't be that down in the dumps, huh?" Sora asked.

"Who said I was?" Aladdin asked.

"Jasmine, she's worried because you're always in town," Goofy told him.

"Yeah, you got a new girlfriend?" Veemon asked him slyly.

"No way!" Aladdin shouted in denial. "Still…I guess there's no fooling Jasmine, huh?" He asked. "See, Genie and Carpet took off to see the world, it's what Genie always wanted, so I wished him the best and all, but…"

"You miss him," Goofy said.

"Man," Sora said.

"Things must really be quiet with Genie gone," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, that's why I come here, the action-the people. There's always something going on, I mean come on I met you guys here today right?" Aladdin asked. "This place is full of surprises," Aladdin said as Veemon looked behind him.

"Uh guys," he said and everyone looked to see Iago on the ground shaking.

"Iago?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah he wants to apologise for all he did last time," Sora told him.

"Oh he does?" Aladdin asked not convinced.

"Gawrsh, he's so sorry he's shaking!" Goofy said.

"That….lamp," Iago said.

"What about it?" Aladdin asked him.

"I remember that exact lamp!" He shouted at Aladdin flying into his face.

"Iago, there must be thousands like it," Aladdin told him.

"No way, I remember that lamp exactly, and trust me you don't want to ignore what I'm telling you!" Iago shouted at him as Abu jumped up and down.

"Then we'd better go back and talk to that peddler," Aladdin said.

"Right behind you," Sora told him and the group all headed back to where the peddler was.

"What do you want?" He asked them. "Come to steal something from me?"

"No, nothing like that. Is there any way we can buy that lamp from you?" Sora asked him.

"Of course, that is…if you can afford it," The peddler said.

"No worries," Sora told him.

"Yeah, we can pay you in royal treas-," Veemon said.

"Veemon!" The others said to him making him cover his mouth.

"Might I be able to interest you in another lamp?" The peddler asked him.

"No that's the one we need, name your price," Daisuke told him and the peddler hummed in thought before he turned to them.

"Perhaps I can be persuaded…" He said. "IF you bring me a treasure beyond even my imagination, something say, fit for a sultan," he said making everyone gasp before they left the shop.

"No way are we robbing the sultan," Daisuke said once they left and Aladdin walked up.

"What?" He asked.

"The guy wants a treasure beyond his imagination, something fit for a sultan," Sora told him.

"That will be tricky, there is treasure in the palace, but it's not mine to take. And I can't ask, I don't want to worry Jasmine or the Sultan," Aladdin told them.

"Hey I know!" Iago shouted flying up to him. "What about the treasure in the Cave of Wonders?" He asked and Aladdin looked at him silently for a few minutes.

"Aladdin it's the only way," Daisuke told him and he looked at her and nodded.

"Alright Iago, lead the way, and after we get the treasure I might even believe your apology," Aladdin said to the parrot.

"You can count on me!" He exclaimed before he flew off and the others followed him. Meanwhile at the Cave of Wonders the entrance opened and Pete walked inside and down the stairs with a evil smirk on his face.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	20. Back to Agrabah Part Two

KHD2 20

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Twenty: Agrabah Part Two

Daisuke, Sora, Veemon, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin and Iago were just exiting the city of Agrabah when they saw dark and menacing storm clouds not far from them. "What is that?" Sora asked.

"That's where the Cave of Wonders is," Aladdin answered him.

"Great, now all we need to do is cross a desert," Daisuke said.

"I can handle that," Veemon said to his partner and she looked down at the blue dragon before she nodded and pulled out her digivice.

"Take it away Vee," She told him as her digivice glowed bright blue and Veemon did the same.

"VEEMON…DIGIVOLVE TOO…EX-VEEMON!" He shouted as he digivolved into his champion form.

"Well that's the first time I've seen that," Aladdin said.

"Hop on, we'll be at that cave in no time," Ex-Veemon said as everyone climbed onto the dragon who then took flight while Iago flew beside the dragon everyone flew over the desert towards the storm clouds. They soon arrived in front of the Cave of Wonders and Ex-Veemon turned back into Veemon when Daisuke noticed something in the sand.

"Footprints," She mumbled.

"Someone has been here already," Sora said looking at the footprints. "And it looks like they're still inside the cave,"

"Let's go. I bet we can find enough treasure to satisfy that peddler. The question is, will there be enough to satisfy me…?" Donald asked before he walked off.

"Uh guys, I'm getting worried about the look in Donald's eyes," Goofy told the others.

"Yeah, I'm getting worried that he's gonna do something stupid," Veemon voiced up.

"Hey are you guys coming or not!?" Donald shouted to them from the mouth of the cave.

"We're coming," Daisuke told him as she and the others followed after Donald through the mouth of the cave and down the stairs into the cave.

"No matter how many times I come here I am still amazed at this place," Sora said.

"Tell me about it," Aladdin said agreeing with Sora.

"Hey guys what's done here?" Veemon asked standing in front of a set of stairs that led down to someplace. Veemon then tripped and rolled down the stairs with audible yelps and thumps, before he stopped with a crash and a groan.

"Veemon, you alright?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh yeah just peachy, I just fell down a flight of stairs and…." Veemon shouted before he stopped. "Guys get down here you got to see this," He told the others who all looked at each other before they shrugged and they headed down the stairs towards Veemon and when they reached him they saw a ruby floating in the air and across from it was a golden statue and on either side of the narrow corridor were walls of water.

"Neat," Goofy said as Abu climbed onto Daisuke's shoulder before he jumped and grabbed the floating ruby but as Abu grabbed it the water stopped flowing and several statues appeared with open mouths and glowing red eyes.

"Abu!" Everyone shouted at the monkey who chattered at them just as the statues fired darts towards everyone.

"Hit the dirt!" Daisuke shouted as everyone ducked as the darts sailed over their heads.

"How do we stop these things?" Sora asked.

"Hey look, that statue has something missing from it," Iago informed the group who all looked at the golden statue to see it was indeed missing something.

"Abu, put that ruby in the statue," Aladdin told the monkey who nodded and ran towards the statue avoiding all the darts before he jumped into the air and put the ruby into the statue and all the other statues that were attacking the others stopped. "Goo work Abu," Aladdin praised his monkey who danced around happily, the statue then glowed brightly before it vanished revealing the exit.

"That statue must have been protecting the treasure from would-be robbers for years," Iago said.

"Yeah, come on," Sora said as everyone ran off through the now open exit and they came across another large flight of stairs that they ran down and saw a sign on a stone platform. "What now?" Sora asked as Veemon walked up to the sign.

"It says defeat all enemies before you run out of floors," He said.

"What does that mean?" Donald quacked before the floor beneath them vanished.

"That!" Daisuke shouted as everyone fell down and landed on another floor just as heartless appeared and surrounded them.

"We gotta beat these guys before the floor vanishes," Sora said summoning his Keyblade followed by everyone else bring out their weapons and the heartless lunged at them all while Iago flew high above to avoid being hit by friend or foe.

"FIRE!" Donald quacked as he launched a fireball at one of the heartless turning it into smoke while Aladdin hit one with his sword and Goofy smashed it with his shield.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he ran at a heartless and headbutted it just as he did this the platform beneath them vanished and they fell down a long way until they landed on another platform and more heartless appeared and the group attacked them as well and destroyed them all and the platform vanished again making the group plummet down until they all crashed onto the final platform.

"Ow, I'm never doing this again," Daisuke groaned as she felt a weight on her and she looked up to see Sora on her chest and she blushed when she saw Sora's head was on her chest. "Sora get off!" She shouted making Sora look at her before he looked down and he jumped off blushing heavily.

"Sorry about that," He apologised scratching his head sheepishly. When a noise occurred and everyone turned to see a large door swing open nearby.

"I think we're nearly there," Iago said as he flew through the door followed by everyone else where they saw mountains of gold and everyone was in awe.

"Look at all this gold," Sora said.

"If I had this much gold I'd be set for life ten times over," Daisuke said.

"I'm with ya on that one Dai," Veemon said as Donald ran up to a large statue made of gold.

"That one should do it," Aladdin said.

"Oh boy it's perfect, that guy is going to like this," Donald said.

"It looks valuable," Sora said unknown to everyone Pete was hiding behind a pillar watching them. Donald meanwhile was staring at a golden idol holding a red gem that was on the ground.

"Donald!" Daisuke shouted at him making him look at her to see her frowning at him.

"Great, now let's go and get that lamp," Aladdin said. "We need to get it before anything bad can happen," He said and Pete snickered quietly before he walked off and clicked his fingers and the whole group was surrounded by darkness and heartless appeared surrounding them.

"Why does this always happen?" Donald asked.

"Cause the writer of this story hates us?" Veemon asked.

"The who?" Daisuke asked her partner.

"Ah forget I said anything," He replied and the others shrugged as the heartless charged them all.

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted

"Goofy!" Sora shouted and the dog and dragon nodded as they glowed red as did Sora and Daisuke and both of them turned into their red outfits just as the heartless attacked them and they both destroyed dozens of them along with Donald and Aladdin. Soon the darkness subsided and Sora and Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief as Veemon and Goofy reappeared.

"Let's go!" Daisuke shouted and the whole group ran off back to Agrabah soon they were back in the peddlers shop and it was deserted.

"Hello?" Aladdin asked.

"Stop whining and hand me that lamp!" They heard an all too familiar voice shouted outside.

"Oh no, this lamp is gonna bring me treasure, I'm trading it for riches," The peddler said.

"Pete!" Daisuke and Sora shouted as they ran outside to see Pete chasing the peddler who was holding the lamp.

"Hold it!" Donald quacked as he ran after them and the others followed him to see the peddler ran into the palace and crashed into a wall sending the lamp into the air and Iago caught it and tried to fly away only to crash into another wall and the lamp skidded towards Pete's feet and he picked it up.

"Nice try bird brain, wait until Jafar is free. He will make one beauty of a heartless," He said chuckling evilly, the others went to get the lamp back from Pete but the ground shook and out of the sky came Genie.

"I'm home!" He shouted as he flew around Pete. "Al! It's been eons! Al, you princely little muffin you!" He shouted hugging Pete tightly. "Cosmic travel can get so lonely without a friend," He said flying around Pete. "To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less…oh, the HUMANITY!" He cried as he cried.

"Genie?" Aladdin asked.

"Hey Al have you put on weight?" Genie asked Pete. "Ah, of course, what am I saying? You're living at the palace now as he fired sparks from his fingers creating fireworks in the sky. "Wait am I being a pest? A big blue pest? Who cares! I'm just so glad to see you!" Genie exclaimed shaking Pete's hands.

"Genie!" Aladdin shouted and the Genie looked at Aladdin and then at Pete who was dizzy.

"Oops," He said dropping Pete who glared at him.

"I'll teach you to make a fool out of me, time for plan b!" He shouted slamming his fist into the ground and two massive giant heartless on red the other white appeared in front of the group. "This is it for you chumps," Pete said laughing.

"I think not, if you'll allow me to do the honours Al," Genie said.

"Go ahead Genie," Aladdin replied and Genie cracked his fingers and wiggled them.

"Now then begone!" He shouted pointing at the two heartless and he fired blue sparks from his fingers at them and the two heartless were hit and sent flying away.

"That's unfair!" Pete shouted in protest before he growled. "I'll get you good one day! Just you wait!" He shouted at them running away dropping the lamp in the process and Daisuke picked it up and looked at it.

"Now what?" She asked everyone and soon everyone was underground in front of a large stone box with the lamp inside it and Sora and Aladdin closed the lid of the stone box.

"There, now that lamp can't cause anyone harm," Sora said as the group were leaving the palace when Abu came running up with a red ruby in his hands.

"Abu," Veemon said.

"He must have sneaked that out of the cave of wonders," Aladdin said as Donald snatched it from Abu and looked at it before he shook his head.

"Who needs it?!" He shouted throwing it away when in actuality he hid it behind his back but Daisuke snatched it without him looking and when he looked back at his hands he quacked.

"Looking for this Donald?" Daisuke asked him teasingly and everyone laughed while Donald pouted slightly. Meanwhile far away from Agrabah was Pluto the dog and he was walking along when he spotted Axel walk into a dark portal and he ran after him and jumped into the portal. Meanwhile on a beach was Kari and Kairi looking at the Destiny Island.

"Maybe waiting isn't good enough," Kari said.

"My thoughts exactly, if you have a dream don't wait act on it," A voice said and both girls turned to see Axel appear. "One of life's little rules. Got it memorised?" He asked them both.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked him.

"Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora and Daisuke," he said. "Why don't we go see him?" He asked them.

"…Sora? Daisuke?" Kari asked as they both heard barking and Pluto ran up to them before four nobodies appeared surrounding them and Pluto snarled at them before a whistle was heard and a portal opened and Pluto ran towards it and barked at the two girls.

"You two and I have something in common, we all miss someone we care about," Axel told them. "Hey…I feel like we're friends already," as Kari and Kairi ran towards the portal.

"You're not acting friendly," Kari told him as both girls ran into the portal and found themselves in a dark expanse.

"What's going on here?" Kairi asked before a portal opened made of light and Pluto ran into it and the two girls followed and when they turned around they saw a hooded figure in front of them before the portal shut and both girls were blinded by a bright light before they heard a voice call to them both.

"Are you two okay?" a voice asked them and they both groaned as they looked to see Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"What…?" Kairi asked.

"You two and that dog came flying out of a hole in the wall, you nearly gave us heart attacks," Pence answered them and both girls looked at one another.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	21. Back to Halloween Town Part One

KHD2 Chapter 21

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Twenty One: The Return to Halloween Town Part One

"Okay guys, on to the next world," Daisuke said as she sat in the pilot's chair of the Gummi ship as it flew through space.

"Man it was fun to see Aladdin and Jasmine again," Sora said smiling.

"I agree, it was nice to see Genie too," Veemon added.

"Yeah, whatever," Donald quacked and everyone turned to see a frowning Donald Duck.

"Are you still grouchy about me snatching that gem from you?" Daisuke asked him and Donald's reply was an angry quack and Daisuke rolled her eyes slightly as Sora sat beside her.

"Did you leave that gem with Jasmine and Aladdin?" He asked and Daisuke looked at him and hesitantly shook her head. "Of course you didn't, I should have known, girls love shiny jewels," He mumbled making Daisuke smack him over the head and he yelped and rubbed his head.

"You had that coming Sora, don't try to deny it," Daisuke warned him and he sighed in defeat.

"Hey guys, we're here," Goofy said and everyone looked out the window to see a familiar sight.

"Halloween Town," Veemon said.

"Cool, we get to see Jack, Sally and Zero again," Daisuke said happily. Meanwhile Jack and his faithful ghost dog Zero were heading down a pathway in the woods until Jack came upon several doors, all of them representing holidays, there was a door for Thanksgiving, Easter, Valentine's Day, St Patrick's Day, Independence Day and finally a door for Christmas. Jack opened the Christmas door and snowflakes and a cold winter breeze blew out of the door and Jack looked inside it and he tripped and fell through the door. Meanwhile Daisuke, Sora, Veemon, Goofy and Donald were standing in front of a scarecrow with a jack o'lantern for a head. All of them were back in their Halloween Forms.

"So we're in Halloween Town right?" Sora asked.

"No duh, of course we-uh," Veemon trailed off as he turned his head.

"Veemon what is it?" Daisuke asked her partner and everyone turned to look where Veemon was looking just as Zero flew past them making Goofy yelp.

"Hey it's Zero, how you been boy?" Daisuke asked the ghost dog who barked and licked her cheek making her giggle before Zero flew off towards Halloween Town.

"Maybe Jack's over where he's going," Goofy suggested and everyone walked off after Zero.

"It has been a while since I've been like this all wrapped up like a mummy," Donald quacked.

"Same here, thought I gotta admit being a ghost is cool," Veemon said as the group walked into the town square where they saw a ramp in front of them.

"What's that for?" Sora asked as they heard something and Donald looked up and quacked.

"It's Jack!" He shouted as everyone looked up to see Jack was in a coffin being pulled by three reindeer made of bone. Jack then landed the coffin and stood up.

"Sora, Donald, Daisuke, Goofy and Veemon. Welcome back and Merry Christmas!" Jack greeted.

"Merry Christmas?" Daisuke and Sora asked at the same time.

"Don't you mean Happy Halloween?" Goofy asked him.

"Of course. Halloween greetings from Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King," Jack said. "I'm sorry I'm in a Christmas mood, you see I'm running the show again this year-but I need Sandy Claws blessing so I'm off to Christmas Town,"

"Sandy Claws?" Sora asked.

"I think he means Santa Claus," Daisuke said.

"Aren't these decorations wonderful?" Jack asked them. "This year Halloween Town's going to handle Christmas too! But first we have to visit Sally. She's working on something no self-respecting Santa Claus can do without. I'll show you,"

"A Halloween Town Christmas?" Sora asked as everyone looked around the town square.

"This should be interesting, come on let's go check it out," Daisuke said and Sora nodded while Goofy, Donald and Veemon groaned and slumped.

"Come on hurry!" Jack shouted to them as he walked off and soon the group were all in the doctor's laboratory. "Hello Doctor, where's Sally?" Jack asked him.

"Can't you see I am in the middle of an experiment?" The doctor asked Jack as he opened the top of his head and scratched his brain before he wheeled his chair over to a metal slab. "Bring that thing over here," He called to Lock, Shock and Barrel who were carrying something heavy.

"This thing's too heavy," Shock said.

"Then let's toss it," Barrel said.

"You do that and you will be sorry," The doctor warned them. "Now bring it here," He told them again.

"Heave-ho," Lock, Shock and Barrel said as they threw the thing they were carrying onto the metal slab and it started to spark before it exploded in flames covering the room in smoke and Lock, Shock and Barrel ran off past Sally out of the lab.

"Sally did you finish it? I want to show my good friends," Jack said walking over to Sally.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I need a little more time," Sally apologised.

"Well, that's alright. Just as long as it's ready for Christmas," Jack told her before he walked off.

"But jack…" Sally called to him.

"I must be off, I need to go get Sandy Claus. Wonderful to see you all again," Jack said to Sora and Daisuke before he walked off.

"Go and get Santa Claus…?" Daisuke asked.

"Please Sora and Daisuke I'm afraid something terrible will happen if Jack goes through with this," Sally said to them both.

"You can say that again," Donald said.

"Sora, Daisuke," Goofy said to the two of them who had thoughtful looks on their faces and both were smiling.

"Are those fellows out in the town square with you?" Jack asked as he came back into the lab.

"What fellows?" Daisuke asked him.

"You know the ones who wanted to steal Halloween and Christmas. What were they called again? Heartless," Jack said.

"They are definitely not with us, but we can get rid of them for you. And then we can go see Santa!" Daisuke said happily as everyone looked at her and Daisuke sweatdropped and chuckled. "But first the heartless!" She said and everyone ran out of the lab towards the town square where they saw heartless flying around and the Mayor was in the centre of town holding his megaphone.

"Now look here you-you things! Leave Halloween Town at once!" He shouted at the heartless in an attempt to make them leave. "Jack help! I am only an elected official! I can't handle things on my own!" The mayor shouted.

"We're on it!" Sora said to the mayor as he and Daisuke summoned their Keyblades while Donald and Goody took out their staff and shield and they charged at the heartless who flew towards them and Veemon flew into one heartless and possessed it and turned it against the others and attacked.

"Great work Veemon!" Daisuke praised her partner before she ducked under a heartless and kicked it away and she then conjured a fireball and fired it at the heartless and hit it and destroyed it.

"FIRE!" Sora shouted doing the same as Daisuke by firing a fireball at the heartless and he destroyed two of them while Donald was quacking madly firing spells left and right while Goofy was slamming Heartless with his shield. Soon the town square was clear of heartless and Jack walked out into the square.

"How can Sandy Claws relax with all this going on?" Jack asked before he got an idea and he looked at Sora and the others. "That's it, fellows! Sandy Claws needs bodyguards. Are you up for the task?" He asked them.

"Us?!" Donald quacked.

"Yeah!" Daisuke shouted before anyone else could say anything and Donald tapped his foot. Meanwhile Lock, Shock and Barrel were in their bathtub which was walking away from Halloween Town.

"What should we bring next time?" Lock asked.

"A bucketful of caterpillars," Shock said.

"Or something even worse," Barrel said as the bathtub stopped walking and everyone turned to see Maleficent in front of them.

"Who is that?" Barrel asked.

"Some old hag," Lock said.

"Silence!" Maleficent said.

"A witch?" Shock asked as Maleficent conjured green flames around her making the three children huddle together in fear.

"Perhaps you three could be of some use to me," Maleficent said to them. "Come along all of you, I will show you the true meaning of mischief," She said as the three kids shook in terror.

"Alright bodyguards, the way to Christmas town is this way. The doorway is in the woods just past the graveyard!" Jack said to the group as he ran off and the others followed him out of Halloween Town and past the graveyard and into the woods.

"What's this place called?" Veemon asked.

"This is the Hinterlands," Jack said.

"How much farther is it Jack?" Daisuke asked eagerly.

"Dai," Sora said making her stop and look at him. "I know you are excited to see Santa, I am too. But I have a bad feeling about this, too, like Sally," He told her.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Daisuke asked him as the group all continued to walk off.

"Jack said he wants to be Santa, but I don't know. I have a hard time imagining him as Santa," Goofy said.

"Here it is guys, the door to Christmas town." Jack said stopping by the Christmas door. "The spooks of Halloween can get so tiresome year after year, I wanted something new and I found this," Jack explained. "Beyond this door is a land filled with wonders the likes of which you have never seen before. At first I couldn't believe my eyes everyone was so fresh and exciting,"

"Come on just open it!" Daisuke and Sora said and Jack opened the door and Daisuke and Sora ran at the door and jumped inside followed by Donald and Goofy and Veemon. And the five of them soon fell out of a tree into a field of snow.

"Oh man," Daisuke groaned before she looked down and she saw her outfit had changed. "Terrific," She said as she was now wearing a red dress with white fur trimmings that went down to just above her knees and it showed off her cleavage and she was wearing red gloves and candy cane pattern stockings.

"Hey Dai you alright?" Sora asked and Daisuke turned to see Sora who still retained his dark, ashen physical appearance, boots, pants, and legs from his Halloween Town form but the test of his mask was replaced by a large black hat with white fur rim and a puff ball on the tip. Sora now also wore a black shirt with white fur lining, silver crown buttons lined the front and a faded brown belt with a silver buckle was around his waist and Sora blushed heavily at his girlfriend's outfit.

"Like what you see?" Daisuke asked twirling around in her outfit and Sora's eyes went wide before he was sent flying due to a nosebleed.

"You look nice Daisuke," Veemon said and Daisuke looked to see her partner now wore a green shirt with red and gold fur trimming on it and he had boots and his ears resembled an elves.

"Easy for you to say," Donald quacked and the duo turned to look at Donald who resembled a typical snowman with a white body that seemed to be made of two large balls of snow stacked on top of one another, his arms were made of branches his tail was a red gardening trowel and he has two coal buttons on his chest, his legs and head were unchanged and he wore red and white spats on his feet with red and green stripes around his neck and on his head was a blue shako.

"I think you look good Donald," Goofy said and everyone looked at him to see Goofy had taken on the traits of a reindeer, his clothing was now a reddish-brown suit similar to Santa Claus with white fur lining around the sleeves. He wore loose red belt with a gold buckle around his waist and he had red mittens on his hands, his feet were now hooves and a green wreath hung from his neck and finally Goofy had a red nose and two black elegantly curled antlers on his head.

"So where's Santa?" Donald asked Jack.

"In his workshop," Jack said.

"Come on let's go and meet him," Daisuke said as she ran off and the others ran after her and Sora sat up and held his head and wiped the blood from his nose.

"Hey wait up!" He shouted only to smash into a tree and fall down again and stars swirled around his head.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	22. Back to Halloween Town Part Two

KHD2 22

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Twenty Two: Halloween Town Part Two

"What do you think of the view huh? There is nothing like this in Halloween Town," Jack said to the others as they all looked at Christmas Town.

"Yeah I'll admit that, this place is sure different from Halloween Town." Goofy said.

"I can see why Jack is excited about this place," Veemon said.

"Come on, we need to find Santa!" Sora told the others as he caught up to them with a bruise on his forehead.

"What happened to you?" Daisuke asked him.

"You don't want to know," He told her before he walked off ahead of the others, he stopped in his tracks however as Heartless appeared in front of him.

"Here too!?" Daisuke asked summoning her Keyblade.

"En guard, loyal bodyguards," Jack told them as the heartless attacked them.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he ran towards one heartless and he headbutted it sending it flying into a candy cane that fell onto it and it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Goofy!" Sora shouted to Goofy who looked at him and nodded as he glowed red and Sora entered his valour form and he gripped his two Keyblades and he attacked the heartless and he effortlessly defeated them.

"Nice work Sora," Jack told him as Sora and Goofy separated.

"Christmas is in big trouble," Donald quacked.

"Gawrsh we can't let anything bad happen to Christmas," Goofy said.

"No kidding, we have to find out how these Heartless got into Halloween Town," Daisuke said as Jack walked up to them and he pointed to a large building.

"Sandy Claws is in that building," He told the group and Daisuke and Sora ran towards the workshop and entered where they saw Santa Claus sitting in a chair by the fire and he was looking over his naughty or nice list.

"Whoa," Both Daisuke and Sora said as the others caught up to them.

"Well, hello everyone. Did you come to see if you are on my nice list?" Santa Claus asked them as Sora walked up to him. "Your name?" He asked.

"Uh, Sora sir," He said eagerly.

"Let's see, Sora? Sora? Here we go. Well according to my list, Sora…seven years ago you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Clause…Oh, that is unfortunate," Santa said and Sora's jaw dropped and he held his head in his hands and shouted into them.

"Ha! Nice going Sora," Daisuke said before she turned to Santa. "What about Daisuke?" She asked.

"Let's see Daisuke…here you are." Santa said as Daisuke leaned in eagerly. "Well, you have been very nice this year," He said and Daisuke jumped into the air with a cheer.

"What about Donald, Goofy and Veemon?" Donald asked and Santa looked at his list again and he nodded and the trio cheered while Sora grumbled.

"Am I on the list by any chance?" Jack asked and Santa looked at him and his eyes widened.

"Jack Skellington?!" He asked as a crash was heard from outside. "What trouble have you brought me this time?" Santa asked him.

"This time?" Sora asked him.

"It's a funny story," Jack said chuckling sheepishly as Santa left the room through a door and the others followed after Santa, and they saw him on a balcony overlooking a large toy factory.

"Why do we have to hide?" Barrel asked.

"Silence that fool Jack bought Sora, Daisuke and the others with him," Maleficent's voice echoed throughout the factory.

"What do you want us to do?" Barrel asked her.

"Who is there!?" Santa shouted and the three kids gulped.

"Busted," Shock said as Lock took out a bear trap and threw it at a window making everyone looked up to see the tree kids jump through the shattered window.

"It's Lock, Shock and Barrel!" Jack exclaimed.

"Not those three again," Santa said.

"They're not with us Santa," Daisuke told him.

"I should hope so, they've been very naughty. Find them and bring them back to me, it's time for me to give them a lecture," Santa said as he walked off.

"Uh Mr Claws, I'd like to talk to you about Christmas first," Jack said to him.

"It will have to wait, I have to check on the progress in my workshop," Santa told him as he walked off.

"Come on Jack, let's go after those three pranksters," Sora said.

"Oh, alright then," Jack replied and everyone ran after Lock, Shock and Barrel. When they got outside they saw footprints in the snow leading out of Christmas Tow, the gang ran after the three kids and saw they had gone back to the Hinterlands on the other side of the Halloween Door.

"Let's get those guys," Daisuke said as she opened the door and jumped inside followed by the others. Meanwhile Maleficent, Lock, Shock and Barrel were all back in Halloween Town.

"I was so looking forward to destroying that ridiculous Christmas Town. But now that Sora and those imbeciles are here I think a change of plan is called for," Maleficent said. "Revenge before Pleasure, after all," She said with an evil smirk.

"What kind of revenge?" Shock asked her.

"The magnificent, malevolent kind, of course," Maleficent said.

"That's super bad!" Barrel exclaimed.

"Oogie Boogie kind of bad," Shock said.

"And that's super-duper bad!" Barrel exclaimed.

"Oogie Boogie? That bag of incensed insects?" Maleficent asked. "And where might I find him?" She asked the three kids.

"Daisuke destroyed him!" Shock said.

"Ah yes, now I remember. I think I will bring your master back for you!" Maleficent exclaimed as green fire surrounded her and the three kids laughed evilly.

"Come on guys, this way!" Veemon called to them as he flew through the sky with the others following him. Meanwhile back with Maleficent and Lock, Shock and Barrel Oogie Boogie was now revived.

"I feel like a million bugs, I owe you for this one Maleficent," He said to Maleficent.

"Indeed you do. Tell me do you remember Daisuke, Sora, Veemon, Donald and Goofy?" She asked.

"Do I remember them!? Ha you're too much. I will never forget what they did to me, especially Daisuke and that little pest of hers Veemon….uh what was it they did to me?" Oogie asked Lock, Shock and Barrel.

"Daisuke and Veemon squashed you like a bug!" Shock said.

"That's bad," Oogie said.

"Jack helped," Barrel said.

"That's worse," Oogie said.

"They creamed ya!" Barrel said.

"That's right, that's right. That's one thing I won't be forgetting any time soon! It's the last thing I remember! And it's the only thing I will remember until I teach those clowns not to mess with Mr Oogie Boogie!" Oogie shouted.

"Yes, that's the spirit. And I have the perfect plan already in mind," Maleficent said. "Have you ever heard of Christmas Town? She asked but she saw Oogie was asleep.

"My Oogie wake up," Barrel said.

"It seems he needs more time to recover, you three stay here and keep Sora, Daisuke and the others occupied, my heartless will help you but do not fail me," Maleficent told Lock, Shock and Barrel as she and Oogie Boogie vanished and a massive heartless with a cage beneath it appeared and Lock, Shock and Barrel climbed into the cage.

"There they are!" Sora shouted.

"Stop them!" Barrel shouted.

"Tie them up!" Lock shouted.

"This is bad," Goofy said as the heartless swallowed Barrel and suddenly spat out fire balls from its mouth towards the group.

"Duck!" Donald quacked as everyone jumped out of the way as the fireball crashed into the ground.

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted and Veemon nodded as he flew into Daisuke and they merged again. "Let's do this," Daisuke/Veemon said as their Keyblade glowed pink and transformed into their light bow and arrow and she pulled the bow back and an arrow appeared and they fired it at the heartless and she the arrow broke the cage that held Shock and Lock and send both kids falling down and it hit the ground.

"FIRE!" Sora and Donald shouted as they fired fireballs from their staff and Keyblade and both attacks hit the giant heartless monster in the face making it shake its head before it went to fire another fireball at its enemies but Goofy threw his shield and it jammed into the mouth of the heartless as Jack jumped up and he reached inside and he pulled Barrel out of the heartless.

"Let me go!" He shouted.

"Yeah, like we're going to do that," Daisuke said as Veemon flew out of his partner.

"Now tell us where is Maleficent," Sora said to Barrel but Shock and Lock kicked Jack in the leg making him drop Barrel and the three kids ran off.

"Let's go see if Oogie Boogie is ready," Shock said.

"Oogie!?" Jack asked as the three kids ran off. "That's him fellows, I hope you're ready for trouble," Jack told the guys.

"Don't we have enough trouble already?" Goofy asked. Meanwhile Santa was in the hinterlands.

"Oh foolishness, I should be getting ready for Christmas, not getting lost in some weird and dark forest," He said.

"Is that you Mr Sandy Claws?" Santa turned to see Sally walking up to him.

"Yes, but please call me Santa Claus," He said.

"Of course. You see Mr Santa Claus, it is very important that you go back to Christmas Town. I'm afraid something terrible will happen to you if you stay here," Sally said to her.

"Well, I am behind on my preparations, Jack said he wanted to talk to me about Christmas," Santa said.

"That's just it, you have to leave before Jack comes back. Please go home and lock your door, and if Jack knocks, don't open it!" Sally warned him.

"There the large on in red," Maleficent said.

"All I gotta do is kidnap him?" Oogie asked her.

"Yes, and lock him up. And then destroy Christmas Town. That is sure to make Daisuke, Sora and the other fools come running," Maleficent told him.

"And then they are mine?" Oogie asked.

"Yes, and while you do that I will turn Santa Claus into a Santa Heartless," Maleficent said as she and Oogie laughed.

"Who is there?" Santa asked as Oogie ran towards them and Sally screamed loudly.

"Sally!" Jack shouted from the graveyard and everyone ran off towards the Hinterlands again where they saw Sally on the ground. "What happened?" Jack asked her.

"Oogie Boogie is back, and he's kidnapped Santa Claus, and taken him to Christmas Town," Sally told Jack and the others.

"No," Sora said.

"We have to save Santa," Veemon said.

"If we don't who will give me my presents for Christmas?" Donald asked and the others sweatdropped before they jumped through the Christmas door and arrived back in Christmas town.

"Oh no guys look! There is smoke coming from the houses," Goofy said.

"Come on!" Donald quacked as he ran off and the others followed him towards the town, and they ran into Santa's house.

"There is someone in the factory! And they have Santa wrapped up!" an elf shouted and the group ran into the factory and they heard Oogie laughing and they turned to see Jack standing across from them.

"Oogie!" Jack shouted.

"Jack Skellington, you and I have a score to settle old friend. And same thing goes for your little sidekicks, especially those two brats who beat me last time," Oogie said.

"What're you planning on doing with Sandy Claws?" Jack asked him.

"Who?" Oogie asked.

"Don't play dumb! Veemon!" Daisuke shouted taking out her digivice. "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!" She shouted and Veemon glowed bright red.

"VEEMON….ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE!" Veemon shouted as he transformed and he turned into Flamedramon only this time, his armour was now the colours of Christmas his horn on his head was now a reindeer antler, the flame designs were replaced by snowflakes and he had Christmas lights around his body. "What the?" He asked looking at himself as everyone laughed at him as did Oogie Boogie.

"Oh I am so scared, what are you going to do?" He asked and Flamedramon growled.

"FIRE ROCKET!" he exclaimed as he launched three fireballs at Oogie making him gulp and jump out of the way, Flamedramon went to jump after him but he tripped over the Christmas lights and landed on his face, he then tried to remove the lights only to trip himself again.

"Little help?" He asked the gang who were still laughing slightly. Oogie then jumped towards the group but Jack kicked him away.

"FIRE!" Daisuke, Sora and Donald shouted as they launched fire balls at Oogie who ducked and jumped over the three attacks, Goofy slammed his shield into his head and he stumbled back and Daisuke saw a loose thread on Oogie's leg and she ran towards Oogie and she pulled hard on the string and to her disgust bugs came out from inside of Oogie.

"No! My bugs, my bugs, my bugs, my bugs," Oogie cried as a small white bug went to crawl off but Sora stomped on it.

"Well Christmas is saved," Sora said once the gang were outside the house and back in Christmas town.

"And Jack, I think you should stick to Halloween and other spooky stuff," Goofy told him.

"Jack," Sally said as she walked up to Jack carrying a red suit. "It's done, do you really have to do this?" She asked.

"But I make a terrific Sandy Claws," Jack said putting the Santa suit on.

"Jack Skellington, listen here. You save me and Christmas, and for that I am grateful, but please don't cause any more trouble. And about that suit! Don't even think about filling in for me!" Santa told him.

"I just thought you wanted some help this year, you must be tired. And I want to get this right," Jack said.

"Yes Christmas is tiring, but listen Jack, seeing those kid's smiles when they see what I have bright them keeps me going year after year after year, and you Jack you love to make them gasp and shiver in fright, how would you feel if someone tried to take that from you. We both have important jobs, mine is to take care of Christmas and yours is to take care of Halloween. So we each have to do the best we can, after all you're the face of Halloween, the Pumpkin King, the Knight of Nightmares. Halloween is your true specialty, don't you see the children love both of us, you for Halloween and I know Christmas needs mine urgently," Santa Claus.

"You're right, Halloween is my thing, if it gets too routine, I will make something new to make them scream," Jack said.

"Oh Jack! You and I have to go over the things for next Halloween. I can't do a thing without your approval," The mayor ran up to Jack and Jack nodded and both walked off.

"Well there he goes," Sora said.

"Yes, and I've got lots of names to check and preparations to finish!" Santa and Jack started to glow brightly and Daisuke and Sora nodded as they took out their Keyblades and pointed them at Jack's outfit that shot a beam of light into the air and a keyhole appeared and the beams headed towards it and the keyhole glowed brightly.

"We better get going," Sora said.

"Before you do, let me tell you and Daisuke something. Do not give up hope on finding Willis and Riku, if you believe in them you will find them," Santa Claus told them and they both nodded before they ran off towards the Gummi Ship.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	23. The Pride Lands Part One

KHD2 23

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Twenty Three: The Pride Lands Part One

"Wow, it was nice to see Jack again. I'm glad that he's gonna stick to just being the guy that does Halloween," Veemon.

"You and me both, I don't want to imagine the Christmas ideas he would have come up with," Sora said shuddering,

"They'd probably be toys that chased after the kids trying to attack them," Daisuke said as everyone thought of toys chasing their owners.

"Don't think about that, we need to get to the next world!" Donald quacked.

"Right. Hold on!" Daisuke told them as she hit the warp speed button and the Gummi Ship shot off into space towards the next world, they soon arrived and everyone jumped onto the warp pad and beamed down to the world. Meanwhile on the world a young lion cub was walking through a gorge when all of a sudden the ground shook violently, he then turned to see a herd of wildebeest running towards him. The young lions eyes widened before he ran off trying to avoid being trampled by the here, he ran up a tree and held on for dear life but the tree was being hit by the animals. The lion fell off the tree but a larger lion with a red mane of hair grabbed the cub in his jaws and ran to the side of the gorge and he placed the cub safely on a ledge before he fell back down to the herd below, the cub watched in horror before the lion jumped and held onto the ledge and started to slowly climb up, the cub smiled and ran off to meet the other lion at the top of the gorge, but when he looked back he heard a roar and he saw the lion falling down to the ground below.

"NOOOO!" He shouted.

"NOOOO!" A lion with red hair shouted as he woke up and he looked at a meerkat and warthog that were sleeping beside him peacefully and snoring loudly. The lion sighed as he got to his feet and walked off before he stood on a cliff overlooking a lush and dense valley before he looked into the sky to see the clouds forming into a lion that made him look down at the ground sadly.

Meanwhile Sora, Daisuke, Donald, Veemon and Goofy landed on the world in a flash of light only they were different. Sora was a lion cub with his hair style, bright blue eyes, brown fur and his necklace, Donald was a blue and white bird with his hat on his head, Goofy was a giant tortoise, Veemon was a blue monitor lizard and Daisuke was a lion cub like Sora only her fur was mahogany coloured, her eyes were dark chocolate brown and she had her hairstyle on her head as well.

"Hey check us out," Sora said as he looked at himself.

"Yeah," Donald quacked doing a loop in the air.

"Hey Dai you look great," Veemon said.

"Thanks Vee," She chirped as Sora looked at her and his jaw dropped and he panted and his tail wagged. "Oh Sora, you're making me blush with all this attention," She teased him.

"Uh…guys," Goofy said as everyone looked around the area they were in.

"This place is kinda creepy though," Sora added and Veemon gulped as everyone saw three hyenas surrounding them. One of the hyenas laughed insanely before he snarled. "Heartless?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, Sora. I get the feeling they might live here," Goofy said.

"Don't mind us! Just passing through. We won't be any trouble," Donald quacked.

"Yeah, that's right," Veemon said.

"Don't be silly. We'd love you to stick around for lunch," One of the hyenas said.

"We didn't bring anything to eat," Sora said.

"That's not going to be a problem," Another hyena said as he stared at Daisuke hungrily and he licked his lips.

"Hey back off bub!" Sora snarled growling at him.

"Sora, don't antagonise them," Daisuke told him.

"Yeah, I think we're the lunch," Veemon said sweating.

"Run!" Sora shouted as he and Daisuke ran off but they stumbled still not used to their new four legs.

"Going somewhere?" One of the hyenas asked them as four more corned Veemon, Donald and Goofy, just then a roar echoed through the canyon. "Man, that Scar has the worse timing,"

"Just let him roar," Another hyena told him.

"We probably better go see anyway, he sounds grumpy enough already," The hyena replied and the pack of hyenas ran off.

"Thank goodness that's over," Daisuke said.

"Yeah," Everyone else replied.

"Everything is hard on four legs," Sora said as he tripped again and Daisuke helped him back to his feet before she nuzzled into him making him blush.

"Even as lions they're still in love," Veemon said.

"Those magic clothes must have transformed us all into these forms," Donald quacked.

"Ya know, we're going to have to learn how to fight on four legs," Goofy said as he walked off and the others nodded and followed him out of the canyon until they saw piles of bones everywhere and a female lion running away before she turned and roared and two heartless like animals.

"Heartless!?" Veemon asked.

"Come on!" Sora shouted running towards the lioness followed by Daisuke and both stood in front of her.

"Stay back, we got this," Daisuke told her, her Keyblade and Sora's appeared in their mouths while Donald's staff appeared in his feet and Goofy's shield appeared on his back. The two heartless ran towards them but they ran around them and Donald cast spell from his staff at the heartless making them growl and Daisuke swung her Keyblade at one heartless and hit it in the face before Goofy slammed into it with his shell, Veemon snapped his jaws at the heartless and bit its tail making it roar and swing its tail around and throw Veemon off and down in front of the lioness, Sora jumped onto the back of the heartless when it suddenly bucked wildly.

"Whoa, ride em cowboy," He whooped as the heartless stomped around trying to throw Sora off of its back, but Sora held on tightly and the heartless ran into the wall and fell to down, Daisuke then jumped onto the other heartless and did the same thing as Sora did and both heartless vanished in plumes of black smoke.

"Definitely heartless," Daisuke said.

"Thank you, you really save me," The lioness thanked them.

"We're just glad you're okay," Goofy told her.

"Are there more heartless around here?" Veemon asked.

"Heartless…is that what they're called? I'm not sure if there are any others…I never hunt this far outside the Pride Lands," She said.

"Pride lands?" Donald asked.

"Hey do you know if two guys named Riku and Wills are there? Or some guys in black hoods, or maybe a big bully named Pete?" Daisuke asked and she shook her head and the gang all slumped.

"Well it can't hurt to look," Sora said.

"Wait the Pride Lands are dangerous. Scar and the hyenas have made it unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven off the prey. We're about to starve." The lioness told them.

"We can handle a little danger, after all you saw us take care of those heartless," Sora said.

"I guess you're right…" She said. "You could be just what the kingdom needs. Maybe you can help us," She told him.

"You mean take on Scar and all those hyenas?" Veemon asked.

"Scar?" Donald asked.

"He took over when our last king Mufasa, died," The lioness said.

"This guy is your king? You want us to take down your king?" Daisuke asked and the lioness nodded. "One second," She said as she and Sora ran over to the others.

"We can't go knocking around kings off their thrones, but if they see I am stronger than their king, maybe they'll ask me to be their next king!" Sora said.

"Sora you're crazy," Daisuke told him rolling her eyes.

"I'd have to refuse of course. Still I'd like to see the Pride Lands, so you can lend a paw right?" Sora asked and the others reluctantly nodded.

"There he goes again," Donald quacked as Sora ran back to talk to the lioness who then ran off.

"She's gonna go tell the other lionesses. She said meet her at a place called Pride Rock," Sora said as everyone ran off out of the canyon. When they left they all stopped in their tracks as they saw a barren landscape filled with bones and no signs of life.

"Oh no," Daisuke said.

"There's nothing left," Sora said.

"This is horrible," Veemon said as everyone ran off towards a large rock formation where they saw several lionesses resting and a baboon a stick and the lioness walk up to him.

"That's him," The lioness told the baboon who walked over to Sora, Daisuke and the others and he looked at them all and the lionesses looked up at them.

"What?" Sora asked the baboon who walked over to the lioness and whispered to her and she looked at him shocked before he walked off.

"I take it, that's bad news," Daisuke said.

"I told Rafiki you might be able to help us force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands. But he says it won't work, you see the one who saves the Pride Lands becomes the king, but he has to have the right qualities," She answered.

"Meaning?" Sora asked.

"I don't think you're the guy for the job Sora," Daisuke told him and he sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry you came all this way, you need to leave now before Scar finds out you're here," She whispered to them. "I'm really sorry," She told them again and the gang walked off.

"Why don't these guys just leave?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know, maybe Scar rules them through fear and uses the Hyenas to keep them in line," Daisuke suggested as she gulped as the hyenas surrounded them.

"Hey look snack," A hyena said.

"A snack? No we got us a five course meal," Another hyena said as a roar was heard and everyone saw a lion with a black mane of hair.

"Hey here comes Scar, the king," Another hyena said and Sora and Daisuke saw beside Scar was a blue lion.

"And Pete!" Daisuke shouted as Scar jumped down the rocks towards them and Pete followed but he tripped and fell down.

"Oh my back," He groaned and Daisuke and Sora laughed.

"Sora! We're surrounded!" Donald quacked.

"They're all yours Scar," Pete told him.

"Ladies you've got some hunting to do," Scar told the lionesses.

"They're no food Scar, we can't hunt in a land with no prey," A lioness told him.

"Then what do you call this?" Scar asked looking at Daisuke and Sora.

"We're not prey," Daisuke told him angrily, Scar went to attack them but the lioness tackled them.

"Run!" She told them and the gang ran off. "Follow me!" She shouted to them and the group all ran off before the hyenas could chase them. Soon the group were in the savannah again. "I am so sorry I got you involved in this," She apologised to them.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Daisuke told her.

"Aw it's not your fault. Sora wouldn't have been a good king," Donald quacked.

"Hey I would too," Sora said.

"So you did want to be the king!" Daisuke told him.

"Well….you know," Sora told him.

"Hey what's your nae again? I don't think we asked," Veemon said.

"It's Nala," She answered.

"Nala, isn't there someone else who could be king?" Daisuke asked.

"There was…but he died…where he was just a cub. He was the son of our last king Mufasa, only Simba was there when he died," Nala said.

"Simba? I've heard of him before, and I think he's alive," Donald quacked.

"Where is he then?" Daisuke asked the bird.

"That part I don't know," Donald answered.

"We need to get out of here, we should head through the Wildebeest Valley, Scar won't follow us there," Nala told them and everyone nodded before they ran off towards the Wildebeest Valley. Meanwhile the lion was resting in the jungle when the warthog and meerkat walked up to him.

"Hey Simba what's got you so down?" The meerkat asked.

"Nothing," Simba said.

"What were you thinking about?" The warthog asked.

"Let me guess the past right?" Simba nodded at the meerkats question.

"Hakuna Matata!" Both the warthog and meerkat exclaimed together and Simba smiled before he walked off.

"Look how much he's grown Pumbaa, when I rescued him he was only this big," The meerkat said. Simba walked over to the cliff and he looked into the sky before he sighed and slumped to the ground kicking up leaves and grass which blew with the wind.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	24. The Pride Lands Part Two

KHD2 24

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Twenty Four: The Pride Lands Part Two

Sora, Daisuke, Veemon, Goofy, Donald and Nala had just entered the Wildebeest Canyon and Sora looked over the edge and saw nothing but a long drop. "Whoa," He said.

"Careful Sora," Daisuke warned him, Nala then took several steps back before she ran and jumped over the gap making everyone else exclaim in awe.

"What's wrong?" Nala asked them.

"We won't be able to make it," Sora said.

'I guess Rafiki was right," Nala said to herself.

'What?" Sora asked her.

"Never mind, hurry up. I know you can do it," Nala told them.

'Alright," Daisuke said as she took several steps back and she ran towards the edge and jumped and she just fell short but Nala caught her in her mouth and pulled her onto solid ground. "Thanks," Nala nodded to her as Donald grabbed Veemon and carried him over the gap and then did the same to Goofy.

"Come on Sora!" Donald quacked.

"What? You can't fly me over there?" Sora asked.

'Come on you scaredy cat. Are you a lion or a frightened little kitty cat?" Daisuke asked with a smirk and Sora growled.

"I'll show you kitty cat!" He shouted angrily and he ran towards the gap and he made it across on his own.

"See, was that so hard?" Daisuke asked him before Sora tackled her to the ground and pinned her before he smirked at her.

"Ha! Got ya," He said and Daisuke pouted before she flipped Sora over.

"Who's got who now," She said before she got off and walked over and Sora grumbled. "Hurry up slow pokes!" Daisuke shouted to the others who all followed after her through the valley. Meanwhile the grass that Simba had kicked up floated through the air towards a tree and Rafiki caught it and he sniffed it before he jumped inside the tree and placed the grass into the shell of a tortoise and he shifted it around and he looked at a carving of a lion cub and he started to laugh manically as he dipped his hands into some red paint and he created a red mane around the cub and smiled.

"It is time," He said to himself.

"When Simba's father, King Mufasa, died, we were told that Simba died alongside him." Nala said to the others.

"Let me guess, Scar told you that?" Daisuke asked her.

"Yes," Nala answered her, the group all turned to see Rafiki walk up to them and stand on a boulder and he pointed his staff forwards. "It must be Simba! Sora, Daisuke hurry!" She told them before she ran off.

"Wait up!" Daisuke shouted as she and the others ran after the lioness and followed her out of the valley into the wastelands. Nala then ran off to where the group all saw a large jungle not far away and the others followed her.

"Do you think Simba is there?" Goofy asked.

"He has to be, why else would that crazy old monkey point us in this direction?" Veemon asked him. After a few hours of running the group all made it into the jungle.

"Now the only question is where can we find Simba?" Donald asked flapping his wings. They then heard a roar not far away.

"That answer your question?" Sora asked as the group all ran off and saw Simba standing on a log surrounded by heartless before he roared loudly and the heartless all vanished.

"Hey! Are you Simba?" Daisuke asked walking over to the lion who jumped off the log and he looked at Daisuke and then at Sora, Donald, Veemon and Goofy.

"Who are you?" He asked them.

"I'm Daisuke, that's Sora, Donald, Veemon and Goofy," Daisuke introduced her and the others to the lion. "And you're Simba right?" She asked.

"I am, why are you here?" He asked looking at them, but before anyone could answer him screams were heard.

"Help Simba help!"

"She's gonna eat us!"

"Timon? Pumbaa?!" Simba shouted. "Something must have happened in the jungle. I have to help my friends!" He shouted before he ran off.

"Okay, we'll back you up," Sora told him.

"I wonder who that was," Veemon said.

"Let's go and find out," Goofy said, everyone ran off where they soon saw Nala and Simba fighting each other in front of a warthog and meerkat.

"Whoa! Simba stop!" Daisuke shouted to the lion.

"It's Nala, don't you recognise her?" Sora asked him and the two lions rolled across the ground until Nala was on top of Simba.

"Nala?" Simba asked making Nala back up and look at him strangely. "It's me Simba," He said and Nala looked at him before she smiled.

"Simba! You are alive!" She said happily. Daisuke, Sora, Donald, Veemon and Goofy walked up as Timon and Pumbaa screamed.

"Don't worry, these guys are friends," Simba said.

"So, no one is planning to eat us?" Timon asked and Daisuke and Sora nodded.

"Are you sure they don't want to eat me like I'm some kinda pig!?" Pumbaa asked.

"I wouldn't say that, I am in the mood for some bacon," Daisuke said licking her lips and Pumbaa paled considerably.

"Daisuke! No eating the pig, you are a pig right?" Sora asked.

"Call me Mr Pig!" Pumbaa shouted and everyone laughed.

"Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Simba asked Timon.

"Why am I not surprised," He said as Nala and Simba walked off alone.

"Simba, you have to come back. I thought that Sora and the others could help, but you're the only one who can save us from Scar," Nala said to Simba.

"I can't go back…" Simba said.

"But why?" Nala asked him.

"Hakuna Matata," He answered.

"What?" Nala asked.

"It's something I learned out here. It means sometimes bad things happen and there is nothing you can do about it," Simba said before he walked off.

"Simba…." Nala said.

"Hakuna," Timon said as he and the others walked in a line.

"Matata," The others said.

"Hakuna," Timon said again.

"Matata," The others said as Nala walked past them.

"He's not the same Simba I remember. Something about Hakuna Matata," She said walking off.

"What's her problem with Hakuna Matata? It's a wonderful phrase that means non worries for the rest of your days! Live for today!" Timon exclaimed.

"Nala wants to be left alone. Why don't you go and cheer up Simba?" Pumbaa asked the others.

"Sounds like a good idea," Sora said as they all walked over to Simba.

"Yo big guy what's up?" Daisuke asked him but he just walked off without responding. Later that night Simba was alone of a cliff.

"My father's dead. And it's because of me…it's my fault," Simba said to himself. "I can't go back…it won't change anything," He said.

"Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you…and so will I," Mufasa's voice rang out in Simba's head.

"Father…are you there?" He asked looking at the stars and a massive swirl of clouds and light appeared and Simba saw his father.

"Simba, you have forgotten me." Mufasa said.

"No, how could I?" Simba asked.

'You have forgotten who you are. And so forgotten me. Look inside yourself Simba, you are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the circle of life," Mufasa told him.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I once was," Simba said.

"Remember who you are. You are my son and the one true king. Remember who you are," Mufasa said before he vanished.

"You can come out now," Simba said and Daisuke, Sora and the others all walked out.

"That was your father wasn't it?" Daisuke asked him and Simba nodded.

"I'm going back to face to face my past. I could use your help," He said.

"He really is a king…" Timon said as the sun started to rise.

"Let's go!" Daisuke cheered and everyone ran off back to Pride Rock to face Scar and his hyenas. Once they arrived back in the Pride Lands Simba gasped as he saw the devastation caused by Scar during his reign as king.

"I can't believe this happened," He said.

"Wait, we're going to fight your uncle for THIS?" Timon asked. "Talk about a fixer upper,"

"Yes, Timon, this is my home," Simba answered him.

"Well Simba, we're with you to the end," Timon told him and he smiled. Scar was standing on a rock when Simba roared and he looked and gasped as Simba jumped down and growled at him.

"Simba! You're…alive!" Scar said in shock.

"This kingdom does not belong to you," Simba told him.

"Simba's the rightful king," Nala said.

"The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight." Simba said to him.

"Must this always end in violence?" Scar asked. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member behind me Simba…" Scar said.

"I've put the past behind me," Simba told him.

"But what about your faithful subjects? Have they?" Scar asked.

"What's he talking about?" Nala asked.

"Go on. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!" Scar told Simba.

"I am," Simba said.

"He admits it! Murderer!" Scar exclaimed as he stalked towards Simba who backed up until he fell and held onto the cliff. "Now this is familiar. Where have I seen this before? Oh yes this is just the way your father looked…before he died," Scar said as he sunk his claws into Simba's paws. "And here is my little secret…I killed Mufasa," He whispered.

"No!" Simba shouted as he lunged and tackled Scar. "Murderer! Tell them the truth! So they can hear it!" He demanded.

"All right. All right! I did it, I killed Mufasa!" Scar shouted as the hyenas attacked Simba but Nala, Daisuke and Sora tackled them off him.

"Simba! You get Scar! We will handle these guys!" Sora told him and Simba nodded before he ran after Scar. The hyenas surrounded the others until Timon and Pumbaa came running through sending them all flying.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" Timon shouted and both Timon and Pumbaa then ran off as the hyenas chased them and Sora, Daisuke, Donald, Veemon and Goofy followed them into the kings den. Where they saw Timon and Pumbaa being chased by the hyenas and Daisuke and Sora summoned their Keyblades and they whacked the hyenas making them turn and attack the two of them only for Goofy to come sliding in and knocking them over like bowling pins.

'Strike!" Veemon cheered as the hyenas ran off.

"Simba ran up there!" Sora shouted and the others followed him up to the top of Pride Rock where they saw Scar and Simba circling one another.

"Simba!" Daisuke shouted.

"Stay out of this you guys," He told them as Scar and Simba attacked each other with their claws and teeth before Simba got knocked over and Scar lunged at him but Simba kicked him over the ledge.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked him.

"This isn't over! Not by a long shot!" Pete shouted walking up as Scar climbed back up. "Pride and jealously turned to the king into a heartless, the kingdom will be reborn only this time the Pride Lands of Darkness," He said.

"That's what you think," Simba said, Scar lunged at the group but Daisuke headbutted him and both of them rolled across the ground and started to fight each other while Pete ran off.

"Daisuke the cliff!" Sora shouted as Daisuke looked behind her at the cliff and this allowed Scar to attack her but she rolled to the side and Scar slipped and he held onto the ledge with his claws and Daisuke looked down at him.

"Help me," He said and Daisuke frowned before she leaned towards him.

"Long live King Simba," She said and she summoned her Keyblade and hit Scar and he fell down with a roar and Daisuke walked back to the others as Sora nuzzled her making her blush before she returned the affection.

"Don't do that again Dai," He told her and Daisuke nodded. Later Simba was walking up the cliff overlooking the Pride Lands and he looked into the sky before he roared and the lionesses roared as the sky opened and Mufasa appeared and he smiled at his son. Just then both Daisuke and Sora's Keyblades glowed and a keyhole appeared above them and both of them put their Keyblades in their tails and pointed it and shot twin beams of light at it and the keyhole glowed and then vanished.

"What's with the light show?" Timon asked.

"We have to leave for a while, say goodbye to Simba for us will you," Daisuke said.

"Sure thing, although he's a king now, he might forget his two best buddies," Timon said.

"Well, you still have Hakuna Matata," Sora said.

"Guess so," Pumbaa said.

"What do you mean guess so?! What if he forgets to tell the carnivores who we are?" Timon asked him. "One look at you and you're a pig roast,"

"That's MISTER Pig Roast!" Pumbaa said and everyone laughed.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	25. Trouble in Twilight Town

KHD2 25

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Twenty Five: Trouble in Twilight Town

"So why're we going back to Twilight Town again?" Daisuke asked the others as the Gummi Ship flew through space.

"I don't know really. I just got a feeling we're needed there," Sora answered her and Daisuke looked at him for a minute before she shrugged her shoulder.

"Fine. If you say so, but I get to choose the next world we go to," She said and Sora nodded at her. "Hold on!" She shouted pressing the warp button and the Gummi ship blasted off through space before arriving back at Twilight Town.

"Time to go down there," Veemon said as everyone headed to the teleport and they beamed down to the town square where they saw Vivi running past them.

"The sandlot! It's Seifer! Somebody please help us!" Vivi shouted.

"Trouble," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, by the name of Seifer I bet," Sora said and everyone nodded as they all ran off towards the sandlot. When they arrived they saw Seifer and his gang on the ground with Dusks surrounding them.

"Oh fantastic. Dusks," Donald quacked as one Dusk jumped at Daisuke but she smashed it away with her shield before her Keyblade appeared in her hands.

"Don't worry. We'll take it from here," Sora told Seifer who just managed to glare at him and the others as the Nobodies ran towards them.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he ran towards one of the Dusks and he headbutted it sending it flying. Goofy smashed two Nobodies with his shield while Donald sent a fireball towards another one. Once the Dusks were taken care of a giant soldier dropped down in the courtyard and looked at the others.

"Oh terrific," Daisuke said sarcastically.

"It could be worse," Sora said and just as he said that two more soldiers appeared beside the other one. "Oh me and my big mouth," He grumbled.

"Veemon?" Daisuke asked her partner who looked at her and nodded and she pulled out her digivice making him smile at her. "Digivolve buddy," She said and her digivice glowed bright blue.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….EX-VEEMON!" Veemon shouted as he evolved into Ex-Veemon. "Bring it on," He said before he tackled one of the soldiers and threw it away and it crashed into the ground the other two soldiers charged at the others.

"Goofy!" Sora shouted and Goofy nodded and both of them glowed bright red before Sora emerged in his red outfit with dual Keyblades and he jumped towards one of the last two soldiers while Donald and Daisuke took on the last one together.

"FIRE!" Donald quacked sending fireballs from his staff towards the soldier but the soldier spun its weapon around and deflected the attacks from Donald.

"Eat this!" Daisuke shouted as she waved her Keyblade and sent a wave of fire towards the soldier who held its weapon up and withstood the attack with only a few burns across it. "Well this is going to be harder than I thought," She said and Donald nodded. The soldier swung its weapon at both of them but they jumped out of the way.

"V-LASER!" Ex-Veemon shouted as he fired an x shaped beam of energy towards the soldier that was attacking Daisuke and Donald and hit it in the back and sent it flying into a wall where it vanished in a flash of light

"Thanks buddy," Daisuke thanked her dragon who nodded his head before he glowed and turned back into Veemon, Sora meanwhile destroyed the last one of the soldiers and he and Goofy split returning to normal. Then they all heard clapping and they turned to see one of the members of Organization XIII standing there.

"Impressive. By the way, have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere," The organisation member said.

"Like we care," Sora told him.

"You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest," The man said.

"Is he with the Organisation, too?" Goofy asked.

"Yes," The man answered.

"You having a fight?" Donald asked.

"Not a very organised Organization…" Daisuke said.

"Don't let your guard down. Axel will stop at nothing to turn you all into heartless," The man told them.

"Hey they tried before, and it didn't work," Sora said.

"Yeah, we can handle ourselves just fine," Daisuke told him.

"Glad to hear it. Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you," The man said.

"Hearts? You guys don't have any hearts," Veemon said.

"True we don't have hearts," The man said as he lowered his hood to reveal he had an x shaped scar between his eyes and long pale blue hair. "But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special," He said as a portal of darkness opened up behind him.

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked him.

"We know very well how to injure a heart." The man said. "Daisuke, Sora, you just keep on fighting those Heartless," He told them.

"Let's jump in after him," Sora whispered.

"How come?" Daisuke asked him.

"I am not sure, but maybe he will lead us to the Organisation's world." Sora answered her.

"Don't be reckless. Do you want to end up like Riku and Willis?" The man asked.

"What!?" Both Sora and Daisuke asked as the man backed into the portal and vanished.

"Hey! Wait!" Daisuke shouted running up to where the portal was.

"Damn. What did he mean, end up like Riku and Willis?" Sora asked.

"Hey, how about you get out of my town now? You've caused enough trouble," Seifer said to them.

"Seriously? We just saved your butts," Veemon said.

"I could have handled them, had you lot not shown up," Seifer told him.

"Oh have it your way! Come on guys!" Donald quacked.

"Hold it," Seifer said.

"Oh make up your mind," Donald said frustrated with Seifer and his attitude. Seifer held out his trophy that he had in his hand.

"This goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town," Seifer said and Sora looked at him shocked.

"Thanks, but…we don't really need it," Daisuke told him but Seifer ignored her and ran up to Veemon and gave him the trophy before he and the rest of his gang walked away.

"Sora, Daisuke," A voice called to them and everyone turned to see Pence running up to them.

"Pence, right?" Daisuke asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah. Listen do you know two girls called Kairi and Kari?" Pence asked.

"Kairi!?" Sora asked.

"Kari!? Yes of course we know them!" Daisuke told him.

"Then you guys better come to the station with me and fast," Pence said to them before he ran off and the others followed him towards the train station, they ran into the plaza when Hayner and Olette ran up to them.

"Hey!" Hayner shouted to them.

"So how do you guys know Kari and Kairi?" Daisuke asked them.

"Well…." Hayner said as he explained how they knew Kairi and Kari.

"They were really here!?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, they said they were looking for you," Hayner told them.

"Where are they?" Daisuke asked him.

"Well, when we were taking this weird guy with spiky red hair came through some weird portal and dragged them away and their dog followed after them," Hayner explained.

"Axel!" Veemon shouted.

"He's really getting on my nerves," Daisuke said.

"Sorry," Hayner told them sadly.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Come on and cheer up," Sora said before he sighed. "Like I can ever say that," He said.

"We have to find Kairi and Kari!" Daisuke shouted making Veemon drop the trophy and the four crystals fell off it and rolled towards Hayner, Pence and Olette who caught three of them while Daisuke picked up the forth one and held it up and it shined brightly in the sunlight and she was in a trance as she looked at it.

"Daisuke!" Sora shouted making her shake her head.

"What?" She asked him.

"Are you alright?" Donald asked her and she nodded before the crystal glowed brightly and flew into the air and Sora nodded at Daisuke as both of them summoned their Keyblades and pointed them into the air as a keyhole appeared and their Keyblades fired a beam of light at the keyhole and it glowed brightly before it vanished.

"What just happened?" Pence asked.

"A new road has been opened up, and Kairi, Kari, Willis and Riku are along it somewhere," Sora answered.

"You'd all better hurry them," Olette told them.

"You coming back?" Hayner asked them.

"Promise," Sora said and everyone ran off back to the Gummi ship. "The King, Riku, Willis and now we've lost Kairi and Kari again too," He sighed.

"Don't be sad," Donald told him.

"Donald's right you know. Why, you two are the keys that connect everything," Goofy said.

"So it's all OUR fault," Daisuke said.

"Gawrsh, I didn't mean that. Just do what comes natural to you two and we're sure to find them," Goofy said.

"You said it," Veemon said.

"Thanks you guys," Daisuke said and Sora nodded.

"Oh no Hollow Bastion! It's covered in darkness!" One of the chipmunks exclaimed making everyone look at them.

"You're right, Chipper! I wonder what's going on," The other chipmunk said.

"Daisuke, we need to check it out," Sora said.

"Way ahead of ya, hold on!" Daisuke shouted pressing the warp drive button and the Gummi ship shot off.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	26. Into the World Of TRON Part One

KHD2 26

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Twenty Six: Into the World of TRON Part One

The gang had arrived back at Hollow Bastion after seeing it become covered in darkness and as they walked along they saw a group of heartless run past them before vanished. "Do you think?" Sora asked.

"Looks like there's more Heartless here now," Goofy said just before several Dusks ran past them.

"And Nobodies as well?" Veemon asked.

"We should check on everyone," Daisuke suggested making the others nodded,

"I think they are at Merlin's house," Donald quacked.

"Then let's go," Sora said before running off followed by Daisuke, Donald, Veemon and Goofy and they headed towards Merlin's house where hopefully everyone was safe inside.

"Ach! I was so close to recreating that flavour too," They heard Donald's Uncle Scrooge say.

"Uncle!" Donald quacked making the other duck turn to look at him.

"What, lads?" He asked them.

"Leon and his friends, are they at the borough still?" Daisuke asked him.

"Aye, Merlin's house," he replied.

"Good, see you later," Sora told him and the five of them ran off before they stopped as they saw Cloud standing there. "Oh. Cloud!" Sora said making him look at him and the others.

"What're you doing?" Veemon asked him.

"I'll get him. This time we settle it. Me, and the one who embodies all the darkness inside of me." Cloud said.

"I thought you looked kinda different, Cloud," Donald quacked.

"If I do, it's his fault." Cloud said.

"Whose?" Daisuke asked him.

"Sephiroth. Tell me when you see him," Cloud told them.

'Okay. What's he look like?" Sora asked him.

"Silver hair. Carries a long sword," Cloud described him.

"Sure. Well, be seeing you, Cloud," Daisuke told him.

"Be careful. He messes with your head, makes you think darkness is the only way," Cloud said.

"Is something wrong?" Everyone turned to see Aerith walking towards them but Cloud walked away and Aerith followed him.

"It's nothing," Cloud told her and she leaned toward him. "I don't want you involved,"

"You mean you don't me there when you go away again?" Aerith asked him.

"I just—Listen, even if I go far away, I'll come back." Cloud told her.

"Do you mean it?" Aerith asked him.

"Yeah," He answered.

"See? You don't look so sure. Well, okay I understand, go get things settled," Aerith told Cloud who looked at her shocked. "No matter how far away you are…once you found your light…I'm sure it will lead you back here again. Right?" She asked him

"I suppose," He answered.

"So I'll stay here—and I'll cheer for you—Okay, Cloud?" Aerith asked him.

"Okay," he said before he walked away.

"Wonder if he'll be okay," Aerith said.

"He'll be fine," Sora said. "I'm sure there's some light in him somewhere,"

"You're right," Aerith agreed with him before she walked away and the gang headed off to the Borough. Soon they entered Merlin's house where they saw Cid and Yuffie with Cid working at a computer.

"Hey, fellas—you're just in time," Cid told them. "Got some good news for ya, so get yourselves over to Leon's," He told them.

"What kind of news?" Daisuke asked.

"We found the computer that Ansem was using," Yuffie answered.

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yup. Should be able to get all kinds of info on the Heartless and the Organization." Cid said.

"And maybe something on the dark realm, too?" Daisuke asked. "It looks like that is where Riku, Kari, Willis and Kairi are," She said.

"And the king," Goofy said.

"Go see for yourselves!" Cid told them.

"It can't hurt," Yuffie said.

"What do you mean?" Veemon asked.

"Nothing. Just get to the computer room through the castle postern." Cid said. "And watch your step," He warned them and the gang nodded before they left the house and headed towards the castle and as they entered the Bailey a voice called out.

"Excuse me are you with the Restoration Committee?" Daisuke and Sora turned around but they saw no one. "Down here," Everyone looked down to see three little people floating in the air. "What's Leon's gang up to?"

"They got stuff to do by the Castle Postern," Sora answered.

"Scoop!" one of them cheered.

"Huh?" Daisuke asked them.

"Let's report," The third one said.

"To who?" Sora asked.

"Our leader. Maleficent-," The second person was cut off by the other two.

"Maleficent!?" The gang asked.

"Oops, got to go!" And with that the three girls vanished.

"They work for Maleficent? This is bad," Daisuke said.

"Well we can't stop them now, so come on," Sora told her and Daisuke nodded before they all headed off and they ran up towards the castle and soon arrived on the Postern of the castle.

"Leon!" Daisuke shouted.

"Over here!" They all turned to see Aerith waving to them and the gang ran up to them.

"Did you guys find Ansem's computer?" Veemon asked her and Aerith nodded.

"The king is interested in it," She said.

The King?" Donald asked.

"He's with Leon," She answered.

"We get to see the King!" Donald cheered.

"Hurray!" Goofy shouted.

"Are Willis and Riku with them?" Daisuke asked but Aerith shook her head sadly and Daisuke and Sora sighed.

"Well, at least we can ask the King about them," Sora said making Daisuke smile and nod.

"And that computer might be able to tell us something," Veemon said.

"Good idea! They are right through there," Aerith said pointing to a doorway below them. Everyone nodded before they ran off towards the door, once they walked inside they found themselves in a round room and on the wall was a picture of Ansem, only he was wearing a white suit and his hair was neat.

"Ansem," Sora said.

"Gawrsh, I guess this must have been his room," Goofy said.

"Where is the King?" Donald quacked looking around for any sight of the King.

"Hello!?" Sora shouted.

"Hey, you!" A female voice asked and everyone looked to see a woman with long black hair and wearing a black coat, shorts and tube top standing at the doorway. "I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a guy with spiky hair?" She asked and Sora pulled at his hair and the woman giggled. "Spiker than that," She said and the gang shook their heads. "Oh well, I'll just look around," She said before she walked into the room and she banged on a wall several times before she headed to the desk in the middle of the room and looked under it, then she walked to the bookcase and then went back to the wall and she kicked it hard making the gang jump. "Sorry to bother you," She told them.

"No bother ma'am," Sora, Veemon, Donald and Goofy said in unison before they all yelped as Daisuke smacked all four of them on the backs of their heads. "Hey!" They shouted at her but Daisuke just stuck her tongue out at them.

"So you made it," A voice said once the woman had left the room and everyone turned around to see Leon.

"Leon!" Sora said.

"Isn't the king supposed to be with you?" Daisuke asked him.

"You'll see him soon enough," Leon answered her.

"Hey!" Donald shouted at him.

"Here, this ought to tide you over," Leon said as he put his hand on the wall and it disappeared. "Ansem's Computer room," He said and the gang smiled at him before they followed him into the room. "The computer is delicate, so don't muck around," he told them as they saw the computer and Sora ran up to it and started pressing keys.

"Where's Riku, Where's Kairi?" He asked before he slammed his hands onto the computer.

"Easy, you're gonna break it," Daisuke told him.

"Sorry," he said.

"This needs a woman's touch," Daisuke said pushing Sora out of the way and she then kicked the computer hard.

"Attention current user, further tampering with this console will result in immediate defensive action," A voice said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I am the master control program," the voice answered. "And I oversee this console," Daisuke slowly backed up before she bumped into Sora and once again pressed a button on the computer.

"Dai!" Everyone shouted.

"Sorry!" She apologised.

"Decision gate reached, you are now under arrest," The voice said.

"Arrest!?" Sora asked but before anyone could react, Daisuke, Sora, Donald, Veemon and Goofy were hit by a laser beam and froze before they digitised and sucked into the computer.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	27. Into the World Of TRON Part Two

KHD2

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Twenty Seven: Into the World of TRON We Go: Part Two

Daisuke groaned and held her head. "Man, what happened?" she asked standing up and she looked down to see her body covered in weird armour that was glowing blue.

"Dai!" Daisuke turned to see Veemon, Sora, Donald and Goofy wearing the same type of armour walking towards her and with four robots surrounding them.

"What're you waiting for? Show them who the boss is," Daisuke told them, she then took a step forward just as a man wearing red armour appeared. "Who are you?" She asked him.

'I am Commander Sark," the man said.

"A Heartless Commander?" Daisuke asked.

"Observe," Sark said pointing his hand at Daisuke's friends and a red light appeared in his palm and the four of them were zapped.

"Okay, you're the boss! I get it," Daisuke relented. The five of them were soon thrown into a cell and Veemon, Donald and Goofy looked out the window to see what looked to be the inside of a computer.

"What kind of world is this anyway?" Sora asked.

"You're inside a mainframe computer system." A voice told them and everyone turned to see another man wearing glowing blue armour sitting against a wall.

"A what system?" Sora asked.

"A computer system-for processing data. This system is a copy of one created by a corporation called ENCOM. The original program was destroyed, but this copy was acquired by another User. The new User updated and customised the programs, renaming the system Hollow Bastion OS. He used the system for town maintenance and to advance his private research. My name is Tron. I'm a security program. But now I am under arrest the same as you five," The man now known as Tron told them.

"Did anybody get any of that?" Daisuke asked and everyone shook their heads.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves," Goofy said.

"Alright. I'm Daisuke," Daisuke said.

"I'm Veemon," Veemon greeted.

"I'm Sora," Sora said.

"And I'm Donald." Donald quacked.

"Nice to meet you Tron. The name's Goofy." Goofy said.

"With that configuration, you all must be Users," Tron said.

"Users?" Sora asked confused.

"You'd better get out of here quickly. Who knows what the MCP will do to you," Tron said.

"MCP?" Daisuke asked.

"The Master Control Program, if you stay idle here you will all be de-rezzed," Tron said.

"De-rezzed!?" Donald shouted.

"So how do we get out of here!?" Daisuke asked him and Tron walked over to a terminal. "This terminal could've gotten you back to the User world. But the MCP cut the power fifty micro cycles ago," Tron told them. "But if we can get the energy core in the canyon online should be able to power it up, the only problem is…we're stuck in this cell. And we're not going anywhere unless someone unlocks the energy fields," he said pointing to the cell door and Daisuke summoned her Keyblade, she then walked to the door and pointed it at the door and her Keyblade shot a beam of light at the door and it beeped before vanishing. Meanwhile in another part of the world Sark was standing in front of a virtual face.

"Master Control why not simply de-rezz Tron?" Sark asked.

"Out of the question," he replied. "I still haven't located the password to the dataspace,"

"What about a logic probe? With all your processing power…" Sark said.

"The current environment hampers the processing power required for such an analysis," The Master Control told Sark as an alarm blared. "You're dismissed Sark, stop any anomalies in the system or else. End of line,"

"Acknowledged," Sark said.

"Remarkable," Tron said to Daisuke. "It seems you have some unique functions. I will go with you to the canyon, you are going to need someone who can interface with the energy core,"

"If you say so, thank you Tron," Daisuke said and she and the other plus their new friend headed out of the cell and stood on a strange pad that moved up along a rail and it stopped at the canyon.

"That MCP controls the world right?" Goofy asked and Tron nodded. "Well we better get out of her before it finds us out," He said.

"We should be able to reboot the energy core with all some of the parts around here," Tron said as the gang saw a large object in the centre of a crater and everyone dropped down and ran to it. "This is the energy core," Tron said.

"We need to find the parts," Daisuke said but as she said this dozens of cubes appeared and started to spin wildly around the group.

"Getting dizzy," Veemon said, Tron saw a red cube spinning around.

"There, that is the one we need to get," he said and everyone ran to try and grab the cube but it kept speeding around them.

"It's too fast!" Sora shouted as he backed up and the cube smashed into him sending him flying and he groaned. "Why me?" He asked himself as the cube rolled across the ground, Daisuke took out her Keyblade and she flicked it and the cube flew into the empty slot in the energy core and the core lowered into the ground and beeped before it glowed and several lines lit up.

"Mission accomplished right?" Veemon asked.

"Yes, now that I have helped you, will you do one thing for me?" Tron asked them.

"You bet," Daisuke said.

"Don't you want to hear what it is first?" Tron asked confused.

"Why? You helped us. It's only fair that we help you," Donald said.

"You are all Users, you actions are completely illogical," Tron said. "Let's hurry back to the pit cell," he said.

"Where is that?" Sora asked.

"The place where we met," Tron answered.

"Roger!" Sora said and the others nodded and they all ran off back to the ramp and it went back down to the cell and Sora pressed a button on the computer to turn it on.

"So what did you want us to do again Tron?" Daisuke asked him.

"Find my User. He will give you the password to access the DTD," Tron said. "DTD is the name my user gave to the dataspace. Copies of all the original programs are stored there, along with anything that is sensitive or restricted." Tron told them.

"So there could be information on the Heartless and Organization XIII?" Goofy asked.

"Most likely," Tron answered as he pressed a few buttons on the console. "A number of my functions were appropriated when I last took on the MCP. That is why I need the password. If I can get inside the DTD, I can access my original backup program and restore all my functions. Then I can put this system back before the MCP took over to the way it was supposed to be, a free system for you, the users," Tron told them.

"Aren't the MCP programs too? Who created them?" Veemon asked.

"Hmm….now that I do not know," Tron answered.

"Okay. We will just have to find your User and ask him, what is his name?" Sora asked.

"You mean you do not know? My User is the User of this system: Ansem the Wise," Tron said.

"Ansem!?" Everyone shouted in shock as the computer started to beep.

"The MCP is on to us. You have to exit the system now," Tron told them.

"But Tron….Ansem is…." Sora tried to say.

"We'll get you the password," Donald said.

"There, you're good to go," Tron said and the five approached the computer and they vanished and reappeared in the real world behind Leon.

"We're back!" Donald quacked.

"Where have you all been?" Leon asked them.

"A long story," Veemon said before he looked up and saw a blue furball with four arms and the two of them stared each other down like it was the Old West and the other creature jumped down from the ceiling and both of them started to fight each other.

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted as she ran to her partner and the other animal fighting each other when she saw a name tag on the other animal's neck. "Stich?" Daisuke asked and the animal stopped attacking and looked at Daisuke and his extra arms retracted into its body and he looked at Daisuke cutely and she picked him up and smiled. "So cute," She squealed hugging Stich tightly making Veemon blush in anger and jealously.

"I think Daisuke has found someone to replace you," Sora told him and Veemon glared at him angrily.

"Don't even joke about that," He told Sora who smirked at him before he turned to Leon and started to explain where the others had been.

"So what you're saying is that Ansem's data is off limits until we find the password. This whole thing has been one wild gooses chase," Leon sighed.

"What're you chasing?" everyone turned to look at the woman from before standing at the entrance to the room. "A secret room huh? I guess I will have to keep searching," She said walking away and everyone ran after her to see her tearing up Ansem's office before she ripped a portrait off the wall.

"Well….she's got anger issues," Daisuke said still holding Stich and the woman punched the wall and stormed off, Sora then saw writing on the wall.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Hollow Main…..Security…..Tron…." Donald said.

"Door to…." Veemon said.

"It's a diagram of some sort," Goofy said.

"Door to Darkness? Oh! DTD is Door to Darkness!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"What did you guys find?" Leon asked them.

"Look at this, this has to be the dataspace. DTD is the Door to Darkness!" Sora said pointing at the writing on the wall.

"What do you know, but that still leaves the password," Leon said.

"Did somebody mention a password?" everyone turned to see King Mickey standing there and he closed the door.

"Your Majesty!" Everyone but Leon shouted and Donald and Goofy hugged him.

"Long time no see," Sora said.

"Shh, the Organisation might be listening," Mickey said and Sora nodded. "Now you were saying something about the Door to Darkness?" He asked them.

"Yeah, but we need a secret password," Daisuke answered him.

"Password?" Mickey asked. "Oh yeah mean a code right?" He asked again and Daisuke nodded. "Well, the Door to Darkness can only be opened by the seven princesses. "There's Snow White, Jasmine, and Belle…" Mickey said.

"Of course," Leon said before he walked off.

"Why're you looking for the password?" Mickey asked.

"With that password, we can get access to Ansem's research data," Sora said.

"So you might be able to find out where he is?" Mickey asked them and everyone nodded.

"Where he is? Mickey we already defeated Ansem when we defeated MaloMyotismon as well, you know that," Daisuke told him.

"Looks like I've got some explaining to do," Mickey said.

"Okay…but first, I've got a question…" Sora said.

"Hey, shouldn't you guys get back to Tron?" Leon told them and they looked at Mickey.

"Don't worry. I won't go anywhere," he told them. "If those heartless attack I will stand a fight with everyone else here,"

"We will too," Sora said.

"Then let's talk later," Mickey said. "Oh and Daisuke, Sora. Allow me to give your clothes some more power," He said.

"Really?" They asked.

"Consider it a thank you present," Mickey told them.

"Thank you your majesty," Both of them said before they along with Veemon, Donald and Goofy ran back to the computer to give the password to Tron.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	28. Back to TRON

KHD2 28

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Twenty Eight: Back to TRON

"Okay guys, we need to give the password to Tron," Sora said standing in front of the computer.

"Yeah, and then we can talk to the king," Veemon said as Stich jumped onto his head. "Hey! Get off" he shouted trying to pull Stich of his head.

"Veemon, calm down!" Daisuke shouted at her partner as she pulled Stich off her partners head. "Let me guess, you want to come with us?" Daisuke asked him and Stich nodded.

"No way is that thing coming with us!" Veemon shouted angrily.

"What is your problem Veemon?" Goofy asked.

'Yeah, are you jealous he's getting attention from Daisuke?" Donald asked and Veemon grumbled.

"Look Stich thanks for offering to come with us, but it's too dangerous. You stay here," Daisuke told Stich who whined at her. "Don't worry. I'll come back," she said hugging Stich who hugged her as well before shooting a look towards Veemon and Veemon growled.

"Okay guys. Let's go," Sora said as he walked to the console and he pressed a button and Stich jumped down and backed up as the others were hit and were downloaded into the computer. The five of them returned back into the Pit Cell where they left Tron but he was nowhere to be found.

"Gawrsh, I wonder where Tron is." Goofy said as he walked towards the console and pressed a button.

"Don't touch that!" Donald quacked.

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

"Goofy!" Daisuke and Sora shouted before they vanished.

"Daisuke!" Veemon shouted before he and Donald vanished as well.

"Huh? I didn't do that!" Goofy shouted before he vanished as well. The five of them reappeared on what looked like a grid of some kind. "I didn't touch nothing," Goofy said.

"Welcome to the game grid," a voice said.

"Game grid?" Sora asked.

"That's right. You've been chosen to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subjected to immediate de-resolution. Win? Well no one wins," The voice said with a laugh.

"We're not gonna play your games," Donald quacked.

"You have no choice,"

"Well, get on with it then," Daisuke said before she glowed and reappeared on what looked like a motorcycle and she sped off and four heartless on the same type motorcycle except they were red in colour appeared and they tried to ram Daisuke but she braked and two of them smashed into each other destroying themselves the last two heartless sped up until a wall appeared and they tried to ram Daisuke into the wall before she braked hard and the two heartless smashed into a wall and were destroyed.

"Alright Dai!" Sora shouted as a giant tank like heartless appeared and it fired at Sora who dodged and the attack smashed into the wall and created a large hole.

"Alright. I think we can get out through there," Veemon said as Daisuke sped past on her motorcycle followed by her friends and all five of them sped through the large hole in the wall and all five of them reappeared in the cell and they sighed in relief before they saw Tron on the ground.

"Tron!" Sora shouted running towards him and he helped Tron up.

"What're you doing here?" Tron asked them confused.

"We came to give you the password to the DTD," Daisuke told him.

"Why didn't you just transmit the data?" Tron asked.

"Transmit?" Donald quacked as Tron lost his balance and Sora caught him.

"Are you alright?" he asked him.

"I will be fine. Once we access the DTD," Tron responded and everyone ran off towards the lift that would take them all to the canyon, they soon arrived at the other end and they ran past the energy core and up a flight of stairs and walked through a door and found themselves in a large green room and Tron walked up to the console that was in front of them and a keyboard appeared. "Alright, what is the password?" he asked them.

"Well….Belle, Snow White…" Donald started.

"Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella…" Goofy continued before everyone turned to Sora.

"Kairi," he said.

'Kairi, got it," Tron said entering the last name.

"Access denied," the computer said.

"What? We entered the seven princess's," Veemon said.

"But there are eight of them," Daisuke said. "Tron, type in Daisuke," she told him and Tron nodded before he added Daisuke's name and the computer glowed blue.

"That did it!" Tron exclaimed before an alarm blared.

"Now switching DTD over from hibernation to active mode. This will take some time. Please enjoy a game while you wait," the computer said.

"Oh no!" Tron shouted.

"Not another game," Sora said.

"No, it's the DTD's final security routine. This isn't a game. Stay focused!" Tron warned them and suddenly heartless appeared around them and attacked the group.

"Watch out!" Veemon shouted as Tron jumped into the air and delivered a spin kick to one heartless sending it flying backwards.

"Nice move," Sora told him and Tron nodded as the rest of the heartless attacked them, Goofy hit one with his shield and Veemon headbutted another one and both heartless were destroyed and soon the other heartless followed and Tron walked towards the computer and he place one of his hands on the console and he glowed brightly.

"It worked! All my functions have been restored," he said.

"Oh boy," Donald quacked before an alarm blared and a red laser beam came down in between everyone making them jump back.

"Finally," Master Control said. "I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? An emergency destruct program for the town." He said. "Let's see how it performs,"

"No," Tron said before he placed his hand back onto the console and he pressed a few keys.

"Program! You've changed the password!" the Master Control said.

"There that should by us some time," Tron said.

"Tron! Tell us what's going on!" Sora told him.

"The MCP is loading a hostile program into the I/O tower," Tron explained.

"What do we do?" Donald asked.

"We've got to protect the User town," Tron said. "Let's head to the tower," he said and everyone nodded in agreement. "I disengaged the security program the lift to the I/O tower should work now," Tron explained.

'But the data," Veemon said.

"That can wait. Right now we need to head to the I/O tower," Daisuke told her partner and everyone ran out of the room and towards another platform that took them towards the I/O tower and once they arrived at the I/O tower they ran through a corridor and they arrived at what looked like a pillar of energy was going into a hole at the top of the room.

"It must be total chaos outside," Tron said.

"I think it's about to be total chaos inside too," Donald said pointing at a nearby console. "We can use that to get back to Hollow Bastion but right now we need to help out Tron," he told his friends who nodded and they left the room and headed back only to run into a very large robotic heartless in front of them.

"I am disappointed in your program. Why do you insist on allying with these selfish Users?" Master Control asked Tron.

"Because I want to help them." Tron replied. "Something written into my code commands me to do what is right,"

"Really? And what command would that be?" Master Control asked him.

"I can't really say for sure," Tron replied.

"Friends—they help each other out that's all," Sora said and everyone nodded.

"Look out!" Daisuke shouted as the robot shot beams of light at the exits and blocked them off.

"Let's go!" Veemon shouted as he ran towards the robot and he jumped into the air. "V-HEADBUTT!" he shouted crashing into the robot before he bounced off of it and held his head. "I used too much head and not enough butt," he groaned as the robot attacked the group.

"FIRE!" Sora and Donald shouted and they both fired fireballs at the robot but they bounced off it harmlessly.

"Oh man, this isn't good," Goofy said.

"We have to try something," Daisuke said before she noticed Veemon started to glow golden as did she.

"I feel weird," Veemon said.

"Same here," Daisuke said before she and Veemon nodded and bumped fists and they both glowed before remerging with Daisuke in golden armour similar to Magnamon's. "Whoa cool," Daisuke said as the robot charged towards her and she jumped into the air and delivered a powerful kick to it sending the robot back and it smashed into the wall.

"Whoa," Sora said in awe as he saw Daisuke run at the robot and punch it several times in her new armour.

"Time to finish you off you pile of scrap metal," she said crossing her arms and her amour started to glow golden and she made an x shape with her body and she fired a golden beam of light towards the robot and hit it dead on, the robot lurched before it fell into pieces and the main body of the robot glowed brightly before it exploded sending debris everywhere.

"Alright Daisuke!" Donald cheered.

"Way to go," Goofy said.

"That was awesome," Sora said as Daisuke and Veemon separated.

"That must have been the King's gift to us or something," Daisuke said and Veemon nodded. Soon the gang were back at the console in the room and Tron was working on it.

"I really owe you all one. With all my functions up and running, I think I've got a chance of getting system control away from the MCP. Now I better get to work, it is what my User would want," Tron said.

"What Ansem would want," Daisuke said and the others nodded.

"Listen Tron….we didn't get the password from Ansem. We just sort of found it in the User world," Sora explained.

"And one more thing….Ansem. He was out enemy. I mean he still is I guess," Daisuke said.

"He's my enemy too," Tron said. "Ansem took ENCOM's original system and customised it for his own use. I was part of the original system and Ansem modified me too. So that makes him my User. But Ansem is also the one who brought back the MCP. The Ansem I knew wouldn't do that. I am sorry I didn't tell you," Tron apologised.

"That's okay. But not I REALLY don't get it," Sora said.

"Neither do I. but I think Users like you are going to be the ones who finally figure it out," Tron told them. You have the ability to take illogical roads and still arrive at the answers you seek. Now go before the MCP starts to act up again," Tron said and everyone nodded. "And any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through my User's terminal. I will keep a dedicated access channel open for you. I changed the password so you won't have to worry about the MCP for a while,"

"Access channel?" Sora asked

"I knew you'd ask. It's a very important link between our worlds it's how we stay connected," Tron said as the five of them started to glow. "You….my friends….are the new password," Tron told them.

"Thanks Tron, take care," Sora told him.

"You too. And give my best to the Users," Tron told them.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	29. The Heartless Siege Part One

Chapter Twenty Nine

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Twenty Nine: The Siege of the Heartless Part One

Sora, Daisuke, Veemon, Goofy and Donald reappeared in the computer room after giving Tron the password and Leon turned to look at them. "Well, that's that," Sora said.

"Look," Leon told then pointing to a screen that had an image of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Veemon and Daisuke on it with the words Thank You below it.

"Tron….hang in there," Daisuke said as Stich appeared and jumped into her arms. "Hey Stich, miss me?" she asked and Stich nodded. "I missed you too," she cooed and Veemon grumbled under his breath.

"So what do we do now?" Leon asked.

"Let's access the DTD," Sora replied and Leon nodded as he walked to the keypad and started pressing buttons.

"The king's checking the situation in town. He'll be back soon, so don't worry," he told the gang as he found something. "It's asking for a password," he said.

"That's easy," Goofy said.

"Sora,"

"Donald,"

"Goofy,"

"Veemon,"

"Daisuke,"

"That's…to the point," Leon mumbled as he entered the password. "Got it, we're in," he told the others. "I have to go into town," he said. "See what that last shakeup did,"

"You're not going to look at the data? It wasn't exactly easy to get!" Daisuke told him.

"I'm coming right back. Hey, Sora-why don't you get started on loading the data and copying it down?" Leon asked him and Sora sighed. "It's just a few keystrokes, easy right?" he asked walking off.

"Easy…sure," Sora mumbled as he pressed a key.

"Did it work?" Donald asked him.

"These things take time alright!" Sora snapped as he pressed a few more keys. "Whoa, it's doing something," he said.

"I think it wants to know what we want to know," Goofy said.

"Riku, Kairi, Kari and Willis," Sora said pressing some keys but nothing came up. "No way…." Sora said saddened as he and Daisuke walked off sadly.

"Even Ansem's computer doesn't know," Daisuke said as Goofy pressed some keys.

"What're you doing?" Veemon asked him.

"I thought the computer could tell us about them nobodies," Goofy said as a report came up.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"The data is corrupt," the computer said.

"Wha?" Donald quacked.

"What about the Organization," Goofy said pressing some more keys.

"The data is corrupt," the computer said again.

"Stupid computer!" Daisuke shouted hitting the computer several times.

"Daisuke, calm down," Sora told her as a file appeared with a picture of a man with blonde hair.

"Who's this guy?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, I see you've got things working," Mickey said walking up to them.

"Oh, your majesty!" the group said before Mickey shushed them.

"Good going, the computer should tell us the things we need to know," Mickey said.

"But it keeps saying all the data inside is corrupted," Veemon said.

"All we managed to find was some picture of a guy we don't know," Daisuke told him who looked at the picture and jumped in the air.

"Ansem the Wise!" he said and everyone looked at the picture and then at Mickey.

"Are you teasing us again?" Sora asked.

"Did you forget what Ansem looks like your majesty?" Donald asked him.

"Of course I do. That's him I'm positive," Mickey said and Daisuke sighed before she walked towards him and pulled him out of the compute room.

"Can you come this way please?" she asked and the others followed her and she pushed Mickey in front of the picture in the room outside the computer room. "This is Ansem," she told him. "You know the guy we worked really hard to defeat,"

"Oh that's right I never finished explaining," Mickey said.

"Huh?" Sora asked him.

"Well, the man in the picture is definitely the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts—the one you fellas defeated. But, what you actually fought was his Heartless. You see, he wasn't really Ansem. He just went around telling everybody that he was," Mickey explained.

"You mean…." Sora said and the others sighed.

"What!?" everyone shouted making the king jump in the air.

"We went through all that trouble to defeat some imposter?" Veemon asked him.

"Yup, a fake. But he still had to be stopped," Mickey said.

"Aw man, I can't believe it…." Daisuke said as Stich cooed making her smile at him.

"I'm confused. If he is a fake, then what happened to the real Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just what I'm trying to figure out," Mickey replied. "Ansem the Wise should know all about Organization XIII's plans, and what's been happening to the worlds. I'm sure he will give us some help…ya know, I came close to finding him once…."

"Don't tell me there's more, I'm confused enough as it is," Sora said.

"Well….some fella named Ansem, who wasn't really Ansem, became a Heartless. Does that mean a Nobody got created when that happened too?" Goofy asked.

"Yup, and that Nobody is the leader of the Organisation," Mickey said.

"What!?" everyone shouted again.

"I know I've met this fake Ansem before and I've seen the leader of Organization XIII, too. Kinda felt like being around the same fella," Mickey said.

"So, where did you meet this guy?" Sora asked.

"Gosh…I can't remember," Mickey said.

"Okay. Did everyone get their memories removed or something?" Daisuke asked in exasperation.

"Ansem the Wise. The real Ansem—must know the imposter's true identity. That's why I've got to find him and ask him about it," Mickey said.

"You. You started all of this. Because of you, Riku, Kairi, Willis and Kari…." Sora said.

"Oh, your majesty, do you know where Riku and Willis are?" Daisuke asked him.

"They're…I'm sorry I can't help," Mickey said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Sora asked him.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke, Sora," Mickey said.

"What about Kairi and Kari? Organization XIII might've kidnapped them," Daisuke said.

"Oh no!" Mickey exclaimed. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Daisuke, Veemon. I was planning on going to get help from Ansem the Wise. But—now I know I forgot the most important thing. Helping others should always come before asking others for help, we're safe and sound and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends, let's look for Riku, Kairi, Willis and Kari together," he said and the others nodded before a massive explosion was heard and the room shook. "Sounds like we've got to start out here," Mickey said before running off and the others nodded before they followed him outside the castle where they all saw Heartless and Nobodies fighting each other.

"Hear me my Heartless, attack the white husks, sweep them away," Maleficent commanded her Heartless.

"What're you nuts. We'll never win, I don't know about you but I'm out of here sister," Pete said running off.

"Pathetic coward!" she said as she was surrounded by Nobodies before she looked to the side to see Sora and the others and she scoffed before vanishing in a green flame. "Heartless, leave the white ones, attack Sora, Daisuke and their friends," she ordered.

"Uh oh!" Goofy shouted as the heartless and nobodies turned on them.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted jumping into the air and he headbutted a Nobody before Stich jumped off Daisuke's shoulder and he went made and attacked the Heartless in front of him laughing madly. The others watched dumbfounded as Stich singlehandedly defeated the heartless and nobodies. He then smiled and walked back to Daisuke who smiled at him and she scooped him up.

"That's a good boy," she praised him and Stich grinned before he smirked at Veemon who was being held back by Goofy and Donald.

"Where's Maleficent?" everyone turned to see the three fairies from earlier fly towards them.

"She ran off," Sora said.

"That was pretty lame of her," the fairy with blonde hair and fiery orange wings said.

"I told you we picked the wrong side," the fairy in black told the other two before the three fairies started to talk.

"Hey, if you're looking to pick sides, why don't you pick Leon's? They can always use help," Sora said and the fairy with the blonde hair flew towards him and she started rubbing against his cheek.

"Well cutie pie, if that's what you want me to do, I will gladly do it," she told Sora kissing him on the nose and Daisuke's face went bright red in anger.

"Get away from him!" she screamed trying to swat the fairy away who flew back and Daisuke's hand hit Sora by accident below the belt and he gasped and fell to his knees.

"Why me?" he whimpered.

"Later taters," the orange fairy said before she and the other two fairies vanished.

"That harlot! What does she think she is doing getting close to my man! If I ever see her again I will tear her wings out!" Daisuke roared angrily as Sora stood up slowly and he grabbed Daisuke and kissed her cheek.

"You're the only woman for me Dai, don't ever think otherwise," he told her and Daisuke smiled at him.

"Come on, we need to go," Veemon said and the others nodded before they ran off and up a flight of stairs where someone appeared in front of them, this man had long grey hair a large black wing on his right side and he wore a black robe.

"Sora! It's Sephiroth," Donald quacked.

"Isn't he the darkness of Cloud's heart?" Goofy asked.

"Did Cloud tell you that?" Sephiroth asked him. "Then he must understand now,"

"What're you going to do to him?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Cloud is the one who hungers for Darkness," Sephiroth said.

"He said he's got a score to settle with you," Daisuke told him.

"I see," Sephiroth said. "He wants to meet me again." he said before walking off. "Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out," he then flew into the before vanishing.

"Well…that was weird," Veemon said.

"We should tell Cloud, but the others need our help first," Donald quacked. The others ran off down the stairs to see Leon fighting with Aerith behind him.

"We will help!" Sora said smashing a Nobody.

"Sora behind you!" Aerith warned him and Sora and the others turned to see three Nobodies behind them that jumped at them but Veemon headbutted one and Goofy smacked one with his shield and Daisuke kicked another one.

"The king's in the Bailey, you better get over there!" Leon told them.

"Got it!" Sora shouted and everyone ran to the bailey and when they came to a cliff they saw thousands of heartless marching towards the town.

"Whoa," Daisuke said.

"What do we do?" Goofy asked as they saw Yuffie fighting with Aerith. Some heartless attached then but Stich pulled out two blasters and he fired them at the heartless and destroyed them.

"Ca you handle this many?" Leon asked Cloud as they stood back to back surrounded by heartless.

"Well….if one more shows up," Cloud answered.

"Than that will be the one I take care of," Leon said.

"You're fighting too?" Cloud asked and Leon chuckled before they both jumped at the heartless and Cloud destroyed some before the others vanished and Sephiroth landed in front of him. "Sephiroth!" he shouted.

"I understand that you've been looking for me," Sephiroth said to Cloud holding a large sword up.

"Yeah. Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away," Cloud replied.

"Can you do it? That darkness comes from your own dark memories. Do you think you can erase your past?" Sephiroth asked him.

"Shut up!" Cloud told him.

"Face it, you turn your back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much," he responded.

"You don't know me!" Cloud told him.

"Cloud!" a woman shouted.

"I know, because I am you," Sephiroth told him before leaving and Cloud chased him.

"Cloud wait!" the woman in black shouted as heartless surrounded her and she punched and kicked them all.

"Leon, everybody. Hang in there!" Sora shouted as he and the rest of the gang ran towards the bailey.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	30. The Heartless Siege Part Two

KHD2 30

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Thirty: The Siege of the Heartless Part Two

Everyone ran down to help the others but Mickey jumped down in front of them. "Okay fellas, you've got to find Riku, Kairi, Kari and Willis," he told them.

"But Leon and the others need help too," Daisuke told him.

"Don't worry about us. There is already lots of help here, we will handle this fight," Mickey told her.

"But I promised Leon," Sora said.

"Donald. Goofy, you two take Sora, Veemon and Daisuke and get going," Mickey said.

"Willis, Kari. Give me some time okay," Daisuke said.

"You're majesty!" Donald shouted.

"We understand. We'll go search for Riku, Kairi, Kari and Willis," Goofy said.

"Right watch for danger," Mickey warned them.

"You be careful too," Donald said.

"You guys!" Daisuke shouted looking at them.

"Do as you're told," Donald told her.

"You're coming with us whether you want to or not," Goofy said.

"C'mon, guys! Ya gotta be good," Donald said winking and Daisuke and Sora smiled.

"Right," Sora said.

"Well then get going!" Goofy said and Daisuke and Sora nodded at each other before they ran past Mickey and jumped down followed by the others.

"Sorry Mickey," Veemon said jumping down.

"Hope you can forgive us," Goofy told him following the others and Mickey sighed and facepalmed. The group ran down when a member of the Organisation appeared in front of them.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively," he said.

"Scram," Donald quacked and Stich started to snarl at the Organisation member.

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the underworld? How did a wimp like you get into Organisation XIII?" Sora asked and the member jumped back. "I bet you can't even fight,"

"But we can," Daisuke said summoning her Keyblade and the others summoned their weapons while Veemon cracked his fists and Stich growled.

"I told them they were sending the wrong guy," the Organisation member said turning his back to the others.

"Who is this kook?" Sora asked.

"Remember the Organisation's made up of Nobodies," Goofy told him.

"Right, they've got no hearts," Daisuke said.

"Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad…" he said.

"You can't trick us," Donald quacked and the man pointed at Daisuke and Sora.

"Silence traitors," he said as he was surrounded by a bubble of water and strange looking guitar like weapon appeared in his hands and Stich ran towards him.

"Stich! Come back!" Daisuke shouted as Stich roared and jumped at the Organisation member who swung his weapon and sent Stich flying.

"He's going…..he's long…..he's gone!" he shouted as Stich vanished from sight.

"Stich!" Daisuke shouted before she snarled. "You're gonna pay for that!" she promised him as she glowed golden as did Veemon and both merged into their Magnamon armour and Donald, Goofy and Sora glowed gold as well and the trio formed into a new form for Sora whose clothing was now al gold and silver and forty water versions of the Organisation member appeared surrounded the duo.

"Let's take them," Sora said.

"Took the words out of my mouth," Daisuke said as she fired rockets from her shoulder guards which flew and smashed into ten water copies obliterating them. "That's new," she said as Sora then ran at the copies and swung his Keyblade and turned five copies into puddles of water. Daisuke jumped at the other copies and punched and kicked them destroying them leaving the organisation member all alone, he then strummed his guitar and spears of water appeared and shot towards Daisuke and Sora who both jumped out of the way. Daisuke flew in and she punched the Organisation member in the face sending him flying when he then started to play his guitar but Sora appeared behind him and punched him sending him flying back towards Daisuke again who kicked him in the stomach.

The organisation member made more copies of himself. "More clones won't save you!" Sora told him as Daisuke's armour glowed and fired golden beams of light at the copies destroying them and the she punched him in the gut with her fist glowing with golden energy and the man shouted as he was thrown to the ground and he started to dissolve.

"No way!" he shouted before vanishing and Sora and Daisuke along with the others separated.

"Any other members of the Organisation that would like to be next!?" Daisuke shouted in the sky.

"Dai, don't antagonise them," Veemon told his partner.

"Yeah we need to go help our friends," Goofy told her.

"Sorry," Daisuke said.

"Aha! There you are!" Mickey shouted walking up to them. "You sure have lots of friends to help. So, I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good," he said and the others smiled.

"Right," Veemon said when and explosion occurred sending a boulder towards Mickey.

"Watch out!" Daisuke shouted as she ran and pushed the king out of the way and was hit in the head and sent flying and she hit the ground and didn't move.

"Dai!" Sora shouted running over to her. "No, please no," he pleaded kneeling beside her.

"She's not….?" Veemon asked.

"No. she's just resting her eyes, that's all," Sora said shaking Daisuke. "Come on Dai, jokes over. Wake up," he said but Daisuke didn't respond.

"I'm sorry about the ice cream!" Veemon shouted running up to his partner and shaking her. "You're the Child of Miracles. You need to wake up!" he told her.

"No, no she can't be gone! She just can't! Dai! Wake up!" Sora shouted. "Please... I need you. You are my miracle. Please... If you leave me, you'll be taking my heart with you. ever since he saw her he loved her, her smile brightened the room, her voice was that of an angel, she never gave up no matter what, then maybe he could say something like at first Kairi was the one I loved, but after everything we've done together you've stolen my heart I can't live without you," he said as he sobbed and shed tears which fell onto Daisuke's face and she slowly opened her eyes and the others were shocked but happy with unbridled joy and her being alright.

"Sora….it's okay," she told Sora but he kept his eyes closed.

"Now she's talking to me in my head," Sora said and the others facepalmed and Daisuke smirked mischievously.

"Will you sleep with a teddy bear if it could bring me back? Would you buy me an ice cream to replace the one Veemon ate?" she asked and Sora nodded to both questions.

"I said I was sorry!" Veemon shouted but Sora ignored him.

"Will you dye your hair pink?" Daisuke asked Sora who nodded again.

"Will you give up your ability to summon Keyblade, if I told you?" and "Will you leave your world to live with me in my world?"

"Yes and yes I don't care what world we are in. I would love you no matter what," Sora answered.

"How much do you love me?" Daisuke asked him.

"With all my heart and soul. I'll go to the ends of any world for you," Sora answered and Daisuke smiled gently and put her hand on his cheek making Sora look at her.

"I love you too," she told him before she kissed him on the lips and Sora returned the kiss.

"You're alive!" he shouted once they broke the kiss.

"I was never dead, I just got knocked out," Daisuke told him and Sora sighed in relief.

"Wait a minute….you heard all I said?" he asked her and Daisuke nodded. "That means….oh man," he said and Daisuke laughed as did the others followed by Sora.

"Time to fight," Mickey said removing his cloak revealing a red and silver outfit and his Keyblade appeared in his hand and he ran off and Donald quacked loudly and ran after him and the others did so as well and everyone split up to fight the heartless.

"Daisuke, did you miss me?" Yuffie asked appearing in a cloud of smoke throwing shuriken at some heartless that had appeared and Daisuke kicked some away and swung her Keyblade. "Get going," Yuffie told her and Daisuke ran off and saw more Heartless ahead.

"I'll help out," Leon said appearing beside her and both charged at the heartless and slashed through them with their weapons.

"Take this," Daisuke said shooting fireballs at the heartless and Leon sliced through the rest.

"Get going," Leon said and Daisuke nodded and she ran off again while she saw her friends fighting the heartless in other areas as heartless appeared around her.

"Daisuke!" Cloud shouted appearing in front of her and he swung his sword at them and roared and sliced through all the heartless.

"Thanks," she told him and he nodded as Daisuke ran off again through a cavern and she ran into the others.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked her.

'Yeah. My head just hurts," she answered holding her head and Sora hugged her and he pecked her forehead making her smile.

"Better?" he asked and Daisuke nodded.

"We can't relax yet. We must rally for our friends sake," Mickey told them and they nodded and left the cavern through the other side where they all ran down and saw the heartless not moving.

"What's with them?" Sora asked.

"Hey!" Veemon shouted pointing to an Organisation member who had appeared on a cliff and he removed his hood.

"It's Ansem or his Nobody!" Daisuke said.

"The Leader of Organisation XIII," Sora said.

"Wait now I know," Mickey said. "Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice!" he shouted. "The leader of Organisation XIII is Xehanort's Nobody!" he told the others as he ran at Xehanort and the Heartless surrounded the others.

"We can't let Xehanort get away," Donald quacked.

"Right," Sora said as he looked at everyone who nodded at him and they all ran off and Sora charged at the Heartless in front of him.

"Charge!" Veemon shouted as he jumped and smashed into some Heartless knocking them down, Daisuke jumped onto one and jumped into the air and she grabbed hold of a flying heartless and she used to fire a massive energy beam at the heartless around her annihilating them. Goofy swung his shield and slammed it into a heartless as Donald jumped over him and sent spells at the heartless destroying them. Sora swung his Keyblade hitting some heartless as Daisuke jumped beside him and both stood back to back.

"There must be thousands of them," Daisuke said.

"They think numbers can scare us?" Sora asked.

"Like they'll ever beat us," Daisuke told him and Sora nodded with a grin. "Come on your freaks!" Daisuke shouted as she and Sora charged and crashed into the heartless and started to destroy them all and Goofy, Donald and Veemon made their way towards the other two and soon the entire heartless army was gone and they all ran off and stopped to catch their breath.

"Where's the king?" Sora asked.

"Over there," Donald said pointing to Mickey standing behind Xehanort.

"Xehanort!" he shouted.

"How long has it been since I abandoned that name?" Xehanort asked.

"Out with it Nobody! Where's Riku! Where's Kairi!?" Sora shouted.

"Where's Willis! Where's Kari!?" Daisuke asked him.

"I know nothing of any Kairi and Kari. But as for Riku and Willis, why not ask you king?" Xehanort asked before he vanished in a swirl of darkness.

"He got away," Sora said falling to his butt and he pounded the ground.

"Sora," Daisuke said kneeling down to him when both saw something was wrong with the town.

"Way to fall right into their trap," Axel said appearing behind them. "Come on, it's a setup by Organisation XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless. That's his big master plan," he told them.

"Xemnas?" Donald asked.

"The guy you just saw," Axel answered. "He's their leader. Got it memorised?" he asked them. "X-E-M, N-A-S."

"Organisation XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?" Goofy asked him.

"Man, you're slow," Axel said. "Everyone heartless slain by your Keyblades releases a captive heart. That is what the Organisation is after," he said.

"So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?" Daisuke asked him.

"I'm not telling," Axel answered.

"Tell us!" Donald shouted.

"You….you're the one who kidnapped Kairi and Kari," Sora said.

"Bingo. The name's Axel. Got it memorised?" Axel asked.

"Where's Kairi! Tell me!" Sora demanded him.

"Look about your friends," Axel said.

"Axel!" a voice said as an Organisation member with an x shaped scar on his face appeared and Axel vanished. "We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment,"

"We don't care about that. Let us into the realm of darkness okay?" Daisuke asked him.

"If it is Kari and Kairi you're worried about. Don't, we are taking very good care of them," he told them.

"Take us to them," Sora said.

"Are they that important to you?" the Organisation member asked them.

"More than anything," Daisuke answered.

"Show me how important," he replied and Sora and Daisuke got on their knees.

"Please," Sora said.

"You do care for them. In that case the answer is no," the Organisation member said.

"You rotten!" Daisuke and Sora shouted jumping to their feet.

"Do you hate me? Are you angry at me? Then take that rage and direct it at the heartless," the man said as heartless appeared behind him. "Pitiful heartless, pitifully collecting hearts. Yet they know not the power they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts, they gather in darkness masterless and free, until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes we will finally exist," the man said.

"What on earth are you prattling on about?" Maleficent asked as she appeared behind Daisuke, Sora and the others. "Kingdom Hearts belong to me! The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be MY dominion!" she shouted.

"Maleficent no! No more heartless!" Sora shouted.

"I do not take orders from you!" Maleficent shouted as heartless appeared around the man and he snapped his fingers and nobodies appeared and destroyed the heartless.

"No," Daisuke said as Maleficent appeared in front of them and created a wall of green fire in front of them.

"Go. While I hold these creatures off you must devise a way to vanquish them forever," she told them.

"Maleficent," Daisuke said.

"Do not misunderstand me. I will have my revenge on you yet," she promised them. "Leave now!"

"I don't take orders from you!" Daisuke told her.

"Dai come on," Veemon told her as heartless appeared around the group as Maleficent was overwhelmed and vanished.

"Now, where were we?" he asked as Heartless surrounded the group and Sora hit two heartless and two hearts flew into the sky.

"No. the hearts!" Sora said as the heatless surrounded them.

"Maybe all we've done. Maybe it was all for nothing, how ca we fight if we can't use the Keyblades!?" Daisuke asked.

"Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything!" Maleficent shouted as a bright flash of light surrounded them and they all reappeared back in the Gummi Ship.

"I guess help comes from an unlikely source from time to time," Sora said.

"Sure does," Donald quacked as Daisuke held a box and she opened it and pulled out a picture.

"Hey, it's the gang from Twilight Town. Hayner, Pence, Olette and…." Goofy said.

"Roxas and Hikaru," Daisuke said.

"You know them?" Donald asked.

"No. the name popped into my head as she bit into the ice cream which was in the box. "Salty….? No sweet," she said happily as the ice cream glowed and both Sora and Daisuke summoned their Keyblades at the ice cream which turned into a keyhole which glowed.

"Not yet. We need to find the others," Sora said.

"A photo and some ice cream? Wonder if they're some sort of clue? And who would have left them for us, anyway," Goofy asked.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Ya think?" Goofy asked.

"Just a feeling I have," he answered.

"Look! We're almost there!" Donald quacked.

"I don't think we can keep using the Keyblade. If we do that only strengthens the Organisation," Daisuke said.

"But Dai, you have to fight using them. If not, the heartless will keep hurting people," Veemon told his partner.

"You're right," she replied as she took the controls and the Gummi Ship flew away.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	31. A Warning from Darkness

KHD2 31

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

A Warning from Darkness

"I wonder how everyone is doing," Goofy said as he, Donald, Daisuke, Veemon and Sora walked through the snow back in the Land of Dragon's world. A few minutes later they came upon the destroyed camp and Donald stopped walking.

"What is it?" Veemon asked him.

"Look!" he answered and everyone turned to see a member of Organization XIII who turned to look at them before he ran off.

"Wait!" Sora shouted running off.

"Sora!" a voice called and everyone turned to see Mulan running up to them.

"Mulan, no time to talk. We gotta catch that guy," Daisuke replied.

"I am following him as well," Mulan explained.

"Then let's go!" Donald quacked and everyone nodded and they ran off after the Organization XIII member, they all past two soldiers who were standing guard and they ran up the mountain and Mulan tapped Sora's shoulder and she pointed to where the Organisation XIII was running up the mountain. When the others followed him several Nobodies appeared in front of them and they jumped at the group.

"Incoming," Veemon said before he jumped backwards as a Nobody narrowly missed him. "V-HEADBUTT!" he shouted jumping and he rammed into the Nobody sending it to the ground and it vanished. Daisuke summoned her Keyblade as did Sora and both swung them at the Nobodies making them jump backwards.

"FIRE!" Donald shouted as he swung his staff and launched fireballs at the Nobodies and he destroyed some of them, Goofy spun around with his shield and he slammed into two Nobodies sending them flying back and they were destroyed as well. The group then all ran up the mountain towards the summit.

"Where did he go?" Sora asked looking around but he found no sign of the Organization member.

"He got away," Daisuke grumbled.

"Hey Mulan, how come you're after someone from Organization XIII?" Goofy asked her.

"What is that?" Mulan replied.

"The guy in black," Sora answered.

"One of the bad guys," Donald quacked.

"I knew it. There is a rumour in the imperial city about a spy in black, lurking in the mountains. I was tracking him when you arrived but when you did I lost him," Mulan explained.

"Oh man, sorry," Daisuke apologised.

"Don't apologise. But I do wonder where he went," Mulan told the others before everyone looked up the mountain to see dozens of heartless floating in the air.

"Again?" Veemon asked as his eyes widened.

"Come on guys," Mulan said pulling out a sword and she ran off with Veemon, Goofy and Donald following her.

"First things first," Sora said before he and Daisuke heard something and they turned to see the Organisation member standing behind them.

"You! Stop sneaking around!" Daisuke shouted at the man who pointed behind her and Sora and both turned and ducked as a flying Heartless flew over them and Daisuke jumped into the air and she kicked it away. The Organisation member pulled out a sword and he jumped at Sora who blocked with his Keyblade and Daisuke jumped over Sora and kicked the man in the chest making him stumble backwards, and he blocked as Daisuke swung her Keyblade down at him and he grabbed her by the hair and he threw her away and she rolled across the snow covered ground.

"FIRE!" Sora shouted shooting a fireball from his Keyblade at his opponent who ducked under the fireball and he ran towards Sora and both clashed their weapons against each other neither of them backing down or losing ground, Daisuke stood up and she noticed the weapon the Organisation member was wielding and it looked familiar to her.

"That sword, why does it look so familiar?" she thought as Sora kicked his opponent back and he held his chest and looked at Sora before running off and Sora followed him and Daisuke ran after him as well.

"That guy…No…..Why….Would he…?" Sora asked.

"Riku….?" Daisuke asked standing beside Sora before both ran off a bit and stopped as Donald, Goofy and Veemon walked up to them.

"Are you two okay?" Donald asked them.

"Did you get him?" Goofy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah—he's gone," Sora answered.

"What!? You lost him!?" Donald quacked jumping up and down.

"Anyway…what now?" Daisuke asked.

"We need to get rid of the Heartless first," Goofy said and the others nodded before the mountain shook.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Who cares? We need to get off this mountain before something happens," Daisuke answered and everyone ran off but Sora and Daisuke hesitated looking behind them before they ran after the others. As they made their way down the mountain the ground shook making Goofy yelp in shock as a giant flying heartless emerged from the mountain and it flew down towards the Imperial City.

"It's heading for the city we have to warn Shang," Mulan told the others.

"Right," Daisuke replied as she pulled out her digivice which glowed bright blue as did Veemon.

"VEEMON….DIGIVOLVE TOO….EX-VEEMON!" Veemon shouted as he turned into Ex-Veemon and Mulan looked at the dragon in awe having never seen him before. "All aboard," Ex-Veemon said and Daisuke climbed onto her dragon's shoulder followed by Sora. Ex-Veemon then picked up Donald, Goofy and Mulan and he flapped his wings and flew off. Meanwhile inside the palace at the Imperial city Shang was thrown to the ground by the Organisation member who turned and walked towards the emperor who looked at him impassively. A short while later Ex-Veemon landed inside the square just outside of the palace.

"Huh? Everything's fine," Sora said confused.

"Well now," a voice said as everyone looked to see the three soldiers from the last time they visited walking up to them. "Isn't this a surprise? Look who showed up,"

"Why? Is that a problem!?" Donald quacked angrily.

"Nah," the warrior in yellow answered.

"We're just glad you're no in black cloaks," the soldier in blue told them.

"You saw him?" Mulan asked them.

"Yeah-he is inside the palace," the soldier in red answered and Mulan ran off towards the palace and the others followed her towards the palace but as they neared the palace steps five heartless appeared in front of them, one of the Heartless was the centaur type of Heartless that the gang encountered last time and the other four were large tower shaped heartless.

"Oh come on," Sora groaned as the centaur heartless charged towards them with its lance held out as it ran towards the group, Ex-Veemon smirked as he stood his ground and once the Heartless neared him he grabbed the lance and he flipped the centaur heartless into the air and slammed it down to the ground where it vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"That was easy," he said before the four tower shaped Heartless approached and one of them fired electricity from the top of it towards Ex-Veemon who jumped into the air avoiding the attack, Daisuke then jumped into the air and slammed her Keyblade down onto the Heartless and it went crashing to the ground, the other three Heartless fired electricity towards Daisuke but Sora jumped in the way and he held his Keyblade up and blocked the attacks and he swung his Keyblade and he sent the attacks right back towards the heartless and destroyed them.

"To the palace hurry!" Mulan shouted urgently and she ran off and the others followed her with Ex-Veemon turning back into Veemon, Goofy ran to the palace doors and crashed into them and found they were locked.

"Hey! Open up!" Sora shouted banging on the door but no one replied and the door didn't budge.

"Guys over here!" Daisuke shouted as she ran to a column and began to climb it followed by Sora and the others, Daisuke slipped and she slide down the column and her butt landed on Sora's face who started to make muffled sounds.

"What Sora?" she asked climbing back up and Sora gasped for breath.

"I said move your fat butt Dai, I nearly suffocated," he told her and Daisuke poked her tongue out at him before she climbed up and the others followed her, a few minutes later the group dropped from the ceiling and they saw the Organisation member in front of them.

"Wait!" Mulan shouted and the man turned around to see Sora and Daisuke walk up to him.

"Riku?" Sora asked making Veemon, Donald and Goofy look at one another shocked and confused. The man removed his hood to reveal a man with grey and black hair an eye patch and one yellow eye and a scar on his cheek.

"Nope. Never heard of him," he said and Nobodies appeared around the group and Sora and Daisuke looked around at the Nobodies and they turned back to see the Organisation Member was gone but in fact he had snuck away.

"Veemon?" Daisuke asked and Veemon nodded as both he and Daisuke glowed red and merged together into their Courage form.

"Goofy?" Sora asked and Goofy nodded but Donald quacked and he jumped at a Nobody who swatted him away and he crashed into Sora and both glowed blue instead and when the light died down Sora was now wearing a blue version of his outfit with sparks of electricity coming off it and his Keyblade had transformed as well.

"Whoa," Goofy said.

"That's new," Daisuke said and Sora nodded, the Nobodies attacked the group and Sora blurred from sight and the next instant the Nobodies were destroyed and Sora came back into view and he and Donald separated.

"I guess that wasn't Riku," Daisuke said as she and Veemon separated as well.

"Sorry, Sora," Donald told him.

"I can't stay. I'm worried about Shang," Mulan said.

"Oh right," Veemon said remembering and everyone ran towards the throne room.

"Your Excellency! Shang! A flying monster is coming from the mountains and is heading right for the city," Mulan said.

"Ah. So it as the young man said. Right Shang?" the emperor asked Shang.

"Y-yes, Your Excellency," Shang said.

"You see we received a visitor a short time ago. The captain fought the visitor, but was quickly defeated," the Emperor said.

"To my dishonour," Shang said hanging his head in shame.

"It seems that young man was the one in black that I had heard whispers about," the Emperor said.

"Did he mention the name Riku?" Sora asked him.

"He didn't offer his name. He was rather rude," the Emperor said.

"Rude! Then it WAS Riku!" Sora shouted.

"Riku is in the Organisation?" Donald asked.

"Gawrsh," Goofy said.

"But why would he come here?" Veemon asked and everyone shrugged just as something crashed outside the palace.

"Let's check it out," Mulan said. "Shang, guard the Emperor," she told him. "I'll be fine with them," she reassured him.

"Indeed. That is true: We need not worry while you protect us," the Emperor said.

"Hurry!" Donald quacked and everyone but Shang and the Emperor ran outside the palace to see the winged monster that came from the mountains hovering there and it flew over them.

"How are we going to beat that thing?" Veemon asked as the monster flew down towards them and everyone rolled out of the way but Daisuke and Mulan grabbed onto the monster's tail and ran up it as the monster flew down towards, Sora, Veemon, Donald and Goofy who ducked.

"How do we take this thing down?" Daisuke asked as Mulan stabbed the monster in the wing making it roar as it tried to shake the two girls off it. "That might work!" Daisuke shouted as she swung her Keyblade down and she hit the monster in its head making it growl and it tried to shake Daisuke off who held onto one of the spikes on its back for dear life.

"Dai! Hold on!" Sora shouted.

"What do you think I am doing you idiot!?" she asked him.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he jumped and headbutted the monster in its face and it shook its head and it glared at Veemon and flew after him and Veemon ran away.

"Nobody eats my partner! And I mean nobody!" Daisuke shouted as she jumped and she slammed her Keyblade down onto the monster's head making it roar and it flew out of control and crashed into one of the many walls surrounding the palace and it crashed to the ground and Mulan and Daisuke jumped off it and both smiled at each other. "Girl power!" Daisuke shouted and Mulan chuckled at her. A few minutes later the group were standing before the Emperor.

"Once again you have served China well. It would please me to reward you. What is it that you wish?" he asked them and Goofy's stomach growled and Donald and Veemon's eyes had dollar signs in them.

"You said a guy in black showed up here? What did he tell you?" Daisuke asked him.

"Is that all you request?" the Emperor asked her.

"Yes," Daisuke answered and Veemon, Donald and Goofy fell over anime style.

"Dragons have crossed our land and left a great web of paths. These dragons wield much power, and they are the source of many gifts to both man and nature. But it would seem someone of evil intent disturbed one of our dragons, and transformed it into what you call a Heartless. It is my belief that this young man came to warn me of that danger. Then, I could alert and prepare my troops," the Emperor told them.

"And did you?" Sora asked and the Emperor chuckled.

"I was about to, but he told me the situation had changed." he answered.

"He said four wise guys and a tomboy would show up and take care of things," Shang explained.

"That's Riku alright," Sora said.

"But what's he doing hanging around Organization XIII?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know. But at least I know he is okay," Sora answered with a smile.

"And where Riku is, Willis will have to be there," Daisuke said.

"But that means Willis is in the Organisation as well," Veemon told his partner.

"I know…." She replied sadly.

"Fa Mulan do you have a request?" The Emperor asked Mulan.

"I'd like Shang…I-I mean….well….The Captain…" Mulan said.

"Yes, my dear what is it?" the Emperor asked.

"Can the Captain have a vacation please?" Mulan asked.

"I hardly expected such a humble request. But in this case I must refuse, Captain Li's duty is to protect the Emperor," the Emperor answered. "And yet Mulan," he said.

"Yes?" Mulan asked.

"Would you like to serve alongside him and protect me?" The Emperor answered. "After all, two reeds are stronger than one, but the choice is yours alone," he told her.

"Thank you your Excellency," Mulan said gratefully as Shang walked up to her and both smiled at each other, Sora sniffed as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Daisuke asked him.

"No. I just got something in my eye," he answered and Daisuke smiled at him.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	32. The Whirlwind Lancer

KHD2 32

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

The Whirlwind Lancer

Belle was humming to herself happily as she now wore a yellow dress and stood in front of a mirror, the Wardrobe was behind her smiling as well. "I hope tonight goes well," she said to Belle.

"So do I. But I wonder why he is so nervous," Belle replied turning around to face her.

"The master does have his shy side, you know," she told Belle. Meanwhile the Beast was pacing back and forth in the main hall in front of the stairs and he now wore some elegant dress robes and he growled to himself.

"Hey there!" he heard a voice shout and he turned in the direction of the voice and he saw Sora, Daisuke, Veemon, Donald and Goofy walk up towards him.

"No Heartless and No Nobodies," Donald quacked as he looked around the room.

"I think they are close though..." Daisuke said looking around cautiously.

"We better watch out," Sora said as the Beast turned away from them and he growled.

"What're you so mad about big guy?" Veemon asked him.

"Why are you here?" the Beast asked angrily.

"The world the Nobodies come from has to be out there somewhere," Goofy said. "We're looking for a way in,"

"Hmph," the Beast replied turning away from the group again as Belle walked down the right side of the stairs. "Tonight is very important," he told the team before walking up towards Belle who walked down to meet him and both bowed to each other before the Beast held his arm out to Belle who smiled at him and wrapped her arms around it and both walked off.

"Maybe we came at a bad time," Veemon said.

"Only one way to find out if that's true," Donald replied before running after the Beast and Belle.

"Donald!" Sora shouted after the duck.

"He never learns," Daisuke said rolling her eyes before she ran after him and the others followed him and came into a large ballroom with a massive chandelier above the room and they saw Beast and Belle stand in the centre of the room and both looked at one another.

"Now then, monsieur, mademoiselle. Please, enjoy the evening," Lumiere said with a bow before he and the others turned to see the gang enter the hall. "And of course our honoured guests are welcome as well," he said.

"Indeed," a voice said and Beast grabbed Belle and held her tightly as the gang ran up and Daisuke turned to see a black hooded figure on the balcony.

"The Organisation!" she shouted.

"You don't know when to quit," the Organisation member said.

"Oh yeah, we will show ya!" Donald quacked.

"Get out!" the Beast roared running off.

"Not tonight," Belle said as Beast roared as the Organisation member snapped his fingers and three Nobodies appeared in front of Beast who swung his arms and sent them flying back.

"I've come to take something you hold very dear," the Organisation member told Beast who snarled before he roared loudly. "Yes, let your anger grow," he told Beast before he vanished in a swirl of shadows as more Nobodies surrounded Daisuke, Sora, Goofy, Veemon, Donald and Beast.

"Beast we've got to get rid of these guys first!" Sora told him and Beast roared as he jumped over the others and tore through one Nobody destroying it while the others charged the rest of the group, Daisuke summoned her Keyblade and she slammed it down onto one Nobody destroying it.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he ran and jumped into the air before he rammed his head into a Nobody sending it flying into a wall.

"FIRE!" Donald quacked as he swung his staff and fireballs went flying towards the last of the Nobodies enveloping them in flame and destroying them.

"Hey! Where did Belle go!?" Daisuke asked noticing Belle was missing.

"Over here," Belle said as she walked back into the hall followed by Lumiere and the other servants.

"Phew, she's safe," Sora said relieved.

"I guess Xaldin didn't take anything after all," Goofy said before Beast gasped and ran off.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked him before Belle walked past them as fast she could after Beast. "Belle?" he asked.

"What's up with them?" Daisuke asked.

"Maybe Belle isn't the only precious thing to Beast," Goofy suggested.

"Come on," Donald quacked.

"Oh this is just awful, I do believe the master is heading for his chamber," Cogsworth said.

"So those things that attacked us were just a diversion?" Lumiere asked.

"That's what it looks like," Veemon answered him.

"What's going on? Should we chase after Belle too?" Chip asked.

"I have never seen the master in such a temper. When the man in black said something you hold dear, he couldn't have meant..." Chip's mother said worried.

"You don't think..." Sora said.

"Come on," Daisuke said running off with the others running after her and they ran up the stairs towards Beat's room and Heartless appeared in front of the door and attacked the group.

"We don't have time for these things," Donald quacked angrily as he hit a Heartless with his staff making it turn into a cloud of shadows and Sora and Daisuke took out their Keyblades and they swung them at the Heartless destroying some of them while Goofy rammed his shield into one and Veemon head butted the last of the Heartless sending them into a wall and they turned into smoke. They then heard a loud roar from inside Beast's chambers and they ran inside to see Beast pacing back and forth growling while Belle was watching him sadly and Beast roared again.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked him but Beast growled and she walked up to him. "Please calm down," she begged him.

"Calm down!?" he roared. "You just had to have a party didn't you and now look what's happened!" he shouted as Daisuke walked up.

"Hey. What's with you?" she asked Beast.

"The rose...my rose..." Beast answered and Daisuke saw the case which held the rose on the table was missing.

"What, that? He took it?" she asked.

"Surely you could find another rose," Belle said.

"Silence! You don't know anything!" Beast roared and Daisuke stood in front of Belle.

"That's not fair Beast, don't take it out on Belle, it's not like she stole the rose!" she told Beast.

"I'm sorry..." Belle said but Daisuke held her hand up in front of Belle.

"You don't need to apologise," she told her as Beast looked to the side.

"Belle...Daisuke...I want you to leave the castle," he told them.

"What?" Daisuke asked him.

"Look at me. Look. This is what I am. When you first arrived here, I tried to change. But I was only fooling myself. I can't be any different. I will always be a beast so I should live like a beast, with no one, alone. Good-bye, Belle." Beast said sadly.

"You can't mean that..." Belle said and Beast looked at her sadly before he turned and walked off.

"I think his mind is already made up," Goofy whispered.

"Yeah," Daisuke replied looking at Belle. "Belle, leave this to us. If we get the Beast's rose back he'll calm down," she said and Belle nodded before walking out of the room.

"Poor child," Chip's mother said as Belle passed her, Lumiere and Cogsworth and she walked down the stairs.

"How could it have come to this?" Cogsworth asked.

"And they were looking so forward to this evening," Lumiere added as Daisuke, Sora, Veemon, Donald and Goofy walked up to them.

"Now, now no need to be so sad," Chip's mother told him. "Once the rose is back this will all be over,"

"What's so important about one rose anyway?" Veemon asked.

"If the master can love and be loved in return, the spell will be broken," Cogsworth answered. "We shall all be human again,"

"Yeah, you told us that," Donald reminded him.

"But there is a time limit; he must find true love before the last petal falls from the rose," Lumiere explained.

"But that is not all. Caring for that rose has become a cherished part of the master's daily life," Cogsworth said.

"It is as if his hopes and dreams are tied to that single bloom," Chip's mother said.

"Poor Beast!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Then we have to get it back,"

"Please do," Chip's mother said.

"We can't without the Beast though," Sora said. "If it's that important to him he will have to do it himself,"

"Well, we'll need to convince him to help us find his rose," Daisuke said walking back to the Beat's room with the others behind her. "Hey, Beast!" she shouted once she and the others walked back into the room and she walked up to the Beast.

"Leave me alone," he said.

"You need to hear this," Daisuke told him. "You used to be fearless; you would have given your life to save Belle. Don't you know what that mean to us? You gave us all courage." She told Beast. "Hmph, now I'm starting to think you should have kept some for yourself. Are you really gonna throw your happiness away?" she asked. "The rose...it's your only chance right. "Well it's the only hope for Cogsworth and the others too. So don't throw your last chance away. Remember what it was like before Belle lived here?" she asked and Beast looked up at the window. "See, you can't give up. Not now,"

"I know one thing," Beast said.

"What?" Daisuke asked as Beast turned to them.

"This castle belongs to me. Xaldin will never be welcomed here!" he snarled making Daisuke and the others smile at him.

"Well what're we waiting for?" Sora asked. "Let's go find your rose," he said and Beast nodded and the group ran out of the room and headed towards the entrance hall.

"So Beast you came after all," Xaldin said making everyone look up to see him holding the case with the rose in it standing on a high platform. "I was afraid you had given up for good," he said and Beast growled at him.

"What do you guys really want?" Daisuke asked him.

"Kingdom Hearts..." he answered making Daisuke and Sora's eyes widen as Xaldin dropped his hood. "When Kingdom Hearts is ours we can exist fully and completely," he said making Goofy, Veemon and Donald look at one another. "You see Beast that is why we need your Heartless and your Nobody," he told Beast as several Nobodies appeared in front of the group and Daisuke and Sora took out their Keyblades and they jumped at one Nobody each and swung their Keyblade knocking them back. Beast bellowed as he jumped over the two of them and swung his claws at two Nobodies.

"FIRE!" Donald shouted as he swung his staff and sent fireballs towards the Nobodies hitting some of them and destroyed them and Goofy and Veemon dispensed of the last Nobodies, Xaldin dropped down from his perch and he scoffed and walked out of the castle.

"Xaldin!" Beast roared running after him and the others followed him outside the castle, Goofy looked up to see Belle on a balcony and she looked down to see the others and smiled. She turned to head inside when she saw the rose on the ground.

"Is that?" she asked picking it up and she smiled. "Look it's the rose!" she called down making everyone look up at her, Xaldin then appeared and he grabbed Belle.

"Belle!" Beast shouted as Xaldin jumped off with Belle and the rose.

"Hurry!" Sora shouted as everyone ran after Xaldin and Belle, Beast smashed through a gate after Xaldin who was standing there with Belle and the rose.

"You! Get out of my castle, now!" Beast bellowed.

"Of course. But I'd rather travel light...what shall I leave behind?" Xaldin asked with a smirk. "Belle? Or the rose?" Beast snarled at him looking at Belle.

"Belle!" he shouted running towards Xaldin and Belle elbowed Xaldin in the stomach and grabbed the rose and ran off as Beast ran past.

"Nice moves Belle," Sora told her as she smiled and ran back to the castle and Beast roared and swung his claws at Xaldin who jumped back and five twisters surrounded him and lighting arched from them and they formed into poleaxes and a sphere of wind surrounded him and the poleaxes shot out towards the group who ducked or jumped over them.

"FIRE!" Sora, Daisuke and Donald shouted as they sent fireballs towards Xaldin who dodged the spells and a large gust of wind blew and it sent the three of them flying back and they skidded across the ground.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he ran and jumped over a poleaxe and slid under another one before he jumped and rammed his head into Xaldin's chest sending him back and Goofy jumped and he slammed his shield down into Xaldin's face sending him to the ground before he blew Veemon and Goofy away. Beast roared and he lunged and pummelled Xaldin into the ground before he grabbed him and threw him into a statue which toppled and collapsed on top of him and Xaldin was motionless as he vanished in a cloud of thick black smoke. Soon Belle and Beast were standing opposite each other.

"Here, it's yours again," Belle said handing the rose to Beast who took the case.

"Belle..." he said.

"I know you want me to leave the castle," Belle said and Beast was silent.

"What matters is...you weren't hurt by Xaldin...You're safe," he said making the others smile. "And...I'm very grateful to you for bringing the rose back to me. Thank you," he said and Belle smiled.

"It was the least I could do, you've been good to me, even when you didn't need to be," Belle told him.

"Listen Belle...I-uh..." Beast stammered looking at Daisuke and the others.

"Say it," she said.

"Go on," Lumiere told him.

"You can do it," Veemon said.

"We have confidence," Cogsworth said.

"Don't be bashful now," Goofy said.

"Belle I would like you to stay with me. Please?" Beast asked and Belle smiled and she took Beast's hand.

"I will," she told him and Beast smiled.

"Maestro music!" Daisuke and Lumiere said as Beast and Belle began to dance.

"Did you see the look on Belle's face when Beast handed her the rose?" Sora asked.

"She sure is having fun alright," Veemon said.

"She is rather unique isn't she?" Lumiere asked.

"Always ready for adventure," Chip's mother said.

"The two of them do seem made for one another," Cogsworth said.

"They sure do," Daisuke said as Sora wrapped his arm around her making her smile at him.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	33. The Hades Cup

KHD2 33

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

The Hades Cup

Daisuke, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Veemon were walking through the Underworld when they saw Hercules and Meg standing in front of the stairs leading to the Coliseum. "Hey," Hercules greeted them half heartedly.

"Hey Herc! Are you feeling any better?" Daisuke asked walking up with the others.

"Well...same routine. Wonderboy here thinks that his hero days are over," Meg explained. "And Phil thinks that it's all in his head,"

"Gawrsh Herc, we know you're a hero," Goofy told him.

"That's right...Blunderboy," an all too familiar voice said. "How can you mope on a momentous day like today?" asked Hades as he appeared in a plume of blue fire. "The Underdrome is back, and you are gonna fill the stands. After all, your fans won't settle for anything less than a certified hero," Hades told Hercules who clenched his fist before he sighed and Hades wrapped his arm around Hercules' shoulders. "I mean if you're not up to it, you could always just...I don't know LOSE," he told Hercules.

"I'd bet you'd like that to happen," Daisuke said glaring at Hades.

"Excuse me? Hey I'm not a selfish guy. I'm not like those high and mighty snobs up on Olympus. I stand for the masses! And have I got a massive idea! The games, ladies and gentlemen...are back! Yours truly Hades the one the only Lord of the Dead- brings you the ultimate games, to celebrate the opening of the ultimate coliseum! We'll finally answer the age-old question: Who deserves the title of Ultimate Hero? These games are going to settle the debate once and for all! The winner reigns supreme, of what? You guessed it, the Hades Cup!" Hades shouted waving his arms around. "And I assure you that the Great Hercules will be there. Otherwise..." he said looking at Meg and Hercules stood in front of her. "You will never see your girlfriend again,"

"Lowlife!" Sora and Daisuke shouted as Hades vanished in a plume of smoke.

"Ha, you're too kind kids," he told them as Pain and Panic ran up.

"I'm handling the registration for the Hades cup don't go to Panic for that one," Pain said.

"Yeah, it's a great way to spend the time," Panic said as Sora, Daisuke, Donald, Goofy and Veemon huddled together.

"What do you think?" Veemon asked.

"This tournament is a team one so let's join Hercules," Goofy said.

"Hercules isn't looking so good, we should help him out," Donald said as Meg walked over to them.

"What's up Meg?" Daisuke asked her.

"Wonderboy will never win in the condition he's in now, help him out please," Meg answered.

"No problem," Sora said and Meg smiled as she walked over to Hercules who was sitting on the ground exhausted.

"I'm just worn out, I don't think I can win this tournament like this..." he said.

"Don't worry Herc, we'll help," Daisuke told him as she walked over to Pain. "Sign us up for the tournament," she told him and he nodded.

"Who do we face first?" Sora asked as he and the others looked at the nearby board.

"It's Spin Strike," Goofy answered.

"Look! Auron is in the tournament too," Donald quacked.

"Uh-oh we might have to face him in the finals," Veemon said worried.

"I bet he's a real hero huh?" Hercules asked depressed.

"Well, I don't think he's a bad guy..." Sora said turning around to face Hercules. "But you're the only hero around her Hercules. You know that." He told him.

"Maybe before, but now I'm just a wash-," Hercules said.

"Stop that!" Daisuke, Donald and Sora shouted as Daisuke smacked Hercules on the back of his head making him yelp and hold his head.

"You are not a washout Hercules, and you better stop thinking that you are!" she shouted walking off towards the arena and the others followed her as did Hercules. Soon all of them were in the arena where Heartless appeared in front of them.

"Let me guess, this is the first round?" Veemon asked cracking his knuckles.

"Looks like it," Goofy said as he took out his shield and Donald held out his staff.

"This is gonna be easy if this is all we need to fight," Daisuke said as her Keyblade appeared in her hand and Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hand as well.

"I hope that you didn't just jinx us Daisuke," Sora told her as the Heartless ran towards them.

"Since when have I jinxed us?" Daisuke asked him as she ducked under a Heartless and swung her Keyblade at it destroying it and she noticed everyone giving her a blank look. "On second thought...don't answer that," she said.

"V-Headbutt!" Sora shouted as he jumped and rammed his head into a Heartless sending it flying into another one and both turned into clouds of smoke.

"FIRE!" Donald quacked as he waved his staff around and fireballs flew out towards the Heartless hitting them and turning them into clouds of smoke, Goofy swung his shield and he smashed it into a Heartless sending it flying and Hercules ducked under it.

"Sorry," Goofy said as Hercules jumped back as a Heartless jumped at him and he swung his fist but he missed and stumbled but luckily Daisuke was there and she jumped and swung her Keyblade down and destroyed the last Heartless.

"How did that feel champ?" Sora asked Hercules.

"I'm just not what I used to be, sorry that I dragged you guys down," Hercules apologised.

"Don't throw the towel in yet, Herc! We need you in the semi-finals!" Sora told him and Hercules nodded his head slowly and walked out of the arena and the others sighed as they followed him and walked up to Pain.

"We're ready to go into the semi-finals Pain," Daisuke told him.

"Alright, but try not to lose too quickly," Pain said and Daisuke looked at him and she kicked him sending him flying and he landed butt first on a sharp and pointy rock and he screamed loudly.

"We're at the semi-finals," Goofy said looking at the board and Donald quacked loudly.

"What?! Against Bad alert!?" he asked.

"Are they any good?" Hercules asked.

"It sounds like they're bad...but we can't chicken out now," Sora answered and the others nodded and they headed back into the arena where more Heartless were waiting for them.

"Veemon, let's do it," Daisuke said and Veemon nodded his head and both he and Daisuke fist bumped and both glowed bright blue and when the light died down Daisuke was now in her friendship armour and she blurred from sight and the Heartless were hit by a blue blur and when Daisuke came back into view the Heartless all turned into clouds of smoke, Daisuke smirked as she and Veemon separated and both smiled.

"We made it to the finals!" Sora exclaimed.

"If we win, we'll all be heroes!" Donald cheered.

"Oh, so that's why you're so happy," Veemon said.

"We can't stay junior heroes forever you know," Sora said.

"And I can't stay a junior heroine forever as well," Daisuke added as she heard Hercules sigh.

"I'll try not to mess things up for you guys," he said looking down at the ground.

"Enough already..." Donald quacked.

"Look over there," Hercules said making everyone turn around to see a figure in a blood red cloak. "He's our final opponent isn't he?" he asked.

"Auron!" Daisuke exclaimed making him look over at them.

"And you are?" he asked them.

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"Auron...?" Sora asked.

"I must defeat you and atone for my crimes," Auron said as he turned and walked away.

"Hey!" Daisuke shouted but Auron ignored her. "What was that all about?" she asked confused and the others shrugged their shoulders before they ran after Auron while Hercules rested, they saw Auron walking away.

"Hey that guy walked towards the Cave of the Dead is he a friend of Hades?" Meg asked.

"We're not sure," Daisuke answered following after Auron into the Cave of the Dead when Daisuke stopped and hid behind a stone pillar and she grabbed Sora and pulled him back behind it and the others stopped and they all looked to see Hades talking to Auron.

"Okay let's review. State your crime, prisoner," Hades told Auron.

"I exist. That is my crime. It is...inexcusable." Auron replied.

"Good. Very good," Hades said.

"What's wrong with Auron? He's never acted that way before," Sora said before Donald shushed him making him frown.

"Okay, you made one lousy mistake: you exist. But hey, I'm a forgiving guy," Hades said. "You complete your end of our deal and I'm willing to a transgression or two,"

"I understand, defeat Hercules," Auron said and Hades nodded turning his back to Auron.

"And his meddling friends," he said.

"What? No, only Hercules," Auron said.

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten who is in charge?" Hades asked as he put his hand on Auron's shoulder and fired swirled around Auron's head and he groaned as a small figure of Auron appeared in his hand and the fire swirled around it as well. "Hercules and the other five are we clear?" he asked.

"We're clear, Hades," Auron said through gritted teeth.

"Lord Hades," Hades told him.

"Lord Hades..." Auron corrected and Hades removed his hand from Auron.

"Good, now go," Hades ordered and Auron turned around and walked off before Hades looked at the figure of Auron in his hand and walked off.

"So that's how he's controlling Auron," Daisuke whispered.

"What a jerk!" Donald quacked.

"Knowing him, he'd take that as a compliment," Veemon said.

"I can't stand seeing Auron do that guys bidding," Sora said. "We've gotta help him," as Auron walked past them ignoring them completely.

"Come on, let's go after him," Daisuke said running after Auron and the others followed her out of the cave and they saw Auron in a boat with Pain and Panic and the boat sailed off before they could reach him and Daisuke and Sora slumped.

"What's wrong you two?" Hercules asked them.

"Auron is in trouble, it's like Hades brainwashed him!" Sora answered.

"He's using some kind of statue," Goofy said.

"You know what, that sounds somewhat familiar," Hercules said scratching his head. "Maybe Hades is using the statue to hold Auron's free will hostage,"

"What do we do?" Donald asked.

"See if you can find that statue, it's gotta be somewhere in the Underworld," Hercules answered.

"Right, I'm on it," Daisuke said.

"Tell me you're not thinking of leaving," Hades told Daisuke as he appeared beside her. "You've a match coming up,"

"I'll fight Auron, one on one," Hercules told Hades.

"Oh you will?" Hades asked turning around and he mumbled to himself.

"I'll draw things out to buy you time," Hercules whispered to Daisuke and the others.

"But-," Daisuke said.

"Just go, I'll handle things," Hercules said cutting her off.

"Fine you got a deal, but on one condition the Keyblade wielder and the little princess and their friends will face the winner in one final clash," Hades told Hercules and the others.

"That'll drive the crowd wild," Hercules said.

"It better, I promised the crowd the show of their afterlives," Hades said as he jumped into the boat with Pain and Panic as did Hercules and it sailed off. "Sucker, for me from here on its clear sailing," he said to himself and Daisuke and the others looked at each other and they nodded before running off towards the Underworld and they ran across the bridge over the river of souls and soon they came to a room which had Auron's statue in it.

"Found it," Daisuke said grabbing it but she was shocked and Veemon grabbed her as did Sora and both were shocked as well.

"What's going on!?" Veemon asked as Daisuke held the statue in her hand.

"It is not too late, let us turn back!"

"Yes, but I...I cannot accept it,"

"Where is the sense in all this?"

"But...there must be another way! You're deaths will mean nothing, you must live!" several voices echoed around the group.

"I get it, this is what belongs in Auron's heart," Daisuke said looking at the statue.

"Gawrsh, he must have had a rough life," Goofy said.

"Yeah...but in the end that's what made him stronger," Daisuke said.

"Then let's give it back," Sora said before he and the others saw Nobodies surrounding them. "Nobodies!? Where did they come from!?" he asked.

"Fight now, ask questions later!" Daisuke shouted summoning her Keyblade and she jumped at the Nobodies and swung her Keyblade and took two out when three dog like creatures appeared and began to attack the Nobodies.

"Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it," Sora said.

"Time to run!" Veemon shouted and the others nodded and they all ran off as the Nobodies and the dogs fought one another.

"Time to get this statue to Auron," Daisuke said running off towards the Underworld's exit and the others followed her and they climbed onto the boat and it took them towards the arena where they saw Hercules and Auron fighting and Hercules was losing.

"Now finish him!" Hades shouted.

"Auron no!" Daisuke shouted making everyone but Auron and Hercules look over at her and the others.

"I think this belongs to you Auron," Veemon said as Daisuke threw the statue to Auron and it exploded in a shower of light which fell onto Auron who stopped attacking Hercules who sighed in relief.

"Daisuke, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Veemon," he said looking at them.

"Auron!" the five of them cheered happily.

"Why those little!" Hades shouted his blue fire turning red, yellow and orange. "Prisoner! What happened to our mutual agreement, I can give you a clean slate but you gotta work with me," Hades said.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. This is my story and you're not a part of it," Auron said looking at Hades who growled and vanished in a plume of fire and reappeared on the arena floor.

"That's it! The game's over, I've played by the rules so far! Okay, I confess! I was hoping Wonderboy would lose, but it was still a fair fight. Come on is that really so wrong?" Hades asked.

"Really a fair fight?" Sora asked while Donald, Veemon and Goofy laughed.

"Laugh, laugh, laugh all you want! Because the laughing is about to stop, want to know why? Because we're going to play by my rules," Hades said snapping his fingers and a wall opened up to reveal the pool of souls and Meg screamed as she appeared floating over the pool.

"Meg!" Hercules shouted.

"I told you Wonderboy, you don't compete, you lose the girl," Hades said as Meg fell into the pool.

"No! Meg hang on!" Hercules shouted as he ran past Hades and jumped into the water after Meg.

"Looks like Wonderboy has dropped out of the standings," Hades said.

"You've still got us to deal with," Daisuke told him and the others including Auron nodded and Hades chuckled.

"This will be fun," he said as he began to throw fireballs at the group making them dodge and Daisuke summoned her Keyblade and shot a geyser of water from it towards Hades who vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared behind Daisuke and kicked her away sending her crashing into Veemon and the others tried to attack Hades as well but they couldn't hurt him or even get near him and he cackled madly.

"We can't win," Sora said.

"How come?" Donald asked.

"Because it's his Underworld," Auron answered.

"Then how do we beat him?" Goofy asked as something crashed and Hades turned around.

"I think a true hero should be able to help," Hades turned to see Hercules with Meg in his arms and a golden aura was surrounding him. "I should thank you Hades; I didn't hesitate to give my life for Meg's. And then I remembered: a true hero is measured by the strength of his heart. I won't forget that again,"

"Just no more crazy stunts," Sora said.

"People always do crazy things when they're in love," Hercules whispered.

"And don't I know it," Sora said looking at Daisuke who smiled at him while the others laughed.

"What is so funny you imbeciles! How dare you get a happy ending! How dare you!" Hades roared angrily as Pegasus flew off with Phil and Meg on his back.

"Shall we?" Sora asked Daisuke who grinned and nodded as she and Veemon along with Sora, Donald and Goofy glowed gold and Daisuke turned into her Magnamon armour and Sora's outfit turned into the golden one and both of them along with Auron and Hercules ran towards Hades who gulped and he tried to run only for Hercules to punch him in the face sending him flying towards the pool of souls but he stood up.

"It's not over yet," he said but Sora and Daisuke ran up and they both jumped and delivered a flying kick sending Hades down into the pool of souls and he screamed and both smiled and walked off and soon they were talking to Auron.

"So what're you gonna do now?" Donald asked him.

"I lived my life defending others, but now...there is no one left to protect. Maybe it's time for me to shape my own story," Auron answered.

"Yeah. You deserve it Auron-after everything you've been through," Daisuke said and Auron smirked.

"I suppose I should thank you," he said.

"Not at all," Sora said.

"Fine," Auron said and the group fell over anime style.

"He means you could thank us a little," Daisuke said smacking Sora on the back of the head.

"Then he should say what he means," Auron said. "I suppose I could spare a few words. Thanks for meddling," he said and everyone fell over anime style again.

"What's that mean!?" Daisuke asked as Auron smirked and walked off. Soon Daisuke, Sora and the others were walking into the ruined Coliseum to see Hercules and Meg standing there.

"Thanks again guys, you're the best," Hercules said.

"Excuse us for meddling," Donald quacked.

"Aw, sounds like somebody's feathers are a little ruffled," Meg said with a smile. "I'm kidding, thank you Sora, Donald, Goofy, Daisuke and Veemon," she said.

"So where are you heading next?" Hercules asked them.

"Aw you know- you two lovebirds seem to be getting along just fine without us hanging around," Sora answered and Hercules and Meg blushed and jumped away from each other.

"Yeah we gotta go," Veemon said.

"Yeah before we start meddling," Goofy said.

"Right," Daisuke said.

"Are you turkeys trying to put me out of a job!?" Phil asked walking up. "If you keep acing every challenge champ, who am I gonna train?" he asked.

"You can't abandon me now Phil. I gotta be at the top of my game in case Hades shows up again," Hercules said.

"Hey are we true heroes yet!?" Donald asked Phil.

"Yeah Phil how about it?" Sora asked.

"Well, let's see. You're not wise enough...and you not really seasoned enough," Phil said.

"Okay, we get the point," Sora said.

"It's not my call, were it up to me. I'd make you all heroes in a heartbeat," Phil told them.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"On second thought, forget it," Phil said running off.

"Phil!" Sora shouted running off as did Donald and they chased Phil.

"Hey guys! Look at that!" Daisuke shouted pointing to the sky and everyone looked up to see the stars swirling around and Phil's jaw dropped as the stars formed into pictures of Daisuke, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Veemon making them cheer happily.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	34. The Gambler of Fate

KHD2 34

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

The Gambler of Fate

On the Isla De Muerta a single member of Organisation XIII was walking towards the chest which held all of the pieces of the cursed Aztec treasure. Meanwhile Daisuke, Veemon, Goofy, Donald and Sora were on the ramparts of Port Royal when they head a sound. "What was that?" Sora asked.

"It sounded like it came from the port, let's go investigate it," Daisuke answered and the rest of her team nodded and they all ran off towards the port where they saw Jack fighting some undead pirates.

"Jack!" Sora exclaimed.

"Zola! Some assistance!" he shouted back.

"That's Sora, Donald, Goofy, Daisuke and Veemon!" Sora replied.

"Will you leave a mate to perish?" Jack asked him.

"Aye aye," Sora answered as he and the others ran towards Jack and Daisuke and Sora summoned their Keyblades while Donald and Goofy took out their weapons and Veemon jumped and he rammed his head into one of the undead pirates sending him to the ground. One of the pirates ran towards Daisuke and swung his axe at her but she blocked with her Keyblade and she kicked the pirate below the belt and his skull shot into the air and landed the wrong way around and Daisuke laughed before the pirate turned his skull around and roared at Daisuke who stopped laughing, she then frowned and she punched the pirate sending its skull flying and it rolled across the ground.

"You should have quit while you were a head," Daisuke said chuckling at her joke. Goofy slammed his shield into a pirate knocking it down to the ground and Sora swung his Keyblade and took out the last pirate.

"Those pirates were cursed," Veemon said.

"But how? I thought we saw the last of the cursed Aztec gold, what gives?" Daisuke asked.

"Some scallywag must have gotten greedy," Jack answered making everyone look at him. "Oh I see, you don't trust me, do you?' he asked and they nodded their heads. "Likely a wise choice, I AM a pirates mates,"

"Jack! Sora! Daisuke!" everyone turned to see Elizabeth running towards them.

"Elizabeth!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Some sticky business is afoot, I fear," Jack thought as he turned around and went to walk off.

"Wait, Jack. I need your help, the cursed pirates came back and Will had to find out why…so he went to Isla De Muerta to check on the Aztec treasure. I fear something has happened to him you need to take me to him," she begged Jack who turned to face her.

"Aye, there it is. If you'll be wanting him rescued, you'd best do it alone lass," he told her.

"Alone? Really Jack?" Elizabeth asked him. "Sail to the island and take on cursed pirates?"

"Well, if any lass could," Jack answered.

"Are you sure that Will is in trouble?" Daisuke asked Elizabeth.

"Well, not for certain. But he's been gone for far too long, I wanted to go with him, but he insisted that I stay here," she answered. "I can't just sit and wait. I've got to know if he is alright,"

"Lucky man….." Jack mumbled to himself.

"Please Jack, you've got to take me to him," Elizabeth told him.

"Hold a moment, I see no reward in it for me," Jack said.

"Oh of course she'll reward you. After all Will did save your life once Jack, so you owe him," Elizabeth said.

"Right then. Shall we?" Jack asked the group who nodded their heads and they all ran to a dock and onto the Black Pearl.

"I can't believe that Will went back to Isla De Muerta. That's just crazy!" Donald quacked as he climbed aboard the ship.

"Yeah. Why would he go back to the island on his own?" Veemon asked.

"Don't know buddy, we'll just have to find him and then ask him," Daisuke answered her partner as Jack took the wheel of the ship and set sail out of the port and soon the ship was sailing across the open ocean with Goofy leaning over the side.

"Careful Goofy, you don't want to fall in," Sora told him and Goofy noticed something in the distance.

"Interceptor off the starboard bow!" he shouted making Sora, Donald, Veemon, Daisuke and Elizabeth run over to him just as they neared the interceptor and they all saw Will leaning over the ship's railing.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "We've got to rescue him," she said making the group nod while Jack groaned. A few minutes later they had Will aboard the ship and were inside the captain's cabin. "Will! Wake up!" Elizabeth shouted as she held Will and slapped his face gently making him groan.

"Elizabeth….the medallions….and the stone chest-someone has taken them…Next thing I knew, we were attacked….but I couldn't see who it was-his face was shrouded…in a black hood." Will explained.

"The Organisation," Sora said and Daisuke nodded agreeing with his statement.

"We found a way out of the cave…but the villain sent a horde of terrible creatures after us…I've never seen their likes before…I think I'm the only one who made it back to the ship…," Will continued.

"Will…" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth…I feel rather…." Will managed to say before he passed out exhausted.

"It's our turn guys," Daisuke said.

"You'd best go prepared. We've no idea what is out there," Elizabeth told them.

"Pardon me, lads and lasses, but your captain will have no monsters today. Thank ye. We're turning for home," Jack said walking off.

"Just like that!?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Just like that," he answered walking out of the cabin.

"Well, he's acting as strange as ever," Veemon said.

"But at least Will is safe," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, and from the sounds of it Organization XIII is in this world now as well," Goofy said.

"We need to investigate. But we can't do that with Jack turning the ship around, we need a ship to travel on," Donald quacked.

"Don't remember inviting you," they heard Jack say from outside and Daisuke and the others ran out to see the Organization XIII member standing on the deck beside the chest of the cursed medallions.

"So it was the Organization, we'll handle this one," Sora said.

"The darkness of men's hearts—drawn to these cursed medallions; and this Heartless—a veritable maelstrom of avarice: I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XIII?" the man asked as a giant heartless with a pendulum like axe in its hand.

"And you want an answer now?" Jack asked him.

"Exactly," he answered before vanishing and the heartless floated towards the group.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted as he ran and jumped at the heartless and rammed his head into its chest making it wobble slightly before it swatted Veemon away and Daisuke ran up and jumped into the air and swung her Keyblade hitting the heartless sending it to the ground before it got back up and began to spin around swinging it's axe nearly hitting everyone but they all ducked or jumped out of the way.

"FIRE!" Donald quacked sending a fireball at the heartless followed by Sora and Daisuke sending fireballs at it as well making the heartless near the side of the ship, Goofy jumped and slammed his shield into the Heartless sending it over the side but it managed to grab hold of the railing but Veemon slammed a plank of wood down on its fingers making it let go and it crashed into the water.

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed.

"Not over yet," Daisuke said and the group turned to the Organization member who removed his hood to show he was a male with blond hair, a blond beard, blue eyes and a single earing in his left ear.

"Throw him overboard," Jack ordered.

"Aye aye," Sora replied.

"Parley!" the organisation member exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"Barley?" Goofy asked.

"A bit of the pirates' code," Jack answered. "Anyone who invokes parley must not be harmed until negotiations are complete,"

"This is no time for rules," Veemon told him.

"True. But as honourable pirates we should always stick to the Code," Jack replied. "All right, you. Out with it!" he told the Organization member.

"I surrender the chest with my humblest apologies," he replied.

"Rather accommodating of you mate. And for that you want?" Jack asked him.

"Just a few souvenirs….for the memories," he answered.

"Eh?" Jack asked before the organization member grabbed several medallion pieces and threw them into the air and Nobodies appeared out of thin air and they all grabbed a piece and flew off.

"Oh no! We can't stop the curse without all the medallions!" Goofy shouted.

"Our friend's about to learn what it means to cross a pirate," Jack said.

"Oh?" the man asked as the Heartless emerged from the water.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Daisuke, Veemon. He's yours," Jack said as the Heartless blew a gust of wind blowing Daisuke, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jack and Veemon onto the Interceptor.

"Fire!" the man shouted and the Black Pearl's guns fired hitting the ship and destroying it and the man chuckled as the Pearl sailed away. Sora groaned as he opened his eyes and saw Jack was now a skeleton.

"You stole a medallion again!?" he asked him.

"Were I only that fortunate…" Jack answered.

"Fortunate?" Veemon asked him.

"So, uh, how come you're not all skeleton-y?" Goofy asked him.

"Perhaps I got a touch o' somethin' from that monster what attacked us," he answered. "Yet, why is the skin still resting right on you lot?" he asked.

"He's got a point. I mean, last time I turned into a half skeleton," Daisuke said looking to see her body was still the same.

"Because we're not greedy," Donald quacked making everyone look at him and he looked at them. "What're you looking at!?" he shouted as Jack walked out of the moonlight and turned back to normal.

"Gawrsh, maybe the reason we're all okay is because we're not from this world," Goofy said.

"There must be different laws," Veemon said.

"Yeah. We're always just passing through. I wonder if we'll ever see home again," Sora said.

"Sora…," Donald said as Daisuke smiled and hugged him.

"We'll see home again Sora. Promise you that," she told him before she laughed. "Good thing we didn't get cursed,"

"Quit yammering mates. We've got to find ourselves a ship that'll float," Jack said walking off with the others followed him.

"This must be where all wrecked ships drift too, maybe we can find a ship which is in good enough shape to use," Daisuke said.

"Good plan lass," Jack said.

"If the interceptor wasn't so sturdy, I doubt we'd have made it here before we sunk," Donald said.

"Thank goodness for that then," Daisuke replied as the group arrived at a wrecked ship.

"Look!" Veemon shouted pointing to a Nobody which had a medallion.

"A medallion, get it!" Jack shouted drawing his sword and Daisuke summoned her Keyblade and she ran towards the Nobody which jumped over her and kicked her in the back sending her to the ground.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted as he rammed his head into the Nobody making it stumble back and Daisuke hit it with her Keyblade and destroyed it and she caught the medallion as it fell to the ground.

"Three to go," Jack said.

"How can you tell?" Sora asked him.

"A pirate must have a keen eye mate, otherwise they won't be free pirates for long savvy?" he answered as a ship sailed into view.

"Ahoy mateys!" they heard Elizabeth greet.

"Terrible imitation and yet, I am flattered," Jack said as he climbed aboard the ship along with the others and Jack turned into a skeleton.

"Jack, what happened!? This is horrible!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Ah, but who is to blame for it, eh?" Jack asked.

"Not Elizabeth," Will said.

"No, it's Organization XIII they are behind it all," Sora said.

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"The hooded man took the pirates and his creatures with him into some strange hole. We saw them leave from the captain's cabin," Will answered.

"Didn't occur to you to fight them mate?" Jack asked.

"I'm no fool. I knew I was no match for them," Will answered. "Sora, we're going to need your help,"

"On it," he said.

"Yeah. Because we need to find those medallions otherwise the curse won't be broken and those things will remain invincible," Daisuke said.

"We'll have to search all over the blooming place to find them," Jack said.

"Well, looks like we need to search the ship graveyard," Daisuke said and her team nodded before they ran back towards the shipwrecks where they almost immediately ran into a Nobody holding the medallion in its hand. "Get him!" Daisuke shouted jumping at the Nobody and she swung her Keyblade and destroyed it and she grabbed the second medallion off the ground. "Two down," she said as she and the others ran off to find the other two medallions and soon they had recovered both from the last two nobodies in the ship graveyard.

"Alright, we got the four pieces. Now what?" Sora asked.

"We head to Isla De Muerta and return these four pieces to the chest and end the curse," Daisuke answered boarding the ship.

"I don't think the chest is on the island anymore," Veemon said.

"Well, where could it be?" Jack asked.

"If we find the hooded man, we'll find it," Will said.

"Probably in Port Royal," Sora said.

"Why is that?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Organization XIII is after people's hearts. So they're gonna go where there's lots of people," Sora answered.

"They'll hurt the townsfolk?" Will asked.

"No they'll bring them flowers mate," Jack answered with a hint of sarcasm. "I don't know who these Organizers are, but they are setting about making us pirates look like proper gents!" he exclaimed walking towards the ship's wheel.

"Then we have to help," Will said and Jack nodded.

"Then let go and haul to run free!" he shouted.

"Aye aye!" Daisuke and Sora replied at the same time and they both ran off followed by the others and soon the ship arrived in Port Royal and saw the heartless from before only it was surrounded by three small spheres of fire and its head was on fire.

"No, he's for me," Jack said leading the monster off and Daisuke dropped the medallion pieces into the chest and the curse lifted off the heartless but Jack remained the same.

"Oh I get it, Jack was cursed by that monster not by taking the gold," Goofy said.

"No worries then," Jack replied.

"We just need to defeat the monster then and the curse will lifted," Sora said as the heartless lunged and slammed his axe into the chest sending gold flying everywhere.

"Get the gold!" Jack shouted.

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted pulling out her D-3 which beeped and glowed as did Veemon.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…..EX-VEEMON!" he shouted as he digivolved into his champion form.

"Well now that is impressive," Jack said as Ex-Veemon punched the Heartless sending it flying back and it dropped several gold medallions and Sora, Daisuke, Donald, Goofy and Jack quickly picked them up and dropped them into the chest while Ex-Veemon continued to fight the Heartless.

"V-LASER!" he shouted firing an x shaped beam of light from his chest at the Heartless and he hit it sending it flying back and it dropped more of the medallions and Sora scooped them up and dropped them into the chest, the Heartless then went towards the chest and began to suck medallions up but Daisuke grabbed it's axe and she swung it with surprising strength and hit the Heartless sending it into the air and Daisuke then threw the axe at the Heartless destroying it in a bright flash of light and Jack returned to normal.

"All better," Sora said.

"Not quite mate," Jack said pointing to the Organisation member who took the heart from the Heartless.

"Sora, Daisuke. Bravo," he said before vanishing in a swirl of shadows.

"Just who was that chap?" Jack asked.

"He's part of an Organization who are collecting hearts. They release Heartless into different worlds, we beat those Heartless and they steal the hearts. We'll never be able to beat them at this rate," Daisuke answered.

"What's the plan then?" Jack asked.

"We've got to find their stronghold and finish them off. Once and for all," Sora answered.

"Sailing these waters, I've heard some tales, but not a one like this," Jack said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Will asked.

"Anything at all?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can think of one thing," Jack said and soon the group were at sea on the Black Pearl and dumped the chest of gold into the sea and it sank like a rock. "It's certain we don't need the likes of that hooded fellow and those heartless about. They'll ruin the market for us true pirates,"

"So that is why you went to Port Royal. And we thought you actually wanted to save everyone," Elizabeth said frowning at Jack.

"A pirate always look to profit, Miss Swan," Jack told her.

"Figures. I had thought you turned over a new leaf," Sora said.

"Ah but it's what is on the other side of the leaf? Savvy?" Jack asked.

"Okay, fine. What do you want?" Daisuke asked.

"That lovely blade of Sora's," Jack answered.

"Ok, sure," Sora said making Daisuke and the others look at him and Daisuke's jaw dropped as Sora handed the Keyblade to Jack.

"Wait, that was too easy. What's the rub?" he asked taking the Keyblade which glowed and reappeared in Sora's hand and he smirked.

"You always got the Pearl," he told Jack.

"Ah yes, but one day I will have a bloodthirsty crew, and one day I'll find a way to wield that blade of yours," Jack replied. "And once I do that, I'll ask you two to join me. That's enough," he said to Will and Elizabeth.

"Done," Elizabeth said making Will look at her shocked.

"I think Jack will be able to wield the Keyblade one day," Goofy said.

"Why do you think that?" Daisuke asked him.

"Because he and Sora are kind of alike don't you think?" Goofy asked.

"Are not," Sora and Jack said at the same time and both did the same hand gestures making everyone else laugh.

"Some say Jack Sparrow is the worst pirate to sail the Spanish Main," Will said once Jack had dropped the others off at Port Royal and was sailing off.

"He can't be that bad," Elizabeth said.

"You're right. We know he's the best," Will said.

"I hope we see him again," Sora said.

"Of course we will," Daisuke said pecking him on the cheek.

"Ah, young love," Elizabeth said making both blush.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	35. The Return of Jafar

KHD2 35

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

The Return of Jafar

Iago was flying down a flight of stairs when he heard a noise close by, he flew down the rest of the stairs and his eyes widened as he saw a large cloud of red smoke which was arching with red lightning. A chill ran up his spin as an evil laugh echoed throughout the area as the smoke formed into a red genie. "OH NO!" Iago screamed.

Sometime later Daisuke, Donald, Goofy, Veemon and Sora appeared in individual flashes of light and they found themselves in a room surrounded by gold and other valuable items.

"Wow," Donald said as he backed into a vase and nearly knocked it over.

"You break it you buy it!" the merchant told Donald turning around and he smiled as he saw the group. "Oh! Hello there, friends,"

"Wow, you made out like a bandit," Daisuke said looking at all the gold and precious gems.

"Please….I am but an honest merchant. What you see is merely the reward for my hard work." The merchant replied.

"Gawrsh, they sure are nice," Goofy said.

"And they're on sale! Interested?" the merchant asked.

"No thanks. Listen, have you seen a guy in a black cloak? Someone from Organization XIII?" Sora asked walking up to the merchant.

"Who me? Most certainly not…," he answered.

"Okay. We'll keep asking around, then," Sora said.

"Sora! Don't let him get away!" everyone turned to see Aladdin, Iago and Abu enter the building.

"What?" Daisuke asked turning to see the merchant had fled.

"What's going on?" Veemon asked.

"Can't believe it….That stupid peddler let Jafar out of the lamp," Aladdin answered.

"Jafar!?" everyone shouted.

"You guys better watch out," Aladdin said.

"Why?" Donald asked.

"I'm sure Jafar wants to take over Agrabah again, but I know he's out for revenge as well," Aladdin answered.

"I guess he's still sore about us kicking his but back in the Cave of Wonders the first time we arrived here," Daisuke said.

"Iago was there when Jafar was freed," Aladdin said and everyone looked at the bird. "Okay, Iago spill it,"

"Hey! I told you everything I know!" Iago replied.

"This is your one and only chance, Iago. If I find out later that you've been lying or hiding things from us, we are through. I'll never speak to you again!" Aladdin warned Iago who gulped.

"I can't take it! I know where Jafar is!" he shouted.

"Where?" Goofy asked him.

"Uh, er, I mean, that is, I, um…Ack! I really shouldn't…" Iago stuttered making everyone frown at his stalling.

"Iago!" Aladdin shouted.

"He's in the desert ruins!" Iago said.

"Let's go. We can get the jump on him. Lead the way," Daisuke told Iago.

"We should be able to get there from the Oasis," Goofy said.

"Right," Sora said.

"Look at this place, the last time we were here this place was a pile of rubble, how could that peddler have made it so luxurious?" Donald asked.

"He must be on the take from Jafar, that's the only explanation," Daisuke said.

"I can't believe that Peddler freed Jafar," Veemon said.

"We need to put a stop to him before this all gets out of hand," Aladdin said and the others nodded agreeing with him, they all left the shop and headed to the entrance to the city of Agrabah. Once they left the city the all saw a large sandstorm in the distance.

"What a disaster! We're just gonna have to turn back!" Iago shouted.

"There's gotta be a way," Aladdin said.

"Oh come on kid that's an easy one!" a familiar voice shouted. "Al old buddy old pal," said Genie as he flew down behind Aladdin who turned to face him. "This is what having a genie for a best friend is all about! I mean, how can you leave me at the sidelines at a time like this? Live large! Wow 'em Al. Give them the old razzmatazz what do you say kid?"

"Hey Genie," Daisuke greeted making him look at her and the others.

"Daisuke. Wanna see a little something that I call Sandstorm Sweep?" Genie asked.

"Uh-huh," Daisuke, Donald, Veemon, Goofy and Sora answered smiling up at Genie.

"Take it away Genie," Aladdin said and Genie nodded as he turned to face the sandstorm and he slumped.

"You know one lousy sandstorm is a bit simple," he said snapping his fingers and the sandstorm immediately cleared up.

"Whoa," everyone exclaimed.

"How about giving me a challenge next time Al!?" Genie asked as he flew off.

"Are you sure Jafar is in those ruins Iago?" Sora asked him.

"I'm not lying. I swear Jafar is in those ruins. Still, maybe it's be best if you didn't go…," he answered.

"Well, only one way to find out," Daisuke said as she walked off towards the ruins and the others followed her and soon they all arrived at the desert ruins.

"Now what do we do?" Aladdin asked looking at the sheer drop in front of the group.

"Hey look!" Veemon shouted looking into the sky and everyone looked to see Carpet fly towards them and land.

"Nice timing Carpet," Daisuke said as she and Sora jumped onto the flying carpet. Both then saw an image of Jafar and flew towards him and both summoned their Keyblades but as soon as they neared Jafar he vanished as was replaced by several flying Heartless and a barrier appeared surrounding the Heartless along with Daisuke and Sora and Carpet.

"Oh nuts," Sora said as the Heartless flew towards them and Daisuke jumped into the air and took out three Heartless with a swing of her Keyblade and Sora jumped into the air after she landed and took out some more Heartless with his Keyblade.

"Carpet, evasive action!" Daisuke shouted and Carpet began to fly around avoiding the Heartless as they tried to attack Daisuke and Sora.

"FIRE!" Sora shouted shooting a fireball from his Keyblade hitting one Heartless destroying it in a puff of black smoke, Daisuke then waved her Keyblade sending out a wall of fire taking out the rest of the Heartless and both saw Jafar flying away.

"After him Carpet!" Daisuke told the magic carpet which sped off after Jafar who stopped and raised his staff into the air but Sora hit him with his Keyblade making him stop whatever he was doing and he flew off and Carpet chased after him through the ruins and several Heartless appeared trying to stop Daisuke and Sora but they swung their Keyblades easily defeating them. And soon Carpet flew towards a large red tower where Jafar was standing on the roof and Carpet flew towards Jafar who raised his arms into the air and a barrier appeared surrounding the roof and several heartless appeared surrounding Daisuke and Sora.

"Let's take them," Sora said and Daisuke nodded and the Heartless charged at them but they were easily dispatched by Sora and Daisuke and Jafar vanished.

"Now what?" Daisuke asked as she and Sora heard a noise and both saw a door in the middle of the tower open up and Carpet flew inside and Iago followed after them.

"Jafar has got to be up ahead," Sora said.

"Well let's go get him," Daisuke said and Sora nodded.

"Uh maybe we should turn back before things get to dangerous," Iago said nervously but Daisuke and Sora ignored him and they ran down the hallway.

"It's over Jafar!" Daisuke shouted as she and Sora ran into a room with their Keyblades drawn but there was nobody in sight.

"Are you sure that Jafar is here?" Sora asked Iago who flew away from the duo and looked at them sadly.

"You've gotta understand it wasn't my idea! It was Jafar. He made me bring you here. You don't know him like I do, he can be VERY convincing. He said if I didn't cooperate he was gonna…" Iago said as Daisuke walked up to him.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"C'mon Dai you gotta forgive me," Iago pleaded.

"Where's Jafar!?" Daisuke asked again more forcefully.

"Well….um, let's see…right about now, he's probably attacking the palace. I had no choice! His eyes got all creepy and weird on me," Iago said.

"Whatever. Iago, you're supposed to be out friend. But you've been playing both sides just to make sure you save yourself," Sora said.

"I knew you were still a bad guy!" shouted Daisuke making Iago back up.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted as he bumped into a vase knocking it over and it smashed into pieces and the entire tower began to crumble.

"We gotta get out of here," Sora said as Carpet flew into the room and both he and Daisuke jumped onto him and he took off out of the tower and the ruins began to collapse around them, Carpet flew around a tower as it collapsed in front of him and as they neared the others tornadoes of sand appeared trying to blow them away but Carpet flew around them towards the rest of the team.

"Hurry back to the palace! Jafar is attacking!" Daisuke shouted as she pulled out her digivice and it glowed as did Veemon.

"VEEMON…DIGIVOLVE TOO….EX-VEEMON!" Veemon shouted as he digivolved and he picked up Aladdin, Goofy and Donald and he flew off after Daisuke, Sora and Carpet towards Agrabah. Soon Carpet landed in front of the entrance to the city and he fell to the ground exhausted.

"Get some rest carpet, you've earned it," Sora told him as Ex-Veemon landed beside him and Daisuke and the others jumped off the champion digimon.

"Come on, let's get Jafar!" Iago shouted.

"And who asked you?" Daisuke asked him as Ex-Veemon turned back into Veemon.

"Remember the last time you stopped Jafar? He doesn't just want to destroy the palace he also wants revenge on you guys," Iago answered.

"The palace is through there, hurry!" Aladdin shouted and the group ran through the gate to the city and they saw the peddler nearby and they walked up to him.

"So, I take it that you know everything now?" he asked them.

"You can't keep shady stuff secret for long," Veemon answered.

"So true," the Peddler said. "I had just snuck into the palace to eh…borrow some treasure when I heard a voice speak to me. 'Release me, and I will give you an even greater reward.' It said. Who are you? I asked and the voice spoke again. 'The true Sultan of Agrabah,' he said. 'Imprisoned by villains.' Oh! Why did I believe such a tall, tall tale?" the peddler asked.

"You were blinded by your greed," Daisuke answered.

"Maybe a bit. But Jafar never gave me a single gold coin," the Peddler said.

"So where did you get all your treasure?" Sora asked walking up to him.

"Why, the man in the black coat, of course," he answered.

"Organization XIII!?" Donald quacked.

"I KNEW it!" Sora shouted.

"The treasure was a gift, so I would tell no one about Jafar's return. He said he would destroy Jafar after turning him into a…something he called a Heartless. So there was no need to upset Agrabah," the peddler said.

"And you believed him?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm a merchant. And a good one at that. I'll buy anything if the price is right. It would have been a successful transaction if I hadn't been seen…" the peddler answered.

"Oh you're so kind," Iago said making everyone look at him. Meanwhile at the Palace Jafar stood in front of Jasmine who was chained up to the door.

"Just you wait Jafar, you'll get what's coming to you," she told him.

"Indeed I will, all of Agrabah shall soon belong to me. While you my queen, shall weep at my side for all eternity," Jafar said. "Right about now your precious Aladdin is whispering your name…with his last breath," he told her with a smirk and Jasmine gasped as she saw Aladdin and the others run up.

"What was that you were saying Jafar?" he asked as Jafar saw Iago on Daisuke's shoulder.

"You dare defy me you useless bird!?" he shouted holding his staff up and it glowed before he fired a blast at Aladdin.

"AL!" Iago shouted taking the hit for Aladdin and he fell to the ground.

"Iago!" Goofy shouted.

"You'll all be joining him soon," Jafar said before he roared and he turned into a massive red genie.

"Whoa," Sora said backing up as Jafar threw one of the castle tower towards the group and Carpet flew in and Daisuke and Sora jumped onto him and he flew off and Jafar flew after them.

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted as she pulled her digivice out again and it glowed as did Veemon and he digivolved again into Ex-Veemon who flew into the air after his partner.

"V-Laser!" he shouted firing an x shaped beam of light at Jafar hitting him in the head and he growled as he waved his hand and several buildings flew up from the ground and headed towards Carpet and Ex-Veemon who dodged the flying debris.

"Dai?" Sora asked and Daisuke nodded as she held her Keyblade out and she fired a bright gold beam of light towards Jafar hitting him in the chest making him roar as his eyes flashed and Sora and Daisuke were hit by electricity making them freeze up and Jafar slammed his hand down towards them but Ex-Veemon kicked him again.

"Let's do this Ex-Veemon!" Daisuke shouted as she jumped off the carpet and she and Ex-Veemon glowed bright gold as they fused together to form Daisuke's Magnamon armour and she fired a barrage of missiles at Jafar's face and Sora flew in and launched fireballs at Jafar and Daisuke fired a massive beam of gold light from her gauntlets at Jafar making him scream as he was hit and he began to glow.

"No….how can I BE defeated again, by a pack of filtyh street rats?" Jafar asked.

"Don't mess with street rats," Daisuke told him as she flew off and Sora and Carpet followed her and Jafar was engulfed in a flash of light as he exploded and his lamp turned into nothing but dust as Daisuke landed and she and Veemon separated and the others ran up to them and Sora.

"You went mano a mano with Jafar, and you didn't invite me, Al?" Genie asked appearing in front of them.

"Sorry Genie, things happened kind of fast," Aladdin said.

"And I had some new moves to show off too…" Genie said sadly.

"But, Genie, we still need your help," Donald said.

"Yeah, who's gonna fix Agrabah?" Veemon asked.

"Oh yeah. One super-duper improved Agrabah coming up. You won't even recognise the place when I'm through with it!" Genie said.

"Uh just keep it the way that it is please," Daisuke said.

"You mean same old same old?" Genie asked and Daisuke nodded as did Aladdin and Sora and Genie sighed. "Alright," he said snapping his fingers and all the damage which was caused by the battle with Jafar were repaired. "Et voila! Next time let me put in a few swimming pools okay?" he asked.

"I guess Agrabah is alright now," Sora said.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Aladdin said.

"Hey, you behaved now, got it?" Daisuke asked Iago.

"I most definitely got it! No more looking out for number one. I'm reformed!" he answered flying towards the group. "I wanna be a good friend like Genie, but I can't do anything to help you, what kind of friend is that?"

"If you want to be a friend you don't need to do anything as long as you have fun with each other, that's all that matters," Sora told him.

"So…what do you guys do for fun?" Aladdin asked.

"We do this," Goofy, Donald and Veemon said as they made funny faces.

"Uh…not what I had in mind," Aladdin said.

"Well me and Sora do this," Daisuke said before she kissed Sora on the lips making his eyes go wide.

"Oh get a room you two," Iago said as a tent appeared around both of them with a sign in front of it.

"Lovebirds making out please be quiet?" Veemon asked in shock. "Genie!" he shouted.

"Whoops, sorry about that buddy. Come on Al let me build a freeway or something," Genie said.

"Everything's fine. Don't panic…Genie!" Aladdin shouted.

"But I can't hold it any longer!" Genie shouted as he flew around with sparks and fireworks going off behind him. "Daisuke, Sora, Veemon, Goofy, Donald. You guys are too much. If you're ever in the mood for some more cosmic razzle dazzle, gimme a shout, okay?" Genie asked.

"You got it," Donald said as Daisuke and Sora poked their heads out of the tent.

"Well, you've done it again you two. Don't forget about us, okay?" Aladdin asked them.

"We won't," Daisuke and Sora said.

"And about those friends you're looking for," Aladdin said as he put his hands on both their shoulders. "You'll find them, trust me," he told them with a smile.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	36. The Cowardly King

KHD2 36

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

The Cowardly King

Daisuke, Sora, Donald, Veemon and Goofy who were back in their Pride Land forms were walking or in Donald's case flying through the Pride Lands which looked the same as it did the last time they were there. Donald then quacked as he and the others saw Banzai, Ed and Shenzi running towards them. "Oh, it's you guys. Man we were hoping for a meal," Shenzi said.

"Hiya," Daisuke greeted.

"Don't gimme any of the "hiya" stuff! Thanks to you clowns, we're back to scavenging scraps for a living," Banzai said as Ed chuckled dumbly with his tongue sticking out.

"Come on, it's not that bad. I enjoyed that week-dead elephant we had yesterday," Shenzi said as she turned and began to walk off.

"How's Simba?" Daisuke asked making Banzai and Shenzi laugh.

"We gotta laugh every time we hear that dude's name," Banzai said chuckling.

"Say it again!" Shenzi told him.

"Simba," Banzai replied and Shenzi laughed walking over to him and Ed.

"One more time," she said.

"Simba," Banzai said and Ed and Shenzi began to laugh. "Simba!" Banzai shouted one last time before he collapsed laughing hysterically.

"That's enough!" Daisuke growled making the hyenas stop laughing.

"Go on then, see for yourself. Simba is one wishy-washy king," Shenzi said walking off with the other two hyenas.

"Yeah, I beet about now, even some of those high and mighty lionesses were wishing they'd gotten themselves a different king," Banzai said.

"Hyenas, I hate hyenas," Veemon said.

"Gawrsh, what do you think could have happened?" Goofy asked.

"Don't know. Let's go find out," Sora said as he and the others ran off towards Pride Rock. When they arrived there, several wisps of darkness flew around before they formed into Scar in front of the group.

"Scar?" Daisuke asked as she and Sora ran up to him but he vanished before they could touch him.

"A ghost?" Donald asked.

"We better find Simba and tell him about this," Veemon said.

"Wonder if he is up there," Goofy said looking at Pride Rock, the others nodded and headed up and saw a lioness standing there.

"Have you come to see Simba?" she asked them.

"Yeah, we saw Scar's ghost," Sora answered.

"An omen like that could only be foretelling the end of our pride. Yet, King Simba won't do a thing. I guess just being the son of the great King Mufasa doesn't necessarily mean he's ready to rule the kingdom himself," she said.

"Trust me, Simba will think of something," Sora told her and Daisuke nodded agreeing with him.

"The time for thinking is past. We need him to take action—as his father would have done, he ruled with courage and pride. I remember it like it was yesterday…The Might Mufasa," the lioness said.

"Simba will do all that, too. You'll see!" Sora told her.

"I'm not so sure," the lioness said walking off.

"Wait here, we're going to go talk to Simba," Sora said as he and the others walking into the cave to find Simba lying on the ground, he looked at them and lifted his head.

"You came back," he said with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked him.

"You don't look so good," Veemon said.

"Hey, Simba. Why don't we team up and do something about that Scar ghost?" Daisuke asked him. "I mean everyone seems worried about it. So, now is your big chance to show them all what you're really made of!" Daisuke exclaimed trying to cheer Simba up but he snarled.

"That's none of your business!" he roared making Daisuke jump back in shock. "Sorry…" Simba apologised.

"It's okay…" Daisuke replied.

"I just wish I knew what my father would do," Simba told the group.

"But he's not here anymore Simba. It's all up to you now. And that mean the important thing is what you're gonna do being the king. Not what your father would have done," Goofy told him.

"So you're saying….it's all up to me…" Simba said.

"See, there you go," Sora told him.

"Exactly," two voices said and Timon and Pumbaa walked up. "We know your dad was a great king, and all. But now it's your turn." Timon said walking up to Simba. "Remember what I taught ya, you gotta put the past behind you. It's time to go out there and show everybody things are gonna be just fine!"

"Yeah, you can do it," Sora told Simba.

"You gotta live for today," Timon told Simba.

"And find your own path!" Pumbaa added.

"Live for today…And find my own path…not my father's…" Simba said.

"That's it," Daisuke said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Simba." Nala said as she walked over to the group and stood beside Simba.

"Nala," Veemon greeted.

"Promise me you'll help Simba anyway you can," Nala said.

"As long as Sora and Daisuke handle the dangerous parts," Timon said and Daisuke and Sora both nodded.

"I'm counting on you, Simba… and so is our baby," Nala told Simba as she nuzzled him.

"Great! Now we're going to have to babysit!" Timon said making everyone in the cave laugh.

"We should go and see Rafiki first, maybe he'll be able to tell us what to do about that ghost," Simba said making Daisuke, Sora and the others nod agreeing with him.

"Well, let's go and find him," Daisuke said as she ran out of the cave followed by the others towards the Stone Hollow where Rafiki lived.

"Oh ho ho! The king—he is ready to be king?" Rafiki asked as he looked at the group.

"I think so," Simba answered.

"Can you tell us about Scar's ghost?" Sora asked Rafiki.

"Oh, yes….the ghost," Rafiki said growing serious. "A being with no body. It is created when the evil heart of Scar meets the hesitating heart of Simba,"

"Hesitating?" Simba asked.

"Ohhhh….You thought you were not?" Rafiki asked him chuckling.

"Gawrsh, that ghost sounds just like a Heartless," Goofy said.

"Hmm, I don't know," Daisuke replied before Rafiki whacked her on the head with his staff. "Ow! What was that for!?" she asked him.

"You're right. You don't know. But you do know it is upsetting. And it is upsetting the hearts of everybody in the Pride Lands. You may not know what it is, but it still IS. This world, it is full of many such things. And these things, a king must face. It is the test that has been set for you, Simba." Rafiki told Simba.

"That's all? Come on. You have to tell us more about the ghost…" Simba said.

"No, not today! But the hyenas in the elephant graveyard may know more," Rafiki told the group. "Does not matter, thought. There is little the Simba of late can do,"

"Aw, don't say that! Not when he's ready to try!" Sora exclaimed.

"In his head, perhaps…but what about his heart?" Rafiki asked.

"Forget it, Sora. Let's head to the elephant graveyard," Simba said and Sora nodded and the group left Rafiki's home and headed to the elephant graveyard. And when they arrived they saw Banzai, Shenzi and Ed standing there.

"Hey you!" Veemon shouted at them.

"Aw, c'mon, can't you guys just leave us alone?" Banzai asked them.

"Do you three know anything about Scar's ghost?" Simba asked.

"Huh? Scar's ghost?" Shenzi asked and Ed chuckled.

"Maybe," Banzai said as he ran, Shenzi and Ed turned and ran.

"You do know. Get back here!" Daisuke shouted at them but the hyenas laughed.

"After them!" Sora shouted as he took off after Banzai and Veemon followed him, Donald and Goofy chased after Ed while Daisuke and Simba ran after Shenzi.

"Catch me if you can suckers!" Banzai shouted at Sora and Veemon as he turned a corner and Sora and Veemon were right behind him.

"Not so fast!" Sora shouted as he jumped and tackled Banzai and both rolled across the ground, Banzai kicked Sora off and he rolled across the ground.

"V-Head-butt!" Veemon shouted as he rammed his head into Banzai knocking him to the ground and he groaned.

"Ow….that hurt," he groaned.

"That was the idea," Veemon told him. "Sora, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll live," Sora groaned as he got back up to his feet. Meanwhile Ed was running away from Donald who was flying after him and Ed laughed stupidly and looked back at Ed and wagged his tongue around at Donald who quacked angrily.

"Incoming!" Goofy shouted as he slid in his shell towards Ed and crashed into him knocking him over.

"Strike!" Donald quacked and he and Goofy laughed. Meanwhile Daisuke and Simba chased Shenzi and Daisuke veered off to the side while Simba kept chasing her and Shenzi laughed.

"You'll never catch me," she taunted Simba before Daisuke tackled her from the side and they rolled across the side and Daisuke pinned Shenzi down.

"What was that?" she asked the hyena with a smirk. "Now tell us what you know about Scar's ghost,"

"Sorry, but I don't know nothing," Shenzi replied before Daisuke growled at her and bared her teeth at her. "Ooh, wait! It's coming back to me! That's the one that only hangs out around scaredy cats,"

"Enough!" Simba shouted as Scar's ghost appeared.

"And there it is. There must be a scaredy cat around here somewhere!" Shenzi said with a smirk.

"Simba! Do something!" Daisuke shouted at him but he just stared at Scar's ghost.

"How does it feel to be the king, hmm? Why, you must be a truly inspiring ruler by now," the ghost said making Simba back up. "After all, you ARE the son of the great Mufasa," Scar said making Simba run away.

"Simba, where are you going!?" Daisuke asked him.

"Ah, Simba…running away as always," Scar said before he vanished in a cloud of smoke and Shenzi cackled as she kicked Daisuke off her and ran off as Veemon, Sora, Goofy and Donald approached her.

"Daisuke! Are you alright?" Sora asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Simba ran off once Scar's ghost showed up," she answered.

"Gawrsh, Rafiki was right," Goofy said.

"You mean, Simba is still unsure?" Sora asked.

"Looks like it," Veemon answered.

"Do ya think there is some way we can help?" Goofy asked.

"Hmm…We should start by talking to Simba some more," Sora answered.

"Let's head back to the Pride Lands then," Daisuke said as she turned and walked off and the others followed her back to the Pride Lands, and soon they arrived at Pride Rock to find Nala and Rafiki waiting for them.

"Where's Simba?" Nala asked them.

"We, uh…" Sora said before Rafiki chuckled.

"Oh ho ho! He ran away! I knew it would not be easy for him," he said. "To face his fears, he must go somewhere where the only thing to think of is what to do, not what others think of him."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Sora asked him.

"But where's Simba now?" Donald asked.

"Hey, I know! He's at the oasis. It's our favourite hangout," Timon said as he and Pumbaa ran up.

"Got it! Let's check it out then," Daisuke said.

"I'll lead the way," Pumbaa said.

"Oh no you won't. Simba will smell you coming from a mile away. And if he's smart he'll run for the hills!" Timon told his friend.

"Oh…right," Pumbaa replied.

"Well, onwards," Daisuke said as she took off with her friends behind her towards the Oasis.

"You think they'll be able to convince Simba to come back?" Timon asked.

"Simba has something that Mufasa doesn't have. He needs to figure that out for himself. I'll be waiting for you Simba," Nala said to herself watching Daisuke and her friends head off to the Oasis. Meanwhile already at the Oasis, Simba was lying down on the grass before he looked up at the sky.

"Father," he said before he heard something and he jumped to his feet and looked behind to see Scar's ghost appear.

"It seems even your daddy have abandoned you Simba, how sad," the ghost mocked him and Simba growled at the ghost who walked towards him and Simba began to back up until he was on a ledge.

"Simba!" Daisuke shouted as she and the others ran up and Scar's ghost vanished.

"It's no use. I'll never be the king my father was," Simba said hanging his head sadly.

"But Simba…That's not what you're supposed to be," Sora told him. "You can't be Mufasa, you can only be you,"

"Yeah, everybody believes in you as a king. They just want to see what you'll do," Daisuke told him. "And if anyone's saying they liked your father better, it's because you haven't done much yet. That's all," she said.

"I know that," Simba said.

"Then stop sitting around moping and DO something!" Daisuke shouted.

"I can't!" Simba shouted back.

"Fine," Daisuke replied.

"Let's go Daisuke," Veemon said.

"Yeah. Why stick around if he's not even gonna try?" Daisuke asked as she and Veemon walked off followed by the others except Goofy. "Goody, come on," Daisuke said and Goofy followed him and Scar's ghost appeared in front of Simba again.

"The hesitant king will one day lose all his friends," Sora said as he hid behind some bushes with the others.

"King Simba the doubtful…" Donald added.

"Worried by a silly old ghost," Goofy said.

"Ooh, Simba the do-nothing king…" Daisuke said with a smirk.

"No!" Simba roared.

"Try and stop me," Veemon taunted and Simba jumped at the ghost and it vanished and Simba looked around confused as Daisuke and the others ran up.

"You did it. The ghost is gone," Sora said.

"We knew you could do it," Donald told him.

"Horary for Simba," Goofy cheered.

"You know, I'm really lucky to have friends who will stand by me…and help me see clearly. My father…wasn't so fortunate," Simba said.

"There you go again," Sora groaned.

"I mean…Everyone here, and in the Pride Lands wants me to succeed. Sora, Daisuke, Donald, Veemon and Goofy. Pumbaa, Timon, Rafiki…Nala. You all want what's best for me. But my father always had Scar lurking behind his back, trying to cut him down. I've got to make the most of my blessings, and rebuild this kingdom." Simba said as he turned and looked at the jungle around him.

"Are you gonna say it, or do it?" Sora asked him.

"Wait and see," Simba answered.

"Simba!" Timon shouted running out of the forest. "Simba! Come quick, there's like a bazillion ghosts of Scar haunting the Pride Lands, everyone but Nala hightailed it out of there. Now she needs help!" Timon shouted and Simba took off running back to the Pride Lands. "Our little Simba…all grown up and finding his place in the world…" he said.

"Nice try, you're coming too," Daisuke said picking Timon up and putting him on her back before she ran off with the others.

"Slow down!" Timon screamed holding onto Daisuke's fur for dear life as they headed back to Pride Rock and arrived to find Nala and Pumbaa on the edge with the ghost of Scar standing there.

"We're here!" Sora shouted running up.

"Where's Simba?" Nala asked and Sora, Daisuke, Veemon, Donald and Goofy bowed as Simba walked past and Nala smiled.

"I've come back Nala," he said as the ghost of Scar walked towards Simba. "Get out!" Simba demanded and the ghost vanished.

"Way to go Simba," Sora said as Simba walked up to Nala and nuzzled her affectionately before they all saw black and white clouds swirling around before flying down below.

"Are you with me?" Simba asked Sora and the others.

"Now and forever your majesty," Daisuke answered bowing as did the others.

"It's heading for the savannah," Pumbaa said.

"Then come on," Simba said running off and the others followed to see the black and white clouds forming into a giant four legged heartless with had large tusks and a statue with arms and two heads on its back.

"Whoa, that's one big heartless," Daisuke said.

"Come on, we need to take it down!" Sora shouted.

"Right, come on," Donald quacked as he flew off towards the Heartless and the other's followed and the Heartless roared and tried to stomp on the group but Daisuke jumped and stabbed it's foot with her Keyblade before she spun around and landed on its leg and she climbed up and ended on its back and she ran towards the statue and she jumped and swung her Keyblade with her tail at the statue hitting it before it began to roll around and fire laser blasts at Daisuke who jumped out of the way, Sora then joined Daisuke on the monster's back and Simba managed to follow and they joined in the attack and managed to knock the statue off the heartless and it shattered into dozens of pieces and the heartless roared and it collapsed to the ground and the group saw a black heart fly into the air before it vanished.

Later on Simba and Nala were standing overlooking the Pride Lands while Daisuke, Sora, Timon, Pumbaa, Donald, Veemon and Goofy and Rafiki watched.

"Simba's looking alright now," Daisuke said.

"Ha, the king has returned. The Pride Lands will not forget King Simba's courage. Or the courage of those who fought beside him," Rafiki said as Simba and Nala walked over to them.

"Do you think your quest will ever be over?" Simba asked Daisuke and Sora.

"I don't know. But I think, as long as the Keyblade stays with me…I'll have to keep fighting," Sora said and Daisuke nodded.

"Ahh…The Struggle never ends. That is the great Circle of Life," Rafiki said.

"Never ever?" Daisuke groaned before Rafiki whacked her on the head again.

"The secret to victory…is a strong heart," Rafiki said pointing to the sky before he began to laugh madly. "Go on, get out! Yes, yes! It is time! Your fight continues…" he said holding his staff in the air.

"Until we meet again, Your Majesty," Sora said to Simba.

"I hope that's soon," he replied.

"It will be, so long," Sora said.

"Later, but first…" Daisuke said as she grabbed Rafiki's staff and whacked him on the head knocking the monkey to the ground. "Now you know what it's like to be hit with that thing!" Daisuke shouted before she ran off after the others. "Wait for me guys," she called and Rafiki held his head and groaned before he smiled and walked to his home and he painted a picture of Sora, Daisuke, Goofy, Veemon and Donald under the painting of Simba and he smiled to himself.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	37. The Present Thief

KHD2 37

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

The Present Thief

Dr Finklestein was in his laboratory and on the table was a mechanical machine made up of several parts and the mad scientist pulled a lever and electricity arched through his creation but it remained motionless. "There is nothing wrong with my design, it's flawless. There must be something wrong with the parts those imbeciles brought me." He said. "I need to find better assistants," he then wheeled away from the table towards the heard nearby when he began to hear noises and he turned around and something hit him making him black out.

"We're back," Daisuke said as she, Sora, Veemon, Donald and Goofy looked around to find themselves near the Holiday doors in their Halloween Town outfits.

"Perfect timing my friends," Jack who was now wearing a Santa Claus outfit said as he picked up presents. "Lend me a hand, won't you?" he asked walking towards them. "These presents must belong to Sandy Claws. So I thought I'd better return them,"

"You just happened to find them?" Sora asked crossing his arms.

"Of course, Sora. I'm finished with Christmas fantasies. You know that." Jack answered.

"But you thought you'd hang onto the suit?" Daisuke asked him.

"What this? It's just a costume," Jack answered. "And Sally worked so very hard in making it! Come on. We've got work to do," he told the team walking towards the Christmas Town door. Soon Jack and the team who were now all in their Christmas Town outfits walked into Santa's Workshop and placed the presents down on the table.

"Wherever did you find these?" he asked them.

"In Halloween Town, you'll be needing them for Christmas, right Sandy?" Jack asked him.

"Yes. But these were only some of the presents that were stolen," Santa answered.

"Stolen!?" Daisuke and Sora shouted before glaring at Jack as did the others.

"Oh Sandy, you don't think it was me do you?" he asked.

"Still wearing the outfit I see," Santa answered.

"I thought I'd wear it for the occasion," Jack replied. "But if you don't believe me, then we'll just have to find out who really did it,"

"Very well, I'll leave it to you," Santa said.

"Right. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Daisuke Veemon. We're off," Jack told the others who all slumped when they heard a racket coming from the factory.

"I have a bad feeling like this. Sora, you and your friends go investigate," Santa said.

"Right," Sora replied and he and his friends ran into the factory.

"As if it isn't bad enough to be behind schedule. But now there's more trouble," one elf groaned.

"The noises are coming from the second floor," another elf said as the team headed up to the second floor.

"No!" they heard an all too familiar voice shout.

"That was Shock," Daisuke said as they walked through the door to see Lock, Shock and Barrel.

"This looks good," Barrel said holding up a pink teddy bear.

"No!" Shock shouted and Barrel threw the teddy bear away.

"What about this one?" Lock asked.

"No!" Shock answered.

"No way!" Barrel said.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion," Lock replied to his brother.

"Hey!" Veemon shouted making the three kids look at the group.

"So you THREE took them!" Sora accused them.

"Took what?" Shock asked.

"You stole the presents, didn't you!" Jack answered.

"It wasn't us," Lock replied.

"But…" Barrel said.

"It really sounds like fun," Shock said.

"Run for it!" the siblings shouted running off.

"Get back here you little brats!" Daisuke shouted running after the three siblings trying to catch them, but Lock pushed her and she tripped over Barrel and Shock who both laughed as Daisuke grumbled. "A little help you guys would be appreciated!" she shouted at the others who nodded and ran after the trio of siblings.

"Heads up!" Goofy shouted as he grabbed a large box and tossed it at Veemon who caught it and he slammed it down on Lock trapping him.

"Hey!" the boy shouted from inside the box.

"Got ya," Veemon said as Sora trapped Barrel inside ironically a barrel and Donald and Daisuke trapped Shock inside another box.

"Not so tough now are ya?" she asked Shock with a victorious grin.

"Nice work Dai," Sora complimented and Daisuke grinned as she grabbed Shock out of the box while Sora did the same with Lock and Barrel.

"Now start talking you three," Donald quacked.

"Where'd you put the presents?" Sora asked them.

"We told you! We don't have them!" Shock answered.

"Then why are you in here?" Veemon asked,

"We're looking for parts for the experiment," Lock explained.

"What experiment?" Daisuke asked.

"Dr. Finkelstein is making us a friend!" Shock answered.

"One we get to boss around!" Lock added.

"It's true the doctor's been hard at work making SOMETHING lately…" Jack said.

"Besides Christmas presents are boring. Not scary or gross…so what good are they?" Lock asked.

"Yeah," Barrel said nodding his head in agreement.

"There's nothing fun here. Let's go back to Halloween Town!" and with that Lock Shock and Barrel ran off back to Halloween Town and the team headed back to Santa.

"So, were those pranksters responsible for taking the gifts?" he asked them.

"It doesn't look like it," Jack said.

"Than that means…" Santa said.

"Sally!" Sora and Daisuke exclaimed as Sally ran into the room.

"Is something wrong?" Goofy asked her.

"The Heartless are back in the town square," Sally answered. "I thought you should know,"

"That's our cue," Sora said.

"Back to Halloween Town," Donald quacked.

"Wait. What about the gift-napper?" Jack asked making everyone look at him.

"Actually. I saw some of the Heartless playing with some presents when I saw them…" Sally answered.

"We've got our culprits!" Jack exclaimed.

"No time to waste," Veemon said and the team ran off towards Halloween Town again.

"Heartless playing with presents, this I have to see," Sora said.

"I hear that," Daisuke replied as they made it to the portal to Halloween Town and they all jumped in and re-emerged in the Hinterlands outside of Halloween Town.

"I wonder what this experiment the Doc is working on, he didn't do us any favours last time. I doubt anything good will come out of this, either," Donald quacked.

"I think you're right," Daisuke replied as they headed for the Town Square of Halloween Town. And when they arrived they found the mayor shouting at the Heartless with his megaphone.

"Leave! You can't be here. Leave Halloween Town, by order of the Mayor!" he shouted at the Heartless but they did not listen and continued to play with the presents. "Somebody help. I'm only an elected official I can't do this on my own!"

"Sally was right!" Jack exclaimed. "We've got to get the presents,"

"Right," Sora said as he and Daisuke summoned their Keyblades while Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons and they charged at the Heartless and Veemon rammed his head into one Heartless and he caught the present that it dropped before he kicked another one away and also catching that present as well.

"Take this you thieving freaks!" Daisuke shouted hitting one Heartless with her Keyblade and she caught the present it was playing with and she hit several more in the process and Sora did the same as did Jack, Goofy and Donald and soon the Heartless were defeated.

"What a shame. This looked like a nice present," Jack said picking up an opened box.

"Uh…Jack?" Sora asked as Dr Finkelstein burst out of his lab.

"Oh, help! Someone help me! My latest experiment is gone-it's been stolen!" the doctor shouted and later the doctor was back in his lab talking to the team while he held his head. "I was sitting her brainstorming when all of a sudden I was attacked and knocked out. When I awoke my experiment was gone!" he explained.

"Don't worry Doctor. We know who took it," Jack said.

"What!? Who!?" Dr Finkelstein asked.

"The Heartless," Sora answered.

"What, those wretched things. Preposterous! This was nothing like a Heartless," the doctor replied.

"Not a Heartless huh?" Sora asked.

"Who could it be then?" Donald asked.

"I got an idea. The thief likes Christmas presents. So…we put some presents down in a trap and then when he shows up we catch him in the act red-handed," Daisuke answered and the others nodded at the plan.

"And this miscreant is the same one who stole my experiment?" Dr Finkelstein asked.

"Positive," Daisuke answered.

"How will we know for sure?" Veemon asked his partner.

"That's easy. We scare the confession right out of him," she answered with a grin.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy said.

"Let's give it a try guys," Sora said and the others nodded.

"Let's get to Sandy's house, post-haste, we need to make some presents," Jack said and the others nodded and ran back to Christmas Town.

"So have you found the culprit yet?" Santa Claus asked as they walked into his house.

"Almost Mister Claws," Jack answered.

"We're working on drawing the thief out with Christmas presents as the bait," Sora explained.

"Would you mind if we used your factory?" Jack asked.

"You using my factory. Goodness…I don't like the sound of that," Santa mumbled before he sighed. "Just this once, I suppose. It's for a good cause…" he told the group who all smiled. "Alright. Use the second floor and put some heart into it," he told them and all of them ran off into the factory.

"You're here to help with the presents. Fine you can use the machine," one elf said pointing to a nearby machine which looked like a machine gun with a line of toys on the belt running into it.

"Shotgun!" Daisuke shouted as she jumped over to the machine and she smiled and began to fire presents into dozens of boxes and after a few minutes over one hundred presents were made.

"Now let's gets these set up in the trap," Sora said.

"Not quite," Daisuke said.

"There's more?" Goofy asked.

"Leave that to me," she asked as she walked off and the others headed back to Santa.

"Did you finish making the presents?" he asked them.

"Yup, just waiting for Daisuke," Sora answered.

"So where do we put them?" Veemon asked.

"Oh I know the spot. Let's go," Santa said walking off and the others followed him and Daisuke followed after them.

"Did you finish what you needed to do?" Goofy asked and Daisuke nodded and they all followed Santa off.

"This plaza should work perfectly for your plan," Santa said. "Now Daisuke, what is your plan?" he asked her.

"Oh don't worry I think you will be pretty proud of what I've come up with. And I was wondering that once we've captured the thief would you let me deliver…." Daisuke was cut off by Sora's hand over her mouth.

"And on that we'll be going," he said as he and the others pushed Daisuke off and she pouted.

"Guys!" she whined. "I wanted to help Santa deliver the presents,"

"We can do that later," Sora told her and soon the group were now hiding in a large box with wrapping paper and a bow.

"Stop kicking," Donald quacked.

"It's not me," Goofy said.

"Or me," Veemon said.

"Patience friends," Jack said.

"Shut it!" Daisuke shouted.

"Quiet," Sora whispered.

"I said stop kicking me!" Donald quacked.

"Was that you?" Goofy asked.

"Why do we need to be the bait?" Sora asked.

"Good plan huh?" Daisuke asked back before they all heard a short farting noise. "Okay, who farted?" she asked.

"Uh….whoops," Veemon answered bashfully.

"Oh Veemon!" everyone shouted in disgust as they burst out of the present for fresh air and they saw a large mechanical robot standing there grabbing the presents.

"Dr Finkelstein's experiment did it!" Jack shouted.

"Let's get him!" Daisuke shouted summoning her Keyblade as the experiment fired a laser at her and the others but they all jumped out of the way and Veemon rammed his head into the experiment but he bounced off of it and he groaned.

"Okay that hurt," he groaned as the experiment swung its claws at the others and Daisuke ducked under its claws and she jumped and swung her Keyblade at it but it caught her Keyblade and threw her away and she landed in the snow head first and she struggled to get free and in doing so her dress slightly fell down making Sora go flying back with a large nosebleed once he looked over at his girlfriend in worry.

"Oh for the love of!" Veemon shouted as he grabbed his partner and pulled her out of the snow.

"Let's do this Veemon," Daisuke said as she jumped up and she glowed red as did Veemon and they merged to form Daisuke's courage mode and she charged at the experiment and began to attack it and threw fireballs at it blowing pieces off it and soon it collapsed and most of it remained while some of it vanished away in a swirl of darkness.

"We did it! The mystery is solved!" Jack exclaimed as Santa arrived on his sleigh.

"Did you catch the thief?" he asked walking over.

"Naturally," Daisuke answered.

"I just can't figure why the Doctor's experiment would go around stealing presents," Sora said.

"Experiment?" Santa asked.

"Dr Finkelstein's," Jack answered. "A moving puppet,"

"The Doctor's made a moving puppet. I see…he is always tinkering with things," Santa mumbled walking over to what was left of the experiment. "Now listen, Jack. I'd like to thank you, and while delivering presents is something only I can do. I can give you an idea of what it's like," he told Jack.

"Sandy Claws!" he said happily and he jumped onto the sleigh while Daisuke pouted.

"No fair," she mumbled kicking some snow.

"You too Daisuke," Santa said chuckling and Daisuke looked at him shocked before she cheered and ran to the sleigh and sat beside Jack. "Yes, all that poor puppet wanted was a heart," Santa said before nodding to his reindeer and they ran off and flew into the sky with Daisuke and Jack.

"Ho Ho Ho!" both shouted happily while the others smiled.

"Interesting! So the puppet wasn't stolen after all," Dr Finkelstein said. "It ran away on its own," he added once Daisuke and the others had returned to Halloween Town. "In other words my experiment was a success,"

"Santa thought that it ran away because it was trying to find a heart," Sora told him.

"That's quite possible. Unlike my Sally, it wasn't equipped with a heart." He replied heading back to his lab.

"But if it wanted a heart, why was it going around stealing all those presents?" Sora asked.

"Maybe because…presents are a way to give your heart to someone special," Sally answered walking over.

"Hmm…when you put it that way, I feel sort of bad for it," Sora said as they heard jingle bells and saw Jack jump down to them and looked up to see Santa flying through the sky.

"Happy Halloween!" he shouted.

"Merry Christmas!" Daisuke shouted back as snow began to fall.

"What a wonderful present," Sally said.

"I don't understand there's no box, no ribbon tied in a bow," Jack said.

"Jack, it's not about the box or the ribbons. It's about what's inside the box," Sora told him.

"No Sora. What really counts-what's really special—is the act of giving the gifts. To wish deep in your heart to make someone else happy," Sally replied.

"Right….of course! Thank you Sally you're absolutely right," Jack said. "Oh, what's this I feel so very happy?" he asked clutching his chest.

"That must be Sally's gift to you Jack," Goofy answered.

"Really? This wonderful feeling?" he asked as he took Sally's hands in his own. "Oh Sally, you've given me the nicest present in the world. But I don't have anything to give you in return. What would you like? Just name it. Absolutely anything," he told her.

"The nicest present I could ever ask for Jack. Is just to be with you," Sally replied and the others covered their eyes.

"You don't even have to ask for that," Jack said as he picked Sally up bridal style and he walked off with her.

"You know I never gave her a present after all," Sora said.

"Who?" Veemon asked.

"I bet Kairi would like anything you gave her Sora," Daisuke told him making him smile and nod.

"Yeah you're right. But that's what made it hard to decide," he said.

"It's not the gift, it's what's in your heart," Donald quacked.

"My heart…" Sora repeated.

"You bet. Daisuke is like Sally," Veemon said.

"How?" Sora asked as Daisuke then kissed him on the lips.

"As long as I can be with you Sora, what else do I need?" she asked him and Sora smiled at her fondly as both began to dance like Sally and Jack were in the snow and both smiled at one another happily.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	38. Return to Atlantica Part One

KHD 38

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Thirty Eight: Back to Atlantica Part One

The full moon was high in the sky above the ocean as Ariel jumped out of the water over and over before she stopped, looking at the moon she smiled. "Ah, the night sky is so beautiful right after a storm….," she said before she noticed a plank of wood floating in the water, she then turned to see a man with black hair and also wearing a white shirt holding onto a board of wood. Ariel gasped and swam towards the stranded man. A few minutes later, Ariel was on the beach with the man unconscious beside her and she began to sing. "What would I give to live where you are…What would I pay to stay here beside you…What would I do to see you smiling at me…Where would we walk, where would we run if we could stay all day in the sun…Just you and me, and I could be part of your world…." She sang as the man awoke and looked into Ariel's eyes making her gasp and swim off before he could act. The man stood up slowly and walked to the edge of the water.

"The girl who rescued me…Her voice…," he said not seeing two eels which were observing him from the water. Meanwhile under the sea Sora, Daisuke, Veemon, Donald and Goofy appeared in a flash of light now in their underwater forms.

"Oh boy under the sea again!" Donald quacked happily.

"Wahoo!" Veemon cheered swimming around.

"You gotta be kidding me," Daisuke said making Sora look over at her to see her chest was barely contained by two seashells causing him to go rocketing back with a massive nosebleed turning the surrounding sea red with blood.

"For crying out loud," Veemon said shaking his head while Goofy and Donald were also ashamed and embarrassed while Daisuke was entertained by Sora's new reaction as Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder swam over.

"Daisuke, Donald, Goofy, Veemon….and uh Sora?" Ariel asked noticing Sora had a goofy smile on his face and his eyes had turned to x's and he began to float to the surface of the sea but Ariel swam up and brought him down and gently shook him several times before Donald swam over to them.

"Move!" Donald quacked as he slammed his staff down on Sora's head waking him up and he shouted.

"Ow! What was that for!?" he asked Donald holding his head as a bump formed and Donald laughed at him.

"It's good to see you again Ariel," Daisuke greeted swimming over to Ariel.

"It's good to see you again too," Ariel replied. "Hope you guys remembered how to swim,"

"Well I sure do, but the others….well…" Daisuke said looking over to see Sora struggling to swim in his new body again. "Better remember fast Sora," she told him with a giggle and Sora pouted.

"I always am amazed how we can move up and down in this world," Veemon said and to prove his point he swam up and then dived straight down.

"This is much better," Sora said once he got the hand of swimming once again.

"How could you have forgot how to swim, what have you been doing?" Ariel asked.

"We've been asleep," Daisuke answered.

"Asleep? That must have been some nap," Ariel replied.

"Tell me about it," Daisuke said.

"Now then, what brings you five into the sea, is something going on?" asked Sebastian.

"Kind of," Sora answered.

"But everything is so peaceful," Goofy said.

"Oh, everything's fine….as long as Daddy's in a good mood," Ariel explained.

"Hey, we got us a concert very soon. Why don't you sing in my musical extravaganza?" Sebastian asked before swimming over to Daisuke and whispering. "Please say yes! Ariel's been acting strange lately. But she might settle down and practice if you're there, too."

"Well, I'll give it a shot," Daisuke replied.

"Excellent! Now then, I'll teach you everything you need," Sebastian said happily.

"What do I have to do?" Daisuke asked.

"It's easy!" Sebastian answered swimming off and he stood on a platform of stone. "All you gotta do is feel de rhythm! Hear de beat and put a little shake in it!" he told Daisuke who swam over.

"if I do that I might break this and give Sora a heart attack," she said pointing to her seashell bra and then at Sora.

"Ready? Let's go!" Sebastian said as music began to play and Daisuke began to move to the beat and she flipped backwards and twirled through the water. "That's the way. Okay, Donald. Your turn. You do just like Daisuke then she see what you got," he told Donald who also began dancing and he back flipped. "That's it! Goofy, Veemon, Sora. It's you, now. You think you can do better?" he asked them, Sora, Goofy and Veemon began to dance and they all flipped through the water. "Excellent, now all you have to do is to keep in beat with Ariel, remember to feel the beat," Sebastian said as Ariel and Daisuke began to dance and both swam around each other and posed. "That's it you got it. That's all there is to it,"

"I don't know," Goofy said.

"Anytime you just wanna sing in a music masterpiece, you just come see me," Sebastian replied.

"Alright. I'm ready to give it a go," Daisuke said.

"Terrific!" Sebastian said and soon Daisuke and Ariel were standing atop a large open clam. "Break a fin," Sebastian said as the various sea animals began to play music.

"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in. just take a chance and shake a fin," Daisuke and Ariel sang in harmony.

"You can do it, just feel the music," Sebastian encouraged.

"Don't be shy, let the music inside. And dance, dance, dance!" Ariel and Daisuke sang. "Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play. It's very easy, come on in. Just take a chance and shake a fin," they sang as Ariel took Daisuke's hand and swam up.

"Watch the stage, now! How exciting!" Sebastian said as Ariel and Daisuke swam around a spinning clam.

"See the sigh? Can you reach it in time, and tap, tap, tap?" Ariel and Daisuke sang as Daisuke hit the clam with her Keyblade making it open up.

"Yeah! That's it man!" Sebastian cheered.

"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in. Just take a chance and shake a fin," Daisuke and Ariel sang as six dolphins swam towards them and then swam up and spun around and split.

"And if you can't reach the top use magic!" Sebastian shouted.

"It's all the same, if you've got steady aim. Just zap, zap, zap! Ariel and Daisuke sang as Daisuke fired blasts of magic at some crystals in the ceiling making them light up.

"There, you got the rhythm now!" Sebastian cheered.

"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in. Just take a chance and shake a fin," Daisuke and Ariel sang as the others began to dance.

"It's not over yet, keep it up, you can do it!" Sebastian encouraged.

"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in. Just take a chance and shake a fin," Daisuke and Ariel sang again.

"Now what about the bubbles?" Sebastian asked.

"Just a touch, cause it won't take too much, to pop, pop, pop!" Ariel and Daisuke sang as Daisuke bust the nearby large bubbles.

"On to the next one!" Sebastian shouted.

"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in. Just take a chance and shake a fin," Ariel and Daisuke sang.

"Here comes the drum solo, give him the signal," Sebastian said.

"Count him in so he'll know to begin, to drum, drum, drum," Daisuke and Ariel sang as the Octopus by the drums began to drum.

"Now the cues are all up to you," Sebastian said.

"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in. Just take a chance and shake a fin," Ariel and Daisuke sang as they swam towards each other and they dived down to the large clam on the stage.

"Here's your big moment! Make them cheer!" Sebastian said happily as Daisuke and Ariel dance around each other.

"Don't dilly dally, it's your big finale. Sha-la-la!" Ariel and Daisuke sang before posing.

"You made a big splash, fantastic!" Sebastian cheered jumping onto the musical notes.

"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in. Just take a chance and shake a fin," Daisuke, Ariel, Sora, Donald, Veemon and Goofy sang.

"Swim along, just join in the song. A musical for everyone to have a lot of finny fun." Ariel sang as they all posed to end the song.

"Daisuke you were amazing," Ariel said making Daisuke blush and smile.

"Hey! I wanna sing more lines!" Donald quacked making Ariel giggle before she frowned and swam off as King Triton swam over.

"Your majesty we have visitors," Sebastian said.

"King Triton," Sora said.

"I certainly hope there hasn't been a need to use that Keyblade of yours," King Triton said.

"Nope. Everything's fine. Not a heartless in sight," Sora replied.

"Your majesty, our guests, they wanna sing in the musical," Sebastian told the king who nodded.

"Well, that sounds like a splendid idea," he said before swimming over to Sora and the others. "You see, I'm afraid Ariel's still infatuated with the human world. A busy rehearsal schedule might just be the thing she needs to stop thinking about life up on the surface," he whispered and Sora and Daisuke looked over at Ariel who was looking away from them.

Meanwhile back on dry land, the man that Ariel had rescued was standing on the beach and was looking out to the ocean when he heard Ariel singing. "Swim along, just join in the song. A musical festival for everyone to have a lot of finny fun,"

"That's the voice I heard! I'm sure of it!" he said walking into the water. "Hello!? Where are you hiding?" he shouted. "I know you're the girl who saved me. Please, come out so I can thank you," he shouted but he got no reply. Meanwhile down below in the sea, Ariel was floating in the water silent.

"Ariel?" Sebastian asked as he swam over to her but he got no reply and he turned away. "That girl's acting strange again. Probably been flitting around on the surface…Ohhh, the Sea King's gonna have my claws for this," he mumbled as Daisuke swam over.

"Come on Ariel, we need to keep rehearsing," she told Ariel who turned to her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like it," Ariel replied before she swam off.

"No! Ariel!" Sebastian shouted as Flounder swam over.

"I've got an idea, Sebastian," he said before swimming of. "I know how to cheer Ariel up, come on follow me," he said swimming off.

"Come on, let's follow him and see what he is talking about," Daisuke said and the others nodded and they swam after Flounder.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	39. Return to Atlantica Part Two

Return to Atlantica

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Digimon

Daisuke, Sora, Veemon, Donald and Goofy followed after Flounder to a sunken shipwreck. "Over there, see?" he asked as Sebastian swam over to a statue.

"Oh, no! This must be from the human world!" he exclaimed.

"I found it after that storm-And I bet it's from a shipwreck," Flounder said. "Don't you think Ariel's gonna love it?" he asked.

"But if the Sea King finds out about this..." Sebastian said worried.

"It's better than going to the surface," Donald reasoned.

"Come on help me move this thing," Daisuke said as she and the others tried to move the giant rock the statue was stuck under but it was too heavy.

"It's no use," Flounder said.

"We have to keep trying, for Ariel," Sora said as the team tried again and they finally were able to move the giant rock. "Phew, that was tough," Sora said.

"Tell me about it," Veemon replied.

"Come on let's go get Ariel and show this to her," Daisuke said as she and the others swam off. Soon they were leading Ariel into her cave and she gasped when she saw the statue.

"It's a pretty cool statue huh?" Sora asked her.

"It looks like some kind of prince," Veemon said.

"A prince!?" Ariel asked swimming around the statue while Sebastian held his head with his claws with a look of despair. "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?" Ariel began to sing as she put a fork into a candle holder.

"Well I would say the collection's complete," Daisuke sang.

"Wouldn't you think I'm the girl...the girl who has everything," Ariel sang.

"Look at this trove, treasures untold." Sora sang swimming around a globe. "How many wonders can one cavern hold?" he then spun the globe as Goofy bumped into a small chest which opened to show gold.

"Looking around here you'd think...sure she's got everything," Ariel sang. "I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore." Veemon tapped a jackinabox which popped open and he swam off while Ariel opened a box full of corkscrews "You want thingamabobs I've got twenty. But who cares no big deal. I want more. I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see….wanna see them dancing, walking around on those what do you call them?" she asked Goofy who flipped around showing his feet flippers. "Oh feet. Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun. Wandering free, wish I could be...part of that world." Ariel finished singing as she held onto the statue's arm admiring the face of the prince.

"Ariel, we're here to help you, you know?" Sora asked her.

"Oh no you lot stay out of it." Sebastian said.

"Look who's talking," Sora said.

"Yeah you were gonna tell her dad about it," Veemon accused.

"Oh what am I going to do?" Sebastian asked holding his head with his claws before he swam out of the cave.

"How about let Ariel be herself and stop forcing Ariel to be something she doesn't wanna be?" Daisuke suggested once he was out of hearing range.

"You'll think he'll tell King Triton?" Sora asked her.

"Probably not on purpose, but you never know." she answered. Soon Sebastian had made it back to the palace and swam to King Triton.

"You're late, Sebastian, is something wrong? How goes the song for the musical?" the king asked him.

"It's finished, your majesty! And it celebrates all de wonderful things found here in de ocean. It will be my finest work." Sebastian answered.

"Will it get Ariel's mind of the human world?" King Triton asked him.

"Er, yes...well...probably...possibly," Sebastian stuttered making King Triton frown at him. "I-I mean, most definitely! Excuse me, Your majesty, but I must rehearse...you understand," he then swam off.

"This is terrible. We've got to do something," Sora said as he and his friends watched Ariel.

"She can't be in the musical like that." Goofy said.

"I'll sing her part instead," Donald quacked.

"No way! No chance," Daisuke told him.

"What? Why not?" Donald asked.

"Hey it's Sebastian," Veemon said as everyone looked to see him swimming over with a piece of paper in his claw.

"Dis will never work…" he said.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"I've composed the perfect song for the musical, but I think it'll be too complicated for you." he answered.

"Oh c'mon how hard can it be?" Daisuke asked as Sebastian handed her the music sheet for the song.

"Uh oh," Veemon said once he looked at the sheet and the others had similar thoughts.

"Well we'd better rehearse," Daisuke said before looking at Sebastian. "Music maestro," Sebastian nodded and he swam to three clams and he began to tap them making them sound like steel drums. "The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you, what more is you lookin' for?" she began to sing making Ariel look at her.

"What're you doing?" she asked Daisuke who swam towards her.

"Cheering you up," she answered before continuing to sing. "Under the sea, Under the sea. Darling it's better, down where it's wetter. Take it from me, up on the shore they work all day out in the sun they slave away. While we devotin' full time to floatin' under the sea,"

"Since life is sweet here we got the beat here naturally. Even the sturgeon an' the ray they get the urge 'n' start to play we got the spirit you got to hear it under the sea," Sebastian joined in as he continued playing the steel drum like clams.

"Yeah, under the sea, under the sea, when the sardine, begin the beguine it's music to me," Veemon sang.

What do they got? A lot of sand, we got a hot crustacean band, each little clam here, know how to jam here." Sora sang as he hit a vent with his keyblade making it shoot bubbles into the water and Daisuke and Ariel danced together.

"Under the sea, each little slug here cuttin' a rug here. Under the sea, each little snail here, know how to wail here. That's why it's hotter under the water. Ya we in luck here down in the muck here under the sea!" they finished singing.

"So what do you think Ariel?" Sebastian asked her.

"It think it's a great song Sebastian, just not one I want to sing," Ariel answered making him gasp. "I want to sing a song about how our two worlds can live in harmony, land and sea together."

"Your father would make chowder outta me if you sang a song like dat!" Sebastian told her.

"If you won't listen then I'm not going to sing at all," Ariel said swimming off.

"Ariel," Daisuke said swimming after her with her friends.

"Oh how do I get myself into dese situations? Oh man, not only has that girl fallen into love at the worst possible time, but wit a human!" Sebastian shouted in despair.

"Ariel's in love with a human?" a voice asked in outrage.

"Me and my big mouth," Sebastian mumbled turning around to see King Triton behind him. Meanwhile Ariel had swam to the surface with the others following and they watched as the prince walked onto the beach.

"Is that him?" Sora asked and Ariel nodded.

"Let's say something," Donald quacked.

"No don't!" Ariel whispered. "He's a human and I'm a mermaid I don't know what he'd think," she said before Daisuke noticed something fell from the prince's pocket as he walked away and she swam towards it and she noticed it was a necklace and they all swam back underwater to Ariel's cave. "This is beautiful Daisuke, I know he'll be happy to have it back," Ariel said looking at it.

"And just who is this he?" everyone turned and saw King Triton.

"Daddy!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Ariel, I've told you how dangerous how humans are, and so help me I am going to get through to you and if this is the only way so be it," her father said as his trident glowed and he fired a bolt of energy at the stature destroying it.

"No!" Ariel shouted in sadness before she looked at her father and swam away followed by Flounder, Sebastian and Daisuke and the others.

"Some father you are," Daisuke grumbled beneath her breath but the Sea King heard it and looked at the remains of the statue. Ariel was sitting along on a rock when a familiar voice called to her.

"Ariel, you poor thing, what happened?" she turned to see Ursula there.

"Ursula, but how I thought Daisuke and the others defeated you," Ariel said.

"Bah those little brats couldn't destroy me, I'm far too powerful for that. I know about your little problem, what if I could tell you I could make all your dreams come true?" Ursula asked her.

"My father would never allow it," Ariel answered.

"Then it mustn't be true love if you've given up this quickly," Ursula replied. "To truly get what you want, what you need to do is become a human right now, I can do that for you,"

"You'd turn me into a human?" Ariel asked.

"That's what I do my dear sweet child," Ursula answered gently swimming closer to Ariel.

"Oh no dis is terrible, Flounder we gotta tell de king," Sebastian said as he and Flounder came upon Ursula and Ariel.

"Yeah," Flounder said turning around only to be cut off by Ursula's two eels.

"So what do you say sweetie? All you need to do is sign a contract, and all I want in return is something trivial your voice," Ursula said.

"M-mmy voice?" Ariel asked.

"Oh and the spell only lasts for three days, you've got to get the sweet prince to kiss you before the sunset on the third day. If he doesn't you turn back into a mermaid and you belong to me, I suppose you might find the terms a little tough but then again you are King Triton's daughter. Adored by all of Atlantica, why you are practically guaranteed a happy life. Are you sure you won't listen to your daddy? All it will cost is your true love. Come on sweetie pie this is your last chance. But far be it from me to twist your arm,"

"I'll do it, all I need to do is sign?" Ariel asked as the contract appeared in front of her along with a bone and she signed the contract.

"We have an accord," Ursula said.

"Ariel don't!" Flounder shouted as Daisuke and the others arrived.

"Daisuke, Sora, you need to stop her!" Sebastian shouted.

"What we were planning to do!" Daisuke said and Sora nodded as both swam towards Ursula summoning their keyblades only for Ursula to make a vortex surrounding her and Ariel blowing them away and Ariel's throat glowed before a bright gold light emerged from her mouth, she clenched her throat as the gold light flew into the shell around Ursula's neck and she smirked and Ariel turned into a human and began floundering in the water.

"Oh no she can't breath," Daisuke said swimming towards Ariel and carrying her to the surface while Ursula laughed evilly before swimming off with her eels.

"We need to tell Ariel's father about this," Sora said.

"Absolutely not, the king will be heartbroken if he heard about dis," Sebastian said. Meanwhile Daisuke had managed to get Ariel to the surface and onto the beach as the Prince walked over and saw Ariel and ran towards her.

"Are you the girl? Please wake up," he said gently and Ariel opened her eyes slowly to look at the prince and she smiled and got to her feet and stumbled but the Prince caught her. "Whoa easy there," he said. Ariel looked at him and tried to speak but she couldn't and held her throat sadly. "What's wrong? You can't speak?" he asked and Ariel nodded. "Where did you come from?" he asked and Ariel pointed to the ocean and the Prince looked out to sea and nearly spotted Daisuke who was hiding behind a rock before Ariel pointed to the entrance to the peach, she then pulled out the pendant Daisuke had found and handed it to the prince. "My pendant, I can't believe you found it, thank you," he said taking it from Ariel with a small smile. "Please come with me, I want to help you." he said helping Ariel away from the beach and Daisuke smiled.

"Well at least she's alright, but I'd better keep watch."

"I sure hope Ariel and that fella kiss before the sun sets," Goofy said as he, Sora, Veemon and Donald swam to the surface and emerged beside Daisuke.

"They'd better otherwise Ursula is going to get Ariel as a slave," Veemon said.

"Well all we can do is watch," Sora said and the others nodded.

"So we just float here watching them?" Donald asked.

"Yes," Daisuke answered and that is what they did watching the beach until the next day they saw the Prince and Ariel walking down the beach holding hands and then the next day they sat on the sand talking to each other.

"There has to be a better way than dis," Sebastian said.

"Talk to Ursula and she'll fix all this," Sora said.

"Bah she's not going to bother with you guys," Sebastian said.

"We've got no other options, it's better than doing nothing," Daisuke replied.

"You're right, can I promise you to take care of Ursula?" he asked them.

"Yeah you can," Sora answered and Donald, Veemon and Goofy nodded.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on things," Daisuke replied and her friends nodded before diving under the water followed by Flounder and Sebastian. Daisuke continued to watch Ariel and the Prince and later that night, both were in a boat out on the water, she heard a noise and turned to see her friends emerge from under the water.

"We couldn't find Ursula," Sora said making Daisuke frown.

"She vanished," Donald quacked.

"How's Ariel doing? She's only got until sunset tomorrow," Veemon said.

"Yeah," Daisuke replied. "I hope her father doesn't find out about this, otherwise we're in hot water especially since we kept it hidden from him."

"Hey look," Goofy said making everyone turn and look at Ariel and the prince who were about to kiss, until the boat was rocked and Ariel fell into the prince who caught her.

"Darn, they were so close," Veemon said and the others nodded.

"We should keep searching for Ursula," Daisuke said and the others agreed before they dived under the water to keep looking for Ursula. The next day as the sun began setting, Daisuke, Sora, Goofy, Donald and Veemon surface.

"No sign of that sea bitch anywhere," Daisuke said with a frown.

"Don't you mean witch?" Veemon asked.

"No i meant bitch," his partner answered swimming to the shore where she saw Ariel crying with Flounder looking at her sadly.

"Ariel's been crying for a long time," Flounder said once he saw them approaching.

"What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run?" everyone turned to see the prince walking across the beach with another woman who was singing just like Ariel and the Prince's eyes were glazed over.

"Look at her neck, it's Ursula, she must have turned into that girl," Flounder said pointing to the necklace around the girl's neck.

"Okay that does it, I've had it with that witch," Daisuke said summoning her keyblade and she fired a beam of light at Ursula hitting the necklace which fell to the ground and shattered, releasing the golden light the witch had stolen from Ariel which flew back to her.

"Eric!" she said standing up while the Prince held his head.

"What happened?" he asked groggily before he saw Ariel running over to him. "You...you can talk? You're the one who sang to me aren't you?"

"Oh Eric, I wanted to tell you." Ariel said.

"Of course, it was you!" Eric said taking Ariel's hand. "You're the one who saved me that night in the storm. Oh Ariel, I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner."

"Hurry up and kiss each other you two!" Daisuke shouted before Sora covered her mouth as they hid behind a rock.

"Shush, you want us to get caught?" he whispered to her. They then heard Ariel shout and looked to see Ursula grab her and dive into the water.

"Ariel!" Eric shouted running to the water's edge.

"Okay, now I'm mad," Daisuke said diving down after Ursula with her friends following. "Ursula stop!" she shouted.

"Stay out of this you fools, Triton's daughter signed a binding contract that cannot be broken," Ursula said turning to face them and showing the contract.

"And if someone else signed it in her place?" Daisuke asked slowly.

"Oh are you offering?" Ursula asked with a smirk.

"Daisuke what're you doing?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"Have you got a better idea?" Daisuke asked before Ursula was blasted back by King Triton sending her flying into a boulder.

"Let my daughter go Ursula," he demanded swimming towards the group.

"No can do Triton, your daughter signed a contract and there's nothing you can do about it. Now I've got a loose end to tie up," Urula said turning to Ariel who was being held by her two eels.

"Wait Ursula...You win. Just promise you'll let my daughter go." Triton said.

"But we had a deal, unless of course you're planning on taking your daughter's place," Ursula said showing him the contract.

"I'm afraid...I have no other choice," Triton said looking away as he held his trident up and fired a beam of light from it.

"Your majesty!" Sebastian shouted as the light hit the contract replacing Ariel's name with Triton's making Ursula cackle madly as Triton was engulfed in a flash of light, before everyone's eyes he turned into a sea worm allowing Ursula to grab the trident.

"At last," she said.

"You monster, let him go!" Ariel shouted at Ursula as a spear was thrown and cut her arm making her turn to see Eric was the one who had thrown it.

"Insignificant human how dare you!" she shouted pointing to Eric and her eels swam after him only to be blocked by Daisuke and the others.

"That's enough," Sora said as Ursula was covered in black smoke.

"Now you all bow to me!" she exclaimed as the smoke moved to the surface after Eric and Ariel.

"Oh no," Daisuke gasped as Ursula became gigantic.

"How the heck are we going to defeat her now?" Veemon asked swimming to the surface with the others.

"This witch is back to bring her wrath upon the sea. Triton can't be rid of me, not that easily. And like all who dare defy me, he will learn his lesson well. Never toy with a girl like me," Ursula began to sing as she swung her now gigantic tentacles at Eric and Ariel who swam away.

"You got what you deserved!" Daisuke said as she surfaced along with Sora, Donald, Veemon and Goofy. Daisuke saw the two eels swimming around her and the others before they grabbed her dragging her under the water as Ursula began spinning the trident around making a whirlpool surrounding her.

"Flotsam and Jetsam! Loyal darlings, strong as the tide, sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side, right now! Mommy needs you, crush those stupid fools, make them writhe!" Ursula sang as Veemon bit into one of the eels holding Daisuke while Sora took out his keyblade and blasted the other one with a blast of light destroying it, Daisuke summoned her keyblade and blasted the last eel.

"Alright," Sora said. Meanwhile on the surface Eric was swimming towards the rowboat when Ursula's tentacle emerged from under him throwing him into the air but he landed in the boat.

"What a feeble human, no, I can't believe my eyes. Such a stubborn royal who is fighting for his prize. Without your precious mermaid now you're crazy with revenge, I suppose I sympathize!" Ursula sang turning to Ariel holding the trident up high.

"I'm not gonna lose her!" Eric shouted.

"Right, we're with you all the way!" Sora told him as he, Daisuke, Veemon, Goofy and Donald jumped over the boat and Daisuke and Sora fired beams of light from their keyblades at Ursula who blocked with the trident.

"Flotsam and Jetsam! Loyal darlings, strong as the tide, sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side

Right now! Mommy needs you smash those stupid fools, make them writhe!" Ursula called for her eels.

"Sorry, "Mommy", your poopsies are toast!" Sora told her.

This is not the end, my dears, I swear, I've just begun. It's not over until URSULA HAS WON!" Ursula sang.

"That's what you think!" Daisuke shouted jumping out of the water and she hit the trident with her keyblade knocking it out of Ursula's hands and it spun away and Sora caught it.

"That belongs to me!" Ursula said.  
"Then you can have it!" Sora shouted throwing the trident at Ursula piercing her stomach and she cried out in pain as it flew right through her and she began to sink beneath the waves.

"Ariel, it's okay you can come out now," Eric said looking at Ariel who ducked beneath the water before jumping out showing Eric her tail.

"You see Eric? This is why I went to Ursula," she said.  
"I see," Eric said.

"Eric goodbye," Ariel said sadly.

"And to think I had all that time and I didn't work on my swimming," Eric said jumping into the water and he swam to Ariel. "Well I can still learn, will you teach me?" he asked her.

"I'd love to," she answered and she hugged Eric.

"Wahoo!" Veemon, Goofy and Donald cheered while Daisuke and Sora smiled and Triton who had been turned back to normal dived under the water.

"Prince Eric is a great guy, and really brave too," Daisuke said swimming back to Atlantica.

"But he is still a human," Sebastian told her.

"Oh brother not this again," Donald quacked as Ariel and Flounder swam over.

"How did it go with your father Ariel?" Daisuke asked.

"Great, thank you guys for all your help, come on Daisuke it's time for the performance," she said grabbing Daisuke's hand and swimming off with her.

"Hey wait...can't we talk about this?" she asked as the others swam after her to the palace where three clams were stationed in front of Triton who was watching and Sebastian tapped the music sheet holder with his stick and the song began with Ariel's sisters singing.

"Welcome the dawning of a happy age of new beginnings, land and sea have come together, joined in peace and Tales and miracles, are what we're singing of. Our dear princess Ariel truly fell in love. With a prince, a human prince, who lived so far above," they sang as another clam rose up and opened to show Ariel who began to sign.

"Wishes really can come true, if you want them to. And this happiness inside I owe to every one of you," she sang.

"How about you introduce us, to these lovely friends of yours?" her sisters sang as they swam beside Ariel.

"Come take a bow. Donald, Goofy, Veemon, Sora and Daisuke!" Ariel sang as the five swam towards her.

"Congratulations, dear princess, to you," Donald sang.

"You found your first love, and he found you too," Goofy sang.

"We were glad to help you out, and very proud, it's true," Sora and Daisuke sang.

"Seeing how we made you grin just makes us want to twirl a fin," Veemon sang as the five of them swam to five clams.

"Wishes really can come true If you want them to. And this happiness inside I owe to every one of you," Ariel sang.

Be so kind and introduce The King and these, his loyal friends," her sisters sang.

Please say hello, Daddy, Sebastian, Flounder," Ariel sang.

"Ariel, I'm so very happy for you," her father said as he rode around on his chariot pulled by seahorse...

"Yes, happy endings are so rare and so few," Sebastian sang.

"We were glad to help, and very proud, it's true," Flounder sang.

"Seeing how we made you grin, just makes us want to twirl a fin," he and Sebastian sang.

"Any other friends of yours, that might be waiting in the wings?" Ariel's sisters sang.

"Come say hello, all my friends from ev'ry corner of the world," Ariel sang as Donald and one of Ariel's sisters swam and floated above a clam as did Goofy and another sister and Sora, Veemon and Daisuke did the same with Ariel as they all began to sign.

"A new day is dawning of a happy age of new beginnings, land and sea have come together. Joined in peace and harmony, fairy tales and miracles, are what we're singing of. Our dear princess Ariel, Prince Eric from above. A happy end, forever after, full of joy and love," once they finished singing they bowed and everyone watching applauded and a column of bubbles rose into the air and joined together into a large rainbow coloured glowing bubble, Daisuke and Sora nodded and held their keyblades up to it and a keyhole appeared, they fired twin beams of light from their keyblades at the keyhole which glowed before it vanished showing it had been locked.

"Sora, what's happening?" Ariel asked swimming beside him and Daisuke.

"A new pathway has opened up," Daisuke answered and Sora nodded.

"What? You're gonna go? Dis is goodbye?" Sebastian asked.

"I won't do it! We'll never say goodbye," Veemon answered.

"That's right." Sora said.

"We'll see you guys later, for now we've got a journey to complete," Daisuke said swimming away with her friends following.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


End file.
